Enjoy The Silence
by Niknakz93
Summary: Lucifer wants a child. But not just any child- the Antichrist. And, unluckily for Dawn, she is the one the devil has chosen. Now on the run from him with the Winchesters... Will the child of the devil be born? Soulless Sammy in later chapters! Sam/OC
1. Demons Of The Heart

Dawn woke up with a start. She sighed, running a hand through her deep auburn hair. She glanced towards the window, her hazel eyes squinting as the rays from the sun that sneaked through the blinds.

She sighed again, then got up, walking downstairs.

Dawn plonked herself down on the sofa after she'd gotten herself a bowl of cereal, switching on the TV. She watched with sombre eyes at the news- destruction yet again... It had happened so suddenly... all at once. Firestorms, tsunami galore and volcanoes. It was like Hell had been unleashed...

Literally.

She sighed yet again, then put her spotty sock clad feet up on the sofa arm, putting her arm around her shoulder as she switched of the TV with the other.

Dawn now groaned as she pulled herself to her feet- work was calling.

* * *

Dawn yawned, flicking the side of her cup of cold tea. She was so very bored.

Until the fire alarm went off.

She raised her head, eyes wide as the smell of smoke, and strangely, sulphur, met her nose. Then it crept under her office door and she realized it was no hoax. She grabbed her laptop and bag, then ran for the door, coughing as the corridor filled up further with smoke.

Then she froze as she saw bloodied handprints on the wall, leading away from the smoke. Someone hurt and trapped-? Dawn ran after the prints, coughing as she did so.

_'Tell me now!'_

Dawn froze at the furious voice. She slowed her run down to a walk, then peered through the circular window where the voice had come from, and blood stopped. She was facing the back of a blonde brown head, but the build was distinctly male, and he was holding her boss by his throat against the wall. Dawn gasped- her boss was about a foot up the wall... the man with his back to her was pretty strong.

Her boss gasped out. 'You'll have to kill me first.'

The man facing her sighed, then nodded. 'Ok then.' He twisted his head sharply to the left, letting him drop.

Dawn let out a half choked scream, and the man turned, and she could see his face at last. He, to Dawns eyes, looked slightly rugged, with bright blue eyes that were narrowed at her, but a smile playing about his lips.

Dawn turned, dropping her bag and laptop onto the floor, and ran. There was something about him... not just the fact he'd just killed her boss...

But a reason she should be terrified of him.

She glanced over her shoulder- he wasn't coming after her... yet. But as she was turning back the corridor, she smashed full pelt into someone, knocking her over into the wall, then into the floor. She looked up, and all the color drained from her face.

It was _him. _But how had he-?

Dawns eyes were wide as she hurriedly got to her feet, turning away... only to find him in front of her again, arms folded now, and he said.

'Where do you think you're going?'

Dawn backed up, eyes growing ever wider. 'Leave me alone!' She yelled, half in fear, the other in anger and frustration.

He chuckled now, stopping her from running by stepping to the left. 'Dawn Hale... what a pleasure this is.'

Dawn narrowed her eyes. 'Alright you pervert... who are you?'

The man chuckled again. 'Oh, I'm Lucifer- yes, the big bad devil before you ask.'

Dawn shook her head, but for some reason... she believed him. She backed away into the wall, her eyes growing wide. 'Lu-? Lucifer-?' She scowled now. 'I always pictured you with red hair...'

Lucifer scowled. 'Human stereotyping. They always associate red or black with me or evil in general...'

Dawn just stared. 'Well _sorry (!) _I'll picture bright blue next time shall I?_'_

Again, Lucifer scowled, and his eyes narrowed further. The lights in the room, which were already flickering, exploded, and the room was suddenly darker. Dawn looked back at the devil- he was still there, and his eyes looked like shadows in the light. Dawn coughed as the smoke invaded the room.

Lucifer shook his head, snorting, then raised a hand, turning it to the left. Nothing happened.

Dawn could see that he was temporarily taken aback by the fact it hadn't worked. Dawn frowned- what was he doing-? Lucifer snarled, then slammed Dawn into the wall behind her, making the wall crack a little as she collided into it.

'Leave me alone!' She yelled, trying to push him away. She saw Lucifer suddenly frown, then, to her utter surprise, he did let her go and back up a little, his eyes still narrowed. 'Hmm...' he just said, the arms folding again.

Dawn glared, then pushed him hard in the chest, but it was more of a punch. 'What's your problem man?' She snarled, coughing ever more violently. Lucifer just cocked his head, then held up a hand again, but this time, he just snapped his fingers.

Dawn closed her eyes at the same moment, and when she opened them, she was lying on her bed. She frowned, sitting up.

What a weird dream... she could still smell the smoke on her clothes. But when she looked down, she got the shock of her life.

Her clothes were spattered with blood... and the smell of smoke and sulphur was very real.

Se gasped. Had _he _been real too-?

And why had the devil let her live-? She was no threat, no one special...

She thought...

* * *

**Well, heres the first story of 2011! And also the original version of Help! My daddy is the devil! But this one is very different, and is in no way (really) similar to the story. Some things in here will probably make you go "?" But! Before you bitch or whatever, there is a reason it's there, and I'm keeping the characters true as best I can, so there is a plot behind the weirdness- promise! Plenty of things to come! And a good deal more Luci! Thanks all! Happy 2011! X Nic**


	2. Purpose In Life

The next day, Dawn was a little skittish.

As she walked through the shopping precinct looking at the new range in store. She sighed, staring at a dark purple coat, then turning away. She froze.

That shadow in the window opposite... _him._

She turned away hurriedly, then walked off as fast she could. Now the devil was following her-?

Dawn went straight home.

That night, she was sat in front of the TV, watching some documentary on tigers. She had almost nodded of when the TV started crackling. She jolted to her senses, scowling at the damn thing. Dawn sighed and got up, walking over to the thing, then smacking it hard.

_Aren't you a feisty thing?_

Dawn froze at the horribly familiar voice. When she looked at the screen again, it was him, his arms folded and eyes almost glaring at her. She turned away from the TV, only to face the man himself.

'Leave me alone...' she nearly whispered. Lucifer cocked his head, frowning. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

Dawn scoffed. 'Oh yeah? Why should I trust the devil?'

Lucifer sighed. 'Dawn... I don't lie, ok?' Dawn shook her head. 'You're the father of all lies.' Lucifer looked thoughtful. 'Hmm... correct.'

Dawn shook her head. 'What do you want with me?'

Lucifer just sighed, then said. 'Have you ever heard of the "Antichrist" Dawn frowned. 'Yes, it's the...'

Cold went through her.

'Child of the devil...'

Lucifer nodded, smiling now she understood. 'Clever girl.' He smirked. Dawn shook her head, realizing she was missing something. 'Me-?' She just frowned, then the truth hit her like a slap in the face. She backed away.

'No!' She yelled, eyes wide in fear. Lucifer chuckled, then walked forwards and raised a hand, placing it in her cheek. 'It was always you Dawn, all the way from when you were born...' She was frozen to the spot as he ended with.

'Your destiny, is to be the mother of my child.'

Now Dawn pulled away as the anger coursed through her body. 'Never!' She yelled, glaring at the devil with narrowed eyes. 'You'll have to kill me first.'

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 'So melodramatic...' He sighed. 'It's not a bad thing to be chosen. You will have everything you ever dreamed off and more.' He smiled again. 'You're special. One of a kind.'

Dawn scoffed. 'Special my ass!' Lucifer snorted. 'Did you ever know your parents? No?' Dawn stared- how did he know-? She didn't say anything, but Lucifer nodded, smiling. 'Your mother was a very powerful demon. The most powerful demon, and your father, well, demons run in the family.'

Dawn had tears in her eyes, but, despite so badly wanting to believe he was lying, she knew he was telling the truth. She had felt a darker side to her, which exploded out at times... the reason why she lived alone and friendless.

She wanted to kill them all.

'You see?' Lucifer said quietly to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'It's why you were born- to be of use to me.'

Dawn looked back up at that, eyes narrowing.

Oh? Well you're not getting anything from me!' She snarled, backing away further. Lucifer just chucked. 'You can't defy me. You're mine.' Dawn smirked. 'Well sorry old man, but you're gonna have to work pretty hard.' Lucifer just walked forwards, and Dawn took the chance and ran to the door, pulling it open before Lucifer could stop her.

* * *

As she ran down the street, she looked over her shoulder- he was walking casually along, as if there was no rush.

Suddenly, as she turned onto another street, she didn't see the car, and the occupants obviously saw her, as they tried to swerve, but too late; the front of the car smashed into Dawns side, sending her crashing to the floor.

The cars occupants were stunned for a second, then got out, running over to the woman they'd hit.

'Dean-? Oh crap...' Sam groaned, turning the woman gingerly over.

They saw she was awake to a certain extent, and she managed to get out, staring behind them.

'Lu- Lucifer...'

Then it all went dark for Dawn.

* * *

Sam frowned and looked behind him, but there was no one there. Dean looked at Sam, then followed his gaze. 'You really think she meant it?' He asked quietly, looking back down at her.

Sam groaned. 'You could see it in her eyes- she was terrified, and she was running... from something.' Dean heard the tone in his brothers voice, then added.

'Or someone.'

Sam frowned now as he stared at the womans graze on her face- it was healing as he watched. He nodded it out to Dean, who frowned. 'Well... I don't think she's human anyway.' He frowned.

Now Sam put his mobile away, which he was just about to call for an ambulance with. 'I think we should take her with us-' he nodded at the now flawless face. 'She's in no danger... and Lucifer was after her. Why.'

Dean frowned. 'You don't know! It could be another Lucifer!' Sam snorted. 'Now how many Lucifers do you know that scare the Hell outta you?'

With a roll of the eyes, Dean conceded defeat, then picked the woman up in his arms. He warned his brother. 'If she bleeds all over my car... I'm blaming you.'

Sam rolled his eyes now, but followed him back to the car.

Just who was this woman? And why was she running from Lucifer-?

* * *

**Ooh creepy- Dawns parents were powerful demons? And she's the "mother" to the Antichrist? Oh what fun for her (!) Next up soon! X Nic**


	3. Saviours

When Dawn woke up, she was in the middle of no where. She was lying on slightly damp grass which was dark in the moonlight. Dawn sat up, then frowned- she was wearing a silvery white dress which reflected the moonlight.

But was it moonlight-?

She truly opened her eyes now, and saw that it was more of an intense mass of light, and it was heading towards her. She stood up, backing away.

The light stopped before her, and she saw it was... an angel was the best term. It was easily the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. And then, when it spoke, its words rang with a sense of golden power.

_Dawn..._

Dawns eyes opened in wonder, not realizing that it was all a dream.

'You're so beautiful.' She found herself saying, staring into the creatures timeless golden eyes, that seemed to shine brighter than a supernova.

The angel chuckled, then raised a hand to her face, then tilted his head.

_'I was once known as the most beautiful angel in all of creation before I was banished.'_

Dawns wonder turned to horror and fear as the light faded to reveal _him._ But Dawn was rooted to the spot, the devils hand still on her cheek.

Lucifer spoke again, his voice no longer echoing times gone past.

'I will find you Dawn... there's no where to hide...'

That face turned slowly into a smile.

Dawn shook her head, closing her eyes and going. 'This is all just a dream... I'm going to wake up any moment...'

But, still with her eyes tight shut, she heard soft laughing at her ear, then her hair being moved aside as he whispered.

'As I said... no where to hide... not from me.'

Darkness again...

* * *

Dawn screamed as she felt herself being thrown back, then opened her eyes, only to find that she was lying on a bed in a motel room, and was now being held down by a pair of young men as she thrashed.

'Let me go!' She near enough screamed, fighting them.

_'Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!'_

Dawns thrashing slowly eased up, and she was released. She saw one of the men, the youngest with the longish hair holding a hand up to his mouth- she'd hit him in the face, splitting his lip.

She slowly sat up now, and saw them both staring at her, the eldest with a frown. 'What are you?' He asked, not threateningly, but not kindly either.

Dawn coughed, then said, tears in her eyes. 'He wants me!' Her eyes scanned the room, in fear of him watching her again.

Dean frowned at Sam, then said. 'Lucifer-?'

With a kind of squeak, Dawn leapt to her feet, eyes wide and staring. 'Please say you're not with him?' She asked, almost shaking.

Sam frowned- it looked like the woman was near enough breaking down right in front of them.

'No we're not.' He assured her, then nodded at the chair near the table. 'I think you should sit down. You look like-' But too late, her legs went.

Sam sighed, then said. 'Going to fall over.' He helped the woman up; she was trembling. 'What's your name?' He asked as he steered her to the chair.

Dawn looked up into his eyes. 'Dawn.'

Dean nodded. 'Dawn... what about Lucifer?' Dawns eyes widened again, but she managed to get out. 'He- he wants me...'

Sam frowned, then asked. 'Why?' Dawn shook her head, then mumbled something that the pair didn't understand, but they did on one word.

Sam shook his head. 'Did you just say... Antichrist-?'

Dawn nodded, not meeting their eyes.

Sam understood now. 'Dawn...' he said, crouching down and taking her hands. 'Did Lucifer say something about the Antichrist?' She looked up and met his eyes. 'Its mother... it's me...' she very nearly sobbed.

Deans eyes widened as he understood.

'The devil wants to make you his bitch-?' He just said. Sam his brother. 'Dean-' he just said, then looked back at Dawn, who was still in shock.

Sam sighed, then said. 'We're going to help you ok? He wont get you...'

Dawn met his eyes again, then said in a quiet voice. 'Do you promise?'

Dean growled. 'Sam... if you-'

_'I promise.'_

Dean threw up his hands in the air and growled. 'Great (!)' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dean... she's scared, and alone. We can't just dump her to one side... especially if Lucifer's after her too.'

Dawn frowned. '"Too?'"

Sam sighed. 'I'm... Lucifers vessel.' When he saw her confused look, he added. 'Angels need a form, so they go into specific human bodies...' he gestured at himself. 'I'm Lucifers.'

Dawn flinched away, eyes wide again. 'Are you-?'

Dean groaned now. 'Look sweetie- we're the good guys.' Dawn looked up at him, then sighed. 'I'm sorry I freaked... it's all just so...'

Sam sighed, then nodded. 'Without sounding cheesy, you're safe with us ok? We're pretty much in the same boat as you.'

Dawn sighed, then nodded. 'Ok...'

Sam smiled a little, then said. 'I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean.' Dawn smiled a little too, then the ghost of a smirk splashed across her face. 'Hello Sammy.'

Sam groaned, making Dean smirk.

He was liking her now.

* * *

**And... next update! It was running around in my head like Dean after apple pie... so viola! Chapter 3! Well... getting abit darker now! Let's hope Luci doesn't get her... reviews loved! X Nic**


	4. Renegade

Dean stared at the sleeping figure on the bed that was Dawn.

'You really think Lucifer wants to use her as the mother?' He asked Sam quietly. Sam looked at his brother, then scowled. 'Well, I'm not about to let Lucifer road test her thanks (!)'

Dean frowned. 'You're getting a bit touchy on all this.' Sam sighed, shaking his head. 'I just don't want someone else to suffer...' Dean sighed too. 'I know, I know... but if Lucifer _does _plan on having a little minion... we can't let that happen. Remember Jesse?'

Sam nodded, remembering the half demon boy. 'I remember...' He said quietly, then groaned.

'What exactly would Lucifer want with an Antichrist?'

Dean scoffed. 'You're supposed to be the smart one! Lucifer wants to use it as a weapon yeah? Powers to match his own on his side...' he looked thoughtful. 'Might be even stronger than its father.'

Dawn was lying on the bed, back to them, eyes wide and listening carefully.

Whatever Lucifer was planning with her, it didn't sound good or nice at all.

Dawn decided it was time to "wake up" She groaned quietly, then turned over, pretending to frown at the brothers, who were still standing with their heads together.

'What are you two talking about?' She asked, standing up. Sam sighed. 'Doesn't matter...' then looked at what she was wearing- a tracksuit and ugg type slippers. 'Hey- I'll take you back to your house so you can grab a few things yeah?' He looked at Dean. 'Think you could get everything ready for when we come back?' Dean nodded, picking up his bag onto the bed, then pulling out the keys to the Impala and throwing them to him.

'If you wreck it-!'

Sam rolled his eyes and walked out before Dean could finish. Dawn followed.

* * *

Dawn sighed as they drove up the road. 'Lucifer wants me bad doesn't he...' Sam didn't answer for a start, then nnodded, going. 'I'm afraid so.' Dawn was silent, then she pointed as she saw her house. Sam pulled outside, then got out with Dawn.

She sighed, going around to the back to find the door still open. But no one had gone in thankfully. She could sense it.

'I'll wait down here yeah?' Sam offered as she started up the stairs. Dawn nodded, then smiled. 'Thanks for all this Sam.' He nodded, then frowned. 'You live alone?'

Dawn sighed in defeat. 'Yes... I don't wanna put anyone in danger from me.' Sam stared, then said. 'That takes a lot of courage...' Dawn sighed, but went upstairs without another word.

Sam sat down on the sofa, thinking. Trust Lucifer to pick someone as sweet as Dawn. She'd been alone all her life, and now he wanted to literally tear her life apart-?

He got up and looked out the window- and froze. There was a man standing opposite the house, his jet black eyes staring up at the bedroom above; Sam looked up and realized.

_'Dawn!'_

He ran upstairs just in time to push the demon away from Dawn, then pulled out the knife in his pocket. Dawn frowned at it as she grabbed the full suitcase and made for the door. The knife was way more serated than usual, and when Sam stabbed the demon, it exploded with red orange light.

It dropped to the floor, and Sam pulled the knife out, hurriedly saying to Dawn.

'We've gotta go now.'

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean was waiting, and when he heard the car very nearly screech to a halt, he grabbed the bags and opened the door in time to see Sam get out.

'Demons?' Dean guessed. Sam groaned, then gave Dean his keys back, grabbing a bag and shoving it in the boot with the other, then getting into the passenger side as Dawn switched to the back.

She glanced back as they sped out of the parking lot.

What was she leaving behind?

And what was in front of her...

* * *

_'What do you mean you won't do it?'_

Sam was glaring at Castiel, who had refused to inscribe sigils into Dawns ribs- keeping her hidden from Lucifer.

He sighed. 'I can't- she's part demon. It's impossible.'

Sam threw up his arms, then Dean asked. 'Can't you try it?'

Dawn frowned as the man who had appeared out of no where, whom she'd freaked thinking he was a demon for start. But then the brothers explained. He was... an angel of all things.

So now, the angel, Castiel, was stood before her, appraising her with sapphire eyes. He sighed, then raised a hand putting it on her chest, making her gasp as a burning sensation shot through her, and she realized they had meant it when they'd said "burn sigils into her ribs"

'Oww...' she said. rubbing her chest as Cas let her go. 'For an angel, you're mean.'

Dean chuckled. 'Look Dawn- it's neccesarry to have that. Lucifer won't be able to find you now.' Dawn nodded, then said quietly. 'Can he get into my dreams again?'

Sam sighed. 'I'm sorry.' Dawn just nodded- she couldn't have everything her way.

* * *

That night, Dawn was fast asleep in the new motel that was in the next state up the road.

And she'd knew he'd come.

She stood there this time, staring down at her own body in the bed, then looked up to see him. She chuckled. 'I knew you'd come.'

He smiled, but it was more of a smirk. 'That's why you're chosen- you're clever.'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Oh I'm flattered (!)'

Lucifer chuckled. 'I hear you're with the Winchesters now?' He sighed. 'You like to to create a scene first don't you?' Dawn smirked. 'You don't scare me anymore.'

Once again, Lucifer chuckled. 'That as it may be, we will see...' He walked up to her, then said. 'The Winchesters cannot keep you safe forever. And when they slip up, I'll be there.'

Dawn smirked. 'Bite me.'

Lucifer just chuckled, but then raised a hand and snapped his fingers without another word- everything went dark, and Dawn woke up in darkness.

She guessed she wouldn't be getting much sleep from now on.

* * *

**Well, looks like the boys are gonna have their work cut out for them! Luci's on the prowl big time. Next up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	5. This Broken Soul

The next morning, they all went to a nearby restruant for breakfast.

As Dawn munched into her bacon sandwich, Sam offered her a sachet of ketchup. She grinned and took it.

Dean watched carefully, then raised an eyebrow. 'Say Dawn- won't your family be wondering where you are?'

Dawn chuckled darkly, then said. 'I don't think so.' Sam frowned. 'Why?' Dawn sighed, putting her food down on the plate, then looked around- no one was looking.

She looked at Deans mug of coffee, then it started to hover above the table a little.

Sam frowned, looking at her. 'What are you-?'

The cup fell back down with a gentle tinkle.

Again she sighed. 'Mommy and Daddy dearest are demons.'

The brothers eyes widened, and Dean said. 'Like-? Really?' Dawn sighed. 'Lucifer told me that my mother was the most powerful demon.'

Sam felt cold as he realized. 'Lilith.' He groaned, and Dean suddenly felt the same way.

Dawn shook her head. 'Lilith? Who's that?'

Sam growled. 'One of the biggest bitches you'll ever know.' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Take it you know her?' Dean chuckled, but it as Sam who spoke.

'I- it was me who let Lucifer out of his cage... and killing Lilith was the final key.'

Dawns eyes were wide. 'You-?' Sam sighed. 'I'm not proud of it...' Dean sighed now, then looked at the time over the counter. 'We should head off soon, get some distance covered from your house. Demons will be hovering around.'

Dawn nodded, she knew that, and was hoping that they'd leave soon.

Dean put the money down on the table, then got up, pulling his jacket on as Sam stood up. But Dawn was still sitting. 'What's wrong?' Sam asked with a frown.

Dawn sighed, then stood up. 'Nothing Sammy.' Sam sighed in exasperation as they both walked after her back to the Impala.

* * *

As they drove on, night fell and they parked up in the middle of nowhere. Dean set up a little camp fire a little way away.

Dawn sat next to it, staring into the heart of the flames, then at the other two sat around the other side. 'Not gonna tell us stories are you?' She asked them with a laugh. But then she frowned. 'You're both hunters right? How'd two gorgeous guys like you get into a thing like this?'

Dean sighed, then crossed his ankles. 'Really long story, so I'll cut it short- mom was murdered by a demon and our dad took up hunting, trying to catch the thing. We were bought up as hunters.'

Dawns eyes were wide. 'Did he ever catch it?' Sam sighed. 'It killed him, in the end.' Dean glanced at his brother, then sighed too. 'Yeah... to save me of all people.'

Now Dawn frowned. 'What about Lucifer and the whole angel thing?'

Dean chuckled. 'Well... Sammy here is Lucifers bitch-' then he nodded at her. 'Well... you too.' Sam and Dawn scowled at Dean now, which made him hastily say. 'Well... I'm Michaels.'

Dawn laughed. 'So you've both got Archangels wanting to ride your asses? Naughty boys!'

Sam just laughed- he couldn't help it. Dawn was just so... likable.

Plus they were so very similar.

Both on the run from the devil...

* * *

Later that night, Sam woke up suddenly in the passenger side. He yawned, then looked at the drivers side where Dean was snoring lightly. But when he glanced into the back, Dawn wasn't there. He looked out the window, the spotted a figure sat next to the dying embers that was the fire.

He sighed, then got out. Dawn looked up as he walked over, then sat down next to her, going. 'Can't sleep?'

Dawn sighed now. 'Yeah, something like that... and I've been thinking.'

Sam frowned. 'About what?' Dawn looked into the embers again, then said. 'What if you two can't keep me hidden from Lucifer? What if h-he...' There were tears in her eyes, and Sam did the first thing that popped into his head and put his arm around her, going. 'Hey- we won't let it happen. I pro-'

_'Don't promise.'_

Sam sighed. 'Look- my life, all the way from I was 6 months old, it all connected back to Lucifer. I don't want anyone elses life being destroyed like mine and Deans has.'

Dawn smiled a little. 'You know, no one's ever actually cared about me before.' Sam chuckled. 'I don't see why- you're such a nice girl.' Dawn chuckled now. 'Wow! Who would have thought the devils vessel would be so...' she just laughed instead. Sam sighed. 'You don't deserve all the crap that you get.'

Dawn sighed. 'You too.' Sam smiled. Dawn chuckled, then completely acted without thought and kissed him. Sam just said. 'You really wanna do that?' He chuckled. 'I'm damaged goods apparently.' Dawn chuckled, prodding his arm. 'Oh well. Could be worse.'

Sam just shook his head. Unbelievable...

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was a little taken aback at Sam and Dawns disappearing act, but when he got out the car, he saw they'd nodded off next to the now dead fire, Dawns head on his shoulder.

Dean just chuckled. Man did that girl *cough* boy move fast when he wanted to.

* * *

**N'aww, Dawn and Sammy. Now this'll be interesting lmao! Two people Lucifer wants more than anything together... somethings telling me something is stirring. Catch the next chappie later! X Nic**


	6. Dark Times

The next day was devoted into putting in some more distance between the last place they were seen. So they twisted around, heading from Oklahoma to Nebraska.

Dawn sighed as they drove around, looking for another motel. Sure, it beat sleeping in the car again... but it just, sucked really. Sam chuckled when he heard her sigh. 'No boring you are we?' He mused.

Dean smirked, then stuck a tape in, turning up the volume. Sam gave Dawn an apologetic look, but Dawn was smirking now. She snapped her fingers, and Dean yelled out in anger as Dawn threw his Metallica cassette out the window. What made both Dawn and Sam laugh even more, was the fact Dean pulled over and ran back the few meters, then picked up out of the grass.

He walked over to Dawns side in the back of the car, and she rolled down the windows to meet his scowling face.

'Not the classics Dawn.. not the classics.'

Dawn sighed, then lent forwards to whisper to Sam. 'I should have blown it up when I had chance.'

Sam just chuckled. 'Well...' he answered. 'Dean would be more scarier than Lucifer then. So it's actually a good job you didn't.'

Dawn just laughed again, but as she accidentally looked into the rear view mirror, she froze- there was a figure standing in the middle of the road, and she knew it wasn't Dean, as he'd just gotten back in, more pissed of than a cat dunked in a washing up bowl. But when she blinked...

He was gone.

'Guys..' she said hesitantly. 'Let's get out of here.'

* * *

Dawn was sat in the cafe with Dean, Sam was ordering.

She sighed, flicking the side of her glass, staring at it when it made a hollow ringing noise- like a peal of death.

When Sam came back with drinks, he noticed how down she seemed, and asked. 'You ok?' Dawn chuckled. 'Yeah actually.' She sighed, then shook her head. 'No...'

Sam put his arm around her shoulder, going. 'Hey- you know we won't let him get ya?' Dawn chuckled. 'That's very sweet... but this is Luci we're on about... you can't garentee anything. He didn't even visit me last night in my dreams... which was a miracle.'

Sam sighed now, then said. 'Look on the bright side hmm? I'm never gonna say yes to that bastard.'

Dawn smiled. 'Don't you dare.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'If you're gonna play tonsil tennis, please give me a bit of warning thanks.' Dawn just laughed and looked forward at him. 'Dean, Deany- Dean... you have a right way with words.' Dean grinned. 'That's me sweetheart.'

Dawn just sighed- he was actually more of a dick. Why the angels wanted him as Michael was anyones guess...

* * *

Later that night, Dawn was sat on her bed in the motel room, staring at the crappy wallpaper, but not really seeing it.

Had it been _him _she'd seen earlier-?

She knew she should have told the boys... but it was like something was stopping her. Probably how much she cared about them both so much already. Especially Sam.

Dean sighed. 'Me and Sam have gotta go somewhere for a little while. Will you be ok here?' He smirked. 'Or do I call Cas the babysitter?'

Dawn scoffed, then smirked, making everything in the room float a few inches above the ground. 'I think I can handle myself thank you very much.'

Sam just chuckled, then threw her his phone, seeing as she'd left hers at the house. 'Any trouble, anything at all... call us ok?' He said, eyes serious. Dawn sighed. 'Stop fussing you old woman.'

Dean snorted as he made his way over to the door, then opened it. Sam sighed and followed him out, smiling back once at Dawn.

Dawn sighed as they left, then plonked herself down on the bed, then smirked, pulling out Sams phone. She scrolled through his contacts, looking at the lists of names.

She laughed at Castiels number, and wondered if the guy *cough* angel, knew how to top it up with more minuets. Or! Did he know how to text? A streetwise angel... now that made her laugh.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. She sat up sowly, eyes cautious- the boys had the key... and they were back too soon.

_'Dawn it's me!'_

She sighed in relief as she heard Sams voice on the other side, and unbolted the top of the door and pulled it open. She smiled at Sam, then frowned. 'Where's Dean?' She asked. Sam sighed, walking in. 'He wanted to stay longer, so I thought I'd come back earlier.' He chuckled. 'Must be a bit daunting here on your own.'

Dawn sighed. 'Yeah it is. Though I'm rather used to it.'

Sam shook his head, putting a hand on her arm. 'No anymore. You've got me...' he chuckled again. 'You've got Dean.'

Dawn laughed, sitting back down on the bed.

Sam sighed. 'Why are ou so scared? Lucifer's not gonna get you while we're with you.' Dawn just shook her head. 'I don't know...' Sam took her face in his hands, then said. 'Hey. You're not gonna get hurt.'

Dawn smiled, then kissed him. Then she buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes.

But then she heard something that made her heart stand still.

_'I promised you I'd find you.'_

_

* * *

_

Dean sighed, shaking his head at his brother.

'But... say Lucifer does knock her up-'

Sam scoffed. 'Nice choice of words (!)' Dean groaned. 'No but really... what if he does?' Sam sighed. 'I really, really don't know...' Dean groaned again. 'What if the only option...'

Sams eyes flashed as he knew what his brother was going to say.

'No. There's always another way.' Then he got up, walking to the door. 'Where are you going?' Dean yelled after. Sam called back.

_'We shouldn't have left her alone.'_

_

* * *

_

Dawn flinched away, then backed up just in time to see Sam change... into _him._

Lucifer sat there on the bed, staring at her.

'Told you.' He just said with a shrug.

Dawn shook her head. 'Impersonating Sam? Thats pretty low. Even for you.' Lucifer chuckled. 'Chance actually. I knew you'd fall for one of them, but I was steeling myself for a longer wait.' He laughed again, then saw Dawns expression, which was a mixture of fear, hate and anger.

He sighed, then got up, walking slowly over. 'Nine months, that's all.' He said as he did so, eyes fixed on her. Dawn scoffed and shook her head. 'No.'

Lucifer sighed again, the put a hand on her shoulder. 'Sorry love. It doesn't work that way with this- you have no choice.'

Dawn shook her head again, smirking. 'No.' again.

Lucifer shook his head. 'Shame. Such a shame. I offer you the world, and you throw it back at me?' Dawn laughed. 'I don't want the world thank you very much.' Lucifer raised an eyebrow, then put his arms around Dawns waist, making her flinch away, but no way to escape. 'Then what _do _you want?' He asked, staring into her hazel eyes.

_'Hey Dawn! Are you-?'_

Dawn looked over Lucifers shoulder and saw the real Sam, frozen for a second, but then he growled. 'Lucifer let her go!'

Lucifer turned Dawn around so he could still keep hold of her, but smirk at Sam the same time.

'Well hello Sammy.' He said, then looked at Dawn. 'You sure do know how to pick them. I'm surprised at you.'

Sam glared, but then said to Dawn. 'You ok?' Dawn laughed incredulously. 'Err... hello? The devils touching me? No! Im not!' Lucifer chuckled, moving a stray hair from her face behind her ear. 'Feisty hmm?' He smirked at Sam, then, when he didn't say anything, said.

'Tell you what Sam... I'll make you a deal. You say Yes to me...' he nodded at Dawn. 'Then she goes free.'

Dawn glared at Sam. 'Don't you dare-!'

Sam met her gaze. 'But... if I say No, and you... have the child, he will be even stronger.'

Dawn shook her head. 'Not if I can help it.' Sam just stared, wide eyed, the Lucifer spoke.

'Your decision?'

Dawn glared. 'Don't you dare...'

Sam sighed. 'I'm really, really sorry...' Dawns eyes widened, but then Sam pulled out a gun, finishing with. 'But the answers No.' Lucifer chuckled. 'Final answer?'

Sam nodded, still pointing the gun at the devil, but too afraid to let it off in case it hit Dawn. Lucifer knew that and smirked.

'Say "bye-bye" Sammy.'

Sam realized at the exact time both Lucifer and Dawn vanished. 'No!' He yelled, running forwards.

_'Sam!'_

Sam turned, gun raised, but lowered it when he saw Dean. 'Where's Dawn?' He demanded, staring at the knocked over chair and the gun in Sams hand.

With a sigh, Sam sat down and put a hand to his forehead.

Dean understood with a groan.

Lucifer had got her at last...

* * *

**Oh crap! Big time! Let's hope they find her in time! But I think we all already know the answer to that:( up soon! X Nic Oh! and FINALLY the hits are working again... but any that were done during the fixing time have been , or should I say NOT been added to the overall amount. FF is getting annoying now tbh:/  
**


	7. Blank Screens

Dawn didn't want to open her eyes... she was afraid to...

And he knew it, because she heard him chuckle. 'You've been out of it for five days now. I was actually kind of getting worried.'

Dawn hesitantly opened her eyes, then saw him sat at the bottom of the bed half turned around.

'Rise and shine.' He smirked. Dawn closed her eyes again- everything was going fuzzy... Then she heard Lucifer mutter something, to a demon.

_'She's not to leave this room. Understand?'_

The demon must have nodded, as the door closed shut softly.

Dawn groaned, raising a hand to her forehead- she felt like death warmed up. When she managed to open her eyes again, her vision had cleared a little, and she saw the door was closed; the demon standing guard outside.

She sat shakily up, then glanced around- it looked like a motel room. On the plus side, it was on the ground floor, perfect for running when she had chance.

Dawn got up and walked over to the window- it was firmly locked and night was falling.

She sat back down, tears in her eyes- what was going to happen to her-?

* * *

_'Listen you dick, we've got things to do! So shove off!'_

Sam and Dean glared at the man- this Trickster. He shook his head. 'Oh you're not going anywhere.' Sam shook his head now. 'Look pal- you can save your "say Yes" crap til later, but for now, we've got a massive problem. It'll even affect _you!'_

The man raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Do feel free to enlighten me.'

Dean scoffed. 'It's the Antichrist if you know what that is!'

He froze, then his eyes widened. 'What did you just say-?' He nearly hissed. Sam sighed. 'The Antichrist. The chi-'

_'I know what it is idiot.'_

Now Dean laughed. 'And yet you're keeping us here in a _freaking TV show?' _The Trickster shook his head, frowning, then faked a scowl. 'Right. _You _two are staying here until you change your minds.'

Sam started to speak, but he'd already snapped his fingers and vanished.

* * *

Dawn stared at herself in the mirror- her hair was the biggest mess it had ever been in, and she looked like crap basically.

She sighed, then the door unlocked, making her head snap around. Then she felt it on the edge of her being- her powers returning.

Dawn waited until the demon came through the door, then send out a blastwave, hitting it and killing the demon instantly.

She almost laughed, so thankful it had worked... but it had drained her energy levels considerably.

Dawn poked her head around the corner- the place was deserted, so she ran for it into the night, hoping against hope Lucifer hadn't took away the mobile in her pocket- she was in luck, but when she pressed a button, the screen was cracked, impossible to make a call. And now she was getting tired again as she ran. She stopped next to a wall, then collapsed against it as the rest of her strength dwindled away.

* * *

When she woke up, she frowned- once again she was in a bed, but this time it was an extremely elaborate room, outdone with red silk.

She sat up, frowning- surely Lucifer didn't have this good a taste.

_'Well, well. So those idiots _were _telling the truth.'_

Dawn gasped and sat up to see a man stood at the bottom of the bed, arms folded. She stood up and backed away. 'Who the hell are you?'

He chuckled, walking forwards. 'Ah, don't worry. I'm one of the good guys.' Dawn stared at the man. He was shortish with brown hair that had a blondy tint to it, and curious browny eyes.

Dawn scowled. 'Oh yeah? Why should I trust you?'

He sighed, shaking his head. 'Look girl- whats ya name?' Dawn said grudgingly. 'Dawn.' The man sighed. 'Ok Dawny- look; I'm an angel ok?' Dawn raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'You? Whatever.'

He scoffed. 'Archangel Gabriel I'll have you know princess.'

Dawn frowned. 'Really?' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'No (!)' Dawn sighed. 'Look- archangel Gaybriel or not, I've gotta get out of here, I'm looking for-'

_'Sam and Dean Winchester?'_

She frowned suspiciously. 'How did you-?' Gabriel waved a hand. 'Long story. I've got them at the mo.' Dawn nodded. Where are they?' Gabriel shrugged. 'TV land.'

Dawn nodded slowly. 'Jeez all you angels are screwed in the head.' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'I'll overlook that for now. But we've got probl-' But he stopped as Dawn very nearly fell over, grabbing her before she hit the floor.

'Wait til later then.' He sighed, putting her back on the bed, then vanishing.

Those freaking Winchesters...

* * *

Dean shook his head at the newly named archangel. 'So tell me "Gabriel" how do you know so much about the Antichrist?' Gabriel folded his arms inside the ring of flames, then smirked. 'Oh! You mean Dawn yeah?'

Dean froze for a second, then said in a deadly voice. 'What have you-?'

_'Relax ya beans! Jeez!'_

Sam scoffed. 'Oh yeah? Then where is she?'

Gabriel smiled, then said. 'Right here.' Then snapped his fingers, saying. 'I found a damsel in distress- think it might be the one you were looking for.'

Sam and Dean gasped as Dawn appeared on the floor. Gabriel watched as they crouched down, and Sam checking her over. Dean growled at the angel. 'What have you done to her?'

Gabriel laughed incredulously. 'Great (!) I save her, give her to you two... and this is the thanks I get? Man... you suck.' But even he shut up when Dawn groaned and came to a little, going. 'Sam? Dean?'

Sam sighed and hugged her. 'Man am I happy to see you.' Dawn chuckled a little, then frowned at the fire, and the person within it. 'Why are you doing that to Gabriel?' She half asked, half wondered. Dean chuckled. 'Doesn't matter sweetie.'

Gabriel laughed. 'Doesn't matter? She's the literal version of the "devils bitch" and- forgive my language Dawny, knocked up with the spawn of Satan. Yeah. Doesn't matter (!)'

Sam met Dawns eyes, and she nodded. 'It's true...' Sam sighed, hugging her again. 'Don't worry... we'll... sort this out.' The he looked up at Gabriel. 'So tell us then. About the whole Antichrist thing.'

Gabriel shook his head. 'Not yet. You wouldn't understand.' Dean chuckled. 'Oh, we'll just let you stay here and burn yeah? Start talking.' The angel shook his head, and didn't say a word.

Sam picked Dawn up into his arms, then turned his back on the angel who went. 'Hey! Ya can't just leave me in here!' Sam turned, and Dawn frowned up. 'He helped me Sam... let him go.'

He didn't say anything, but he must have nodded to Dean, because he walked over and smashed the fire alarm on, switching the sprinklers on. The fire died down and was extinguished.

Dawn looked around Sam as they walked off, and saw Gabriels expression- she didn't know whether it was worried, or another emotion. But he caught her gaze and smiled a little, then vanished.

Dawn closed her eyes again.

* * *

**Well, thats that! Kids on the way. Oo- not good news. Yeah, forgot to mention in first chapter that this story was going to have bits of S5 added in. Few episodes that will be in here too- changed a little of course, but not too much. Anywhoo- looks like the Antichrist business has all the angels wings in a flutter. Wonder what he knows? Guess we'll have to wait a good while lmao! Next up soon! X Nic**


	8. Shadow On Shadow

The next few monthes went past in a whirlwind.

Dawn was sat in the back of the Impala, fast asleep. Dean sighed, glancing into the rearview mirror at her sleeping form. They had been on the run for a month. Dawn had been ill for nearly the whole time, but now she was finally getting a bit better.

He could tell how much both she and Sam were relieved.

Sam sighed, then turned in his sea back to Dean. 'So this Crowley?'

Dean nodded. 'Posh place according to Cas.'

_'Bet he loved watching that demon snogging guys.'_

Dean let out a snort of laughter as Dawn grogilly woke up. Sam chuckled. 'You would like it.' Dawn sat up, raising an eyebrow. 'Maybe if it was you two...'

Dean nearly slammed on the breaks in shock, which made Dawn laugh. 'Oh you are _so _gullible Deany!' Sam sighed. 'It's enough having a freaking fan base wanting us to... ah, you know. But come on! It's freaking sick!'

Dawn chuckled, shaking her head. 'Could be worse... could be Sam slash Lu-'

_'Don't say it.'_

Dean and Dawn smirked. Dawn sighed now. 'So... Crowley?' Sam sighed. 'Yeah, he has the Colt.'

Dawn frowned. 'The Colt?' Dean chuckled. 'Yeah. It's a gun than can kill anything.' Dawns eyes widened. 'Lucifer-?' Dean nodded. 'Yep. We're gonna blow his brains out.' Dawn scoffed. 'Nice choice of words (!)'

Sam chuckled. 'We've got to find him first... and get into Crowleys place.' Dean grinned now. 'And I know exactly who we need.'

* * *

Dawn frowned at the young woman as they parked around the corner from an elaborate mansion; the brothers had told her was Crowleys. _He must be rich. _She thought, staring at the walls.

The woman was waiting for them, and from the grin on Deans face, Dawn was prepared to bet he had a thing for her. She was dressed in a pretty revealing dress, and Dawn guessed that they all had a plan.

'Who's this?' The woman asked with a frown at Dawn. Dean sighed. 'Explain later when we meet with your mom.' Dawn smiled, then held out a hand. 'I'm Dawn.' The woman took it, smiling. 'I'm Jo.'

Jo smiled again, then let go, going to the other two. 'Ready? It's freaking cold.'

Dean gestured with his hand. 'Ladies first.' Jo smirked, and Dawn could have swore she said. "Show off"

Sam sighed, then turned to Dawn. 'Look- why don't you-?'

_'If you say stay in the car, I'm going to kick your ass...'_

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Just stay close ok?' Dawn nodded. 'Do I do anything else?' Sam chuckled, then watched Jo walk off. 'It's starting.' He said.

* * *

Dawn stuck close to the brothers as they crept through the place. She frowned when they pulled up a rather expensive looking rug, then sprayed a strange looking symbol under it, then hurriedly putting it back as the door opened, and they were faced with a black haired man Dawn supposed was Crowley.

She saw him look at the boys, then glance at her, frowning. But then walked forwards, stopping before he stepped on the rug where the symbol was underneath. She felt Sam next to her shift a little as the man- Crowley bent down and turned it over, then straightened up, saying in annoyance. 'Do you know how much this rug costs?'

Dawn couldn't help it- she let out a snort of laughter, and he raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly, all three felt another presence behind them and turned to see demons grab them.

Then Dawn saw Crowley hold up a gun with a long barrel, and from Sams light growl, it was the Colt. But what she wasn't expecting- the very last thing, was for Crowley to raise the gun and shoot the demons holding them.

Dawn blinked in shock as the demon said. 'We need to talk. Privately.' He turned away. Dawn grabbed Sams hand, suddenly skittish. 'Sam-?' She asked, and he sighed, tightening his grip, then walking forwards.

As they walked in, Dawn saw the demon our himself a drink, then she glanced around the room- she'd been correct in thinking the guy was rich, but then she turned her attention back to the present situation as he'd just said. _'-take this to Lucifer, and empty it into his face.'_

Dawn was confused- why would a demon want Lucifer dead-? Didn't he create them?

Dean voice what she was thinking, and Crowley proceeded to explain, that if Lucifer won, and Humans were wiped out- he'd start on the demons.

It made sense really.

Then, after the threats were over, and the Colt in their possession. And (To Dawns discomfort) Lucifers next location, Crowley frowned at Dawn. 'And you... what are you supposed to be?'

Dawn scoffed. 'Wow. Not very clever are you?'

Crowley smirked. 'From my sources... I'm guesing you're Dawn?'

Dawn froze. 'How do you-?' Crowley scoffed, staring at her. 'You really think a big thing like the Antichrist could say secret? Foolish little girl.'

Dawn scowled. 'Ugly ass.'

Dean cleared his throat before things kicked off between them both by going. 'What do you know?' Crowley shrugged, picking up his glass and raising it to Dawn.

'Your boyfriends pretty pissed of you got away.'

Dawn snarled. 'He's no-!'

_'Oh shut up! Jeez-!'_

Crowley was scowling now, then he walked forwards, facing Dawn. 'You let Lucifer get your kid... it's Apocalypse x2.' Dawn frowned. 'What do you mean-?' Crowley smirked. 'Bye bye.' the vanished, making Dawn hiss like a cat.

But it made her wonder... first Gabriel refusing to tell, now Crowley...

What was going on-?

* * *

Later on, Dawn was sat on a sofa, looking and feeling nervous.

She looked up at a sudden noise to see who the boys had called Bobby. He was coming towards her. She flinched a little- it had took a lot of persuading from Sam and Dean to get him to let her stay there.

'Hey.' She said, not meeting his eyes. But then she felt a prod on her arm, and she looked up to see a glass of orange juice. She took it, then managed a small smile. 'Thanks.'Bobby nodded, then turned away.

Sam sighed, then walked over and sat down next to Dawn. 'You ok?' Dawn chuckled. 'Just being terrorized by a guy in a wheelchair.'

_'I heard that.'_

Sam laughed. 'His bark is worse than his bite.'

_'I'm gonna come in there and whoop your ass!'_

With a sigh, Sam shook his head. 'How are you?' Dawn shrugged. 'Fine for once.' Sam nodded, then looked up as laughter sounded from the living room- Cas and Ellen, Jo's mother, were having a drinking competition.

Cas had won hands down.

Dawn refused point blank to have her photo took with the others, and when Castiel said that it may well be their last night on Earth...

Dawn had to agree.

Only she would survive if worst came to the worst...

And Sam...

* * *

**Well... guess we all know whats going to happen next chapter! Hmm... even Crowley knows... wonder whats going on? Next up soon! X Nic**


	9. Why Angels Cry

Dawn was furious beyond reasoning.

_'I'm not staying here while you lot gallivanting off after Lucifer!'_

Sam sighed, hands on her shoulders. 'Dawn... we're keeping you safe. Ok?' Dawn pulled away. 'Then why can't I come?' Sam sighed again, putting his head against hers. 'Look- we don't want him getting you... I don't.' Dawn sighed now, knowing she wouldn't win.

'Fine... you win...'

Sam kissed her forehead, then said. 'We'll be back. I pro-'

_'How many times? Never promise.'_

Sam chuckled. 'See you later. Stay safe.' Dawn scoffed. 'Me?' Sam nodded towards Bobby, who was talking to Ellen. 'Don't let him run you over.' Dawn laughed now, then gave him a final hug. 'See you later Sammy.'

Dawn watched out the window as they left, a sinking feeling in her chest. She sighed, then turned to Bobby, ignoring the fact she was a little scared.

'Will they really be ok?'

Bobby didn't speak for a start, then said i a quiet voice. 'I sure hope so...'

* * *

It wasn't long until the radio started crackling, and they both rushed to the radio, Bobby answered it, going. 'Everything ok?'

Dawn just shook her head as Dean explained- reapers everywhere, and now Cas had vanished; the place was deserted... Lucifer was there.

Bobby seemed to understand straight away, as he pulled a book onto the table, and Dawn spied a glance. The realized.

Lucifer was summoning Death... tonight.

She had to stop him.

Bobby sighed, then turned around to Dawn- Sam was on the radio. But she was gone. Bobby cursed loudly, and said hurriedly to Sam. 'She's freaking gone!'

Sam groaned, putting the the radio back and then shook his head. Dean frowned. 'What-?' he realized. 'Dawn?' Sam nodded. 'She's vanished- she's coming here.'

Dean shook his head, frowning. 'She wouldn't be that stupid!' Sam understood though. 'She's being reckless... thinking she can stop him.' He looked at his brother.

'Let's do this.'

* * *

Dawn stood in front of the building, staring up at its windows, that were cast in shadows. She sighed, then vanished, appearing in the house, but out of sight.

She'd found Castiel anyway. He was imprisoned inside a ring of fire, unable to escape while the figure who haunted her dreams and turned them to nightmares stood before him, arms folded.

Dawn put a foot forwards, trying to get a better angle, when the floor creaked, and Lucifer chuckled, not looking around- so he knew she was there.

She stepped out, and Castiel groaned as she did so. She stared at the devil, then said. _'Hi honey. I'm home (!)'_ Lucifer chuckled, then walked forwards- Dawn held her ground, glaring into his eyes that looked purple in the light- mixing the blue of his eyes with the flare from the fire.

'Dawn.' He just smiled. 'What an unexpected pleasure.' Dawn smirked. 'Save the sweet talk freak-' she looked at Castiel. 'Let him out.'

Lucifer chuckled. 'Sorry. But this doesn't concern you. So why don't you just stand there a moment while I finish up? Then we can catch up- I would very much like to know how my child is doing.'

Dawn smirked even more now. 'Go to Hell.' Lucifer laughed again, then turned back to Castiel, saying. 'Been there, done that Dawn.' But then he sighed and turned back to her, going. 'Right. I've got something to be getting busy with. You coming?' Dawn scowled, but he still grabbed her arm and they both vanished.

* * *

_'Let me go!'_

Lucifer smiled. 'Certainly.' and let her go. Dawn pulled away, then twisted at an odd angle, making her scream as it felt like her stomach had been ripped out.

'Whoa-' Lucifer said, grabbing her before she tripped over. 'Ypu ok?' He asked, and it annoyed Dawn immensely that there was a hint of concern in his voice. She yanked away, coughing and feeling white. Lucifer sighed. 'Sorry about that.'

Dawn snarled. 'Like you care you devil bastard!' Lucifer chuckled now. 'Oh, you're fine.' then he frowned and cocked his head. He took a step forwards, but Dawn took one back, glaring.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 'Suit yourself.' He nodded at the floor. 'Take a seat. The show'll start soon.' Dawn didn't speak, but merely watched as Lucifer turned away and picked up a spade, then started to dig.

Dawn couldn't help herself- she frowned and asked. 'Why are you using a spade?' Lucifer turned a little, then grinned, still digging. 'I'm not lazy- I work hard.'

Dawn nodded slowly, readjusting herself and sitting down on the grass before her legs went from under her. Lucifer knew it too. He stabbed the spade into the ground, then walked back over to her, crouching down to her, then asking. 'Sure you're ok?'

With a dark look, Dawn nodded. 'Yes. Now leave me alone.'

Lucifer cocked his head, then put a hand on her cheek, then started to speak, but then Dawns heart jumped in both fear and relief.

_'Get your hands of her.'_

Lucifer chuckled a little- Dawn heard it, then straightened up. Dawn looked around to see Sam, aiming a gun at Lucifer. 'Oh, you don't need that here. You know I wouldn't hurt you...' Dawn saw Lucifer look thoughtful, then say. 'Not really.'

_'Well I would you.' _Dawns head snapped around, and Lucifer turned without looking surprised at Dean, who, to Dawns relief, holding the Colt to Lucifers head. 'So suck it.' He finished, then let it off.

Dawn sighed in relief as Lucifer crashed to the ground. Dean sighed, then helped Dawn up, who ran over to Sam and hugged him, staring at the people- the demons, behind them.

Then her blood ran cold as she heard an "Oww!" and turned just in time to see Dean go crashing into a tree, and, eyes widening, she saw Lucifer standing again, the gunshot wound healing rapidly, then he smirked. 'Where were we?'

Sam hugged Dawn tighter as Lucifer spoke again. 'Don't feel too bad- there's only five things in the whole of creation that gun can't kill. And I happen to be one of them.'

Dawn just shook her head ringing- he was still alive... he turned back to the task of digging. Dawn knew what it was; the rest of the village. She'd heard Lucifer saying it not to long ago.

Then she heard. '-say yes right now.' and her eyes flashed. 'Dream on you bastard!' She yelled at him. Lucifer just chuckled, then nodded at Sam. 'Fiery don't you think?'

Sam just shook his head, and Dawn saw him glance to his brother, who was unconcious. 'Where's Jo and Ellen?' She asked in a whisper. Sam didn't speak, but the way he clenched his jaw made it pretty clear- they were dead. Dawn shook her head- all these people... dying...

It was unbearable... next it could be Dean, or even Sam... anyone.

She shook her head, but no words came out. She finally came to when Lucifer said. '-Oh I think it will. And pretty soon. In Detroit.'

Then Lucifer motioned to the pile. 'If you would excuse me, I'm nearly done.'

Dawns eyes widened as he turned and started speaking a strange language that made her skin prickle. The she felt a tap, she turned to see Castiel. Dawn sighed, then felt herself vanish.

But not before meeting Lucifers piercing gaze...

* * *

Dawn was sat on the sofa at Bobbys, tears in her eyes. How many more had to die-? Jo... Ellen... who next? Who else was going to die trying to stop the Apocalypse-?

She was sure there would be more casualties before the dance was over... more broken heels and sore feet.

She watched the photo in the flames curl into ashes...

* * *

**Whoa! That was actually a challange trying to remember what everyone said in Abandon all hope. So... everythings clicking into place now. I know that Luci usually sais "one month" but the time is being extended a bit. Not too much though, and storyline'll stay the same. Bye Jo and Ellen:( Next up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	10. Stupid Cupid Stole My Heart!

Dawn was stood next to the Impala, tapping the roof in impatience- they took forever.

She sighed, then looked around; it was so foggy that the trees themselves looked like ghosts... until Dean shot it. He was such an idiot sometimes...

Now she looked down, and prodded his stomach- four months... and it had been a long four months too. Dean had joked about whether, if she had an ultrascan, the baby would have horns.

It even made Dawn laugh. But when she did go for one, they couldn't figure it out...

It was still a mystery.

Sam had also been in the joking mood, saying. 'I bet it's a boy. You know these big bad bosses- they always want guys.' Dawn smirked and had prodded it a little, saying. 'Well, I hope it's a girl now then.'

Dean smirked too. 'Yeah. Lucianna or Lucy? Or-!'

He got a slap.

* * *

'Finally!' She said as they walked through the fog towards her. Dean chuckled. 'Yes Ma'am (!)' Dawn shook her head as Sam walked over. She frowned at the bag in his hand. 'What's that?' He looked down, the offered it her- she took it, then pulled something out that made her realize the date.

'Be my valentine?' He asked. Dawn snorted. 'Man that is _so _weird hearing you say that.' Sam inclined his head a little, and Dawn sighed. 'I suppose.' Sam chuckled, then said. 'Well... it's a bribe too.'

Dawn raised an eyebrow from the box of chocolates- she had an inkling...

'And?'

Sam sighed. 'A case.' Dawn smirked. 'Aha! Thought so... what is it?'

Dean spoke now. 'Well... couples eating... each other.'

Dawn frowned. 'Did they have chocolate body paint on or something?' Dean chuckled. 'Well, that's what we want to know-' then he threw something at Dawn, which she caught and raised an eyebrow at.

'"Samantha Ferris?" Oh ha ha (!)'

Dawn snorted at the fake I.D, then said. 'You really think they would let a pregnant woman into the FBI? You dick...' Sam sighed. 'Well, it's foolproof that ID.'

_Foolproof my ass... _Dawn thought as she stared at the photo, she understood why Dean had made her stay still for a photo the other week.

'Be my valentine?' Dean asked sweetly. Dawn scoffed. 'No.' Dean pouted. 'That's not nice! Brothers should share...'

Sam just shook his head. Dean was unbelievable sometimes.

* * *

Dawn was sat in the back of the Impala now, scowling down at her "monkey suit" Dean had grinned and gone. 'Hell-o there little lady.' Dawn smiled sarcastically.

She sighed and looked at Sam sat beside her. 'Some date...' Sam chuckled. 'Hey- we'll go out or something after ok? Shouldn't take too long.' Dawn nodded. 'Ok then, I'll hold you too that.'

Dean rolled his eyes- sure, valentines day was... uh... one of his favorite days of the year. But... he just wasn't feeling it this year- and Sam and Dawn really rubbed it in.

* * *

When they arrived at the morgue, the person behind the desk frowned at Dawn, what with her starting to look like a mountain, but nodded them through.

When they were safely through, she stood between the pair as they listened about what happened.

But what made her feel... uh... weird, was the way Dean and Sam picked up the internal organs of the couple, and Dean tried his luck again, picking up the mans heart and offering it to Dawn. 'Be my valentine?' He asked again. Dawn smacked his hand, and he dropped it back into the tray.

Then he frowned, picking it up again, then groaned, showing the pair. Dawn frowned- a little white symbol was on the heart. Sam frowned too. 'That looks like-?'

Dean nodded. 'We need Cas.'

* * *

Dawn watched the angel inspect the heart, then confirm their suspicions- it was an Enochian sigil, one used by-

_'Cupid-? What the hell-?'_

Castiel nodded. 'A Cupid has marked them.' Dean shook his head. 'Cupid gone rogue?' Castiel sighed. 'Not usually.'

They left the couples organs to themselves.

* * *

Later on, Dawn felt a breeze enter the place they had stopped in, and so did Castiel.

'He's here.' He said, then looked around. 'There-' he nodded at a couple. Dawn frowned- Sam and Dean obviously couldn't see anything, but to her, it was a glowing ball of pinkish light hovering above the table, then it vanished, and Castiel moved into another room, raising a hand.

Sam frowned and started to speak, but Dawn shushed him.

Dean looked befuzzled, then said. 'Where is he?'

Dawn nearly jumped into the air as a voice perked up. 'Here I am!' then she turned at the exact moment Sam put a hand over her eyes, but she'd already seen (to her horror) that he was butt naked. She pushed his hand away to see, failing to hold in a laugh as he gave Dean a bear hug, then Castiel, who said, rather glumly she noted. 'This is their handshake'

Sam backed away, going. 'No.' but the Cupid grinned, going. 'Yes!' And hugged him.

Then he turned to Dawn, who smirked at the others, then hugged the Cupid tighter than she usually would. He grinned. 'I like you!'

Dean muttered under his breath. 'I bet you do...'

* * *

As they spoke to the Cupid, things started to become a little hazy- he hadn't been behind the killing, which made Dawn confused.

If he hadn't... who had-?

The Cupid grinned at her and Sam. 'You two look_ soo_ cute together!' but he shook his head sadly, face falling. 'But the union looks impossible. Heaven and Hell don't mix too well.'

Dean scowled, then started, in Dawns mind, harassing the Cupid, which ended with him making it vanish.

Sam said in disbelief.

_'You punched a Cupid!'_

Dean shrugged.

But it did solve one thing; the Stupid Freaking Cupid game...

He wasn't behind the killings. So who was-?

* * *

The answer came soon enough in the form of people binge eating and drinking.

Dean nodded to the man on the table, dead from eating... Twinkies-? His stomach was literally massive. 'Hey-' Dean said with a smirk. 'Even you're bigger than him.'

Dawn smiled sarcastically.

But then the answer became clear...

It was Famine.

* * *

**My bloody valentine! Ah- Stupid freaking Cupid! Well... deeper into the story we go(: Next up soon! X Nic**


	11. On A Valentines Day

Dawn noticed Sam acting very strange around her later- like he was avoiding her. Every time she brushed him or touched him, he flinched away, hurting her feelings enormously.

So she confronted him, and he sighed, and divulged what was wrong.

'There's something... I've not told you.'

Dawn frowned. 'What?' Sam sighed. 'Just before I... let Lucifer out, I had an...' Dawn nodded. 'Yes?' He sighed. 'Just remember- this doesn't affect us one bit.' He groaned. 'I kinda got addicted to demon blood.'

Dawn froze, then frowned. 'What-?' Sam sighed, then told her the whole story. The story of Ruby, and the lies and tricks.

She sighed, shaking her head, then went to put her arms around him, but yet again, he flinched away. He hastily said. 'It's coming back. I can feel it.' Dawns eyes were wide. 'What-?' He nodded. 'So don't go near me for now ok?' Dawn didn't understand for a moment...

Then understood...

'I'm part demon... aren't I-?' She said quietly.

Sam nodded, then sighed. 'Then you understand why?' Dawn had to force herself to nod, although she hated to do it.

He smiled now. 'Hey- it'll be all ok. Yeah?' Dawn nodded in silence, not thinking... nothing she could say could comfort her.

Train wreck after train wreck...

Then the blockade that was at the end... approaching all the time...

'Do Dean and Cas know?' She asked quietly now- she remembered Castiel munching on burgers. Strangely, she and Dean hadn't been affected. She was, essentially, a demon. So she wasn't effected.

But Dean-? Strange...

He nodded. 'He and Cas think they know where he is.' Then he sighed. 'But I'm staying here.'

Dawn frowned. 'Why?' Sam chuckled. 'Place will be swarming with demons. I can't- I won't become that monster again.' Dawn nodded. 'Then I'm staying too.'

Sams eyes flashed. 'No.' he said sharply, making Dawn frown. 'Err... why?' Sam groaned. 'I'll... to cut it short; eat you.' Dawn chuckled. 'So?' Sam groaned. 'This is no time for jokes! You're much better off going with Dean and Cas to gank Famine.'

Dawn sighed, then before he could push her away, she hugged him. He sighed too, but hugged her back for a moment, then she backed off, knowing he hadn't been joking.

* * *

Dawn sat in the back of the Impala, staring down at the floor, tears wanting to break out, but she wouldn't let them appear.

_'You alright?'_

Dawn looked up at Deans voice, then nodded. 'I'm good.' Dean nodded, but didn't say anything else- she knew about her situation with Sam.

His brother would eat her alive... literally, if she stayed.

Castiel nodded at the plan. 'I go in there, get Famines ring and come out?'

Dawn raised an eyebrow- how foolproof (!)

And when the angel vanished, but took way too long coming out, they went in after him. Dawn refused a gun when Dean offered her one, saying she'd only shoot herself or him by accident. And her powers were enough to fight with.

* * *

As they crept through the building, they passed many, many dead men and women. Dawn, if it had been before she got knocked up by the devil, would have ran a mile away just at the sight.

But times had changed. Drastically as well.

When they entered the main room, Dawn raised an eyebrow at Famine- man was he so... she couldn't think of the word to describe him.

Why were all the Horsemen ugly-? Couldn't they inhabit fitter people-?

The meeting was tense- Famine had even told Dean why he wasn't influenced. Nothing could fill him. He was too empty.

Famine frowned at Dawn. 'The mother of the Antichrist?' She raised an eyebrow. 'What's it to you ugly?' He chuckled. 'So feisty. But even the most stubborn fall in the end. Good doesn't always prevail over evil.'

_'That's where you're wrong.'_

Dawn turned to see Sam, then Dawns heart sank as she saw the red around his mouth- Famines influence was growing stronger with every passing second.

'Sam...' she said quietly, then raised a hand. Dawns eyes widened as the demons around Famine started to be forcibly expelled from their hosts. Dawn coughed a little- she could feel Sam was blocking the wave from hitting her as best he could. But she was born into this body.

She couldn't be exorcised.

Dawn felt a shiver of fear creep up her spine. She'd never seen Sam like this... so scary, so feral- like an untamed animal.

She looked back up as she heard Famine chuckle, then the essence of the demons rose, and she felt faintly sick as Famine ate them.

Now Sam rose his hand again, and Famine said 'You're powers won't work against me.' But Sam still had it raised.

Then both Dean and Dawn saw Famine writhe and twist- Sam was exorcising the demons he had just consumed.

When he lowered it, Famine was as good as dead.

* * *

Later on, when they went back to Bobbys, Dawn was sat next to Sam now it was... uh... safe-ish.

But it didn't last long. Dean asked Sam to come with him, and when Dean came back, he was alone. She frowned. 'Where's Sam?' He sighed, the Castiel walked up too.

Dawn knew something was up, and asked. 'What have you-?' But she just pushed him aside, then ran downstairs.

She was finally faced with a cast iron door. She walked up to it, then heard a voice. 'Dean? Come on! Let me out!'

'Sam?' Dawn asked, opening the window at the top, then peered in to see Sam. But before she could speak, she was pulled back by Dean, who almost pushed her against the wall.

He sighed. 'We had to.' Dawn shook her head. 'Why?' Dean looked at the door, eyes sad. 'To get that crap outta his systems.'

_'Let me out!'_

She understood, then sat down on the spot, staring at the wall opposite. After a moment, Dean joined her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him as the tears finally arrived.

Some Valentines date...

Train wreck was correct... and now the track was none existent...

It wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel.

It was Hellfire...

* * *

**Even Famine knew of Dawn- wonder what exactly is so secret-? Hmm... Next up soon! Thanks for the reviews:D X Nic**


	12. You Put The Devil In Me

It was to be another month before something big happened again.

She had gone to the store to buy some food- some salad for Dean, who she was (trying to) persuade him to eat. The guy ate nothing but burgers really...

He was going to end up looking like a hotdog if he kept it up.

She sighed, walking around the aisles, picking up a loaf of bread as she passed it. Dawn stared at a box of chocolates, then remembered she still had the ones Sam had given her for Valentines day...

But things were getting rocky... what else was he hiding from her-?

But, at the end of the day- she loved him.

* * *

When she returned back to the motel, she opened the door and walked in.

Only to drop her bags and almost screamed.

_'Sam! Dean!'_

She ran over to them, eyes wide and tears brimming- it was clear they had been shot. Sam twice. So not demons then...

Dawn had tears running down her face now- they were both dead... now what-? But she shook her head and listened to reason.

Lucifer and Michael wanted their vessels. So...

They would almost certainly bring them back. Now she just had to wait really.

She sat at the end of Sams bed, staring at the pair of them.

Life was... hard...

* * *

When she sat there for a good few hours, she decided to go for a walk. It had been humans that shot them, so she wasn't a threat to them.

Outside, she was sat on a low wall, staring at the sickle moon. She sighed, letting out a light blast of steam it seemed. Then she heard a twig snapping behind her, and turned to face nothing. But she still stood up, readying her powers for anything. Dawn had been with the brothers way too long to think it was just the wind.

But, this time, it turned out it really was, and she sat down in relief, rubbing her stomach as it twinged painfully. It was its fathers child alright...

She never got a moments peace...

_'We thought we'd find you here.'_

Dawn gasped and stood up as the voice behind her hissed the words. She turned to see a young man with longish black hair. And his eyes were just as dark.

A demon.

The demon tilted his head as Dawn raised a hand, eyes glaring, then it chuckled. 'Don't kill the messanger.' She scowled, then frowned, but didn't relax her stance.

'Yes?' she asked stiffly. 'The message?'

The demon chuckled. 'Lucifer says "If you do not surrender soon, I won't be so lenient with you after."' Dawn scoffed. 'Well... you can tell that dick-' she rammed a hand forwards into the demons chest, then smiled. 'Piss off.' then pulled it out. It fell to the floor and was still.

She sighed, staring down at the man. There was a human in there she had just killed... she was a monster. _But- _she then though. _You had no choice._

Dawn turned away back to the motel.

* * *

When she got there, she swore loudly- Sam and Dean were gone, and, judging from everything being packed up, and, when she looked out the window- the Impala was gone...

They probably thought she had been kidnapped when they were bought back.

God knows where they were!

Dawn pulled out her phone, scrolling through the numbers and ended at Sams. She pressed it, listening to the ringing tone.

But then it came from behind her. When she turned and looked, his mobile was on the nightstand. He'd forgotten it. She groaned, then pressed Deans.

'_Dawn-? Where are you!'_

She sighed. 'Where you two got ganked... you left without me! Thanks alot!'

A moments silence, then Sams voice was on the end of the receiver.

'Dawn are you ok?'

She sighed. 'Yes. Where are you?' He groaned. 'At Bobbys. There's an... uh... situation here... involving our recently resurrected half brother.'

Dawns eyes were wide- both of them had failed to mention the fact they had a brother.

She sighed. 'Look- I'll just zap over ok?' But Sam spoke again in a much more worried tone. 'What if you conk out again and only make halfway-? Wait there- Cas is gonna come and get you.'

But Dawn had already ended the call and vanished.

And found that Sams words were true- she was very nearly knocked out as she did so. And when she opened her eyes blearily, she was no where she recognized.

She closed her eyes...

* * *

As she slept, she dreamed.

Dawn woke up once more in that grassy field, the bump gone and she was her normal self again.

_'Hello Dawn.'_

She didn't panic this time, because she knew it would be him.

It was always him...

'Lucifer.' she said in a final voice, turning around to face him, for he was barely a meter away. He was so close she could see the shades of blue in his eyes.

He just stared for a moment, then sighed. 'You dissapoint me Dawn. I was expecting it to be much harder to get into your head. But no- it's just filled with too many human emotions to speak off.' He snorted. 'Your love for the Winchesters. Tell me- how is dear Sammy?'

Dawn smiled sarcastically. 'Oh he's fine. Unlike you when we've finished with you.' Lucifer chuckled. 'Threats? I practically created them love.' his eyes narrowed. 'Yet, despite them, you continue to defy me.' Dawn chuckled. 'Well... I'm not exactly going to surrender am I?'

Lucifer chuckled, then put his arms around Dawns waist- but she didn't flinch away. It was what he wanted.

The devil and his malicious ways...

She chuckled now, putting her own around his shoulders and going. 'Those mind games won't work on me anymore _Darling.' _Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? And how come?'

Dawn just shook her head incredulously, then pushed him away. 'Some of us know the truth Luci.' she just said. He folded his arms. 'Do enlighten me.'

She scoffed, then turned away, trying to make herself wake up.

_'I know who you are remember... and what you want.'_

Dawn stopped dead, then turned around, frowning. 'Who am I then?' He chuckled. 'You are the daughter of the most powerful demon- I made her. Her blood runs in your veins. So...' He snapped his fingers, and she screamed out as it felt like fire had engulfed her.

She tripped and fell to her knees, then coughed, looking up at Lucifer, whos expression was cold and unforgiving.

'I've had enough of all the games, Dawn. It's time to pull the plug.'

Dawn closed her eyes at that point.

When she opened them, she frowned- she had been moved, and now she was laid out on a bed, the covers over her. A pretty posh looking hotel it was too. She could hear a storm outside raging, the wind and rain smashing into the windows...

But Lucifer was still in Dawns head...

His patience was wearing thin...

And the horrors of the night were only just beginning...

Welcome to Motel Hell (!)

* * *

**Oh eek- looks like Luci's being an ass once more. But I wonder what else is planned that he keeps hinting on-? Next up later today! keep an eye out! X Nic**


	13. Welcome To Motel Hell

Dawn got up out of her place on the motel bed, then, before she could say or do anything, Sam and Dean appeared in the room.

Dean was going. 'Did that just? Oh crap-!' Dawn frowned, sitting on the end of the bed now, then said. 'What's got your hair in a knot?' Dean groaned. 'Dawn... just, don't go downstairs. We've got a Gods problem.'

Dawn frowned. 'What kind of?'

_'Wow- hello Mount Dawny.'_

She stopped dead, then turned in her seat to face the sofa, then felt herself smiling as she stood again. 'What are you up to now?' Gabriel chuckled, then stood up, walking over and hugging her. 'Hey Chubs.' he just said.

Dean cleared his throat. 'Later Romeo- focus on now... like... _what the hell's going on?'_

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Oh, you really don't wanna know-' he looked at Dawn. 'You're staying here anyway.' Dawn scoffed, then said. 'Dean's right- what the hell _is _going on?'

He sighed, shaking his head. 'Oh...' he shrugged, then looked at the brothers. 'They wanna turn you in to Lucy.' Dean groaned. 'Look- just angel up and zap us out of here!' Gabriel groaned. 'Would if I could. It's Kali; she's got her many hands all wrapped around you both. So guess what? You're both uber boned.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Crazy Ex for a guess?' He chuckled. 'Hole in one. Mind you- she's hot.' He winked. 'Literally.' Dean groaned. 'Really don't wanna know.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'You were the one wanting to chat her up! She'll eat you alive.'

Dean smiled sarcastically. 'Tell me something I don't know Funnyman.'

He grinned slowly, then said. 'Sure Deano- Kali has a blood spell on you. You're both her bitches.' Dawn chuckled. 'Very nice choice of words.' He grinned. 'I know.'

Sam walked over to Dawn and hugged her. 'You ok?' he asked in a quiet voice. She hugged him back, then buried her head in his chest, thankful she still had him when everything else was falling apart.

* * *

When she looked back up, Gabriel was gone. To molest Kali no doubt. Dean sighed. 'We've gotta get those poor saps out the freezer or whatever.' Sam nodded, then said to Dawn, letting her go but for her hands. 'Dawn... you've gotta stay here. They already know about me and Dean. But they can't know about you.'

Dawn shook her head. 'Like hell I'm staying here!' Sam sighed. 'Please?' Her eyes narrowed, which made the brothers sigh and give up.

'Fine.' Dean said, then nodded to the door. 'Let's go free some saps.' Dawn scoffed, then said. 'I'll be down in a moment.'

* * *

Dawn stood in front of the mirror for a moment, then went after them.

She hid behind a pillar as she heard scuffling, and knew they had been caught.

Already.

She sighed, then closed her eyes for a second. She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see a man in a red uniform scowling at her, then he cocked his head, going. 'Well, well... what have we here?'

Dawns eyes narrowed, and she blasted him back into the wall. But before she could turn away, he grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms around to her back and holding them there.

He prodded her in the back, then said. 'Move.' She growled. 'You ugly piece of damn-! Let me go!' He growled, then prodded harder, pushing her through a set of doors.

Dawn saw Gabriel first as she was forced through. Then, after his pissed of expression which made Dawn sure he had failed, she then saw the other Gods.

The woman at the head of the table stood up, and, just like the others around the table, she was frowning. Dawn was guessing this was Kali. She had an air about her.

'Why have you bought this human before us?' She frowned, eyes narrowing. The man holding her said. 'Oh she's not human. Nor the child she's carrying.'

Kali frowned, walking around and stopping before Dawn, her eyes still narrowed. 'Who are you?' Dawn scowled. 'Get lost.' Kali chuckled. 'Hothead alright, but correct. Not human.'

_'You leave her alone Kali.'_

Kali looked up now, then said. 'Oh Loki... this child isn't yours is it?' she walked over to him and sat on the chair arm. 'I thought not.' then she chuckled to the others. 'The Trickster has tricked us all.'

* * *

Dawn frowned, then understood- these... Gods-? Weren't big on Lucifer and angels in general. Looked like Gabriel was using his other persona.

She had an inkling.

Then she looked up as she heard Kali say '-from the Archangel Gabriel.'

The other Gods looked shocked out of their wits, then regained their posture. 'How long have you known?' He asked quietly, and Kali responded. 'Long enough.'

Now Dawn looked around to see Sam and Dean, who had entered the room without her noticing. Sam groaned at her being caught, then her head snapped around as a blast of white light lit up the room.

She saw with wide eyes the blade Gabriel usually carried in Kalis hand, and was now in his chest. Dawn shook her head as the glare faded, tears in her eyes. Gabriel was dead...

_'You total utter bitch!'_ Dawn yelled at the Goddess. She scowled at her, but then Dean spoke, making Dawn and Kalis confrontation stop in its tracks.

* * *

Dawn felt Sam pull her into his arms, hugging her. She listened to Dean making the deal- they would help kill Lucifer, but only if they let the prisoners out.

'And-' Sam added out of the blue, nodding down at Dawn. 'You let her go back up to our room and leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this.'

Kali was silent, and Dawn knew how much the Goddess hated her, but she waved a hand. 'Fine.' but Dawn saw the filthy look she had upon her face aimed at her.

* * *

Dawn was sat on the bed upstairs. She hoped that these dicks were to be trusted, and genuinely hoped that they could kill Lucifer. But she doubted it.

He wasn't called the Devil for anything...

_'Ya not getting rid of me that easy.'_

Dawn jumped into the air at the familiar voice, then her eyes widened as she saw him sat at the bottom of the bed.

'Gabriel!' She said, sitting up. 'I thought you were dead-!'

He chuckled. 'Hello? Loki at your service.' Dawn laughed a little now. 'Are you really him?' The angel shrugged. 'Who else could it be except for the awesomeness that is me?' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Now that's boasting.'

He laughed again, then shook his head. 'Couldn't dump Sammy could you?' Dawn scoffed. 'If you don't shut up, I'm going to slap you.' Gabriel grinned. 'So? I'm used to it.'

Dawn shook her head. 'No wonder. Kali?' He shrugged innocently. 'And?' Dawn scoffed. 'Nice choice (!) She _killed _you!' He sighed. 'I know, I know! What can I say? I'm sentimental.' She sighed. 'More like plain stupid. Why are all angels such dicks?' He grinned. 'Teach me to be good then?' then lent forwards and kissed her. But not before she pulled away and slapped him, going. 'You're unbelievable!'

Gabriel rubbed his cheek, scowling in annoyance. 'Oww... that hurt!' Dawn smirked. '_Good! _Might just get a speck of sense into that empty head of yours!_'_

Then she sighed. 'Why don't you join us and take down Lucifer?' He groaned. 'Oh come on! I just this convo with Dean a moment ago!'

Dawn scowled. 'And-?' He sighed. 'He's my brother Dawn...' She nodded, then said in distaste. 'You're just a coward!' Gabriel frowned for a moment, then sighed. 'Probably...'

Dawn shook her head. 'Please help?' Gabriel didn't speak, but he stood up. She frowned. 'Where are you going?'

He looked down at her and smiled. 'Just got to do something...' he kissed her forehead, then grinned. 'Later Dawny. You stick with Sammy yeah? My brother and I are lost causes for sure.'

She just chuckled as he vanished.

But just then, the lights started flickering and she realized.

_He _was here.

* * *

**Oh Hell... Hammer of the Gods-? Not watched that in who knows how long lmao! Sorry for the few mistakes in here I know are there- can't remember the ep:I oops! Next up later(: Keep an eye again! X Nic**


	14. Dead Man Walking

Dawn shook her head as the lights flickered again. Yes, he was here. And he knew she was here too...

She had to get away, but as she tried to vanish, she found she couldn't. _Kali _she thought with a snarl. She was at Lucifers mercy...

There was no other choice...

Dawn put a hand on the handle, her heart thumping wildly against her chest, desperate to break free it seemed. She opened it and walked downstairs, then, as she turned back into the room, she heard a sickening crunch, then _his _voice going. 'No one gives us the right, we take it.' Then a crash.

It sounded like he was picking the Gods- the Pagans off one-by-one. And as she looked at the other side of the corridor, she saw the blood and who else knew what else... they were deader than mince anyway.

Then, a blast of fire smashed through the door, making her back away, then Dawn cautiously poked her head around the corner, and saw the most iconic picture; Lucifer engulfed in flames. The stereotypical devil.

Even Dawn flinched as he hit the one responsible- Kali it looked like, then, just before he was going to finish her off, he went flying and smashed towards Dawn, making her swiftly hide behind the door- he hadn't noticed her... thank his Father (!)

Dawns ears picked up as she heard another voice, then realized who it was- Gabriel. He hadn't ran off like a coward. Then he heard Dean yell at Lucifer. 'What have you done with Dawn?'

Dawn could almost feel Lucifers surprise, then he chuckled. 'She's here? Thank you for telling me that.'

Dean was silent as he realized just what he'd done. Dawn looked around again, then saw Gabriel helping Kali up, then saying to the boys. 'Get her out of here.'

Sam shook his head. 'Dawn?' He nodded, blade still raised. 'I'll get her in a moment.' Lucifer chuckled. 'Oh, really?' Gabriel glared, and the brothers reluctantly left.

Dawn looked at the confrontation with silent eyes, then knew it- someone was going to die if she didn't intervene.

* * *

_'Alright you bastard! Here I am!'_

Dawn saw Gabriel groan as she walked out, and Lucifer turned around, smiling in that way that gave her the shivers. 'Hello 's been a while.'

Dawns eyes narrowed again. 'Go get bent.' Lucifer chuckled, then turned around to Gabriel, but he was gone. He turned back to Dawn, going. 'You're seriously going to protect her?'

Gabriel chuckled, pulling Dawn behind him. 'Guess I'm just a sucker for red heads.' he smirked. Lucifer shook his head. 'You disloyal-' but Gabriel butted in with. 'Oh I'm loyal- to them.'

* * *

Dawn listened to the argument. It was... not really an argument, but she knew a fight was going to breakout sooner or later. She listened to Gabriel telling Lucifer... well, the truth. It really was just a temper tantrum, and she was stuck in the middle of it...

'Both of you! Just shut up already!'

They both looked at Dawn, and she felt Gabriels hand tighten around hers as if he was asking "WTF?" she sighed. 'Someones gonna get hurt. Stop it.' She said, pulling away and standing between them.

Gabriel shook his head, then turned to her, taking her hands and going. 'Dawn... just get out, the blood spell on you will be broken by now yeah?'

Then Dawn heard Lucifer chuckle. 'So that's where your heart truly lies?' Then he spun around, and Dawn heard a yell, and the pressure on her vanished as he did so. Then she realized- the real Gabriel had been sneaking up on Lucifer, but...

You couldn't trick the devil.

Dawn had tears in her eyes as the blast of light crept around Lucifer, whos back was to her. Then she saw the wings burned into the wooden floor and shook her head.

_'You bastard!'_

Lucifer turned, and Dawn saw his expression- was he-? She couldn't tell, but she knew that even Lucifer would feel sad at killing his brother...

But no tear was shed, apart from Dawn...

She glared at Lucifer. 'You bastard...' she repeated, then remembered Gabriels words about the spell keeping her here. She smirked at Lucifer, who hadn't said a word, then vanished, concentrating on the Impala.

* * *

_'Guys...'_

Dean slammed on the breaks as she appeared in the backseat, tears flowing freely. Sam got out the moment the car was pulled over, then went to the back seat and pulled her out, hugging her tightly as he could as she sobbed into his chest.

He sighed. 'Where's Gabriel?' Dawn shook her head, still buried in his chest. He stroked the back of her head, then sighed again. But then he frowned. 'Dean? Put that DVD on will you?'

Dean nodded, then pulled out Sams laptop and put the DVD on.

Dawn looked up from Sam as she heard Gabriels voice, and wondered why the hell he looked so ridiculous. Then she remembered. _'Just going to do something._

She smirked now- The kinky bastard.

They all listened in silence as the angel explained about the Horseman rings, and how Lucifer could be shoved back into Hell.

That... could work... God knew how, but...

It wasn't impossible.

_'And Dawn?'_

She looked back at the screen, where the angel sighed. 'I really wish my bro hadn't picked you; you don't deserve all this...' then he shook his head. 'And... again, wish I wasn't the one to say this... but Dawn, as soon as that baby is born, he'll kill you.'

Dawn stiffened, her eyes widened as the truth hit her.

Gabriel continued. 'And the child? Seriously... I' not screwing around- don't let him have it. It'll be like a mini version of its father... there is no way to prevent it...' he sighed, shaking his head again. 'I'm sorry Dawn... there's no way out for you...' he looked sad, then said. 'Bye Dawny, good luck girl.' then he smirked, which made Dawn frown. But he spoke for one final time.

'Wanna try and get rid of the baby? Carry on watching.'

Dawn just shook her head- he just had to burn the brothers eyes before he died didn't he?

* * *

But as Dean closed the laptop, they knew.

Dean nodded. 'Horseman rings?' Sam nodded. 'We've got Wars-' Dawn chipped in with- 'And Famine.'

Finally, a plan was coming back together...

But as they drove away, Dawn had her head on Sams shoulder in the back, thinking.

She'd been right... first Ellen and Jo... and now Gabriel-?

Why did she have that horrible, sickening feeling that someone else she cared for was going to be ripped away from her-?

* * *

**Luci... I loved ya until this ep... ya bastard! Go to Hell now:P Anyhoo, ranting aside... we're getting to the end of this story pretty soon *screams!* but! There will defo be a sequel. My good friend, AnaRose17, hopefully will take on the task of doing the follow on in s6. But, if not, I'l have a stab at it(: So... *Bats eyelashes* here's to hoping! Check out her stories- won't dissapoint;D Next up soon! X Nic**


	15. This Heart, It Bleeds For You

What Dawn knew... was that it was less than two months, but more than one until the baby was due.

She had felt it kicking, and was faced with a painful choice. The baby was going to be born. No stopping it... but what was she going to do when it was-? She didn't really want to become a mother... sure; the instincts had kicked in...

But she was so confused...

* * *

She was now sat in the back of the Impala, her head against the cool window, her eyes closed.

_'Hey guys.'_

She jolted up as she heard that voice, the lashed out, definitely hitting something had, as it swore loudly. The car screeched to a halt, and everyone lept out.

Dawn heard the gun go off, then turned around to see Crowley, scowling and dabbing at his nose, which Dawn had obviously made contact with.

'You hit me bitch!' He yelled at her, eyes narrowed. Dawn smirked. 'Sorry Grumpy (!)' Crowley glared and Dawn walked forwards towards him as Dean yelled about the Colt not working.

'It was an honest mistake!' Crowley yelled. Dawn shook her head, somehow believing the demon...

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. 'I must be nuts... but I believe him...'

Dean rounded on her, eyes narrowed. 'What!' He very nearly yelled.

* * *

And that was all she heard the whole way back to Crowleys little "hellhole" as Dawn called it. Sure- Luci had done good; except for his Tailor getting eaten. That was a waste of expertise.

As Sam, Dean and Crowley discussed about this new lead- Pestilences stable boy apparently, Dawn made her way outside, staring up at the moon. She sighed, then froze as she turned. It was the most... screwed up, messed up version of a massive dog that she could imagine. Dawn gasped and backed away as its rugged hackles rose, and it slowly padded towards her.

* * *

Crowley was just pissing Sam off by saying he couldn't go, when a scream echoed from outside. Sam recognized it anywhere. 'Dawn!' He yelled, then shoved Crowley out the way and ran outside.

As Dean ran out, he heard snarling, and the retreating footsteps of a massive dog- a hellhound.

Sams heart nearly stopped for a second as he saw Dawn lying upon the earthy floor, not moving. Then he saw her shoulder, and realized.

Crowley spoke, still standing, his eyes sweeping the darkness. 'That thing could come back anytime- get her inside now, unless you want her to become hellhound food.'

Sam groaned, then gingerly picked her up into his arms, ignoring the scarlet that was staining his shirt.

Inside, she was placed upon the rug in front of the fireplace, then Sam looked up at Dean and Crowley. 'Turn around.' He nearly growled. Crowley rolled his eyes, then pulled Dean into the other room, going. 'We need to talk princess.'

Sam sighed, and knew Dawn was going to slap him for this later. He unbuttoned her ripped and bloodied shirt away and chucked it to one side, leaving her in her low vest.

'Oh crap...' he gasped when he saw the true extent of her meeting with the hellhound. The deep quadruple gashes started from just below her front shoulder, but then twisted and went nearly halfway down her back. And they weren't healing much...

He groaned again then yanked his jacket off, zipping it around Dawn. She needed a hospital, badly. And that wasn't even thinking about the effect this had had upon the baby.

'Dean!' He yelled, and he was in the room in a flash. He looked up, thinking hard, then- 'Where's Crowley?'

_'Duh (!) Where do you think?'_

Sam growled. 'Zap us to the nearest hospital would you?' Crowley frowned. 'I didn't hear the magic word.' Sams face was beyond angry. It was seething.

Crowley rolled his eyes, then touched the both, and the trio vanished.

'Right- when me and Dean have finished up, we'll come yeah?' Crowley said, but vanished before another word could be spoken.

* * *

Sam was sat outside the operating theater, chin resting on his palms. Dawn... why did everything happen to that poor girl-? Gabriel was right- she did deserve a better life, and Sam knew, that if she stayed with him, things... they wouldn't get better.

Only worse...

_'Dawn?'_

His head snapped up. 'Yes?' The doctor walked over and smiled. 'She and the baby are fine- we've just moved her to a ward where she can recover.' He nodded. 'She's awake, but still very groggy.' Sam sighed in relief and stood up, following the doctor to her bed in the private ward.

* * *

As he walked in, he saw her open her eyes and smile sleepily, going. 'My knight in blood red armor (!)'

Sam chuckled, sitting on the chair beside her and took her cold hands in his warm ones. 'Not your best line.' He said to her. Dawn sighed, then frowned, looking down. Then she did a half smile and grabbed Sams hand, pulling back the covers and sticking it on her stomach.

He frowned, then realized as something hit it. Dawn sighed. 'Can... could you do something for me please Sam-?' She hesitantly asked. He nodded, confused. 'Anything.'

Dawn had tears in her eyes as she said.

'I want to put the baby up for adoption.'

Sams eyes widened, but he felt it in his chest- she was doing the right thing...

'Dawn...' he sighed, taking her hands again. 'Are you sure-?' She nodded, the jewel like tears back in her eyes. Sam sighed, then half got up, leaning over and hugging her tightly.

'Oww!' She growled as he twinged her shoulder. She sat up now, wincing as she pulled the nightgown from her shoulder, groaning at the half healed claw marks, then frowned as they went behind her.

'Dawn...' Sam said as she stood up and walked over to the mirror, looking at the wound, then her eyes widened as she pulled up her back to reveal the ragged marks on her back- left shoulder to nearly the back of her stomach..

She shook her head, feeling numb, except for the dull throbbing pain as it healed. And she knew the scars wouldn't fade away.

_'Sam? Dawn?'_

They both turned around to face Dean, who was alone. He stared at the scars reflected in the mirror, then looked back at the pair.

'I know where Pestilence is.' He just said. Dawn nodded, then walked over to where her jeans were, and then turned to Dean. 'Go find me a shirt or something would you?' She asked.

Dean sighed, then walked out.

Sam sat down next to Dawn as she did so, then pulled her into his arms. 'Hey-' he said soothingly. 'It's ok. It's alright. You've just got to worry about what kind of top Dean gets you.'

Dawn chuckled through a fresh sob.

Sam just held Dawn as they waited for Dean to return... but there was something else on his mind...

How would Dawn react to his plan to end the Apocalypse-?

Not well at all... It would break that girls heart, and it was clear Lucifer had almost broken her soul...

* * *

**Oh hell... poor Dawn:O bad dog! and she's going to give the baby away-? N'aww:( this doesn't look like a happy ending... for now at least... next up very soon! X Nic**


	16. Heal This Heartbreak

Dawn was just out of the hospital doors when she felt it

'Sam-? Dean-?' she just said, her eyes widening. Sam turned, frowning... then realized. 'Crap...' he said, then headed back to her as she put a hand on her back.

'Of all freaking times.' She hissed in annoyance as Sam steered her back inside. Dean was clueless to what was happening, but when his brother nodded at Dawn, he understood.

B-Day.

* * *

As Dawn sat down upon the bed, she sighed to the brothers. 'Look- go after Pestilence. We might not get another chance...' Sam shook his head. 'No. We're not leaving you!' Dawn growled, then looked up at Dean.

'Tell him' She demanded. Dean groaned, then said to Sam. 'She's right. We have to go Sam.'

Sam shook his head, eyes never leaving Dawns. 'What if Lucifer comes?'

Dawn sighed, putting a hand on his cheek. '_If_ he comes.' she outlined. Sam sighed now, then kissed her palm. He groaned in defeat. 'We won't be long. I promise you.'

Dawn watched them leave with a heavy heart- she really, really didn't want Sam to leave... she was scared. Terrified was the best word for it.

When the nurse came in, she frowned. 'Are you all alone?'

Dawn chuckled.

'Looks like it.'

* * *

Sam was furious as they drove towards the destination where Pestilence was at.

'We can't just leave her there!' he was saying, his jaw clenched. Dean sighed. 'I know, I know... but we have to do this. Gotta ice the devil once and for all.

Sam shook his head. 'And what about that theory I had?'

Dean was silent at that, then said. 'Have you told Dawn about it?'

Sams silence was the answer he suspected. No. Dean groaned. 'You have to tell her! Hell! I'm not happy on all this either, but-'

_'Lucifer's already broken her soul... I'm not breaking her heart too!'_

Dean sighed. 'Say you do do it... and succeed... what about Dawn then? While you're downstairs having hate sex with the devil, she'll be even more broken! Think about that first!'

Sam was silent- Dean was right...

But did they have any other choice-? Could he really put his feelings before the planet-?

He wished he had the clear answer... but he didn't...

* * *

Dawn was swearing under her breath as the baby started fighting, it seemed to her.

'Bastard, bastard...'

_'Dawn-?'_

She looked up, eyes wide as she recognized that voice.

'Cas!' she said gratefully, sitting up, then frowned. 'Sam told me you vanished-? Got zapped off-?'

She watched him sigh, then walk in in hospital overalls, shaking his head. 'Bit more than that- I'm... human.'

Dawns eyes widened again. 'That's impossible-?' He sighed, then sat down on the chair next to the bed, realizing what was going on.

'How long-?' He asked, staring at her stomach.

She patted it. 'Not long.' She sighed, then looked at the angel. 'Can you... could you stay with me-?' Castiel nodded. 'Of course. As long as you need.'

A good few hours later, with much swearing at Castiel. And when she said. "Oh my God!" he frowned and said. 'Why are you saying thata.'

She snarled. 'Because I'm in _fucking pain you idiotic, freaking fairy!'_

Castiel seemed to understand, and didn't make another remark like that.

And finally, the child of the devil was born.

* * *

Dawn was stood over the crib- the child, a boy with a shock of dark blonde hair and eyes so dark, they looked black not blue.

She sighed, running a finger over the childs soft cheek, feeling her heart beating furiously, as if it was trying to stop her from making this decision...

Castiel was gone- the brothers needed him... but he had helped enormously. She sighed again, then reached down and picked him up into her arms looking down at his face, tears in her eyes.

Now that the moment had finally arrived... she... didn't want to give him away. It was like she'd found another piece of her soul; right here in her arms.

She chuckled now, then whispered. 'Let's piss off daddy big time shall we hmm?' She pressed the red button on the side, and the nurse came in. Dawn smiled.

'I've got a name for him.'

* * *

When Sam returned to the hospital with Dean and Castiel, he stopped dead in the doorway when he saw her holding the little bundle.

Dawn smiled a little, then nodded him over. He chuckled down at the little boy, going. 'He's so cute.' Dawn sighed.

'He looks like his father...'

Sam shook his head, then took the boy from Dawn. He couldn't help but agree- he did... but... things were going to be different for this little boy. He was going to have a loving family, and Sam hoped to God that the kid never knew of his true parentage... and his powers.

'What ya decided to call him?' Dean asked, walking forwards to look for himself. Dawn chuckled. 'Sammy.' Sam froze. 'You-?' Dawn shrugged. 'He... he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.'

Sam sighed, then laughed. 'If anyone can ever predict what you're going to do... then it's a miracle.'

Dawn chuckled, taking little Sammy back.

But then a woman in a dark suit walked in and stopped before them. 'Dawn...' she sighed. Dawn nodded, the tears filling her eyes now. She felt Sam put his arm around her waist comfortingly, but it didn't work this time as she looked down at her child, then sighed. 'Bye bye.'

Sam pulled Dawn into her arms as the woman took Sammy from her, then, with a sad glance back, walked out.

He sighed, rubbing her back.

He was right- Lucifer may have broken her soul...

But real life was causing her heartbreak...

* * *

**N'aww:( might have shed a tear or two writing the ending. Don't know how some people can do it after all they've been through:( but they have their reasons. Poor lil Sammy... well; daddy Luci's not gonna be too happy with her giving their son away, and naming him after Sam. Nearly at the end now... sad times:( X Nic**


	17. The End Is Nigh

Dawn was sat back on Bobbys sofa, completely numb and not seeing anything. She didn't even feel any pain as Sam rubbed her back where her scars were, which were still prone to odd painful jabs.

He sighed, then he looked up as Bobby spoke.

Dawn felt as if she was in limbo. She hadn't even noticed when Sam had picked her up from the Impala and bought her inside. She hadn't said a word since... since it happened...

But she looked up now, her eyes, that were once so bright and cheerful were now tinted with a kind of dull glaze as she stared at Crowley, although, not speaking a word. She listened in silence as Crowley revealed that Bobby had "pawned" his soul for Deaths location.

Then, she heard. _'And what's up with Mopey here? Where's the kid-?'_

Dawn managed a scowl at Crowley now, feeling all the anger and suppressed emotions she had kept bottled up trying to burst out- and Sam knew it.

'Hey-' he said to Dawn, reaching for her hand, but she pulled away, anger taking over her. 'He's gone! Just like you wanted you utter freaking _bastard!'_

Crowleys eyes widened as he went smashing into the wall as Dawn lost her temper, turning her eyes jet black- like the demon she was.

Sam grabbed her as Crowley started coughing, and they knew his ass would be in Hell before they could say "poof" He raised a hand to his chest as Dawn let him go, coughing a few more times.

Sam saw Dawns eyes return to their normal hazel color, then she turned and walked out before anyone could say a word.

Crowley was also silent- it was clear that girls heart and soul were hanging by a thread. One more disaster, and it would be falling from her...

Dawn was broken...

* * *

Dawn was outside now, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working... she looked at a car, then snarled, making it fly into another. They collided with a smash of shattered glass and screeching of metal as she tore it apart in her rage.

But she just sat down on the spot among the broken glass and car parts when she'd calmed down, then let the tears slow as she let it all out- the rage, the sadness... the loss...

Later on, when she returned, she was met by a bizarre sight- Bobby was on his feet.

Dawn said roughly. 'How'd you do that? Snog Crowley?'

Dean looked thoughtful. 'Actually-' Dawn snarled and turned away, looking for Sam.

* * *

She found inside looking looking for shotgun shells.

'Dawn.' He said, standing up and putting the box down. She nodded. 'Hey Sam.' He just stood there in silence for a moment, then he sighed. 'Are you-? Are you ok?'

She nodded, walking forwards and sitting on the chair. Sam sighed, then pulled out the other one and sat opposite her, looking at her eyes, which weren't dull anymore, but blazing with an emotion Sam couldn't figure out. But it had anger in for sure, and he was doubting that would ever leave her...

Dawn cocked her head, then got up, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. 'What's new with the Apocalypse? Lucifer rotting in Hell yet? Or is he out hooking up with another fucked up girl like me?'

He sighed, putting his arms around her, shaking his head. 'Dawn... this isn't you. You've-'

_'Lost it? Well maybe I have!'_

Sam saw her eyes flickering between hazel and her demonic side. He sighed again. 'Look- you did the right thing. That child will be safe now.' Dawn scoffed. 'Yeah... but what about when he gets older and finds out about being adopted? His real parents are monsters...'

Sam groaned, shaking his head. 'You're not a monster!' Dawn scoffed, then smirked, putting her arm around his neck. 'Oh really?' then pulled him to her, kissing him. But not until he pushed Dawn away, which made her scowl. 'Hey-!'

Sam sighed now, holding her away. 'This isn't you.' He just said, shaking his head. Dawns scowl deepened. 'But I thought you loved me?'

He sighed again as she returned her arms back to their original spot and kissed his neck. What had Lucifer done to her-? When they'd met her, she was so scared, so innocent and terrified. And here she was now- more demon than human, acting like the devils bitch...

'I do... but again- this isn't you. You're-'

_'Sam!'_

It was Bobby, and Dawn stood up with a growl as Sam very nearly pushed her off. He sighed, then shook his head again. 'Dawn... sorry, but I've gotta say it- get a better grip on yourself.' Her eyes narrowed now as he continued. 'You can't just go off on one- you're acting like a bitchy Lucifer.'

Dawn watched him leave the room with still narrowed eyes, then raised a hand and patted her dark auburn hair back down.

She sighed and knew he was right- but... she couldn't help it. All that rage... loss... she'd kept it bottled for so long that it had turned inwards...

And now Dawn was thinking she was going mad... practically throwing herself at Sam wasn't exactly normal behavior for her too...

* * *

Dean raised an eye as Sam walked back outside, looking slightly pissed off. The he smirked a little and said. 'Hey Romeo- you might wanna rub that off before you see Crowley- he might kiss ya.' Sam frowned, then realized, raising a hand to rub the lip gloss of his neck. Then growled as Dean sniggered.

'Let me guess? Dawn's gone of the rails?'

Sam sighed, then nodded. 'Kinda yeah... I hope Lucifer's proud of what he's done to her. Screwed up her life, knocked her up, hunted her down... and now she's had to give the baby away...'

Dean was silent, but then sighed as he agreed. 'Are you going to tell her?'

_'Tell me what?'_

Both Dean and Sam flinched as Dawn appeared, arms folded and eyes flitting between the guilty looking pair.

Dean nodded towards the car, where Crowley was waiting impatiently. 'I'll... just be going.' He said nervously, then very nearly ran to the Impala, and was off with Crowley to hunt down Death.

Bobby sighed, then nodded at Sam, sitting down in the drivers seat again. Sam groaned. 'You go ahead. We'll catch up in a moment.' Bobby nodded, and he and Castiel started the journey to the warehouse.

Sam sighed, then opened the door, motioning for Dawn to go inside.

* * *

When Dawn was sat on the sofa, Sam said.

'I'm... going to say Yes to Lucifer.'

Dawns eyes widened, and the glass next to her shattered. 'You what-?' She gasped. 'No! What the hell-? Is it because of me? I'm sorry! I didn't mean-'

_'Dawn!'_

She stopped now, staring at Sam with tears in her eyes. 'Why Sam-?' She very nearly whispered. He sighed, taking her hands in his. 'Because... I've been thinking... what if, he goes into me... and I get control of my body back? Bobby got possessed, and he was able to.' He sighed. 'Dean uses the rings... opens the gate. And I jump in- with Lucifer'

Dawn shook her head. 'And if you fail-?'

Sam didn't speak, which answered it for Dawn. She shook her head. 'Exactly... and I remember talking to Cas the other day about Lucifers vessel... you remember the demon blood yeah?'

Sam gave her skeptical look.

She sighed. 'Lucifers vessel has to drink gallons of demon blood to stop the big bad devil from making him expload...' Sam realized. 'So I have to-?' She nodded. 'More than... well, much, much more than what I've got in me anyway.'

She sighed again, staring into his eyes, which seemed as sad as hers. 'Please say you're not going to do it-?' Dawn very nearly begged.

Sam groaned and started to speak, but Dawn held up a hand, shaking her head. 'No... it's... it's your choice...' Sam stared at her heartbroken expression, then said as he pulled her into his chest. 'There's no other way... I'm sorry...'

Dawn felt the dreaded tears return, then she said. 'Why couldn't it have been you that was his father-? Why do things have to be so complicated...' Sam chuckled now, putting his hands either side of her face and looking directly at her.

'Because love is never easy.'

Dawn smiled weakly, then felt his lips touch hers as the tears flowed down the side of her face. The kiss itself was sweet, but at the same time, painful, as if they both knew the short time they had left together.

Dawn sighed now, putting her forehead against his. 'We'd better be going- we can't expect Bobby and Cas to wait forever. Something might happen.'

Sam chuckled, then kissed her once more.

'You have one weird mind Dawn Hale.'

* * *

**Well... extra long chapter :D Ooh... very near the end now! next chapter is Swan Song, then one more... then- let S6 begin! Well, in a way. N'aww:( well, we all knew this was coming. Next up later today! Promise! Reviews much loved:D they give me inspiration:) X Nic**


	18. Angels Cry When Stars Collide

Dawn refused a gun as Sam offered her one. Shaking her head and going. 'No. You wanted me to get it all out? Well Croatoans make good target practice.'

Sam groaned, shaking his head. 'I didn't mean go on a killing spree.' Dawn smiled sweetly, patting his arm. 'Watch and learn how _real _hunters work.'

Sam sighed now- Dawn had... perked up a great deal now everything was out in the open. She was actually looking forwards to blowing off steam in the warehouse.

'Playtime!' she said with a smirk as she walked in, completely unarmed. _Well,_ Sam thought with a sigh. _She wasn't exactly unarmed..._

He shook his head as she rammed her hand through one of the Croatoans hearts, then she turned back to Sam, grinning. 'You get the ones who aren't infected out- I'll handle this lot.'

Sam watched her walk into the rows of boxes with a grin on her face.

_Maybe she's really lost it-? _He wondered as he cocked the gun, shooting the advancing Croatoan in the face, making it smash into the boxes.

* * *

When he had helped Bobby and Cas with the "mission" he went on the lookabout for Dawn. He knew she would be ok- the girl was tough... and man did she show it sometimes...

He found her sat on a box, staring down at a pile of bodies on the floor, or, in most cases- what was left of them.

Dawns rage had burned itself out now, and she was just sitting there, thinking.

'Sam... am I a monster?'

Sam frowned, then sat down next to her and said. 'No you're not! Why would you say that-?'

Dawn sighed, then turned around to face him. 'I liked this Sam- taking my anger out on somebody... I'm turning into Lucifer...' Sam growled now. 'You are _not _turning into him! You are one of the most caring people I have ever known...' he smiled softly now. 'And I love you yeah?'

Dawn managed a chuckle now. 'You're sounding like Gayward Cullen now.' Sam scoffed. 'Say that again, things will happen.' Dawn raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'Oh? And what might that be?' Sam rolled his eyes then chuckled. 'Wouldn't _you _like to know.' Dawns grin widened. 'Umm... yeah actually.'

Sam just shook his head, then lent forwards and kissed her. Dawn laughed after a moment. 'You know-? This is kinda kinky kissing with all these bodies around us. I feel like a vampire now... Where's Damon Salvatore when you need him? No- I get stuck with the Weirdchesters.'

With a laugh himself, Sam replied with. Kinky, no. Vampire-? Yes. You are one.' Dawn grinned. 'What was that phrase? "Seduce my mind, and you can have my body. Find my soul, and it is yours."'

Sam looked impressed. 'Wow. That's impressive coming from you. But ok- maybe later.'

Dawn grinned again, but then heard one annoyed voice.

_'Right. I'll pretend I didn't hear or see that.'_

They looked up to see Bobby, scowling at them, and Castiel had a bemused look upon his face that made Dawn want to laugh.

They both stood up now, and Bobby sighed. 'Call from Dean- he's got it.'

Dawns heart sank in that moment, her lovestruck grin fading into sadness. Sams hand tightened around hers as if he knew exactly how she felt.

He smiled slightly at her as they stood up, then she sighed. 'This is really happening-? Isn't it-?' Sam sighed and nodded. 'I'm afraid so...' Dawn sighed. 'Onwards and upwards then...'

* * *

When they returned to Bobbys, Dean was waiting for them.

Dawn watched in silence as the rings formed into a key like shape when put near each other- like there was a magnet in each one, pulling the others in.

But she just looked at them with a dark expression. Sam was leaving... and it was all Lucifers fault...

Sam saw Dawns expression, then sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. She sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. Wondering...

What happened when he was gone-? To her-?

'Can you grab the Impala keys and help me a moment? I forgot something.' she said, nodding outside, where it was starting to get dark. Sam grabbed the Impala keys as he went, then followed Dawn to the car.

She sighed, leaning against it.

_'What'll happen, Sam? To you, me, the world-?'_

He seemed silent for a moment, then sighed. 'The world-? If I "win" and throw us both in the cage-'

Dawn flinched.

'- then the fight will be avoided, and no death...' He groaned now, then said. 'If Lucifer wins, then fights with Michael... loss of life will be catastrophic.'

Dawn felt tears return to her eyes as she said. 'Well... ya better fight that bastard then.'

Sam smiled a little, then his hand touched Dawns, and it turned into him taking her hand. Dawn sighed, then nabbed the keys from his other hand, opening the Impala door and reaching inside.

When she heard a chuckle, she frowned and turned a little, frowning. 'Whats up Chuckles?' Sam laughed again. 'You have one fine-'

But Dawn had already scoffed and looked around. 'You pervert.' He chuckled. 'And? I'm allowed to remember?' Dawn smirked. 'In your mind it is.' He shrugged innocently, then as she bent down to find her phone, he pushed her in.

As Dawn righted herself up, she tittered at Sam getting in and slamming the door shut.

'Deans not gonna be happy.' She told him. Sam looked thoughtful, grinning and kissing her, going. 'Dean doesn't have to know.' Dawn sighed, shaking her head as she pulled her jacket and shirt off, then they both jumped as there was a sharp tap on the door, and they looked around to see Dean, arms folded and giving them both a downright filthy look that said. _"Oh, not in my car you're not"_

They sat up, identical guilty looks upon their faces. He shook his head, then walked off.

'Oops.' Dawn giggled, pulling her vest back on. 'I think that's our cue to leave.' Sam grabbed her arm as she made to leave, frowning. Dawn just shook her head- Dean was going to be incredibly pissed off.

* * *

When Dawn woke up the next morning, she felt Sams arms around her and realized- today was the last time she was going to see him... to hold him...

To hear that he loved her...

She sighed, then carefully pulled herself up, so as not to wake him. But, whether it was from his hunting instincts, or her movement, he opened his eyes anyway. Dawn groaned. 'Sorry.' Sam laughed, sitting up. 'Couldn't sleep over all the snoring anyway.'

Dawns mouth fell open at that, and almost tripped over the sofa they had been sleeping on. 'That was uncalled for!' she said, then smirked. 'Well... so do you!'

Sam chuckled. 'Great comeback (!)' Dawn grinned, pulling her rufflled shirt down. 'I know. I'm awesome aren't I-?' Sam chuckled as she sat down on his lap. 'That you are.' he grinned.

_'Ok, wrap it up right now.'_

Sam sighed and looked up at his brother, who looked more angry than a cat in a washing machine.

'Oh, hey Dean.' Dawn grinned, getting up and smiling innocently. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah love- you're not fooling anybody.'

Dawn chuckled. 'Some would think you were jealous Dean!'

He scoffed. 'Me? Jealous-? Nahh. No way...'

Dawn just smirked, then smacked his backside as she walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Dean shook his head at his brother. 'Thank you for using my car (!)' Sam grinned. 'You are very welcome.' then he sighed, glancing at the now shut door. 'Can you promise me something Dean?' He asked, standing up and facing him. He nodded. 'Yeah, sure. What?'

Sam sighed again. 'Look after her ok? Because I'm not getting out of Lucifer, or out of Hell with him... either way-'

_'Your the devils bitch.'_

Dawn was back out, her hair straightened out at last and a speck of make up on. She sighed, stopping before the pair.

'I'll be fine.' She told the pair, feeling the lie slip from her mouth. Sam knew it too. 'Dawn...' he started, but she shook her head. 'No. No arguing... not today...'

Sam sighed as she walked off again, then looked back at Dean, who just nodded once, and Sam gave a silent Thank you...

But Dean already knew.

* * *

Later on, they went to a warehouse where Dean and Bobby had gone ahead.

'Just... don't think too badly of me when I do this.'

Dawn didn't say anything, she just took his hand, as scared as he was.

And she knew he was...

He turned as he stopped before the boot of the Impala. 'Ok, showtime.' he said as Dean walked up too. 'Mmmn... Strawberry (!)' he chuckled jokingly, then said. 'Would you...uh... mind not watching-?'

Dawn nodded, placing her hand on his arm for a second, then turned away.

Dawn was sat on the sofa, eyes glazed over again- her Sam had left now... and what came back from that, it may be the same, she didn't know...

But he was gone...

* * *

When she heard the footsteps returning into the room, she looked up slowly, not knowing just who it would be.

She had looked up to see him... but... she knew from the amount of demon blood he had drunk, it was enough to change him permanently.

'Sam-?' She asked quietly, looking up at him.

He sighed, kneeling down and taking her hands.

'It's me.'

Dawn felt the tears return as he put his head on her chest and she hugged him.

'I want you to live, ok Dawn? Don't spend your time moping like a weirdo... get on with life. Go home, maybe find Sammy and look after him now that Lucifers gone...'

She didn't speak, but merely nodded.

* * *

As they drove towards Detroit- the very place Lucifer himself had said, Dawn was silent in the back with Sam. Neither said a single word, for their silence spoke louder than words.

When they arrived, Sam smiled to Dawn. 'As my brother once said "Let's rock."'

They walked up to the building, and then the brothers started yelling at the demons. And Dean said to the demon at the door.

'Is your father home?'

When they went upstairs, they were facing Lucifer who had his back to them, looking out the window. Dawn just glared, never before had she thought about just how much she hated this man, this demon... this fallen angel- the devil.

She watched him breath on the window, causing it to freeze up in a perfect circle, then he rose a hand and drew a pitchfork in the ice.

'Most people think I burn hot, but it's actually quite the opposite.'

Dean scoffed. 'Well, I'll alert the media.'

Dawn smirked.

'You think you're so "cool" don't you?'

Lucifer looked around with a chuckle, 'I do actually. and Dawn saw to her horror his vessel was very nearly deteriorated. God knew what the poor man was going through...

Hell...

Dawn saw all the demons around Lucifer expload as Sam killed them by merely thinking it. Then...

_'Yes! you hear me?'_

Dawns heart sank as Sam said that word...

Excuse me?' Lucifer said, genuinely shocked for a second, then he lit up... and so did Sam.

And Dawns soul died...

When they crashed to the floor, Dean threw the quartet of rings at the wall, then spoke an incantation, making the wall cave in into a gaping black hole- as black as Hell...

Then, Sam or Lucifer gasped and got up, a hand on his head. 'Argh- I can feel him-!' He met Dawns eyes, and there were tears in hers. Dean yelled. 'Come on!'

But as he walked jaggedly to the portal, Dawn realized as he stopped and turned, going. 'Sorry. Sammy is long gone.' then turned to the portal and closed it by saying words that were similar to the ones Dean spoke.

Lucifer... in Sams guise walked up to Dawn and sighed. 'Oh Dawn, Dawn, Dawn... what a pain you have been...' he chuckled, then turned away, going. 'That child is of no interest to me now.' Then he vanished before her eyes.

Dawn just stood there in silence with Dean...

Words failed them...

They'd lost...

* * *

Back at Bobbys, Dawn hadn't said a word since Lucifer possessed Sam. She couldn't, wouldn't talk in fear of breaking down again.

She'd lost everyone that she'd ever loved...

Dean shook his head. 'So thats it.' it was like he had lost all hope...

Even Castiel and Bobby were silent.

But then Dean shook his head, standing up. 'No.' he just said, then got up. He had ran to the Impala before anyone had the time to ask.

But Dawn just vanished, and reappeared in the passenger side. Dean snarled. 'Go away Dawn, or I'll push you out that door!'

Dawn snarled too. 'What are you doing Dean?'

He just said. 'A plan. A really late, insane plan.'

Dawn looked at the car, and the engine stopped, forcing him to pull over.

'Fine!' He yelled, then pulled out his phone.

Dawn listened in silence as he rang someone- she thought his name was Buck for a start, but then found out it to be Chuck.

Dean had gotten the location of the final battle- a place called Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas; Where Sam and Dean lived before their lives were...

Ruined...

Dean nodded, then ended the call. He looked at Dawn, knowing she had understood.

She nodded.

'I'm with you.'

* * *

As they drove, they talked. Well, Dean did. He told her everything of his and Sams life. Every hunt, every stupid joke or prank they played on each other...

How they were brothers- family.

Dawn spoke of her life too... but it had only become worth living when she had met Sam.

She was grateful to Lucifer, in a way...

All this joy, this sadness and heartbreak was because of him...

* * *

Then they reached the cemetery, and the literal question of where were they going came to mind...

Heaven or Hell...

* * *

They saw the cemetary, and the two figures stood opposite each other. Sam... and the other, Dean said quietly, was his and Sams half brother Adam.

Dawn smirked, then nodded at the radio. 'I've got just the song for this moment.' Dean listened as it came on, then laughed and said.

'Atta' girl...'

* * *

As they got out, Dawn looked at Sam... Lucifer. She knew it wasn't him, but she couldn't help the feelings that arose in her chest, overpowering her...

She so badly wanted to run into his arms and hear his voice say that it was all going to be ok...

But that wouldn't happen...

Dawn was still staring at Lucifer, and he was staring back in silence as Dean argued with Michael, who wanted to kick his ass basically.

_'Hey Assbutt!'_

That broke Lucifer and Dawns gaze, and her eyes widened as she saw Castiel throw something at Michael, causing him to expload in flames.

Lucifer looked... Dawn had never seen that expression on his face before. She couldn't even recognize it...

'Did you just Molotov my brother... with holy fire?' Dawn glanced at Cas just as he added on with. 'Nobody dicks with Michael... except me-'

Then, Dawn wasn't really suprised- Cas exploaded.

Lucifer twisted his hand as Bobby shot him in the chest a few times with the Colt... killing him instantly.

Dawn just shook her head at Sam...

Lucifer sighed, then walked over to her. He sighed again, then put a hand on her shoulder, cocking his head and going. 'Thought you might like to know... but Sammy in here-' he tapped the side of his head twice. '-Is screaming and clawing away...' then Dawn gasped as a sharp pain entered her chest- his free hand, and Lucifer finished with, leaning forwards and whispering.

'Because he knows whats about to happen...'

Then, the last thing she saw was his eyes...

But they were now the eyes she loved- not cold and empty...

* * *

To Dawn, death was... she couldn't really explain it. Sure, it had been painful- Lucifer had rammed his hand through her heart like he promised...

He'd never lied once to her...

Then she awoke with a gasp, opening her eyes to find herself on the grass, and in the position in which she fell...

She looked up to see Castiel- it seemed like he had bought her back. She stood up, then saw Dean leaning on the bonnet of the Impala, staring at the floor in silence.

Dawn looked down, then saw the rings, smoking slightly. She walked over in silence and picked them up- they were cool to touch. The Dawn went over to Dean and put them in his hand, still not speaking. His hands closed over them, and he met Dawns eyes as she asked.

'Is it over?

He nodded, pulling her into his arms as the tears broke out, and she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Dean held her tight, as if she was the tape holding him together...

'It's over...'

* * *

Dawn returned home, as Sam wished, and set about living a normal life. The adoption center in which she had given Sammy had told her that he had been adopted already, and that they couldn't give her details.

As long as he was safe... she didn't care...

Life went on... It had too...

But, unbenownst to Dawn...

It wasn't over just yet.

There was a bad moon rising... with the promise of worse to come...

* * *

**One word-? or two-? 6 hours. phew! sooo... tired! and finished! sooo happy! Well! That is it folks- until the sequel! I wll add another chapter on here with the details when it has been put up etc. The ending of this-? I had to make it extra special, extra, extra long for you all:) probably one of my very favorite stories to write! Well! Until the sequel! Reviews and final notes much loved:)**

**Now I'm off to sleep *snores* X Nicola**


	19. Story2 Bring Me To Life

_Bring Me To Life_

_The sequel to Enjoy The Silence_

_Joint written by Niknakz93 (myself) and the awesomness that is AnaRose17_

_"Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

-Evanescence- Bring Me To Life

_One Year Later..._

Dawn was stood at the kitchen sink, washing up dishes in the hot soapy water, listening to a new song on the radio. She turned away, then knocked the plate she'd just cleaned onto the floor. She cursed, throwing the scouring pad into the water then walking over to the cupboard with the dustpan and brush in, then kneeling among the shards and sweeping them up in silence.

She sighed, dumping them into the bin, then glanced outside.

It still felt like she was waiting...

* * *

The sun was setting now, casting dying blood red rays of sunlight across her face as she turned back to the sink, pulling the plug out.

It had been a year. One whole... heartbreaking year for Dawn since the events that changed her life forever happened...

She lost everything, and everyone.

She hadn't seen Dean since that day too. He had told her he had promised _him. _But Dawn had just took off without another word, and Dean had watched her go with a heavy heart.

Who knew where he was now.

She didn't really care to be honest.

Dawn had returned to the house she had left in such a rush to find it very nearly burned to the ground- demons no doubt. So she picked herself up and relocated to Savannah, South Carolina. The name had made her chuckle, and so she made her home there inside a nice secluded part of woods where no one could stumble upon her, overlooking a crevice of rock which dropped into the ocean below. The views were exquisite, and she had her own private beach surrounded by rocks.

Especially those first few months in which anyone looking at her would think she was in a living nightmare, the cover was perfect when she lost it and felled enough trees to make a garden of very good size.

Dawn hadn't forgotten one bit what she had promised him- a new start.

But she wouldn't, couldn't forget him like he wanted... she loved him too much still.

She'd give anything to have him back.

* * *

Dawn sighed, looking up out of the window; the shadows were darkening now, and night was drawing in.

She switched the lights off as she went past, plus the radio. Then made her way up to the bedroom.

She collapsed onto the king sized bed with deep red covers and silk throw over, then stared at the ceiling. Dawn didn't move for a while, letting the sun fully set before she pulled herself up and went over to the windows.

But just as she was about to close them and turn on the light, she froze, hands on the soft burgandy curtains, staring outside into the dark woods. She had seen movement withing it.

But then she relaxed- it was probably the wolves that lived in there she had seen many times before and heard their plaintive howling often.

But the figure in the shadows only had two feet... and now they walked towards the house.

* * *

Dawn turned over in her sleep, eyes clenched shut to block the oncoming darkness.

She first thought that she'd finally get some sleep now Lucifer wasn't being a pervert in her dreams. But only nightmares resided there now.

Dawn awoke with a gasp, then sat up in the darkness, sighing now as she stared into the pitch black that was her room. 'No more horror movies before bed (!)' she whispered sarcastically to herself, then stood up.

Then a bang met her ears and she was on her feet in an instant, eyes narrowed- something... or someone was in the house. She could feel it.

Dawn trod down the stairs, keeping a sharp eye and her powers ready to blast the intruder into oblivion.

She switched the light in the living room on, then looked around.

Nothing was missing it seemed. Her mobile and laptop were still on top of the table where she had left them.

But as she padded past the table next to the TV, she stopped dead, realizing something had been moved.

That picture of her, Sam and Dean she loved so much.

Well, it was took after Dean shot this creature, making it expload all over the three- they were covered head to toe in scarlet. To an outsider, that sounded repulsive and horrible... but to them, it had been a fun trip, and Dawn remembered that Sam had laughed, wiping it off her face and saying that she still looked beautiful even covered in blood.

The memory bought a painful twinge into Dawns chest as she lifted it up and stared at it, running a hand over the smooth glass.

Then she heard fast retreating footsteps, and she set it down and turned, listening.

They had stopped just outside.

Dawn snarled, her eyes narrowing- no one entered her house and touched _this..._ then vanished.

* * *

She walked around outside now, checking around the corners as she did so.

Then she saw the intruder- they were doing the exact same thing, glancing around the corners before they walked out.

Dawn took a deep breath, then ran forwards, colliding into the figure, knocking it over as she landed on their back- it was a man by the height and built.

She sat on his well muscled chest, then turned him over, still snarling, getting ready to rip the guys smarmy head of in a split second.

Then gasped and fell backwards of him. Dawn sat there, shock coursing through her worse than fear.

_'Sam-?'_

She watched as he sat up and stared at her. 'Hello Dawn.' He said, and that voice pierced through Dawn worse than any knife could do.

She shook her head, feeling tears in her eyes and not sure of what it meant.

_'Sam!' _She just said, then flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him before he had chance to say anything else. She pushed him back down and felt his his hands go up the back of her vest and stay there. She didn't really care, she was just so...

'It's you...' She just said, sitting back up, still on his chest and looking down at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled, raising an eyebrow skeptically and running a hand through his messed up hair. His eyes in the dark were mysterious and sexy she noticed.

_'Who else could it be? You're not randomly snogging strangers in the dark now are you? That's pretty low.'_

Dawn just couldn't believe it as she lent down and kissed him again, running her hand through his hair and pulled him closer as he did so too. Both in the mud and leaves without a care in the world, and Dawn in floods of tears as she held him tight, feeling the last year come crashing down on her.

He was back...

But why did she have this uneasy feeling in her chest-?

* * *

**And the beginning of the sequel to "Enjoy the silence" This one will be having s6 elements in, but not following the exact storline. Joint story with AnaRose17- we'll be doing chapters and bits each, so we'll put a note on top on who wrote it(: gonna be dark, epic and beasty;) Next up soon! X Nicola**


	20. 5 Minuets To Midnight

Dawn just could not believe it as she stared down at him, winding a finger in a few loose bits of his hair.

'It's really you.' She smiled again, then buried her face in his neck. Sam sighed. 'Do you have to keep saying that? It's getting kind of annoying.'

Dawn frowned and sat up. 'Sam?' She asked with a frown, staring down at him. He sighed, cocking his head. 'Yes?' Dawn was just frowning.

This wasn't Sam... was it-? He'd never had an attitude like that before, and there was an edge in his eyes that looked hungry when he looked at her.

'This isn't you.' She said finally, wrenching herself to her feet. Sam just stared, then stood up to. 'How is it not me?' He asked, keeping his narrowed eyes on hers.

Dawn just shook her head, tears in her eyes now, then turned away.

But he just grabbed her wrist, making her turn and go. 'Let me go right now.' He chuckled, then pulled her arm as if reeling her in, then putting his arms around Dawns neck so she couldn't escape.

And she wanted to now. Something... something had happened, changed.

He wasn't Sam anymore. Not her Sam anyway...

'What happened-?' Dawn asked quietly, staring into his eyes that seemed cold. He sighed. 'Nothing. Nothing happened.' He smirked. 'I'm just the same old Sammy.'

Dawn shook her head again, the silent tear making its track down her face. 'No. What happened to my Sammy? Not this thing...'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh-? This thing? What am I then.'

Dawn couldn't believe she was going to say that word...

'A monster.'

Sam just chuckled as if he hadn't heard the insult, or whatever it was supposed to be and his gaze lowered down. 'You know Dawn? I never gave you enough credit-' She just frowned, which deepened as his hands moved down her body from her neck and settled on her waist.

'What the hell are you doing.' Dawn said, but it wasn't a question really.

Sam didn't answer, but merely hooked a finger each side into her Pjs and pulled her closer. Dawn was feeling very uncomfortable as it felt like unfamiliar hands skim up the sides of her.

_'Sam!'_

Sam stopped, then met Dawns eyes for a fraction before letting her go and turning.

Dawn sighed- it was Dean... and he couldn't picked a better time to interrupt.

As he stopped in front of Dawn, she met his eyes and he sighed.

'Hello Dawn.'

She nodded, then said. 'Long time no see.' she realized she was sounding like ice, then sighed too. 'It's good to see you.' Dean nodded now. 'And you.'

Dawn sighed and hugged him, feeling the memories of how their final goodbye had been one of... well, heartbreak too...

They were her family, and she had disowned Dean.

Dean motioned to inside the house, then said. 'Shall we? We need to talk.' Dawn nodded, then led him inside. Sam stood for a moment, but then followed in silence.

* * *

_'What happened-? How-? Why is-?'_

Dean held up a hand to stem the tirade of questions Dawn had, then said. 'Let a man breath!' Dawn sighed, then looked up, seeing Sam leaning against the doorframe, arms folded and his eyes upon her.

'What happened to him-?'

Dean sighed, but then Sam spoke. 'Once again- there is nothing wrong with me.' Dean sighed again and shook his head. 'Shut up and just tell her already will you?'

Sam growled and rolled his eyes. 'Fine...' Dawn just stared. 'Yes? Spit it out already.' Sam scowled, then said. 'Apparently I've come back from Hell without my soul.'

Dawn couldn't keep herself from gasping in horror as the information sunk in. 'No... soul-? What does that mean?'

_'Basically, it means is that he's a total arsehole now.'_

She turned to face Dean, who was now getting to his feet.

Sam scoffed. 'You're really going to hurt my feelings in a moment (!)' Dean smirked. 'If you had any.' Sams scowl just deepened, but he didn't retort back at that.

Which suprised Dean.

* * *

Dawn got to her feet now, staring at Sam with sorrowful eyes as she walked over and put a hand either side of his face and saying. 'I told you I'd still love you no matter what happened...' Sam didn't speak or react as she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. Dean watched as he placed his around her waist, letting Dawn cry it all out.

When all her tears were run dry, she backed off, saying. 'It's late, the sofas are all I have to offer, there are duvets upstairs, I'll throw them down.' Sam nodded. 'I'll help you.'

Dean just watched as the pair went upstairs, thinking- Dawn had handled all this very well so far that it was unusual. Maybe the poor girl had been damaged beyond repair, and now they were reopening old scars-?

Or, Sam was...

* * *

Upstairs, Dawn turned to Sam as they pulled the pair of duvets out from under the bed.

'Is it really true-?'

Sam looked at her and nodded. 'Yes it is.' Dawn sighed, letting the duvet drop to the floor as she asked. 'And all those times together? Do you remember them?' Sam nodded again. 'I remember them yeah.'

Dawn frowned. 'And you just... turned your back on them-?' Sam shrugged, hoisting the duvet further up onto his shoulder. 'No, that was your choice, not mine. Keep hanging onto them will probably hurt you after a while.'

Dawn shook her head, tears back in her eyes as she said. 'You're really not that heartless now are you?' Sams raised eyebrow was the answer she dreaded- yes.

She sighed, shaking her head. 'How did you get out of Hell-?'

Sam frowned. 'Why are we playing 20 Questions?' Dawns expression made him continue. He sighed, then said. 'I escaped ok, 'bout a year ago or more n-'

Dawn held up a hand, silencing him in the instant she realized.

'You've been back how long-?' She just said quietly, staring into his eyes that didn't seem human to Dawn. He just said. 'Over a year.'

Dawn shook her head, then yelled, both furious and upset at the same time.

_'A whole year-? You broke my heart leaving like that! And now I find out you didn't care enough to tell me you were back? You broke my heart!'_

Sams only reply, to Dawns fury, was. 'You said the ending twice.'

She shook her head, then said. 'Get out right now. I hope I never set eyes on you again.' Sam dropped the duvet on the floor, his eyes narrowing. 'Fine.' he said, then turned tail and stalked off.

* * *

Dean had heard the yelling, and knew Dawn was upset beyond comforting. But when Sam walked down the stairs and roughly pushed the back door open, slamming it shut behind him as he vanished into the night, he knew his brother had crossed the line.

He glanced at the ceiling, then got up with a sigh- he had suspected this would happen. But it had to eventually- they needed her help big time.

As he walked up the stairs and pushed the ajar door open wider, Dean saw Dawn sat with her back against the wall, tears cascading down her face.

Dean sighed, then walked over and sat next to Dawn in silence.

Then she spoke.

'You knew, didn't you?'

Dean sighed. 'Not until a few months back.' Dawn shook her head. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Dean sighed, which made Dawn look up.

'I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you already had been.'

Dawn looked away back at the soft cream floor, thinking.

'Can we get his soul back?' She now asked. Dean looked at her.

'That why we- I am here. I need your help.'

* * *

**And, things starting to kick of now I think(: Poor Dawn- the girl never gets any luck does she-? Next up soon! X Nicola**


	21. Burning Desires

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'What kind of help?'

Dean sighed, then glanced towards the door where Sam had stormed out of, and she understood. 'Sam?'

With yet another sigh, he nodded and said. 'Yes. He's...'

'Fucked up.'

With a chuckle now, Dean agreed. 'Pretty much yeah. I need your help getting his soul back... because he doesn't want it.'

Dawn frowned. 'Excuse me-?'_ Why wouldn't he want his soul back-? To be able to feel again... to love... didn't he want that?_

Of course he didn't- he didn't have a soul at the moment, he wasn't capable of making those kind of decisions.

Dean nodded as she figured it out. 'You guessed it- he's fighting it now. At first, he agreed he wanted it back. But now he just seems to get colder.' Dean shook his head. 'It feels like we're losing him even more now Dawn.'

But Dawn didn't answer that, but merely said.

'Why didn't you let me help-? I've been breaking my heart and my _own _soul trying to heal this heartbreak.' Dean sighed. 'He wouldn't let me.'

Dawn scoffed. 'And you listened to him-? Hell Dean! What are you playing at?' Dean sighed. 'I'm sorry I left it so late.' Dawn growled under her breath now.

'So you should be...'

Then she sighed, shaking her head. 'Dean... what happens? If he gets his soul back-?' Dean looked aprehensive now. 'I'm not sure... Cas thinks, that because of how long he was down there in Lucifers cage, his soul will be damaged beyond repair.'

Dawn was silent- it made sense...

'So what's the plan?' She asked quietly, meeting his eyes at long last.

Dean sighed. 'Believe me when I say it took some persuading and a good deal of lying to get him here. I need you to babysit him for a while.'

_'What-?'_

Dean groaned. 'I know,I know... but I have a theory that might just work. Dawn nodded slowly, her temper starting to rise. 'Oh? Would you mind sharing please?' Dean glanced at the door, then sighed. 'I'm going to find Death and ask him for help.'

Had she heard correctly-? Because it sounded like...

_'You're going to ask Death for help-? Are you insane?'_

With a chuckled, Dean nodded. 'Probably, but I've got to try something...' He sighed. 'We can't leave him like this... It's-'

_'Torture.'_

Dean nodded in agreement as Dawn spoke the word.

She sighed. 'How am I supposed to babysit him? Spend all day and night in bed with him and practically keep him there?' Dean chuckled darkly. 'I don't think he would dissaprove of that idea.'

Dawn remembered his overtly "friendly greeting" when they had met... and understood.

'I'm guessing he thinks he's a sex god now then?'

Dean shrugged. 'Not really thinking it, but he sure dmn well is acting it.' Dawn smirked. 'Well, this is one girl he isn't getting. I assure you.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah? Well we both know that's not going to last long.' Dawn gave him a sarcastic grin. 'What are you thinking? That I'm going to just roll onto my back and go _"ready when you are?"_ I'm not that low Dean. I can't believe you just said that...'

Dean sighed. 'Sorry. It's just-'

The back door opened and Sam walked back in, stopping dead when he saw the pairs expressions. 'Where's the fire (!)' he said darkly, then walked into the living room.

Dean glanced at Dawn. 'Could you? I don't think I'll be too long... I hope.'

She sighed.

_'Hurry up...'_

She didn't trust herself around him alone...

* * *

Sam wasn't himself; at least, not the same self he'd been before he'd said Yes to Lucifer.

But the more Dawn thought about it, the more she found that she wanted to believe it didn't matter.

Sam was back. So he was different; but wouldn't hell do that to you? Shouldn't she maybe be glad that he wasn't a whimpering mess?

She really needed him now, too, and for that, she would just have to make the best of what Sam was now.

With, or without a soul...

"Sam…" Dawn started and sat down beside him in the living room. He put away the case file he'd been reading, obviously he'd been into the Impala during his strop, and now he let his hand travel up her thigh. "Yeah?"

Dawn forced herself to ignore the torn feelings his touch gave her; there was this cold, uncomfortable prickling down her spine, but also the warm sense of longing- but she'd made that promise to Dean; she wouldn't fall prey. "Sam, I want…"

He interrupted her by pulling her onto his lap and kissing her hungrily. Dawn kissed back, ignoring her solar plexus telling her this wasn't right.

Sam wasn't right.

He pushed her shirt up, quickly working his way to her bra.

"Whoa, hey, easy there, tiger." Dawn chuckled uncomfortably. Did they give 'horniness booster shots' in hell or what had turned Sam into…well, that?

Surely losing you soul didn't do _that _to you-? Did it-?

Sam was living proof that it was true.

He frowned now. "Why? I'm back after one long year and all I've gotten so far was being thrown onto the ground and two hysteric kisses from a madwoman." He slid his hand under her shirt and pulled her into another kiss. Dawn pushed him away, getting more and more pissed by the second. "Well, tough, you're not exactly the same guy you were before, so don't expect to be treated like him."

"Dawn. How many times do I have to tell you it's me?"

"How about you show me you're the same instead of just claiming so?"

"Since when are you so sceptical?"

"It's called survival. I needed to change after all the fucked up crap that happened, Sam, because otherwise, there was no way I'd have lived. You should have known what your…" Dawn swallowed, "…your death would do to me! I begged you not to do it, and you just ignored it! Lucifer dug my grave, but you pushed me into it."

"Yeah, saving the world."

Dawn wanted to slap him for the cold detesting in his voice, the complete lack of any emotion. Where was the guy she'd fallen in love with? The one she thought she had back in her life?

"_You can't expect me to just abandon all judgement and take you back into my life just like that. Not after all I've been through, and certainly not while you're being the soulless ass you are."_

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you want me to do to prove to you I'm me?"

"I want your help."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Sam grinned and pulled her closer to him, his hands travelling up her thighs and clearly indicating what kind of 'help' he had in mind. Dawn figured ignoring it would be best, although she couldn't deny that damn physical attraction she felt to him, even when he was being such a jerk.

So she just said-

"I want to find my son."

He looked at her, and Dawn hoped she'd just imagined the indifference in his eyes. "Why?"

Okay, so apparently, she hadn't imagined it.

_"Why?" _She flared, and the lamp closest to her exploded. Dawn jumped up and glared seethingly at him.

"Well, come on, Dawn, he's been with his adoptive family for a year now. What do you want to do? Show up there, say_ 'hey, that's my son I gave up right after birth, but I changed my mind, can I have him back now'?"_

In the last minute, Dawn controlled the urge to slam Sam into the wall. It was a damn close call, though. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Sam? I know you're heartless... but this is so-!"

_"What are you so worked up about?"_

"You're kidding," Dawn stated flatly. "I'm not the most sensitive person in the world, but you're hurting even me! You're malicious, cold, and just outright being an ass! Yet you want to make me believe everything's okay?"

Sam sighed exasperatedly. "Dawn, look, I'm sorry I'm not caring and sharing, but what do you want? I was in Lucifer's Cage."

"That don't give you a free pass on hurting those around you!"

"Not like you have actual human emotions."

Alright, that was enough.

"The hell, Dawn?" Sam complained when he'd gotten up again from the not-so-nice demonic slam into the wall she'd given him.

"What do you think?" Dawn hissed. "Now listen. I'm nowhere close to believing you're the same Sam I knew. But you want to make me believe you are? Fine. Help me find my son. And cut out the fucking indifference!"

"Geez, did you consider taking anger management classes?" He moved his shoulder as if to check it still worked.

"No, but I am considering venting my anger, and at the moment, you're the only test object close, so unless you want to experience just how far I'd let my powers go, you cut the crap."

Sam glared at her coolly, and his voice sounded arctic when he said: "Fine. You got any idea where he went?"

"No," Dawn sighed, thinking of all the futile search attempts she'd started these past months because of what this very man had said during their final goodbyes- find Sammy of you can.

Sam walked over to the table where he had bought his laptop in, then switched it on and sat down. Dawn slipped onto the chair beside him and watched him open windows with various adoption registries.

"Alright, then let's see if he shows up here somewhere," Sam's voice was all hunter-businesslike again, and that soothed Dawn; it sounded familiar and comforting.

Like _her _Sam was back.

"There."

A hot surge of lava shot through Dawn's whole body. "You… found him?"

"Yeah. He was adopted by a couple right after you gave him up. Kristin and Jake Haroldson. They live in Arkansas."

"Does it have an address?" Dawn asked hoarsely. Her baby boy… seeing him, holding him in her arms; it was so frighteningly close suddenly.

"Yes. But, Dawn, really…"

"Shut it. I don't care if it's sensible, right or what else. I want to see my son."

Sam sighed, giving up. He wasn't particularly keen on a close encounter with the wall again, so he forced himself to shut up. "Okay."

Dawn didn't hear the indifference in his voice, or maybe she just didn't want to hear it.

"Thank you, Sam, really."

She leaned to the side and kissed him, ignoring what she had said to Dean about not giving in to him. She needed to know he didn't want her because she was convenient and pretty, but because he felt something for her.

The hunger and raw lust in his kiss disappointed those hopes quickly, though. Dawn, unusually needy for affection, let it happen and climbed onto his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and tried to convince him non-verbally to kiss her with the tenderness that she kissed him with.

Seeing as his hands trailed down her back to her ass and then to the front of her jeans to unbutton it, that maybe didn't quite work as planned.

"Sam, seriously. Ever heard of foreplay?"

"Only in the context of 'less foreplay means more play'."

Dawn's jaw dropped ever so slightly. Where the hell was the guy with his innocent puppy eyes and the embarrassed look on his face when his brother boasted of one-night stands?

Dawn was way too shocked to protest against Sam's kisses travelling from her lips to her neck, then the gentle rise of her plump breasts.

When his hand was at the clasp of her bra, she woke from the stupor. "Alright, let's get one thing straight, Romeo: You and I have had our moments in the past, but that doesn't mean you get to lay me wherever or whenever you feel like it, which seems to be the case a damn lot of times ever since your return. And it's been only just an hour!"

Sam used to be hesitant about touching her, because he knew what Lucifer had done to her, and now he was practically constantly trying to ravish her.

He didn't even care about how shaken up she was about finding her son; no, he was more than ready to use that chink in her armour to his advantage.

Alright, so Dawn felt that insanely strong pull towards him; how couldn't she? She was a female being, after all, and not feeling attracted to that stunning mountain of muscle with the handsome face was impossible for anyone bearing two x-chromosomes.

'_Damn it, Sam, you'll tear me apart… actually... you already did...'_

So, babysitting Sam was going to be much harder than she first thought...

Fun (!)

* * *

**Joint chapter this time(: hm.. so Dawns decided to look for her son again-? But is that a good or bad thing? Next up soon! X Nic&Ana**


	22. Once In A Blue Moon

Three hours in the car with Sam. One year ago, that would have sounded like fun, but now? Not so much.

"We're teleporting," Dawn said resolutely.

Would Sam have bitched about it before, he surely wasn't worried about Dawn using her demonic powers anymore. "Alright."

Dawn touched his arm, and seconds later they were standing in an open field.

"Shouldn't there be a house?" Sam remarked. "Or at least a tent?"

"Maybe I was off by a mile… it happens, especially with passengers."

"Dawn, we're miles away from any civilization. We're basically in the middle of nowhere!"

"No kidding, Sherlock (!)" An extremely uneasy feeling crept up her neck. "374 Pine Drive, in Black Forest, Arkansas right?"

"That's what the adoption register said, yeah."

Dawn turned around and looked at the trees. "Does that look like a black forest to you?"

"Everything looks black, Dawn. Because it's night."

"Well, Captain Smartass, thanks for stating the obvious!" Dawn dug her nails into her palms to keep from an outburst, but Sam was really pushing it. She marched over to one of the trees, and sure enough, it was a pine.

"It was a cover," Dawn stated hollowly as she realized her son wasn't here, never has been. "Sammy was never here. He was never adopted by the Haroldsons. It was all a fake… a cover."

He was still out there somewhere...

That realization hurt deeply; she thought to have been so close to holding her baby boy in her arms… it surprised Dawn that she could feel that intensely about something.

"You're repeating yourself again," Sam commented matter-of-factly.

"Stop it, or I'll be repeating things you won't like," Dawn growled.

Sam stopped himself last minute from an inappropriate remark. Lacking a soul certainly asked for especial self control.

"Alright, so he isn't here. Then where is he?"

"Do you think if I knew where my son was I'd still be standing in the godforsaken Diaspora chatting?"

"Well, your demonic qualities have to be good for something other than slamming people into walls. I can help you with that if you'd like."

If there had been a wall near, Dawn would have considered giving Sam a little shove towards it, but she knew violence wasn't going to solve anything.

Besides, Sam wasn't really at fault here this time. Sure, he was being insensitive, but that wasn't her core problem at the moment. Dawn just couldn't accept the fact she'd lost her baby; again.

'Why can't I just for once have something go my way? I have on wish that doesn't even stand outside the possible; why can't I even have that?'

If Dawn had been the praying type, she might have screamed at God and asked Him what the hell his problem was. Why he was putting her through all this and never saw it necessary to reward her. Dawn just wanted her son back. And Sam.

Was that too much to ask?

"Dawn."

She looked up. "Yeah."

"He's not here. We should get back and try to find him."

Dawn let out a bitter laugh. He sure tried to sound like soulful Sam… but he couldn't fool her. Her love was gone, but his body still walked around to taunt her with memories of him. "Yeah."

* * *

Back at the house, Dawn was stood at the window, looking out of it with blank eyes.

_She'd been so close… and now she was as far away as possible from finding her son..._

"I need fresh air," Dawn just said curtly and firmly closed the door behind her, making it obvious she didn't want company.

Of course, subtle hints like a slamming door bounced right off a soulless man even more than off a soulful one.

Dawn marched down the trail through the dunes until she'd reached the beach. If only her life were as regular as the coming and going of the waves.

Dawn plummeted down into the sand and just sat there, wishing that the wind would take her problems with him. It would have been the first wish to come true, so she wasn't particularly surprised when thoughts of her lost son, Sam's not-soul and just her life in general still circulated in her mind.

"You okay?"

Wondering just which part of her wanting to be alone didn't he understand, Dawn hissed: "No, Sam, I'm not okay. But it's not like you really care, so why'd you ask?"

"Because I know that I'd have cared before."

Dawn huffed bitterly. "Yeah, before. Everything's different now. But whatever, I don't feel like arguing now."

"What do you feel like then?" Sam lightly traced Dawn's spine with his fingertips.

Dawn rolled her eyes and had to think of the 'sex god' discussion she'd had with Dean… oh, yes, it wasn't that far off.

The problem only was that Sam's body proved him right. He did look like a sex god.

'What the hell,' Dawn thought. 'There's only so much a woman can resist. Sex god and beach is a combination that exceeds my capabilities.'

"Not like talking," She said and leaned over. Sam was surprised by her sudden giving in, but readily pulled her into his arms as he deepened their kiss.

"One thing I want to know," Dawn said.

Sam crushed his lips on hers again. "I thought you didn't feel like talking."

"And I don't. But…"

"Good, then why are we still talking?"

"Because we're not getting any further before I have my question answered."

"Shoot, then. Just not literally."

"Where'd your modesty go, especially in regards to sex?"

"Probably left it downstairs."

"Suspected as much," Dawn grumbled and climbed onto Sam's lap. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands wander over his perfect, muscular chest.

Damn, that so wasn't fair. Her mind told her he was lacking his soul and therefore should be off limits; her body told her that this was way too sweet a treat to miss out on.

Stupid freaking hormones.

Sam buried his hand in Dawn's hair, pulling her closer and down with him into the sand. She felt his other hand push up her shirt, and this time let it happen, even allowed him to take it off completely.

Thinking about how she shouldn't be doing this allowed her to momentarily forget about her lost son.

His naked skin against hers felt so damn good…

Sam tasted the salty sea breeze on Dawn's soft lips and ran his hands over her bare back before he pushed her down into the sand and leaned over her, never breaking their heated kiss.

Dawn let out a pleasant sigh and closed her eyes. Which allowed her to think a little more clearly now that she wasn't dazzled by Sam's stunning physique anymore.

Still, when she broke from their passionate kiss, she did so unwillingly. "Sam, stop."

"You started it this time, sweetheart."

"Which gives me the right of ending it." Dawn struggled to wiggle away from under him. "I'll account you certain intriguing physical attributes that do manage to dazzle me."

"Quit the language, professor." Sam rested on one elbow and looked at Dawn sceptically. She almost caved in upon the simple sexiness of the pose. Luckily, pride was a very dominant feature of hers.

"Fine. You're hot, Sam, but looks aren't everything. We get your soul back, then we can have all the fun we want. Not one minute sooner."

"You seemed to have had fun just seconds ago."

"Unsoundness of mind due to emotional stress." Dawn stood up and pulled her shirt back on. "So, I strongly suggest you change your mind about not wanting your soul back, or we won't be getting anywhere." She dusted the sand off her pants and daringly looked down at Sam. "Plus, no mother is going to take a roll in the sand while her son's still missing, so how about you get dressed and help me find him?"

"May I point out the fact that you were the one who undressed me in the first place?"

"Don't make me use my powers to put that shirt back onto you, Sam," Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Now, chop, chop."

He looked back at her, unwavering. Slowly, he got up, but didn't follow her order to get fully dressed again; he simply took his shirt in his hand and stood before her – as if he knew fully well what effect his physical perfection had on her. "Shall we, then?"

Clenching her fists, Dawn marched past him and purposefully strode towards the house.

She couldn't believe how close she'd been to giving in...

* * *

Later that very same night, Dawn unlocked her bedroom door- she didn't trust Sam with it being unlocked and her being in a short red silk nightie.

Things would happen for sure, whether she wanted them to or not...

And she really didn't know the answer to that. He was chipping away her defenses more and more each time. It was down to the bare minimum now of her resistance.

Damn him...

Then again, he already was.

* * *

As she walked down the stairs, she saw that the living room light was on. Dawn frowned- it was five in the morning.

'Hey- why don't you get some sleep?' She asked Sam as he sat with his knees up, on the sofa, watching some CSI or something program on the widescreen.

He shrugged. 'Don't sleep.' Dawn frowned, then sat down next to him on the sofa, keeping to the edge so, hopefully, he got the idea she wasn't up for another round. _"Ding, ding, round one- get your clothes off"_ she thought with a kind of bitter edge.

'Then what do you do all the time? Watch TV? No wonder you're getting a dumbass.'

Sam chuckled. 'Among other things at night.'

Dawn groaned, closing her eyes tightly. 'I really, really didn't want to know that Romeo.' Sam chuckled, then turned his gaze from the screen onto her and a slow smile crept upon his face. 'Would you like to find out firsthand instead then?'

Dawn sighed and started to get up, but he caught her hand and pulled her back down. 'Would you?' He asked again, raising a hand to trace his fingers lightly down her back. _Damn! How did he do that-? _Dawn wondered in a kind of furious way as she permitted him to pull her to him, his lips crashing against hers again as he roughly pushed her down onto the sofa, hands sneaking up her red silk nightie again.

_This is so wrong... _Dawn thought as she kissed him as hungrily as he was kissing her. Wrong but so right at the same time. Dean was going to have a field day she also thought as Sam pulled of her nightie and kissed her neck.

So much for self control (!)

* * *

When Dean returned back to Dawns house from his unsuccessful hunt for Death, he was confident that he had won the bet- there was no way in Heaven, Hell or Earth Dawn would push his brother away if he made advances; she was a woman after all.

_A rather sexy woman too_ Dean admitted.

Dawn was tall, slim and incredibly hot. What with her long soft waves of dark auburn hair down past her shoulders, and those deep hazel eyes that looked more green than brown in the sunlight. And, even though she was essentially a demon, those eyes looked so innocent- and alone.

She hadn't had an easy life... rejected everywhere she went, never finding love; and then when she'd found it all, it had been ripped away from her.

Dawns own soul was like shards of glass scattered upon the floor. And Sam, minus his soul, was like stepping onto them, breaking them up further.

Dawn was broken...

Just like Sam.

What a screwed up match (!)

But a match nonetheless- Dawn needed Sam now he was back...

And Sammy wasn't home.

* * *

As he reached the door, he raised a hand, just about to knock when he saw the key sticking out from under the little stone hedgehog next to the door. He pushed the front door open and walked in, placing the key on the side and looking around.

Then he saw his brother fully dressed on the sofa, and Dawn fast asleep under a sheet next to him, head on his lap. He sighed, walking forwards. 'You didn't-?' Sam shrugged and smirked. 'I did.'

Dean sighed, then watched Sam stand up carefully and walk off towards the kitchen.

'Oh Dawn.' He just sighed, then chuckled. He'd won the bet anyway.

Now Dawn opened her eyes blearily and groaned, sitting up. Then she saw Dean, grabbed her nightie and pulled the covers over her head.

Dean smirked and held up the bra she'd forgotten.

'Hey Little Miss Self-Control- you missed a bit.'

Dawn growled and snatched it from him, not showing her face, which Dean knew would be seething at him and at herself. Her pride had taken a severe beating.

Dean just smirked as she got up, now wearing her nightie and a stony look upon her face. He just carried on saying. 'How was the sofa?' Dawn smiled sarcastically. 'Lovely (!)' With another smirk, Dean added. 'That's not all they are eh? Anything else you want to tell me? Like, concerning Sam?'

Dawn just got up and stalked upstairs, growling under her breath as she went.

Dean couldn't resist saying-

_'How much do you charge?'_

A slamming bedroom door upstairs was his answer, much to his amusement.

This was too perfect a moment to miss.

* * *

**So the kid wasn't there:( n'aww! Something weird is going on now. Lmao! Dawn got owned big time! Joint chapter once again! Next up soon! X Nic&Ana**


	23. Resisting Temptation

When Dawn came down from her "hiding place" as Dean thought, she went into the kitchen and pulled out a chair, sitting on it in silence as Dean came into the room.

She now sighed. 'Dean, I messed up. Big.'

Dean stood in the doorway, staring down at the girl who was looking so dejected. He sighed, then pulled out a chair, sitting next to her.

'Come on- it wasn't that ba-'

_'I messed up! Man!'_

Dean frowned now as Dawn made a few glasses shatter. Then she snarled. 'I let myself get laid by your freaking soulless brother! And I _liked _it!'

Dean didn't see what the problem was at that moment- sure, her pride had been hit hard by her submission, but-? 'Is this about your pride?' He asked sceptically now, raising an eyebrow. Dawn growled now.

'No! Its not my pride, but about how I didn't care or anything! I've changed Dean... I just feel like I don't care anymore.'

Dean sighed. 'You do care, I know that. And I know you still love Sam after everything that's happened.'

Dawn scoffed and stood up, glaring down at him like an avenging angel. A messy haired one at least for the moment.

'That's the point Dean. I don't know! It feels like I love him, but he's a different person! He's not _my _Sammy!'

Dean held up his hands in surrender- Dawn was starting to lose it by now, and he knew how far she'd go- how far she did go last night.

With a sigh, she sat back down and looked back at Dean, tears in her eyes by now. 'Dean... my soul died with Sams... what if I'm becoming like him-? I feel so... cold and empty...'

Dean just watched as a solitary tear rolled down her face and dripped onto her hand. 'Dawn-' he started with a sigh. 'You are not heartless. Look-' he raised a hand and touched her tearstained cheek.

'You wouldn't get Sam doing that.'

Dawn raised her hand to her wet cheek now he had removed his own. 'I'm not a monster... am I Dean-?' Dean sighed, then walked over and pulled her to her feet, hugging her and going. 'You're nothing like a monster Dawn...'

But he couldn't deny one thing- Dawn was changing. Becoming more hardened and cold. Just like Sam Was it true-? Had her soul started to chip away when he "died?"

He hoped not.

'You're a beauty Dawn, and Sam's lucky to have you. Hell, I would have taken a shot if you two hadn't shacked up.'

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Whoa there tiger- you can leave it there.' Dean chuckled, then let her go. 'Sorry.' then he turned away with a sigh.

'I didn't find Death...'

Dawn felt her heart sink a little at that- she had beem hoping beyond hope she could finally get her Sam back...to hold him in her arms and hear him say just how much he loved her.

To tell him she loved him just as much and more.

These visions were slowly vanishing from view as her soul took another blast, and she felt a shard fall away, pulling her further into the darkness that Sam had created and making wider and more dense.

'Are you going to try again?' She asked pleadingly, tears forming again. Dean sighed and nodded. 'I went after him wrong- but I've got an idea; I'll die and ask this reaper.'

Dawn nearly choked.

_'You're gonna kill yo-?'_

Dean sighed. 'Just log enough to talk, that's all.'

Dawn stared, but then sighed in defeat. 'Just... don't leave me with him too long again ok? I don't want to give into him again...' Dean sighed, then said. 'But I thought you liked it?' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Hello? The guy's an animal! Even beasts have more dignity!'

Dean really didn't know what to say to that, so he just said something he had been wondering...

'Is he... better without a soul?'

Dawn scowled. 'What the hell! The guys an ass!' Dean shook his head- she'd misunderstood. 'I mean in bed idiot.' Dawn scoffed now, then smirked. 'Now why the hell do you want to know that-? You sicko.' Dean laughed. 'Hey- he's still my little brother... I'm curious, give a guy a break!'

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Last time I gave someone a break, I got laid.' Dean rolled his eyes, and Dawn sighed. 'Fine! If you're really that narrow minded... yes!' Dean frowned. But I thought you just said he was like an animal? Or do you like it like that?' Dawn shook her head. 'You are such a prude- I don't ask about your sex life!' Dean grinned. 'Ask away sweetie.'

'Urgh.' Dawn said with a disgusted noise, scowling at him- why was Dean so gross at times-? Oh yeah- he thought he was Gods gift...

Well she was thinking more along the lines of "Hells bitch"

Dean held up a hand again. 'Ok, you can stop there- my brothers beasty Please don't say more.' Dawn smirked. 'Hey- you could have walked in on us instead, then you'd find out.'

It was Deans turn to go 'Urgh! I'd be scarred for life thanks.' Dawns smirk widened. 'But it's natural Dean! Why would it scar you for life? I thought you liked porn?'

Dean shuffled his feet a little. 'Well yeah, but I don't exactly want to see my brother and near enough sister getting it on thanks.'

Dawn felt a little jolt go through her at the ending.

'You consider me to be your sister?' She asked, cracking a smile at last. Dean groaned. 'Oh why did I say that-?' Dawn chuckled. 'I have that effect on guys- must be because of my sexy ass.' Dean raised an eyebrow, a devilish smirk upon his face. 'That you have alright. One fine ass too.'

Dawn walked back up to him and grinned before she walked into the living room. 'And guess what? You'll dream of it forever knowing that it belongs to Sam- at least, when his souls back,'

Dean whined. 'Mean.' then sighed.' I'll be back in two days maximum-' he pointed a finger at her. 'Behave! Dont get into trouble ok?' Dawn scoffed.

'Trouble-? I'm in danger from being ravished to death my my soulless boyfriend!'

Dean sighed. 'Thanks for the vivid image (!)' Dawn chuckled. 'You are very welcome...' then she sighed. 'In all seriousness- hurry up. I really don't wanna fall prey to him again- no matter how much I like it..' Dean chuckled. 'You might as well give in and enjoy the ride than feeling all guilty when you eventually melt into a puddle when he-'

_'How would you know? Have you been spying on us? Pervert...'_

Dean laughed, shaking his head incredulously. 'Dawn... I've seen that look you gave him when he had a soul- and it's still there. You can't deny your feelings; they'll turn inwards and eat at your own soul if you do.'

Dawn sighed. 'I just want him to love me because of who I am- not because I'm the only girl in a good drive who'd sleep with him.'

Dean was silent for a moment, then sighed too. 'Dawn- understand this; he won't love you while his souls gone. He... well, that's probably what he's doing. It's not his fault, it's that basic human emotion that drives us to love that's doing it.' He shook his head sadly. 'Lust, not love.'

With a silent nod, Dawn agreed. She knew Sam didn't feel anything, but...

She had been hoping last night with him had actually meant something, not just a one night stand in his mind.

So much for that thought (!)

Dean sighed. 'I'll... be seeing you later, with Death in tow I hope.' Dawn was seriously freaked at that. 'Death-? _Actual _Death-?' Dean nodded. 'I'm not just a pretty face.' He grinned at the end. Dawn sighed. 'Get out now before kick you out.' Dean grinned, then winked. 'Behave yourself young lady (!)'

Then, to her intense relief, he left.

Hopefully with Death following.

Man was that a fucked up thing to think...

* * *

Dawn was lying on her bed when Sam came in. She felt a little jolt in her chest as he sat down next to her and crossed his ankles.

'Yes?' Dawn asked, setting her book down on the side table. Sam grinned, then held up a sheaf of paper. 'This was what you wanted right?' Dawn frowned, then reached for it, but he raised it above his head. Dawn frowned.

'Sam...'

He grinned, then raised his free hand to pull her to him. 'Five minuets of your time, and it's yours.'

Dawn groaned as the hand now reached up her shirt, and she could feel him trying to tug it off.

'No.' She said, then slapped his hand away.

Sam raised an eyebrow, then rolled onto his back and read the paper from arms length.

'So you don't want to find your son then?'

Dawn shook her head. anger coursing through her. 'Damn you Sam... that is so low, even for you.'

Sam grinned again, then pulled her closer. 'Get used to it love.' Dawn sighed- she knew this would happen, knew that Sam would trick her or something to get her to give in.

'Fine! But I don't trust you... give me that first, or no deal.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not stupid thank you.' Dawn scoffed, folding her arms in distaste. 'If I ran off, you would just drag me back kicking and screaming anyway.' With a slow smile, he agreed and handed her the paper.

She scanned the lines as Sam started to push her back down onto the bed. He had found a link concerning Sammy- and the link was genuine this time. A warehouse... not too far away actually.

As Sam pulled her vest off and hungrily kissed her neck and worked his way down to her stomach, she had an idea.

'Hey, Sam stop.'

He looked up with a scowl. 'We had a deal.' Dawn just grinned. 'Well... I've got a bargain.'

The scowl deepened. 'I never thought you'd go back on your word.' Dawn scowled now too, then sat up, pushing him away before he took his shirt off and she crumbled.

'I'll make you a bargain- you help me find Sammy, and we do find him this time... I'll never push you away again, and we can do it whenever and wherever you want. Deal?'

Dawn say a flicker of surprise cross his face at that- it was so unexpected of her.

But she had faith in Dean... she was mad, but she trusted him.

God help her if he failed and Sammy was there...

Sam chuckled under his breath. 'You're not planning to trick me are you?' Dawn laughed now. 'How could I? Either way you win really... just this side you get more prize. Whats to lose? You leave me alone for the duration of the search, and after you still win.'

She could see him, and it was almost like he was thinking about it, but Dawn knew what the answer would be- that was the reason she'd upped the stakes.

'Deal.'

She knew his raw emotions would cloud whatever judgment he had inside that soulless body of his.

Well, that rather hot and tempting body of his.

To her relief, and, _what the hell?_ Dissapointment, he withdrew his hands and handed her the vest back that he'd managed to get off.

Well... this was it. Sam was either getting his soul back, or he wasn't...

Dawn knew which one she was dying for...

She wanted him back; his mind, body, love and soul all together.

* * *

**Oooh, very daring! Let's hope Dean gets to Death before something happens!**

**Just a quick note- thanks soooo much to my joint writer AnaRose17, you are one talented writer, and I'm honored to be working with you(((: please check out her stories- too freaking epic for words!:D reviews are much, much loved! They keep us inspired(: X Nic&Ana**


	24. Make Me Wanna Die

The next morning was a quiet one. Sam hadn't said anymore about their "bargain" thankfully to Dawns relief- she was already regretting it. So here they were- heading to this address.

'I'll go the back way-' Sam said, then took off without another word, rendering Dawn speechless.

If he had a soul... he'd never let her go alone. he was to protective... not anymore... unless it was getting his next "fix" Great (!) That definitely put meaning into the phrase _"Your love is my drug."_

Charming (!) But if anyone was going to use her, she was glad it was him.

Who else could pass of being so soulless, yet so sexy at the same time-?

* * *

Dawn stopped in front of the door, her heart crashing against her chest. Was this it? What she had been searching for-?

She didn't know, and all she could do was hope...

With a deep sigh, she put a hand upon the door, then pushed hard, walking in. But then she found she couldn't move. Dawn frowned, then looked down at her feet and snarled ferally- how could a devils trap affect her-? She'd walked over them on many occasions during the brothers long or arduous hunts.

_'You're probably wondering "what the heck-?" and I don't blame you.'_

Dawns head snapped to her right, then her hazel eyes narrowed as the demon stepped out of the shadows.

'Crowley.' She said in distaste, as if he was a sour lemon. He chuckled, then walked up to her, stopping in front of the trap with a curious expression upon his face.

He gestured to the trap. 'My own design. What do you think?'

Dawn just glared at him, wishing she could rip his head off and feed him to the Hellhounds.

He obviously knew she would be thinking something along that line, as he added. 'Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you...' but his smirk gave out the word _yet._

_Bastard...  
_

Dawn shook her head. 'You traitor...'

Crowley rolled his eyes. 'And hello to you too Dawn (!)' Dawn froze, then said in a hiss 'You bastard... wait until I get out if here! I' going to _rip _your head off!' Crowley chuckled. 'Well, that's very nice and all... but I thought you wanted your son? How will you know where he is if you kill me?'

Dawn didn't retort back, but glared at him as if he was made out of shit. Crowley grinned. 'That's better, good girl. You think you're Heavens gift? Well I think you're Hells bitch.'

Now she smiled sarcastically. 'Oh, really witty (!)'

Crowley smirked. 'How bad do you want to see your little Sammy? Oh, by the way, the name was ingenious (!) I wonder where you got the inspiration for that (?)' Dawn growled now. 'Are you just going to insult me? Start talking _dick!'_

The demon was silent, but then, to Dawns intense fury and much flickering of lights, he vanished.

Dawn shook her head- why had she trusted that thieving, malicious bastard-? Oh, that was why... she wanted her son back. Her child of the devil son.

_'There-! Happy now?'_

Dawn looked back up to see Crowley... with a little boy in his arms.

'How did you-?' Dawn started with a gasp, staring at her now one year old child. She so badly wanted to reach out and grab him from that bastard, but she was trapped.

Crowley chuckled. 'Now we're getting somewhere.'

* * *

Dawn hissed quietly, wishing Sam would burst in now and, well- save them both. Crowley looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, then said to Dawn.

'It took me a while, but I figured it out.'

Dawn snorted. 'Figured what out?' Crowley frowned, then he understood and laughed. 'Oh! You don't know-? Well well... this makes things interesting.'

She was very close to losing her temper now, but Dawn couldn't, wouldn't release it near the child- her child...

But she was intrigued by what Crowley had said.

'Come on then Mr. King of Hell... what don't I know?' Crowley stared. 'You really don't know... do you?' Dawn snapped back. 'Well if I did... would I be asking-? Give me my son _now!'_

Crowley didn't move, but he did say.

_'Tell me- does he look like Lucifer? Or should I say, his vessel?'_

Dawn frowned, not understanding what Crowley was hinting at. Then she looked at little Sammy. When he had been born, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Now, one year later, he had light brown hair, and when he opened his bleary eyes and looked at her for a split second, she saw his eyes were no longer aquamarine, but more of a jade color.

She realized in that split second that Crowley added on. 'Why do you think Lucifer never really hunted little Sammy here down?'

Dawn shook her head and said quietly. 'I don't understand...' but Crowley smirked knowing she did.

_'Lucifer isn't his father, is he?'_

But Dawn didn't answer- she had been pondering the very same question for over a year, and wasn't even sure of the answer herself.

She remembered alright... a time before Lucifer had apparently "knocked her up"

There was one more potential father- Sam.

It had been the night before Lucifer had taken her. With all the turmoil crashing down on her after that, Dawn hadn't given that night and its possible consequences all too much thought.

Until now, anyways.

* * *

_"You know we'll never let him get you," Sam had said quietly. They were alone in the motel room with Dean being gone God-knows where; he might be on a mission, he might as well be with his hook-up for the night._

_"I know that you will do anything Lucifer won't get me, Sam, but even you aren't infallible," Dawn had replied and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. "It's the devil we're talking about here… People fear him for a reason."_

_"But if never gets his vessel, he'll never be strong enough to… well…"_

_"Destroy the world and knock me up with his spawn of Satan?"_

_"I wasn't going to put it that drastically," Sam smiled weakly, and Dawn just had to run her fingertips over the tiny dimples on his cheek._

_"Don't worry, I can take it."_

_"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to. And I don't mean just insensitive phrasing."_

_Dawn rested her arm on Sam's shoulder and looked into his kind hazel eyes. "Someone upstairs must have had a bad day when he wrote my destiny… but I intend to not let it happen just like that."_

_Sam didn't say that fighting destiny was a painful affair; he would know. "I hope your bravery will be rewarded, Dawn, I really do."_

_"Honestly, I doubt it will. But giving up is not an option."_

_Sam traced her cheekbone with his thumb, reveling at the even softness of her skin._

_"Sam-"_

_"Dawn-"_

_They chuckled and while waiting for the other to go on, they realized there was nothing left to be said; they simultaneously leaned forward and gently, their lips melted into each other. After a minute, they broke away; not because they had enough, but because they wanted to savor this moment. Who knew how many of them would be left to them._

_Sam brushed an auburn strand of hair behind Dawn's ear and wondered where she took all this strength from. It was a good thing he didn't ask because she couldn't have given him an answer._

_Dawn smiled and kissed him again, more passionately and demanding this time. Sam responded readily and pulled her into his arms, enjoying holding her warm, lithe body close. Dawn sighed with pleasure at the sense of protection Sam's embrace gave her and locked her arms behind his neck._

_Feeling that this was right, Dawn slowly let her hand wander over Sam's shoulder to the first button of his shirt._

_Upon her touch, Sam broke their kiss again. "You sure you…?"_

_"I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" Dawn smiled and pulled her top over her head. "Besides. I really want to. With you."_

_Sam battled his own conscience; he wanted Dawn, naturally; but was she in an emotionally stable enough state to make a rational decision here?_

_"Dawn…" He started hesitantly._

_"Sam. Please. You worry too much," Dawn smiled softly and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "We're both consenting adults who are in love and want to have sex. Nothing wrong with that."_

_"Yes, I mean, no, but-"_

_"No 'but'. Now, you really going to let me have all the work?"_

_Sam grinned and kissed her again, pulling her down onto the bed with him. Dawn climbed on top of him and raked her fingers down his chest to his waistband, never breaking their kiss._

_They sure had changed Dawns destiny that night._

_

* * *

_

Present-day Dawn returned to the here and now, and her expression must have spoken volumes, as Crowley just smiled demoniacally, as was his way.

Then he nodded at Dawns vacant expression as she realized.

'And there it is.' He smirked, hoisting little Sammy further up into his arms. 'So... I spend all that time and effort keeping tabs on you, waiting for you to dump the kid... but, all we get is a freaking useless halfbreed demon brat!'

Dawn was silent as she realized the father really wasn't Lucifer, but Sam...

And she had given him away to a demon...

Now she looked up at Crowley, her eyes dangerous. '_"Half breed demon brat?'"_ she said in a voice that would send shivers even down Lucifers spine. 'How dare you...' she snarled, then exploded with anger.

'How _dare you! _Do you _know what I have been through because of you?'_

Even Crowley flinched a little at the hostility in Dawns voice, and the lights started flickering violently. Now he sighed, looking down at Sammy as he opened his eyes and whimpered at the loud noise that was his mother. Crowley looked back up at Dawn.

'You woke the baby idiot.' then he held him out at arms length as Sammy started crying. 'Urgh, take it already. It's giving me a headache.'

Dawn pointed to the floor. 'Then let me out idiot! And _don't you dare put him on the floor!' _she added with a low snarl.

Crowley groaned. 'Uh, hands full ring a bell?'

_'Give him to me.'_

Dawn looked around as she heard his voice as he strode into the warehouse without a care in the world. Sam stopped in front of Crowley, then said again. 'Give him to me.'

Crowley handed the child over without a word, then snapped his fingers, making the trap vanish, then he himself disappeared.

Sammy was quiet in his fathers arms, then Dawn walked forwards just as Sam asked. 'You ok?' Dawn scoffed, then took the child from him and walked off, saying as she went.

_'Like you care.'_

Sam was silent for a moment, then followed her back to the car.

* * *

As Dawn finally got to hold her son as she sat in the front seat of the car, she felt tears in her eyes.

This was no place for a child... no matter how much she loved him...

But to give him to some unknown family was killing her inside- she'd already made that mistake. Then she had an idea on who could look after him...

She needed to talk to Dean... and Lisa. But could she, would she take him in-?

Her and Sams child...

* * *

Later when they returned to the house, Sam had already phoned ahead and told his brother of the "plan" Dawn had thought off. Dean had been silent for a moment, but then he said. 'Ask Lisa if she would take in the kid-? Are you nuts?'

Dawn was sat on the sofa with Sammy in her arms, fast asleep against his mothers chest. She sighed, stroking his hair. 'I know... but to give him away to an unknown family-? And the thought I'll never see him again-? That would kill me Dean. Kill me worse than having my own soul ripped out, then shoved up Lucifers ass and put back in.'

Dean sighed, genuinely clueless as to what Lisa would do. He did hope though that she did- he loved the kid, even though it was the son of Lucifer.

With her own sigh, Dawn said. 'There's... something else I have to tell you.'

With a nod, Dean said. 'Lay it on me.' Dawn hugged Sammy closer to her. 'Lucifer isn't his father.'

Silence followed that, shocked silence. But then Dean said, genuinely confused. 'The who-?' Then he realized as his eyes widened slightly. '_Sam-?'_

Dawn nodded, getting up and putting him down on the sofa carefully, pulling the covers over him. 'Yes.' Dean was silent, then he said. 'Well... that makes trying to tell Lisa better. I really wasn't looking forward to going _"Oh, good friend of mine has this Spawn of Satan she'd like you to adopt."_

Dawn sighed and shook her head. 'I know she already has Ben, so...' Dean held up a hand. 'I'll talk to her. Promise. No nephew of mine is gonna be shoved aside.' Dawn chuckled, then walked over to Dean and hugged him tightly. 'Thank you so much.' she just said. Dean patted her back. 'Hey- happy to help a hot chick with problems anytime.'

That was Dawns cue to let him go.

But now she frowned. 'I thought you were hunting for Death?' Dean grinned and nodded. Dawns eyes widened. 'You-?' He nodded again, and she felt a rush of excitement course through her like liquid fire. It was so close now... getting her Sam back.

'When is it going to happen?' She asked, not bothering to contain her excitement. Dean sighed. 'He has business first... so a few days at least... but anytime really.'

Dawn nodded, starting to grin again. _Screw Sam... but then again, she already had; if he didn't want that soul back, she'd shove it in herself. And maybe find the shards of her own cracking one._

This was all... too much...

And tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

Dawn decided not to tell Sam that the child was his- not while he was soulless anyway. She actually felt a little scared for her child around his "darkside" self.

He wasn't to know- yet.

Dean had, to Dawns mixed emotions of fear, sadness and regret, asked Lisa. She had been shocked, understandably... but when he said it was Sams, she went silent for a moment, then sighed and nodded. She didn't really have a choice- how could she throw an innocent child out onto the streets-? Especially if it was Sams...

* * *

So now Dawn was sat on the sofa of Lisas house, watching her child standing up a little shakily and grinning at her as he saw his mother. Dawn was suprised he recognized her- he'd only saw her for less than a day.

Little Sammy was fascinated by Sam, who was sat on a chair and looking broody and bored. He padded over to Sam and grabbed his knees, staring up at him with a big smile on his face and wide eyes.

Sam, to Dawn and everyones relief really, just watched as his child, although he didn't know it, tottered to his feet, then he lent down and picked him back onto his feet.

For Dawn, the experience was heartbreaking, but this time, she wasn't quite as broken- she could see him whenever she liked, Lisa had assured her. So, it was a happy kind of ending on that note.

But Sams soul-?

Her prayers were answered that very same night.

* * *

Dawn was sat on the sofa watching TV alone- Sam and Dean had gone to sort a case in just the next town.

_'Dawn I take it?'_

With a gasp at the unfamiliar voice, Dawn made all the lights snap on as she stood up and spun around. She stared at the man, there was something... kind of sinister about him.

So she took a wild stab in the dark and said.

'Death?'

The man nodded, then walked over to the window and looked out of it- twilight was approaching. 'It's a curious thing. Love. It makes you do irrational things. The amount of people who die for love, or linking to it are... intriguing and fascinating.'

Dawn stood in silence as Death turned his gaze upon her, then nodded to the window- she saw the Impala returning, headlights glaring through the window. He then said. 'You would die for him, wouldn't you?'

In silence, Dawn nodded, but then said. 'I think I already did.' Death chuckled, then said. 'Yes, your soul is fracturing apart like a many faceted diamond... but yours can heal- will heal.'

Dawn scoffed and said weakly. 'Somehow I don't think so.' Death nodded. 'Love leads you blindly into the fire, obscuring your vision.'

They were silent for a second, then Death spoke. 'Now you know what happens. But- there are things you need to be aware off. One, it is only a wall. If he scratches at it, makes holes... the full damage of his soul will become apparent.' He inclined his head. 'This is a barrier , if he breaks it down. It's all over. The memories and pain will drive him insane, and I am not exaggerating.'

Dawn was silent- she already knew she'd have to look after him to a certain extent, but...

'Fine.' She said, meeting Deaths blank expression.

He sighed. 'Ok then- it's out of my hands now. The rest is up to him- and you.'

Dawn didn't speak as the front door opened, and the pair came in- albeit, they both stopped dead just inside, staring at the dark figure. Dean knew who it was, but Sam snarled. 'Who are you?'

Death walked up to him, 'Death, thank you.' Then looked at Dean. 'You did well Winchester.' Then he raised a hand, and Dawn saw a bright ball of light appear that she knew to be Sams soul.

Sam realized too, and backed of a bit. 'No-' he said, but Death just stepped forwards and the flare of white light touched his chest.

Dean walked over to Dawn and took her hand as they heard him yell out in agony, but neither did anything to stop it- it was finally happening... Sam getting his soul back...

Neither of them saw Death vanish, but when they saw just one shadow in the light, they knew it was over.

But Dawn just stared.

Was this _her _Sam-?

* * *

**No more soulless Sammy fun:( aww well... had to happen sooner or later. Well! Sam has it back now! But- what are the changes? And he's the father? Bet no one saw that coming lmao! And no, as everyone still keeps asking *sigh* we are not following the s6 storyline. Next up later on! X Nic&Ana**


	25. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

When the glare of the light faded away, she was faced with the sight of Sam on the floor as if he'd fallen over.

'Sam!' She yelled in panic and fear, falling to her knees and sitting him up. 'Sam?' She asked quietly, concerned as she supported him. He opened his eyes blearily, then frowned. 'Dawn?'

Dawn was apprehensively now- which Sam was it-? Was it the heartless beast... or was it hers?

As he pulled himself up, Dawn just watched in silence. Dean didn't know what to say- was he back?

'Sam-?' Dawn asked again, eyes wide and tears forming. Sam frowned, then raised a hand, wiping them away. Then he smiled.

_'Not crying over me are you? Silly girl.'_

Dawn just let out a laugh of happiness, then threw her arms around him, pulling them close so she could sob into his chest. He chuckled, then looked at Dean. 'You want a hug too (?)'

Dean smiled sarcastically. 'Sure (!)' Sam smirked. 'Later eh?' Dean sighed- Sam was back.

Sam looked down at Dawn, who wouldn't let him go. 'Dawn sweetie? You think you could let me breath a moment?' Dawn shook her head, face still in his chest. 'No. I'm never letting you go again.'

Dean sighed as Sam out his arms around her, hugging her tight. 'I'll be back later on. It's good to have you back Sammy.' He said, seeing Sams thankful nod, then go back to rubbing Dawns sobbing form.

'Dawn?' Sam asked gently, prising her from him. She looked up now, meeting those eyes she'd never see again. 'Oh Sam-' she just said, just wanting to be held. He complied with a sigh- Dawn was having a breakdown by the look of it.

Sam sighed, then picked her up into his arms before her knees went. 'You're being really silly you know?' Dawn chuckled as he set her down on the bed then pulled the covers over her.

Dawn just shook her head, and her eyes were more wider than a small excited childs. 'It's you-' She said, hardly able to believe it, raising a hand to touch his cheek, thinking he was just going to vanish at her touch- he stayed mercifully solid and Dawn pulled him forwards so she could hug him again. Sam sighed, then got under the covers with her too and pulled her close and tight in his arms.

Dawn snuggled into his chest, feeling and hearing his heart beat against her head. It was a comforting sound really.

Sam just held her for the best part of an hour, just wanting to feel him and his presence in hers.

Sam now traced a finger down her face as she stared into his eyes, then he sighed.

'Dawn... I am more sorry than you will ever understand.'

Dawn shook her head, putting a finger on his lips. 'Please... don't.' He sighed, then pushed her down onto the pillows before she could do it again.

'I hurt you so much...' He said softly, regret and a whole range of emotions lacing his voice. Dawn just wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at him still.

'I love you.' She said, hands either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Before, a simple innocent kiss could lead to much more. But now, Sam flinched a little as Dawns lips met his.

'Sorry.' He apologized, backing off. Dawn sighed. 'It's ok... I understand.' Sam chuckled, looking embarrassed, which Dawn smiled at- it was so good to see him feeling emotions again.

'I'm not making you nervous am I?' He now asked, eyes careful. Dawn laughed, putting a hand back on his cheek. 'Even if you were, I wouldn't care.' Sam chuckled, then sighed. 'Man I'm hungry... did I eat much when I was-?'

Dawn laughed, then said. 'No idea. Either we were in bed, or you were out brooding somewhere.' Sam groaned. 'I'm sorry...' Dawn sighed. 'Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault.' But Sams eyes were sad as he said. 'But I hurt you so many times... I used you.' Dawn nodded. 'It wasn't you. Ok?'

Sam sighed again, then took Dawns hands in his. 'You love me too much than I deserve.' Dawn sighed and sat up again, staring at him. 'You know I do.' She smiled, then got up.

'Where are you going?' Sam frowned, standing up. Dawn called back. 'Dinner! I'm starving too!'

Sam sat there for a moment- she could cook-? That was a new one...

* * *

In the kitchen, Sam sat on a chair, watching Dawn bustle around making chicken korma. She was poking at the rice at the moment, the Sam got up and walked over.

'Since when did you cook?' he asked curiously, watching the rice simmer. It actually smelt good.

Dawn chuckled. 'A year on your own does it. Besides- much better than microwave crap.' Sam watched in silence as she tried to open the jar of korma, but failed. He sighed, then took it off her, opening it easy.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'You freak.' Sam looked thoughtful. 'Maybe Dean was right- dad dropped me on my head when I was younger.' Dawn had to laugh at that as she turned and put her arms around his waist, staring into his eyes. 'Oh well- it only made you hotter.'

Sam sighed. 'Stop saying that- I don't wanna hurt you again, ok?' Dawn growled, then said, pulling him closer. 'Look- I'm not going to listen to anything you say in the next five minuets.' then kissed him again, tightening her grip.

_'Are you really not going to listen?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Oh, ok- I just don't think that rice should be overflowing like that-'_

Dawn listened now, then let him go and turned to see the rice bubbling up. 'Crap!' She said, then grabbed the knob that controlled the temperature, lowering it. Sam was laughing at that. 'Yep, you can cook (!)' Dawn smacked him with the tea towel. 'Just because you were distracting me!' she laughed, then added. 'Now get upstairs and get the TV on before you make me burn the chicken.'

Sam just grinned. 'Sure you don't want help?'

_'Nope. Now shoo.'_

He hung his head in shame, then walked back off upstairs.

Dawn chuckled, turning the rice back up and stirring- she hadn't felt this good in...

Over a year really.

And of all the Sammys to get back... she'd gotten _hers._

_

* * *

_

_'Viola! Chicken korma alla Dawn.'_

Sam took the plate from Dawn and stared at it- it looked like... well, who was he to judge on looks? He was very aware of Dawn watching him closely as he raised a forkful and stuck it in his mouth. Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise; it was actually very good.

Dawn grinned. 'See? Demons _can_ cook.'

Sam laughed. 'Ok, ok- I apologize. You're really good.' Dawn put a hand on her heart in fake shock. 'Wow (!) Was that a compliment to the chef-?' Sam pointed the fork at her. 'Don't talk too loud- how do I know you've not given me food poisoning-?'

Dawn just set her knife and fork down, then looked at him with a scowl. 'I will slip in some poison if you don't zip it.' Sam smirked. 'Bite me.' It was Dawns turn to smirk. 'I already did ta. Last night.' Sam rolled his eyes and conceded defeat- he knew he wasn't going to win against her.

Which had been the complete opposite when he didn't have a soul. He remembered it all- the times he'd used her... shoved her love back in her face. But, despite everything he had done, she'd stayed with him.

He couldn't... he didn't deserve her.

Dawn frowned. 'What's wrong? I didn't poison it- promise.' Sam just chuckled, taking another bite, swallowing and saying. 'Just thinking.'

Dawn growled. 'Don't you _dare _touch that wall!' Sam held up his hands, fork and all. 'Hey- calm down. I'm not going to.' Dawn sighed and calmed down- she was a little on the edge, what with him being back and all...

She sighed again. 'Sorry...' Sam watched her crestfallen face, then said. 'Why are you worrying about me? You spent so much time looking after me and putting up with my shit... and I'm truly sorry. Why won't you let me do the same for you now?'

Dawn finished her last bite, then put it on the side table with a sigh. 'Guess I hardened when you... you died...' Sam stared in silence, then Dawn added. 'Death told me something...'

Sam frowned. 'What did he say?' Dawn had tears in her eyes. 'That my soul is fragmented and... I'm just a freak.' Sam scowled, then set his own plate aside, climbing on top of her and going. 'You are nothing like I was. Your warm Dawn, not cold.'

Dawn stared up into his eyes- her own were still damp as he picked up on of her hands and placed it over his heart; Dawn could feel it beating steadily underneath.

Sam sighed. 'Dawn... you're probably one of the main reasons I'm still alive. I remember when I was soulless- at the beginning, I didn' t want to find you. Dean made me...' He raised the hand that was on his heart to his lips, saying. 'And I am so glad he did... I love you Dawn. I really do.'

And that was what Dawn had been looking forward to hearing; what she needed to hear- that he loved her.

She reached up and pressed her lips to his again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam didn't back of this time, and Dawn knew he was as happy and blissed out to have each other again. Dawn moved her hands from his neck to his top button, swiftly undoing it.

But as he took of her own shirt, Sam frowned and then froze as he realized.

Dawn stopped at the last button, the looked at him with a frown. 'What's wrong-?' Sam just stared at Dawns bare shoulders- the one on the right. 'I almost forgot...' he said softly, running a hand over the scars the hellhound had left... so very long ago. They were still there, jagged and slightly uneven all the way down to the middle of her back. Dawn sighed, batting his hand away. 'Dont mention those...'

Sam sighed. 'Why? Your always beautiful in my eyes.' Dawn smiled a little. 'Well, this is getting all mushy now. We're in serious danger in sounding like that idiotic pair from Twilight.' Sam laughed. 'Thanks for putting that image in my head (!)' Dawn grinned. 'Anytime.'

Sam chuckled again and raised a hand to her face. 'What would I do without you?' Dawn looked thoughtful. 'Well, you'd be very bored.' Sam grinned, then pulled Dawn back to him. She finally undid the last button and removed his shirt, feeling as if she...

_'Sam stop.'_

He frowned, the broke away. 'What's wrong-?' She sighed, putting her head against his bare chest. 'I'm sorry...' she just said with another sigh. Sam frowned. 'Was it something I-?'

Dawn shook her head. 'No, it's me... I'm not used to this... it's usually a lot more-' she didn't finish, but Sam sighed and understood. 'No it's my fault...'

Dawn growled now. 'Why are we playing this game? The blame game? It's pathetic!' Sam just stared for a moment, but then backed off. But before he could properly, she yanked him back down.

'I'm not saying I... I'm just saying that I became so used to that other version of you... this is so...' She sighed, putting her head back against the pillow. 'Guess I liked it too much... those nights...'

Sam sighed now. 'Dawn...' but she just said. 'Told you there was something really, really fucked up about me. I'm part demon Sam! My mother was the very first demon! I...' She shook her head and went to get up, but Sam pushed her back down, going.

'Now you listen Dawn Hale. You are not screwed up! You're the one who-' but Dawn had already pulled him back to her, silencing him.

Then she sighed. 'Let's not do anything tonight, yeah? I'm really... not in the mood...'

Sam nodded. 'Of course-' then got of her, giving her the soft pink top back, but she just raised an eyebrow. 'What?' Sam frowned. 'I thought you-?' She scoffed, then grabbed the shirt and threw it to the other side of the room, then said. 'Men (!)' Sam chuckled. 'I could say the same about you actually. '

Dawns jaw dropped. 'Are you calling me a man-!' Sam winked. 'Maybe.' Dawn growled, then grinned. 'God I hate you.' Sam chuckled and got under the covers with her, their legs twining together. Dawn snuggled into his chest closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.

This was what she had been waiting for... a chance to be with him at last. Completely at peace and blissful in his protective encircling arms.

As she fell asleep in his arms, all the lights went out...

And not even the Apocalypse could ruin the moment.

* * *

**Yay! Sam's back! Finally things are starting to look up for Dawn(: but there's still something comflicting between them:( lets hope it all sorts out next chapter. Next up soon! X Nic&Ana**


	26. Sweet Dreams, Or A Beautiful Nightmare

The next morning, and Dawn woke up in Sams arms for the first time in... literally a year. Sure; she'd slept with him a good few times, but that was when he was soulless- when all she was to him was a toy really.

She groaned quietly and sat up, moving his arm so she could slide out from the covers. Dawn glanced at Sam as she went out the room; he was fast asleep. Something she hadn't seen in a good while. He couldn't sleep last time.

Dawn sighed and closed the door quietly behind her. On the landing, she glanced out the window- Dean wasn't back yet. _I really must thank him for last night and everything. _Dawn thought sincerely as she saw the empty driveway.

* * *

She went into the bathroom and turned the hot water on for a shower. Hell she felt like crap.

Dawn sighed as she let it run for a moment, then stepped in, then immediately felt a different kind of heat course through her body. Didn't beat a bubble bath, but it would do. She put her forehead against the cool tile wall, staring at the sky blue color, thinking. What now? Sam was back, and she had him back for good it seemed... she needed to tell him about... his son, but-

Dawn groaned. There was still alot of unanswered questions...

And her own soul- was it really breaking up-? But she had Sam now. It was bound to heal...

Dawn hoped...

She jumped a little as cold hands touched her bare waist, and she almost swore, but she did say.

_'Don't do that asshole!'_

'Are you perving on me now?' She asked, turning around to face him He shrugged innocently. 'Maybe. You never know.' Dawn chuckled. 'You are such a dick.'

Sam chuckled, then raised his hands to smooth Dawns sopping wet hair back from covering her face. She smiled, then smirked, raising a hand to prod his now wet hair.

_'One of these days, you'll wake up and find you look like a guy- not a girl when I cut it.'_

Sam laughed. 'You sound like Dean. He always did get me hair clips or something girly when I was younger.' Dawn laughed. 'I do like your brother- he has character.' Sam raised an eyebrow, then shoved the hair from his eyes. 'Are you saying I don't act like a guy?' Dawn grinned, then went to turn the water off, but he caught her arms and pulled her to him.

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. 'Still trying to act like a guy? Or a girl?' Sam chuckled, then kissed her neck. 'And now?' Dawn giggled. 'No idea, it just tickles, so stop before I hit you by accident and break that pretty face of yours.'

Sam sighed and shook his head at her. 'I'm never going to get bored of you am I?' Dawn grinned, then put her arms around his waist. 'I don't think so.' She said, flicking his hair, then she sighed. 'Now sod off- I'm trying to have a shower in peace.'

Sam chuckled, then gave her one more kiss. 'I'm not a girl.' He told her, then closed the shower door behind him.

Dawn sighed, turning the shower tap off. After that sudden "attack" she was going to have to get a lock on the shower door now (!) She sneaked her arm out of the door for the dressing gown, stepping into it and tying it in a big bow on the front. She walked up to the mirror and stared at herself- she'd always been slightly tanned, but now her skin had a look about it- a look of toughness really.

Great (!) So much for femininity... maybe Sam was getting somewhere saying she was a guy (!)

* * *

When she walked back into the bedroom, she stopped dead, then put her hands on her hips. 'And just what do you think you're doing?' She asked as a half naked Sam rifled through her wardrobe. He shrugged innocently, then held up her shortest little black dress.

'Cute dress.' He smirked, then put it back in. Dawn sighed and walked over, shooing him before he started on the shoes- she'd end up hitting him in annoyance with the great big heels.

'Maybe you'll get to see me in it if you're lucky-?' She teased with a grin, reaching inside and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long white top, then a black belt to go around her waist.

'Hang on a moment there-'

Dawn frowned, then glanced around at Sam. 'What girl?' Sam sighed, shaking his head. 'Well _boy _I wanna ask you something.' He sat down on the bed, and after a moment, she joined him.

'What?' She asked, trying to straighten her damp tangled hair with her fingers. Sam chuckled, then pulled something from his jeans pocket, then opened it.

Dawns eyes widened as she realized.

_'Sam, I-'_

_'Marry me Dawn?'_

Dawn just shook her head in disbelief, staring at the engagement ring. Then chuckled. 'Do I want to know where you got that from?' Sam snorted. 'Hey! I worked hard for that!'

_'Pool game?'_

_'... might have been.'_

Dawn chuckled, shaking her head as she took it. Sam watched her put it on the correct finger; he'd guessed the size correctly.

Now she said, watching the little diamond facets catch the sunlight streaming into the bedroom through the gap in the curtains, making it shine in every color. 'So... you play some poor bastards, clean them out, then go out and buy a ring for me? That's nice... Was the game hard?'

Sam shrugged. 'The guys were... kinda drunk out their faces. Didn't know one dollar to one hundred.' Dawn sighed- she couldn't complain, she'd done things of the same sort before. But...

Marriage-? That was... overwhelming...

She stared at it again, then Sam said hesitantly. 'Well? What do you think?' Dawn sighed, and shook her head. 'You cleaned god knows how many people out, then go out and buy this rock-?' She chuckled. 'What do you think I'm going to say?'

Sam was silent, then he said. 'Umm-'

'Yes idiot!'

Sams kind of worried face turned into a full blown grin now. 'Really?' Dawn scoffed. 'No (!)' Sam chuckled. 'Just messing-' then he flipped her onto the bed and hovered over her and asked.

'But really... do you want to?'

Dawn sighed, staring up into his eyes. 'Believe me- I would have kicked off if it was a no.'

Sam didn't want to know if that was an insult or compliment, so he took it as neither.

Dawn chuckled now, putting a hand on his chest. 'Are you going to be wearing a dress since you're the girl?' Sam snorted. 'And you wear the suit?' Dawn shrugged, tracing patterns on his shoulder with a finger. 'I'll get Dean to curl your hair if you want.'

'Oh yeah (!)'

'Lovely then!'

Dawn chuckled now, then wondered something. 'When did you get this-?' She held up the ring. Sam sighed, and Dawn heard regret enter his voice. 'It was... just before the whole fiasco of me saying Yes.'

Dawn realized. 'You were going to ask me then-?' Sam chuckled and kissed her cheek. 'Of course Dan.' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Ok Samantha.'

Sam chuckled. 'You're really not gonna let that stay down now are you?'

Dawn chuckled, then moved the hand on his chest to his neck. 'You'll have to wait and see.' then kissed him.

A little while later, Dawn asked. 'You only got your soul back less than 24 hours ago... and already you've perved on me, slept with me, and now popped the question? All you need to complete the set is get laid.'

Sam chuckled. 'We'll save that till later hmm? I'm sure Dean'll be back anytime.' Dawn chuckled. 'He wouldn't dare walk in here.' Sam looked thoughtful. 'Hmm... somehow I don't think he'd mind too much.' He then got of Dawn and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Dawn sighed. 'Do you have to put that back on?' Sam chuckled. 'I might give you heart attack if I don't'

Dawn pouted. 'You're right there Samantha.' Sam sighed, then said. 'I'll get some breakfast ready Dan.' Dawn narrowed her eyes, a grin upon her face as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

She looked down at the hand with the ring on, then realized with a little bubble of happiness and excitement what exactly those facets meant.

Sha was getting married to the love of her life...

And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

When she'd gotten ready, she almost skipped down the stairs, smiling as she went, feeling like a total little girl again.

But who cared-? Not her, not Sam.

And if Dean did-? Well boo-hoo him!

To her delight, he still hadn't put his shirt on, and was now sat at the kitchen table, bowl of cereal one side, laptop on the other, which he was scrolling through with one hand.

'Aww, cereal (!) How romantic (!)' Dawn said as she sat down in front of her own bowl. 'Can you cook? Or is it beyond you Samantha?' Sam sighed and looked up from his work and food to frown at her. 'Sorry, you're out of anything edible.'

Dawn scoffed, then went over to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs and milk, then from the cupboard, flour.

'Pancakes!' She announced happily, then walked over and dragged him to his feet and over to the cooker.

'I know how to make pancakes!' He moaned as a bowl was shoved into his hands. Dawn raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'Prove me wrong then.' then she sat down at the table, watching him with an eyebrow raised and a grin on her face.

Now _this_ was a sight she could get used to.

* * *

A little while later, Sam set the pancake down in front of her. She grinned and smacked his leg as he sat back down, finishing his now soggy cereal.

Dawn looked impressed at the food on the plate- it looked edible at least.

But after taking a big bite an swallowing, she nearly threw up and started coughing violently, grabbing her throat. Sam was up in a flash and handing her a big glass of water while he patted her back, trying to stop the coughing.

Finally, she managed to get out.

_'H-how much s-salt did you put i-in-?'_

Sams eyes widened as he realized- Dawn was part demon... and-

_'Crap, crap crap! Dawn I'm so sorry! I forgot!'_

Dawn managed a weak laugh, then said. 'I take it b-back- your cooking's terrible. An-and now you're trying to kill me!'

Sam got her another glass of water, and she was feeling alot better after her throat had literally started to burn up.

'I'm sorry.' He said yet again, kissing her tenderly. Dawn coughed once more, but knew the worst was over- she would be fine in a few minuets.

Great (!) The fiance was already trying to kill her (!)

* * *

Dawn was now laid out on the sofa in her Sams arms, watching TV.

Sam frowned. 'Why do you watch that thing?' He asked with a sigh. Dawn shrugged. 'It's _True Blood._ It's hot!' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Hot?' Dawn laughed. 'It's either this or Twilight (!)'

Sams eyes widened in horror.

'This!'

Dawn chuckled, then raised a hand to pull him down a bit so she could kiss him, hand wandering up his chest.

_'Oh what a sight (!)'_

The pair looked up to see Dean stood in the doorway, arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

Dawn chuckled. 'You could have come in five minuets later.' Dean groaned, then shook his head and said. 'Take it everythings all peachy and soulful?' Dawn laughed again, then resumed kissing Sam, much to Deans obvious disgust.

He waved a hand and went into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for a beer, but finding none. Bitch...

* * *

When Dean finally sat down, he stared at Sams laptop, which was left on a page about hotels in Florida.

_Hmm... nice for some (!)_

Dawn walked in now, and went over to the washing up bowl, turning it on for a moment to rinse out a cup. She frowned at Dean. 'What are you doing on there?'

Dean looked up and shrugged. 'You two going for a nice holiday?' Dawn chuckled. 'Something like that.' But Daen frowned. 'What aren't you telling me?'

Dawn shrugged and said. 'Well... I was wondering if you'd like to be best man.'

Dean nearly choked.

_'What did you just say-?'_

Dawn smiled innocently. 'Oh yeah! Fogot to mention- guess who's going to be your sister-in-law or something like that?'

Dean shook his head, then groaned, spotting the ring on her finger- she was telling the truth.

'God... kill me now (!)' Dawn tittered. 'Dean, Deany-Dean... you're gonna be soo much fun! I'm going to stick you in a suit! Then I'm gonna-'

Dean nearly whimpered as she mentioned a suit.

_What had he done to deserve this-?_

_

* * *

_

**Well! Things certainly seem to be getting back to normal anyway. Now a little wedding- thats a new chapter for Dawn. Next up soon! X Nic&Ana**


	27. Unexpected Present

Later that day, Dawn dragged Sam out shopping- much to his... actually, Dawn couldn't figure it out if it was disgust or enthusiasm.

So she just dragged him around anyway.

Now they were sat outside a little cafe, Dawn eating a slice of rich chocolate cake. Sam sighed. 'Can't I just stay in my-?'

_'You're wearing a suit, and that's that.'_

He groaned in defeat- great (!) Time to get the monkey outfit from the Impala.

Dawn however, was bubbling about finding a nice dress. Sam spaced out- girls talking about clothes... it wasn't exactly fun.

Now she sighed and said. 'But.. before we even think of marriage.. I've got something to tell you.' Sam frowned. 'What? Dead bodies in the garden?' She scoffed, but shook her head, then sighed.

'It's best I show you...'

She touched his arm, and they both vanished.

* * *

Sam frowned as they reappeared to find themselves back at her house, then jolted mildly as he saw Lisa sat on the sofa with Dean, a little boy playing with the hem of his jeans sat on the floor.

'Who's this?' Sam asked with a frown as Dawn walked over and picked up the little boy into her arms. Dean said to Lisa, and Sam could tell he was trying to "escape"

'Don't you think you- we should be getting back?'

Lisa sighed and stood up, then grinned. 'Yes, I need to do your hair.'

Dean groaned. 'No! It's torture!' Lisa laughed and shook her head, saying to Dawn. 'I'll get him looking respectable.' Dawn chuckled, then touched them in with her free hand.

Dawn sighed now, then sat down on the sofa.

Sam was still confused, but then he realized.

'Is that-?'

'Yes.'

Sam stared, then tentatively asked. 'What about his adoptive family-?' Dawn sighed, then looked up. 'Don't you remember? When you were soulless?'

Now he remembered...

'Crowley-?'

Dawn nodded, hugging the boy to her. 'There was something you didn't hear, when you burst in.' Sam waited in silence as Dawn took a deep breath, then said.

'He's your son.'

Sam was shocked into silence at those words. But then, after a moment, he said. 'But-?' he shook his head. 'But Lucifer-?' Dawn sighed. 'Remember me saying it was too early, the birth? Well with you... the dates fit, Lucifers didn't. And Crowley figured it out...'

With still slightly dazed eyes, Sam looked at the child- his-?

'Seriously?' No joke-?' He asked now, and Dawn sighed impatiently. 'As if I would make something like that up!' Sam held up his hand in a gesture of surrender, and Dawn said.

'I know, I know... I was shocked too, but so pleased at the same time. He's just a normal little boy Sam. Yes, he might have some of my powers, and your bad hair, but he's not screwed to high Heaven or deep Hell as the Antichrist.'

Sam chuckled. 'My bad hair? That's very nice (!)' Dawn shrugged. 'Get over it- I'm speaking my mind.' Sam sighed, then pulled the little boy from Dawn into his own arms, quite unable to believe it- first he was getting married, and now found out he was a father-?

Things were... looking up-?

She watched little Sammy giggle and try to get out of his fathers arms. Sam placed him back on the floor, when the boy found out Deans jeans were gone, so he turned on Sams, trying to pull them off.

Sam chuckled. 'Little devil isn't he?' Dawn laughed now, watching him with a motherly look. 'Yeah he is, and Lisa says he and Ben get on worse than a house on fire.' Sam frowned. 'Lisa?'

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. 'We can't look after him Sam...' Sam was silent, then.

'But what if I-?'

'If you're thinking of giving up hunting, saving lives... I will so kick your ass.'

Sam shook his head. 'Your- I mean _our _child comes first.' Dawn sighed, shaking her head. 'He's much better off at Lisas... for now at least anyway.' Sam sighed, then got up and sat down next to her, taking her face in his hands.

_'We'll get through all this. Together... as a family, Ok?'_

Dawn smiled, then permitted him to kiss her tenderly for a moment. Then she sighed. 'Can't believe we're doing it in just two days... how the hell'd you find a registrar or whatever in such a short notice?'

Sam tapped his nose. 'I have contacts.' Dawn sighed, then reached for him again. 'You're such a lovable idiot, you know that?' Sam chuckled. 'Yes, I think I do.' Marrying a demon-? I must be out of my mind...'

Dawn laughed now as he pushed her down onto the sofa, saying. 'Hey- not in front of Sammy. Do you want him to grow up as screwed as you?'

Sam shook his head, grinning. 'You're really hurting my feelings now (!)' Dawn chuckled, then pushed him off, saying. 'Save it for the honeymoon Romeo.' Sam looked thoughtful, then grinned in a way that made Dawn sigh. The he said. 'Oh for sure.'

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, everything, despite the short time, went smoothly.

Sam was sat at Bobbys, a beer in his hand. Dean was smirking. 'What are you going to do if you go on a hunt and-?'

With a groan, Sam said. 'Dean... not all of us are pests like you.' Dean smirked. 'I'm your best man. Just giving you advice.' Sam scoffed. 'If I listened to all of the advice you gave me, this would be a divorce, not a wedding.'

Bobby just sighed at the sight of Sam- he was actually looking a tad nervous. He chuckled.

'Which would ya rather do- get married tomorrow, or hunt a wendigo?'

Sam laughed and shook his head. 'Wendigo everytime. Dawns much worse when she's having a tantrum.'

Bobby chuckled. 'Well I think you're mad boy.' Sam chuckled darkly, then said. 'Then I won't tell you that kids mine then?'

Bobby nearly choked on his beer. Coughing as he did so, he said. _'What?' _Dean chuckled. 'I guess she told you then?' Sam sighed, raising the bottle to his mouth again. 'Yep.'

Dean sighed, shaking his head, then smirked. 'Aww (!) My little brothers a daddy and husband! I'm so proud of you!'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Dean... you might be my brother and best man... but that won't stop me hitting you with this bottle when I've finished it.'

Dean smirked. 'You wouldn't dare!' Sam laughed now. 'No- _You _wouldn't dare, because you know that Dawn would and will kick your ass if you mess me up before the wedding.'

Dean grumbled. 'I'll just spike her drink with holy water...' Bobby sighed- Sam getting married had shocked him. But now he was the father to that almost two year old kid-? Mental... it was like he'd stepped into a alternate reality where Dean ate salad.

Impossible.

'Say Sam-' Bobby frowned now. He looked over. 'Hmm?' Bobby sighed. 'Think I could talk to Dawn before tomorrow?' Sam frowned. 'Uhh, yeah sure. But why?'

Bobby shook his head. 'Stop being nosy boy.'

Dean sniggered, chucking his brother another beer. Where the hell Castiel had gotten to, he didn't know.

But Dawn would literally fry his wings extra crispy if he missed tomorrow.

* * *

When Dawn woke up the next morning, she started grinning before her brain was even awake.

Then she heard the phone ring, and had it in her hand before second ring.

_'Yep?'_

_'Morning sleeping beauty.'_

_'I thought it was bad luck to have contact before the wedding?'_

_'That's by sight Dawn.'_

_'Ok Captain Smartarse... now why are you disrupting my beauty sleep? Do you want to see the face under this sweet one later?'_

_'I hope not. But Bobby wants you to come over.'_

_'Bobby-? But I thought he hated me-?'_

_'His barks worse than his bite.'_

_'Oh... well are you getting out? Last drive as a free single hottie man with Dean?'_

_'You make it sound like you're gonna lock me up.'_

_'Well... we'll see how good you are.'_

_'Ill take that as a promise then.'_

_'Ok Samantha, save the kinky talk for later. Or practice on Dean... now get out before I make you.'_

_'Ok Den... love you man.'_

_'Love you too girl.'_

The call ended, and Dawn chuckled for a start, then realized. Bobby wanted her-? What now?

If he was going to chuck holy water at her... those legs might be in danger again.

With a groan, she pulled on her jeans and a shirt, hurriedly brushed her hair and vanished.

* * *

_'Y'ello?'_

Bobby looked up from his chair to see a slightly nervous looking Dawn. He nodded. 'Dawn.' Dawn smiled. 'Bobby. You called?' He nodded, then got up, leading her to a back room.

'Look- I'm sorry I snapped at you so much yeah?' He said as they went. 'But Sam and demons... not a good match in the past.' Dawn growled. 'I'm nothing like Ruby!' Bobby met her eyes now- so Sam had told her huh? Well... she was still with him, knowing his past.

That ought to count for something.

He stopped in front of a wardrobe, then opened it with a key.

Dawns eyes widened at what was inside.

'Bobby I-?'

Bobby chuckled, then let her look at the vintage wedding dress. 'It was my wifes.' He explained as Dawn ran a hand over it- it was a gorgeous lace embedded full length dress.

'I can't do that-!' She said, tears in her eyes. Bobby sighed. 'Hey- you make Sam happy. More than he's been in years actually. Those boys are like my sons- I want you to have it.'

Dawn shook her head, unable to believe it, but then she chuckled. 'You do have a soft side then?' Bobby scoffed. 'Not often.'But Dawn just pulled him into a hug. 'Thank you so much.' She said quietly, greatfully.

Bobby chuckled and patted her back. 'Hey- you're the one who's going to be Mrs. Winchester, not me.'

Dawns eyes widened at that- she'd completely forgotten about that little fact...

But the more she thought about it...

The more she liked it.

* * *

**N'aww(: ok, I'm becoming a sucker for writing this story now lmao! Such a cutesy little thing. Well, wedding next! And up very soon! X Nic&Ana**


	28. If This Was A Movie

Dawn stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself- she looked like a big white popsicle. Sure, the dress looked gorgeous on her, and she was sure that even Dean would feel upset that she was marrying Sam and not him. He just wanted her ass, she was sure of it.

She sighed now, then prodded the curls that were her hair. All this... it looked so fake, so...

Like she didn't belong in that white dress, marrying this guy...

But now, she shoved those things aside as she went downstairs to Lisa, who had been helping her out with the hair. Ben was in the garden, letting little Sammy chase him.

'You look beautiful.' Lisa smiled as Dawn stepped of the bottom stair. Dawn looked worried. 'Are you sure it's ok-?' Lisa sighed, then put her hands on the girls shoulders.

'You look beautiful.' She just told her again, and Dawn smiled. 'Thank you.' then hugged Lisa. 'God I'm so nervous...' She said, and she sounded it too.

Lisa grinned. 'If you're nervous, then that's good. If you didn't feel anything...'

Dawn understood.

_If she didn't feel anything... then her soul really was well and truly fucked up._

She sighed now and looked at her shoulder- the claw marks were showing more than ever.

But you know what? Fuck them. She didn't care.

* * *

Sam was stood in front of the mirror now, staring in distaste at the suit. He felt like a... well, a dick.

Dean was smirking, refusing to get out of his jeans and dark grey T-shirt, but Sam had a plan to change all that

He turned to the newly arrived Cas, who quite frankly, didn't see the fuss in dressing up all smart and posh. So Sam let him off, knowing that Dawn wouldn't mind too much if he was still in that coat.

Relief much.

'Cas? Can you do me a favour?' He asked the angel, who frowned and nodded. Sam smirked at Dean and he realized there was something afoot.

He soon found out when he was wearing his suit, and, no matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't come off.

'I hate you...' Dean growled, folding his arms, then found he couldn't because the suit was a tad tight on the shoulders. Sam smirked. 'There- now Dawn wont leave you naked outside on some pole in the middle of the night.'

Deans mouth tugged up. 'She can still do that if she wants. I don't mind!' Sam just groaned.

He should have seen that coming (!)

* * *

The couple had opted for a nice quiet wedding, big or extravagant. They didn't need it, only each other. So it was to be taken place on the little private beach that she owned, the water a crystal clear and beach white gold. Plus, the weather was pretty warm for August, so that was a bonus.

So now there was a arch on the beach with a few chairs in front of it, the dreaded aisle in between Dawn had thought. She was half expecting herself to fall over halfway up it. She knew her luck.

It wasn't that good.

When the boys were ready, albeit, they took even longer than Dawn and Lisa had, Cas transferred them to the beach, where the guy who was going to preform the wedding was standing, waiting. He jumped at their suden appearance, then said. 'I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!'

Dean chuckled. 'You need your eyes testing?'

Sam stamped on his foot hard, making him hiss. 'Getting married or not, I will hit you right in the face!'

_'I strongly advise you don't, Dawns already jumpy.'_

Dean turned now to face the newly arrived Lisa, and raised an eyebrow at the short little red dress she had on. She raised an eyebrow. 'Eyes up Dean.' She scolded, and he gave in and walked off to the house where Dawn was.

* * *

_'Dawn-?'_

Dawn looked around at the door as Deans voice sounded. She laughed nervously. 'Oh, hey Dean...' He noticed she didn't make a remark about his suit, and knew that she had things on her mind.

'Not having second thoughts are we?' He asked, walking over to her as she sat on the sofa. Dawn sighed. 'No... but is this the right thing?'

Dean didn't understand, so he scowled and said. 'Look- do you love the guy or not?'

_'Yes but-'_

_'Die for him?'_

_'Well yeah, but-'_

_'Then it's the right thing.'_

Dawn stared at him now, then stood up, going over to him. 'Thanks for everything Dean.' She smiled, then hugged him tightly. Dean sighed and put his arms around her. 'Ok sweetheart, you coming or going?'

Dawn groaned, letting him go. 'Guess we've got to get this over with sooner or later.'

Dean chuckled, then held out his arm. 'Would you take my arm soon to be Mrs. Winchester, my pain in the ass sister-in-law?' Dawn smirked and took it, going. 'Sure thing my extremely annoying soon to be brother-in-law.'

They both vanished.

* * *

Even Sam jumped a little as the pair appeared at the end of the aisle, where Ben was trying to get little Sammy to hold the rings straight before they were lost in the sand.

As they walked down the aisle, Dean hummed _"here comes the bride, forty inches wide." _

If she had shoes on, heels preferably, she would have put it straight through his foot. But due to the sand, she didn't bother putting any on.

She was regretting it now mind.

When she reached the end, she took Sams hands and stood opposite, feeling all cheesy. 'Nervous?' He asked her quietly as the guy started talking. Dawn laughed and tightened her grip around his hands. 'Nope.' But Sam grinned. 'I'm nervous too. I'd rather be hunting a coven of vampires than screw this up.'

Dawn just sighed, shaking her head a little as the guy asked them to read the vows.

When the vows were read, "I do's" spoken, and rings exchanged, Dawn breathed a sigh of relief as she kissed Sam. She hadn't bodged the thing up... yet at least.

'Phew!' She laughed under her breath as she hugged him. Sam chuckled. 'Relieved I take it?' Dawn chuckled as they walked up the aisle, hand-in-hand. 'I was worried Cas might speak up without realizing it.'

Sam laughed, then made her jump as he picked her up into his arms.

'Don't you dare drop me!' Dawn warned him with a laugh as they went back to the house where there was going to be a little party, then they were off to Florida for a bit.

* * *

When Sam stood her up just inside the house, she said. 'I'm off to get changed. I really don't wanna rip this.' Sam grinned cheekily. 'Need help?' Dawn chuckled, then said. 'Another time, I promise.' Then went off upstairs.

Sam plonked himself down on the sofa, waiting for the others to arrive back. What was Cas playing at-?

He sighed, then went up after Dawn, dying to get out of this monkey suit.

She chuckled as he walked in. 'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.' Sam hung his head in mock shame. 'Well, you know me.' Dawn sighed, then said. 'Actually, could you do me a favor and help me out of this?' Sam grinned and walked over, undoing the corset design down the back, tracing a finger down her spine as he went.

'Impatient.' She sighed, stepping out of it and hanging it on the wardrobe as Sam put his hands on her bare waist and pressed his face into her shoulder and said. 'You looked really beautiful today Mrs. Winchester.'

Dawn chuckled then turned to face him. 'I thought you were the Mrs?' Sam chuckled, then pushed her back onto the bed. 'I'll let you off for now.' He said, then kissed her neck as she raised her hands up to undo his tie, then pull his black jacket off and start on his shirt.

* * *

Downstairs, the others had arrived after Castiels intense talk to the man who had married Sam and Dawn, asking him all sorts of questions that made Dean grab him by the back of his coat and drag him away.

Dean sighed, then poked his head into the kitchen- neither were in there either. He smirked and went back into the living room, saying. 'Bet you five dollars their upstairs having-'

_'Dean!'_

He shut up as Lisa scolded him, folding her arms. Bobby sighed- Dean was never going to shut up now.

* * *

Back upstairs, and Dawn and Sam were still on the bed, but, despite Deans perverted mind, they were just kissing, but both knew if they weren't careful, it might and would go further. Especially since the wedding outfits were on the wardrobe door now.

Dawn sighed, putting a hand on his chest. 'We better get downstairs. You know what Dean'll be thinking. Your brothers such a pervert.'

Sam sighed, then got up of her. 'Yeah, I get you there.' Dawn chuckled, then went over to the wardrobe, pulling out a long midnight blue crossover dress, pulling it on, the asked Sam. 'Could you do me up please?' Sam chuckled. 'Is that wise asking me that?' then zipped it up. Dawn shrugged, taking her hair down so it fell in waves onto her bare shoulders, making Sam smile at her.

Dawn sighed. 'Are you going down just wearing those shorts? Or are you going to stick something more holidayish on?' Sam laughed. 'I do know the weather in Florida silly. I'll get changed when we get there.'

Dawn raised an eyebrow, a seductive smile creeping onto her face. 'Is that a promise?'

Sam sighed. 'Yes.'

Dawn chuckled. 'Then I'm happy for now.'

* * *

When they went back downstairs, Dean had a smirk on his face that made Dawn certain of her idea of his "perverted" mind.

'Have fun?' He asked innocently. Dawn smiled sarcastically 'Yeah (!) Want the details (?)'

Sam just sighed, then went over to the door where the pair of suitcases were waiting and picked them up. 'Well... don't trash the house ok?' He mainly said this to Dean. He knew his brother very well.

Dean waved a hand. 'Of course!' Sam raised an eyebrow, but then Dawn walked over and placed a hand on his arm, stopping his words dead, then she turned to the others, giving little Sammy in Lisas arms a kiss. 'Right. We'll be back in a week odd. So no calls, unless it's the Apocalypse again.'

She said this to Dean, and had the feeling she was going to have to switch her mobile off.

Dean nodded, then smirked. 'Behave! Don't do anything I wouldn't!'

Sam smirked now. 'Oh, no limitations then!' Dean rolling his eyes were the last thing they saw before they vanished.

* * *

_'Ooh! Nice place!'_

Dawn grinned as they stood inside their hotel room. It was big, fancy and five stars. Every room had a massive bed, widescreen, sea view and balcony. You name it, the room probably had it.

She now walked over to the doors and pulled them in to walk onto the balcony, staring out over the ocean. The sun was setting here, the sea turning into a mass of fire- like the deepest part of Hell.

Then she turned and said to Sam with a grin. He chuckled, then said. 'You like it then?' She nodded, taking his hands. Then he said.

'Hey- I've always wanted to do this with you. Come on-'

Dawn frowned as he tugged her arm, and they walked through the hotel and outside.

* * *

_"Well, I gotta tell ya, if this wasn't you I am doing this with, it would be cheesy."_

_"Romance doesn't hurt, you know."_

_"Demon, hello?"_

_"You're nothing like a demon, Dawn."_

_"No, not at all. It's perfectly normal that humans choke on salt."_

_"Quit it already. It was a mistake, I'm sorry."_

_"I know you are, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun teasing you about it."_

_"I take it back: You are a demon."_

Dawn jumped Sam and pulled him down with her into the dunes. "Little more respect, if you please."

"Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

Dawn playfully punched Sam's side and kissed him. They sat back up and looked at the sunset again.

"Well, this feels like a movie scene," Dawn sighed, "Except for in movies, they're normally getting married during sunset, though we already ticked that off the list."

"Wasn't it sunrise?"

"No, sunset, Sam, because if they got married during sunrise, they'd have to wait longer for the wedding night."

"Good point," He agreed and pulled Dawn into his lap. "Glad we got married in the evening, then."

Dawn grinned. "Oh, yeah, that was definitely a wise call."

She breathed in the clear salty breeze – without choking – and leaned against Sam. For minutes that may as well have been eternity, they just watched the sun fall into the ocean.

"Anyways, what I meant to say is: This is one romance-overloaded thing to do, but I'm glad we're enjoying the sunset on the beach together."

Sam smiled and kissed his wife lovingly and admired how the red receding sunlight made her auburn hair glow.

"You're beautiful."

"Do you think there's a lethal dose of romance for demons?" She asked and kissed him, running her hands through his hair and getting lost in the mesmerizing pattern of green specks in his hazel eyes. "I think there might."

"How so?"

Dawn smiled. "Because I feel like I've died and ended up in heaven."

* * *

**Well, that's the wedding over and let the honeymoon begin! For some reason, I don't think it's going to be a quiet affair. Next up later on! X Nic&Anna**


	29. Honeymoon From Hell

The next day, they went down onto the beach, hoping to get some R&R for the first time in god knew how long...

Dawn had her eyes closed and she could feel the sunshine on her skin and the sand underneath her, tickling her back.

Whoever had said demons were creatures of the night had done a very poor researching job.

Suddenly the sun disappeared from behind her eyelids and she felt Sam's lips on hers. She smiled and locked her arms behind his neck as he leaned over her.

"You never bothered to open your eyes to check if it was really me kissing you?"

Dawn opened her eyes. "Sam! Oh, crap, I thought you were Dean! What if he sees us?"

"Cute."

Dawn smiled and let an admiring hand wander over his bare chest. A part of her wanted to put Sam into a snow suit so no other female being would be allowed marveling at his perfect physique. Considering the heat, though, Dawn had admitted she would have to refrain from the plan.

Which led to her practically turning into a clingy, overprotective wife while they were at the beach and Sam shaking his head over her with a smile.

Dawn wished they had Sammy with them… not only because she missed their son, but also because a baby was about the best buzz kill, even better than spandex underwear. In other words, Sammy would most certainly take care of no other woman hitting on her husband.

"Really, Sam, you think that after all this time, I don't know how you feel?" Dawn sat up, "Besides, there are only a few guys who have shoulders like yours and even less guys who can approach me undetected."

"So, I was wondering." Sam played with her hair.

"I sense nothing good coming out of your mouth."

He just smirked. "Can you even bathe in the ocean?"

"Why wouldn't I-" Dawn frowned. "Oh, right. Salt water. Haha."

"So, can you?"

"Sam, you nearly choked me to death with salty pancakes, you really think I could dive into a pool of 50% sodium water?"

"It's 4%, actually."

"What?"

"The average salt content of oceans is 4%, not 50%."

"Of all guys, I had to marry a book smart smartass." Dawn rolled her eyes dramatically and pulled Sam down to her.

"You don't seem to mind," He grinned, "Besides…" He kissed her, "I'm not," Kiss again, "Only book smart."

"No," Dawn kissed him, "But primarily."

"And you love it."

"No, I love you. If that means having to put up with a few smartass remarks and the occasional murder attempt, fine."

"Oh, come on, Dawn, how long are you going to hold the salty pancakes over me?"

"Until you start the next attempt, at least; what's it going to be? Holy water in my cocktail? Silver jewelery? Or maybe salty holy water coming out of the shower head?"

"So you can't bathe in the ocean."

"Wow, we're discussing me possibly turning up my toes, and you're still working on your research paper 'What demons can and can't do'. Well, hopefully it'll earn you the doctor's title."

"Do you ever shut up?" Sam grinned, kissed her and pulled Dawn on top of him.

"Sam, we're at a public beach."

"I know. And?"

"And you're momentarily soft-pedaling my inhibitions." Dawn mumbled as she buried her hands in Sam's hair and deepened their kiss.

"I strongly suggest we get back to our hotel room then… wouldn't want to do anything morally reprehensible in front of all the innocent children."

"I'm a demon, I'm allowed to," Dawn replied, unimpressed.

"I'm not. So unless you want to go into the ocean to…"

"Alright, alright, hotel room, but hurry up." Dawn groused and quickly got up. On second thought…

"You just gave impatience new dimension," Sam stated dryly when they stood in their room. Dawn had just teleported them.

"Yes, I did," Dawn replied happily and set to removing what little clothes they had on their bodies.

That was a definite advantage of beach holidays: The dress code saved time undressing.

* * *

Later that night, or past midnight specifically, Sam dragged Dawn down to the beach.

She sighed, staring at the water, staring at the moonlight and stars littering the sky like an explosion. It really was quite beautiful, day and night. And with Sam, it got sexy.

Sam smiled. 'What? Scared?' Dawn chuckled, then backed up a little as a wave came in, almost hitting her bare feet.

Dawn chuckled again, then said. 'No.' Sam sighed, taking his shirt off and letting it drop onto the moonlit sand. 'It won't affect you. I assure you Dawn. You really think I'd let you get hurt? Trust me.'

Dawn sighed, then took of the little black dress Sam had been looking forward to seeing her in and put it with his shirt. She stood at the waters edge in her bikini and groaned again.

Sam sighed, then grabbed Dawn making her scream out in shock as he put her over his shoulders and threw her into the water. She came up coughing, but then found out her fears were for nothing as the water was warn and soothing instead of burning pain.

She scowled at Sam now. 'That wasn't nice!' Sam chuckled, then walked closer and put his hands on her bare waist, leaning down to kiss her. 'Told you trust me.' he said softly, smiling again. Dawn smiled now, then said. 'I trusted you really.'

Sam raised an eyebrow, then said. 'Why did you freak out then?'

Dawn scoffed. 'You threw me in the ocean Sam.' Sam chuckled, then pushed the wet hair from her face and said. 'You're so cute when you're angry.' Dawn shook her head, still pissed off, but she soon melted into his arms as he kissed her again, then she grinned and pushed hard, making him fall over backwards into the water.

He came up with a bought of coughing, then a feral grin spread across his face. 'Oh so you wanna play dirty eh?' Dawn giggled, then backed off into deeper water. Sam chuckled, then caught her making her laugh.

'You naughty boy.' She said as he kissed her neck, hands clamped on her waist. He grinned. 'And? I don't hear you complaining.' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'You must be deaf then. You were more nicer when you were soulless.' Sam chuckled. 'I thought I was a beasty sex god then?'

Dawn stopped dead, which made him laugh and say. 'Oh, Dean told me everything you little minx.' Dawn scowled- _that bastard._ Sam chuckled again, then said. 'You know I love you yeah? even if we are close to being kicked out the hotel because you're so loud.' Dawn nodded with a smirk, then traced patterns on his chest from the moonlight reflecting of the water. 'It's nature baby, so get over it and yeah I know... But you're so hot, so not my fault. They're just jealous that we have a sex life and they don't.' Sam just shook his head in amusement, then lowered himself to Dawns height, which was about a foot shorter, then picked her up so she could wrap her bare legs around his waist and kiss her.

Dawn nuzzled his neck, then said. 'Shouldn't we be getting back to the hotel?'

Sam didn't speak for a start, but just traced a hand down her back, making little shivers run through her, then met her eyes. 'Nahh, we've seen the sunset, now shall we watch the sunrise? That romantic enough for you Mrs?'

Dawn smiled, then raised a hand and ran it through his hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. 'Sure thing Mr.'

Sam let Dawn get back onto her feet, then took her hand as he led her onto the beach, the high dunes with long yellow and brown grass growing out of it.

He lay down, then pulled Dawn into his arms so she could rest her head on his chest. But before she did so, she turned her head and kissed him passionately for a minuet or two, then stared up at the sky with him.

'I think I see the Impala.' She chuckled not long after, pointing up at a constellation. Sam chuckled Constellation of Impala? You should tell Dean that, he'd love you forever.' Dawn laughed. 'Can't people marry cars? Because I'm sure Dean thinks that car has feelings.'

Sam shook his head, kissing her palm. 'I've tried... and failed.' Dawn chuckled, then snuggled further into his chest closing her eyes.

Nothing could destroy this moment... not even Lucifer himself.

* * *

Dawn woke with the feeling of having a construction site inside her head.

She found she couldn't move.

'Thought I told Sam I wasn't into bondage…' Dawn thought, then slowly opened her eyes; and was suddenly wide awake. This definitely wasn't Florida. It might not even be earth. But it definitely wasn't the beach no more- and where was Sam-?

_"Finally awake, I see. Well, I gotta tell you, I almost feared my lackey went a little too harsh on you."_

Crowley. That son of a hell's bitch.

"You fucking son of a bitch, let me go! Where's Sam!"

"Dawn, why so uncivil?"

"Maybe because you're a deceiving bastard?" Dawn tugged at her restraints, without success.

"I took such good care of your little baby boy for a year, after you, his own mother, deserted him, and this is the thanks I get?"

Dawn felt tears burn in her eyes, but never would she allow them to spill over.

Crowley walked around her, continuing in his conversational tone: "So, daughter of Lilith, there's something I want to know."

"Whether potency pills will work on demons?"

"No need for them, Dawn honey." Crowley didn't blink, "I would prove it to you, but time's running short. And married women tend to be rather boring."

"Great, then since I'm not entertaining, you might as well let me go."

"Not so fast, Mrs Winchester."

Dawn stopped struggling and looked at Crowley in shock. She had never heard that tone from him, and slowly started to get scared.

Well, on the upside, it meant some part of her soul was still working, right? She hoped so...

_"Where's purgatory?"_

Dawn would have shaken her head in confusion had she been given the liberty to. "What?"

_"Where. Is. Purgatory?"_

_"Check your backyard."_

_"I'm not fooling around, Dawn."_

_"I got that the moment I was tied up, thanks."_

_"There'll be a lot worse coming towards you if you don't talk."_

_"I can't tell you what I don't know!"_

Seething hot pain shot through Dawn's body, and half-blinded, she saw Crowley pull the knife out of her waist again. "I'm serious, Dawn. Tell me where purgatory is, or you'll wish you'd never have been born."

"Totally overused line, that doesn't work on me. Besides, how many days do you think I woke up and already wished that? I'm not scared of you, Crowley."

"That's because you haven't heard the full extent of what I'm willing to do to get purgatory's location out of you."

"What, you're going to slice up the other side, too?" Dawn gritted her teeth. "Go ahead, if it makes you feel like a man."

Crowley did so, and Dawn nearly bit her tongue off keeping the groans of pain in.

"Now," Crowley continued casually, "We ready to talk yet?"

"What makes you think I know where purgatory is?"

"Hm, let's see: Your Lilith's daughter and Sam Winchester's dearest. And a bloody demon at that. Reason enough?"

"I don't fucking know!" Dawn cried out, then scowled. "What you need it for, anyways?"

"That is none of your business, sweetheart." Crowley's voice turned ice-cold. "I strongly suggest you spill, Dawn. Or I'll send an efficient team of bricklayers to your dear husband to hammer away a little on that wall inside his mind."

Dawn felt as if a bucket of arctic water had been poured over her. "No," She breathed. "Don't you…!"

"Don't I, what?" Crowley looked at her daringly. "I will break down that wall that is holding your hubby's fractured sanity together. I wonder if he's quite so loveable as a drooling mess. Now, wouldn't that put a damper on your young marriage?"

Dawn felt as if she were drowning in despair; she didn't know where purgatory was. Crowley would kill Sam doing that… and she couldn't do anything against it.

"Crowley, please…"

"So cuddly all of a sudden?"

"Look, I don't know where purgatory is, I don't! Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew?"

"Considering your lacking helpfulness and gratitude in the past… I think you really might not tell me."

"You son of a bitch!" Dawn cried helplessly.

"Last chance, Dawn. Talk, or little Sammy can visit his daddy in the asylum."

One tear managed to creep out of Dawn's eye. "I don't know. Just let me go."

"Sorry, can't. But I bet Sam's going to be relieved to hear you stuck to your principles of not helping demons."

With that, Crowley was gone.

Dawn collapsed; mentally, physically, everything. After everything, she'd finally gotten what she wanted, and now it was getting destroyed for good.

Had she never gotten the taste of happiness in the first place, this might have been easier to bear. Now? It would kill her...

Everything went dark as the pain swallowed her...

* * *

Dawns first thought was that she'd died and gone to Heaven- not very likely mind. But she heard someone calling her name, urgently now.

Was it Lucifer-? Beckoning her soul into Hell-?

She ignored the voice, drifting off again.

_'Dawn!'_

But now... she knew that voice...

Her eyes opened to face a figure as bound as she was- albeit, she was the one with salt soaked iron chairs around her, burning into her skin and making her space out as the agony shot through her again.

_'Sa- Sam-?'_

Her eyes opened further and she saw him chained as she was on the wall now, but unlike Dawn, he was devoid of painful chains. 'Sa- am?' She asked again, opening her eyes further. She saw his concerned expression, his eyes on her sides where Crowley had cut into it; they weren't healing well.

'Are you ok?' He asked, pulling against the chains, but to no avail. They were securely fastened to the wall. He sighed, then looked back at her. 'Dawn-? Talk to me!'

'I don't know...' she just muttered, feeling as if she'd been drugged. Maybe she had. 'I don-t know...' she said again, more strongly this time.

'Don't know what-?'

'Purgatory... I don't know where it is... he won't believe me.'

Sam understood- Crowley. He'd literally woken up here and found Dawn gone. After a while, they'd moved him here, and he saw her, sides all cut up. They were still bleeding in places, dripping onto the floor and pooling at her feet.

_He was going to kill that bastard slowly..._

'So... feel like talking yet sweetie?'

Sam looked to his left and saw the bastard himself walk in. Crowley walked up to Sam and said. 'Hello Sam.' Sam growled, and Crowley laughed. 'Nice doggy (!)' then looked at the golden ring on the chain around his neck- he hadn't wanted to risk losing it on a hunt. Crowley chuckled, then he turned back to Dawn and said again.

'So- Purgatory-?'

Dawn shook her head. 'I don't know... where it is.' Crowley chuckled, then said. 'Ding- wrong answer, and Sam yelled out in agony, making her head snap up, eyes wide and horrified.

'Stop it!' She yelled, snarling at the demon. He chuckled, then Sam stopped and Dawn realized- Crowley had said he would...

Chip at the barrier, make Sam insane...

Make him lose his soul again...

* * *

'I don't know!' Dawn said again, more pleadingly this time, tears rolling down her face. Crowley shook his head, and she heard Sam growl this time.

Dawn just shook her head. 'I don't know! Please...'

Crowley stared at Dawn- if she knew and wasn't telling, she was to be admired for her persistence. But...

He realized- there was one thing she'd never put in danger-her husband. Sam.

She was telling the truth.

Crowley glanced at Sam; he was unconcious in his bonds now. He sighed under his breath, then snapped his fingers, letting them both crash down. He sighed, then vanished, leaving them there.

Dawn groaned as she landed on her side- it hurt big time. Then she saw Sam.

Had they broken his walls down-?

She reached over and touched him.

They reappeared in her house, and she saw Dean on the sofa jump of in shock at the sight, eyes wide. 'Sam? Dawn?' he muttered, then rushed over.

_'Sam! Dawn!'_

Dawns eyes closed again...

* * *

**Crowley! You-! Grr... I don't like you anymore now:P Oh? Turn of events- has Sams walls been broken down? Guess we'll find next chapter! Reviews much, much loved:D X Nic&Ana**


	30. Hungry Eyes

When Dawn finally woke up, she whimpered in pain for a start, putting her hands on her sides- they burned under the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her midriff.

Then she remembered and weakly sat up; it felt like the cuts and deep stabs hadn't healed much. She looked at her arms, and she was correct, for the burns that had happened when those bastard demons had tied her down with salt soaked iron.

It was fucking painful... and that was putting it mildly.

_'Dawn-?'_

She looked up to see Dean in the doorway, and now he had seen she was awake, walked in going.

'Are you ok?'

Dawn chuckled lightly. 'I've been tortured by the King of Hell... what do you think-?' Dean sighed, then said apologetically. 'Sorry.' Then Dawns eyes widened, and she swung her legs of the bed, going in panic. 'Sam-!'

Dean grabbed a part of her arm that wasn't salt-burned, then said. 'He's fine Dawn, lie back or I'll have to tie you down.'

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'You'd love that wouldn't you?' Dean looked thoughtful, then grinned.

'Very much so.'

Then she sighed in exhausted relief as Sam came in and went straight over to her, hugging her best he could, which was tricky.

'They didn't hurt you did they-?' Dawn asked, eyes wide and staring into his own concerned ones. Sam sighed.

'You get cut up... bad too I might add, and you're worried about me-?'

Dawn sighed. 'You're my husband remember?' Sam chuckled, then raised up her hand so he could press his lips against the burns. She winced a little, but knowing it was him, and the fact he was ok soothed her more than hurt.

Sam sighed, then said. 'How are you feeling? Hungry?'

Dawn chuckled. 'As long as it's not pancakes.' That made Sam shake his head. 'You know I didn't mean that.'

Dean just gave up trying to get what they were talking about and walked out the room, thankful Dawn was ok. Sam had been worried like a mother hen. Huh... mother hen-? He had the hair for the female part anyway. How Dawn thought he was hot was anyones guess.

Buffed up nerd...

Sam sighed, then got on the bed so Dawn could melt into his arms as best she could. She put her head on his chest, then asked.

'Crowley didn't chip anything away didn he-?'

Again, Sam sighed, then kissed her forehead. 'No. And I'm going to rip that bastard to shreds when I get hold of him.'

_'That sounds like your sexed up soulless self.'_

_'So? He's not touching you again.'_

_'Aww (!) Do you really want those walls tore down? You'll be more insane than a pensioner watching Twilight... and liking it. What are they trying to do? Knock them off-? The sick bastards!'_

_'That sounded really, really fucked up.'_

_'Yeah... and you love it.'_

_'No arguments there.'_

Dawn chuckled as Sam kissed her gently, trying not to twinge her burns. She sighed now, then pushed him away as she stood up. 'I need a shower.' Then she raised an eyebrow. '_No.'_

Sam chuckled, then kissed her once more, then saying quietly, her hands in his. 'I'm really sorry how the whole thing turned out...' Dawn rolled her eyes, then prodded his chest. 'Look- you may be a buffed up nerd hunter... but it wasn't your fault. Ok? Get that into your incredible big head.'

Sam raised an eyebrow, smiling. 'Are you calling me big-headed?' Dawn looked thoughtful, then grinned. 'Yep.' Then she turned and walked to the door and he heard the bathroom door close.

* * *

When he went downstairs, Dean was raiding the fridge, pulling out a beer. When he saw Sam mind, he grinned, then deliberately opened it.

Sam sighed, sitting down at the table. 'Dawn's not going to be happy with you drinking her beer.' Dean frowned. 'She drinks beer-?' Sam nodded, then smirked. 'Sure. Makes her wanna-'

_'Leave it there.'_

Sam smirked again, pulling his laptop towards him- Dawn had forbidden him to take it on the honeymoon.

Dean sighed now, then said. 'You going to tell her?'

Sam frowned, furrowing his brows at his brother over the top of the laptop. 'Tell her what?' Dean sighed, then folded his arms. 'You can fool Dawn, but you can't fool me.' Sam just shook his head. 'What the hell-?' Dean nodded. 'Exactly. I know you when you're lying outright like that. Dawn might be all lovey dovey and loved up... but even she'll see it soon.'

Sam shook his head, his temper starting to frey now as he growled. 'Dean... I swear if you don't-!'

_'See? Getting pissed off over something like this?-'_

With a scoff, Sam stood up, picking the laptop up and moving into the living room, waiting for Dawn to come downstairs.

Dean just shook his head, but even so, a sliver of worry crept into his head.

Some of his bricks were loose... and it was letting the heat out...

It was starting to get cold inside.

* * *

When Dawn came out the shower, she inspected the cuts and grazes to her sides- Crowley must have got his kicks (!) They were deep, but now they were finally healing. Maybe the shower had helped-? Hot water solved alot of things.

But then again... so did guys.

Not often mind. But Sam was certainly one of those drugs she was hooked on.

She poked one of the grazes and hissed under her breath a good deal of swear words, clenching her hand into a fist.

Dawn sighed now, then went into the bedroom, hunting through the clothes rack, pulling out a pair of dark blue jean shorts, then opting for a short vest so the fabric wouldn't sting her sides.

Dean was going to drool himself to death...

Great (!) Pair of screwed up dick brothers ogling and drooling after her torn up body.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

When Dawn went downstairs, she saw Sam cringe at the injuries, which were out in full view with her little top on. There wasn't any ogling thankfully, they were both concerned.

'Are you sure you're ok-?' Sam said, placing his hands gently over them, kissing her stomach from his place on the sofa. She sighed, then ran her hands through his hair. 'I'm good. Stop fussing Mrs. Winchester.'

Sam chuckled, then kissed her stomach again. 'Ok Mr.'

Dawn chuckled, then looked at Dean. 'Will you stop staring at my ass? I saw you in the mirror, so don't deny it.' Dawn say Dean give her a guilty look, then Sam sighed.

He had been expecting this... but Dean was harmless...

Well, with Dawn he was.

Later that night, Dawn was lying on the bed in Sams arms, which was hard; every time she moved, she felt like screaming in pain. But she never let out a sound.

Sam sighed, stroking her hair away from her face. 'Dawn, I'm-'

_'If you apologize again, I'm going to get Deans shotgun and shove it up your ass!'_

_'That's not polite.'_

_'Well, I'm not polite.'_

_'Judging from the way you act, yeah I know.'_

_'You love it, don't you?'_

_'Ahh. Got me there.'_

_'Beasty Boy.'_

_'Is that wise? We are on a rather nice bed...'_

_'Well, since you have a soul now, yeah.'_

_'But what if I decided I didn't need to be soulless to talk kinky?'_

_'Sam... you were born like that. Now get over it.'_

_'I'll bang your shoe collection on that coffee table in a moment.'_

_'How would _you _like to be banged on a coffee table!'_

_'Careful- that was almost an invitation. You should really think before you speak. That might happen if you say it again.'_

_'Coffee table? Your ass would break it!'_

_'Back to the insults are we? People listening would think you were hiding something.'_

_'Only the fact my husband is a _Weird_chester.'_

_'Oooh, play nicely now Juliet.'_

_'Fat chance Romeo.'_

Dawn chuckled now- she loved having these conversations with him- they always ended up being kinky.

Sam chuckled now too, kissing her cheek. Dawn sighed, then put her arms around him, thankful to how her life went from crap to crapper then good, then sexy, then beasty and finally back to sexy.

But as Sam looked into her eyes, she detected a flicker in them and held back a frown.

Had she been imagining it-?

It was lustful soulless look... the look that gave her shivers down her spine that was nothing to do with him scaring her...

Something was wrong. Very wrong at that...

* * *

**Oooh? So has Sammys walls been chipped at after all? Hmm... guess we'll be finding out soon! Next up soon! X Nic&Ana**


	31. Love&Lust

"You think our home is safe?" Dawn stared up at the ceiling as they lay in their bed that night.

"What?" Sam frowned, propped himself up on one elbow and looked at his wife in the semi-darkness of the moonlit night.

"Well, think about it, Sam, demons got us on our honeymoon. So why should we be safe here?" Dawn hated the thought of their own home not being the sanctuary it should be; she couldn't possibly raise their son into mistrusting the peace of his own home.

"Because I'm here to protect you," Sam smirked and leaned over Dawn, kissing her neck, and his hands traveled up her sides, pushing her silken night gown up. Whereby gown might have been an overstatement for the little piece of nothing she wore.

Dawn responded to his kiss all too readily, and was already wrapping her legs around Sam's waist when she tasted the lusty hunger on his lips.

That wasn't Sam. Not her Sam, anyways.

Dawn broke away, unwillingly although she knew it was the right thing to do. "Sam, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Well, no, if you keep on stalling," He crushed his lips back on hers and Dawn automatically buried her hands in his hair to pull him closer.

_'Whoa, whoa, Dawn, wrong. Haven't you given in too many times already?_' She cursed herself, but her long-since buried addiction to sex-god Sam kicked in and well, crap. It was practically impossible for a human female being to say no to him.

Sam's kisses burned hot on Dawn's skin. He impatiently, all too well known hunger driving him, took Dawn's clothes off and slid his hand along her thigh.

'Wait a second,' It occurred to Dawn, 'I'm not a human female being. I can say no. Why don't I?'

Sam's divine chest pressed against hers and he kissed her passionately.

_Oh, right, that's why._

Dawn sighed, torn between the need to clarify if Sam really was okay, and just having fun with him and look into it in the morning.

"God, you're beautiful," He groaned in her ear, "And so hot. And such big-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"Talking's overrated, anyways." He grinned devilishly and ran his thumbs over her breasts.

Okay, definitely not her Sam. Dawn vaguely recalled that her beloved husband preferably commented on her personality qualities, not the size of her boobs. That was Dean's job.

_"Sam…"_

He gave a non-committing grunt and spread her legs.

"Sam, stop. Seriously."

"Oh, baby, you know opposition turns me on."

Alright, that was it. That was just it.

Dawn rolled her eyes at the beasty comment, but mostly, she was worried. A kinkier night with Sam, okay, but this wasn't right; this wasn't kinky, this was soulless lust.

The wall wasn't in tact.

Dawn could think of only one person able to help her, and she had to see him, now. It was better getting away from Sam at the moment, anyways, or she might have regrets in the morning.

She vanished.

* * *

_'Dean!' _

Dean almost jumped into the air at her urgent voice, then frowned and looked over the top of the covers. 'Dawn-? What are you doing here-?' Then he sat up and switched the light on. He yawned widely. 'I thought you'd be getting kinky by now with your darling husband?'

Dawn just stood there in Lisas dressing gown, covering herself up as she sighed and sat down on the end. Dean ran a hand through his tousled hair, then frowned. 'What's wrong Dawn-?'

She shook her head, loss echoing and pounding into her heart. She let out a sob, and Dean was up and with his arms around her in a flash.

'Hey...' he said softly, hugging her tightly. 'What happened? Sam being freaky?'

Dawn just shook her head into her chest, feeling conscious of Lisa watching another woman burying her head into his bare chest. But Dawns heart belonged to Sam, and him alone.

He sighed and rubbed her back, chuckling. 'You look nice in that. I guess you just-?'

_'It's broken Dean... it's broken...'_

Now he understood, and said quietly, hugging her tighter. 'Has-? Sam-?' Dawn nodded, feeling hollow inside. But-? Earlier in the day, he had seemed so... normal. So human; her husband...

Dean now let her go and stood up, reaching for his phone on the table a meter or so away, then picked it up.

Dawn felt Lisas arm around her shoulders as Dean dialed a number, and Dawn caught him saying. '-Cas, we've got-' before he left the room.

She sighed now, staring down at the covers, not seeing their color. Lisa spoke now. 'Are you ok? Do you want a drink of anything?' Dawn sighed, then looked at the dressing gown she'd borrowed. 'Could I-? Could I borrow some clothes?'

Lisa nodded, standing up and going over to the wardrobe and pulling out a few clothes and a pair of . Dawn took them with a silent nod of thanks. Lisa sighed, then watched the poor girl stand up, walking out the room, and no doubt into Little Sammys room.

* * *

Dawn sighed, running her hand gently over her sons ragged brown hair- he was starting to look like his father now, but his eyes started to go back to a bluey color.

She picked him up just as gently, then held him against her chest, hugging him as light as she could so as not to wake him. Dawn held him for a good while in her arms, stroking his hair again.

The she saw Dean at the door and looked over her sons head. 'What's new?' She asked in a low voice. Dean sighed, walking over and looking at Sammy for a moment.

'Cas is gonna come by in the morning. Why don't you go-?

_'No. Not tonight anyway.'_

Dean sighed and nodded. 'No doubt you'll wanna sleep with Sammy?' Dawn nodded, then got into Sammys little bed, curling up with him.

Dean sighed again, then turned away.

Just as everything had gotten better as well...

* * *

In the morning, she was awoken by her sons prodding and giggling, going. 'Mommy? Mommy?'

_'Yes my darling?'_

_'Daddy?'_

Dawn sighed, hugging little Sammy as he looked at her with big wide eyes- damn his father for passing those puppy dog eyes to him...

'Daddys not here at the moment Sweetie.'

Sammy frowned, and looked as if he was going to say. _'Why?' _so Dawn said. 'You'll see him soon ok?' Sammy grinned, then hugged her. 'Lov'hoo mommy.' Dawn chuckled, hugging him back. 'I love you too baby.'

And, with a heavy heart, Dawn returned home... without her now two year old son.

* * *

_'Dawn-?'_

Dawn pushed Sam away as she walked in, tears threatening to well up again and spill over.

_'Dawn.. look at me. Please... I'm so-'_

_'No.'_

Sam sighed as she went upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. He followed her up and sat with his back against the door.

'_Dawn?-'_

'Piss off.'

Sam shook his head, then groaned. 'I'm sorry... I- I really don't know what happened.'

_'Oh-? So were you sleep fiddling-?'_

Sam looked at the door now- he knew he could break it down, but instead, he just nipped into the bedroom and picked up the little thing he needed, then returned to the door, picking it silently. It clicked open, and he stood up and faced Dawns tear streaked face.

'Dawn please...' he said softly, walking forwards and gently putting her hands in his.

Dawn shook her head, and Sam pulled her into his chest. 'I'm sorry...' he sighed, kissing the top of her head. 'I'm sorry.' He said again. Dawn was making him want to cry now. Dawn looked up and said. 'The wall-?'

Sam sighed, and sat them both down on the edge of the bathtub.

'I lied Dawn... I think- I think they did break something in there... because-' he kissed her neck and groaned. 'I just want you... so bad...' Dawn sighed, then said-

'Do you think it's permanent-?'

Sam kissed her neck, then said. 'I don't think so...' he put a hand of Dawns on his heart. 'I'm telling the truth Dawn. I love you... and I can't lose you. I'll just practice self restraint.'

Dawn looked into his eyes, and saw that look in there- love. It wasn't faked either, she knew it. She sighed, then smiled slightly. 'Self restraint? Guess I'll just have to teach you.' Sam chuckled, kissing her neck hungrily, but trying not to at the same time. 'Guess I'll fail?'

Dawn chuckled, then put an arm around him. smiling more now. 'I thought you were the clever one?' Sam continued kissing her neck, but he did say. 'Apparently so... but hey- a little leeway-?' Dawn shook her head, then laughed as Sam picked her up into his arms. 'You know I love you. Don't you?' He asked with sincere eyes. Dawn smiled, the said. 'For better or worse.' then kissed him as he sat down on the bed, pulling Dawn on top of him.

'Very wise.' She smiled, reaching to his shirt and undoing his buttons and kissing his chest. Sam sighed. 'I'm not allowed to do anything, am I?' Dawn chuckled, then moved up his chest and kissed his neck, then said. 'No, you wanted self restraint... nothing about me though. And you _are _wearing just those shorts...'

Sam chuckled. 'Sure you're not the devil in disguise?'

_'No. He already had his way with you I'm guessing.'_

_'Oh yeah (!) I've done the devil (!)'_

_'You forget I actually have.'_

_'And?'_

_'And-?'_

_'Maybe if you just talked about it-? It might help?'_

Dawn sighed now, then got of him, saying quietly. 'You know I don't talk about that Sam... It- he-'

Sam sighed, then pulled her back on top of him, going. 'Dawn... you can tell me anything- you're my wife. And I love you. No matter what. '

Dawn sighed in defeat, then closed her eyes. 'Let's just say I don't want a repeat experience... It was...' Sam put his arms around her, tracing a finger on her cheek. 'He's never going to touch you again- I promise you baby.'

Now she smiled, and said. 'That's why I love you; you're such a hot protective guy with muscles and a sweet nature-;girls like that- especially the hot part.' Sam chuckled, then kissed her briefly, saying in a low voice.

'And it's all yours baby.'

Dawn grinned sexily, then moved a hand up his thigh, then stopped on his chest. She buried her face in hie neck and her hand twining in his hair, premitting him to remove the few clothes she had on, leaving her in her underwear which were both quite revealing (Deans wedding present (!) A lingerie set... men (!)

_'Whoa-! Holy crap-! I-!  
_

Dawn nearly screamed, then fell of the bed onto the floor. She sat up with a groan, rubbing her head. 'Dean... think you could knock next time-? Although... _"If the bed is rockin' don't bother knockin"'_

Dean just nodded in silence, then backed out without another word.

Dawn started a fit of giggles and got back on the bed, putting her forehead on his chest. 'I think we've scarred your brother for life!' Sam chuckled. 'Dawn... it could have been worse- five more minuets-'

_'- and live porn.'_

He chuckled again, then said. 'Hey- you know I can't feel this hole-' he took her hand and placed it over his heart; she could feel it beating faster than usual. _Then again... _Dawn thought. _If I get affected so easily by his touch, maybe he's the same-?_

Ah, she couldn't figure out a guys mind- it was probably the insatiable lust that the hole in his soul, slowly healing now, had caused.

_Mmmn, beasty (!)_

_

* * *

_

'You'll be ok yeah?' Dawn smiled, taking her husbands face in her hands. 'You got me, no matter how revolting I am in the mornings.' Sam chuckled at the end words, then kissed her.

_'Well well... Beauty and the Beast (!)'_

Dawns first instinct was to yank the covers over them both, then looked up.

_'Crowley! You fucking pervert! Is this how you getting kicks n-?'_

_'Oh shut up! I'm not perving on you two- believe me!'_

Dawn snarled, then spat out. 'You bastard... you bastard!' Crowleys eyes widened as he felt himself get slammed into the wall behind him by Dawn, who grabbed Sams T-shirt and pulled it on, covering herself up, then walking up to him and smirking.

* * *

Sam watched apprehensively as Dawns eyes went pitch black, and Crowley yelled in agony. 'So? Being tortured funny yet bastard? You will never _ever _touch my family again.' Crowley snarled. 'You bitch... you wait-!' but he just hissed under his breath again.

_'Dawn...'_

Dawns eyes flickered for a second, then she raised a hand, making Crowley yell out again. 'Hurts? Doesn't it? Now it's your tur-'

_'Dawn!' _

Dawn turned to Sam now, who was stood up, his hands on her shoulders. 'Stop it. He's not worth it.' She blinked, and her eyes returned back to their old color, and she buried her head in his chest. Crowley smirked. 'Wives are so dull. No wonder you picked such a useless bit-'

Sam growled, then stabbed him with the demon knife he kept under the pillow- Dawn had been scared, and so, as "man of the house" he set up precaustions.

Crowley groaned, then sank down the wall as he fizzed with orange light.

Dawn sighed into Sams chest- surely the stupid demon would have seen _that _coming. Then again- Sam was a very protective husband.

And she loved that.

She loved her Sam...

Her little Sammy...

Hell, she even loved Dean!

But really, she just loved her family;

Sam, Sammy and Dean.

* * *

'It's over now.' He told her softly, kissing her just as passionately. Dawn just hugged him tight, tears in her eyes as he held her even tighter.

'_Baby... It's over now...'_

_

* * *

_

**Oooeee! Only one or two more chapters left:O *horror!* n'aww loved writing this! The new soulless sammy fic is now up! called "Never Look Back" you won't be dissapointed;D Well... onwards to the finale! X Nic&Ana**


	32. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**5 Years Later...**

_'Mommy!'_

Dawn opened a bleary eye as she heard her seven year old son run into the room, no doubt grinning ear-to-ear.

_'Good morning (!)' _She said sarcastically, feeling Sammy, who wasn't quite so little anymore- he had his fathers height gene for sure, and, much to Deans amusement, his chestnut hair was growing long, and his eyes finally settled on Dawns shade of hazel.

She sighed as he snuggled into her chest, grinning.

'Where's Daddy Mommy?' He asked with a frown, prodding her nose. Dawn chuckled, then prodded back. 'Work with uncle Dean remember?' Sammy pouted. 'But I don't like him leaving... he might get hurt again...'

Dawn sighed, remembering the last month when Sam got chewed up badly by a demon or something. Hell... it scared them all the flesh wounds. But he was fine now, and currently hunting with his brother up in Penselvania- coven of vampires.

It was nearly a week...

She couldn't help but feel worried, even though he called her a few times a day to "let her know he was still alive" as she'd said.

'I know baby... but Daddy's good at his job.'

Sammys face fell, then he said. 'Can I have some breakfast please?' Dawn smiled, then got up and made her way downstairs, Sammy following her.

As he sat at the table, grinning away as she poured milk over his cereal, he said with a frown. 'You miss Daddy...' Dawn chuckled. 'No fooling you is there?' she rufflelled his hair as she passed him on the way to the sink.

She stared out of the window at the morning fog, then closed her eyes for a second, thinking about how they had finally managed to "settle down" in a way, gotten little Sammy back before he was ever two and a half. And she didn't regret one moment of it.

Both her Sams were her life.

* * *

She opened her eyes just as Sammy shouted happily.

_'Daddy!'_

Dawn spun around, a grin on her face as the front door opened. Sammy was gone- already at the door before Dawn had chance. She chuckled as her Sams came into the room, the yonger version hanging upside down by his feet, laughing wildly.

Sam chuckled, then dropped him carefully into Dawns arms. When Sammy got to his feet, he said excitedly. 'Look what I made at school!' then ran off upstairs.

Dawn shook her head. 'He has your enthusiasm.' Sam smiled and put his arms around Dawns neck. She raised a hand to his chest where the little gold ring hung on its chain, and Sam chuckled. 'He's got your eyes.' Dawn smiled, then kissed him, winding her hands into his, wanting so badly to push him down and-

_'Look Daddy!'_

They broke apart, and Sam sighed, looking down. 'Yes?' Sammy held up a piece of paper, grinning again, his hair wild and wavy. Sam took it, then chuckled. 'Is this uncle Deans car?'

Sammy nodded with another grin, eyes sparkling. Sam chuckled. 'It's really good! Well done-' he handed it him back, then said. 'Why don't you wait until Dean comes in? He's outside now.'

The boys eyes lit up again, but before he could bolt over to the door, Dawn said. 'Put your wellies and a coat on first! You'll catch cold!' Samy stuck his tongue out, but obeyed his mother all the same.

Dawn and Sam looked out the window to see Sammy getting into the Impala, sitting there and annoying his uncle.

'Poor Dean.' Dawn sighed, then chuckled as Sam planted a kiss on her lips. 'I missed you...' he said softly, hands on her waist. Dawn put her head in his chest. 'I missed you so much too...'

_'Oh no... cover your eyes Sammy! Mommy and Daddy are at it again.'_

Dawn laughed, then turned her head to face Dean. She shook her head. 'If you've been filling my boys head full of-'

_'Chill out. Although... you should have heard what he told me last month- you two need a lock on that bedroom door.'_

Upon seeing the parents shocked, and half horrified faces, he smirked, and they relaxed- the last thing they wanted was-

_"Mommy... what were you doing to Daddy last night-?"_

Sam sighed. 'You're gonna make Dawn go grey one of these days.' Dean smirked. 'Oh-? She's twenty five you idiot. Bound to be on-'

Sammy laughed as his mommy chucked the cup of water on the table into his face.

'Thanks (!)' He said, then smirked as he took his shirt off, then said to Dawn. 'Look what you're missing out on!' Dawn shook her head, laughing, then poked him in the stomach. 'Not much. Now scarper before Sam accuses me of cheating!'

Dean winked, then went upstairs.

Sam sighed. 'He's impossible.' Dawn nodded in agreement.

That he was.

* * *

When he came down, Sammy followed him everywhere, looking up at him adoringly, tall for a seven year old. Dean adored his little nephew, but Dawn had warned... threatened him.

No guns or kinky talk around him.

When Dean had left after dinner, and night had fallen, Dawn was laid out on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_'You look a little down.'_

She sat up with a sigh, then smirked as he walked in- in just his knee length black shorts. Dawn grinned slowly. 'Sammy asleep?' He got onto the bed and pressed down on her, kissing her neck. 'I missed you...' Dawn just bought her lips to his. A whole week without feeling them on hers, and it tore at her with every passing day.

But that first night back always put all her fears into the back of her mind... until he left again.

'Sam...' she said, kissing his neck and twining his legs with his own warm ones.

Dawn sighed, a hand on his chest. 'Do you have to lea-?

_'Mommy? Daddy?'_

They both groaned now- just their luck the reunion would be interuppted. Sam got of Dawn, then said. 'Might as well. You know him.'

Dawn gave him one more kiss, then got up, rearanging her silken dressing gown and opened the door to face a Sammy who was in floods of tears.

'Oh baby-' she said, hugging him. 'Did you have a nightmare?' Sammy nodded into her shoulder. Dawn stood up, picking their son up as she came into the room, mentally closing the door behind her.

She looked at him, but he was dozing on her shoulder. Dawn set him down on the bed between them, pulling the covers over the three. Dawn felt Sams hand touch hers, and she took it as the lights went out.

* * *

**Well... hasn't our little Sammy grown up to be a big boy like his daddy(: n'aww! So yes! the storys not ending yet:DD Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	33. The Other Side Of The Door

When Dawn woke up the next morning, she frowned at the empty sheets beside her, devoid of both her Sams.

'Sam-?' She mumbled, then sat up; neither were there. So, with another frown, she got up and made her way to their sons room, where she found him fast asleep curled up under the duvet.

As she went downstairs, she found nothing- except a letter on the kitchen table.

_Dawn and Sammy, gone a state over on a job with Dean, I'll be back by dinner- I'll call later on, promise. I love you both_

Dawn sighed now, then went to throw it in the bin, but then she stopped as footsteps came down the stairs, and Sammy asked. 'Where's Daddy?' She sighed again, picking him up and setting him down on the kitchen table.

'He's with uncle Dean.'

Sammy shook his head, a tear getting free now. 'But-? What about us? I want him mommy...' he sobbed now, and Dawn sighed, looking up at the time- it was nearly lunchtime. Dawn sighed, then grabbed her phone from the side, pressing a button and handing it to her son. 'Not long though- he's very busy.'

Sammy grinned, then put the phone to his ear.

_'Dawn?'_

_'Daddy, when are you coming home?'_

_'Soon Sammy. I promise you ok?'_

_But I don't like you leaving... you get hurt. It makes mommy very sad and unhappy when you leave. It makes me cry-'_

Dawns eyes widened- she's told Sam it didn't bother her... and here was her and Sams seven year old son saying the exact opposite.

_'Does she now? You think you could look after her until I get back?'_

_'Yes daddy... but hurry!'_

_'I will. Could you put mommy on please?'_

Sammy held up the phone for Dawn, and when she took it, Sam said.

_'So what's this Ive just heard?'_

_'Nothing. He just wants you to come home... like me.'_

_'Dawn... you told me it didn't bother you, me carrying on this job.'_

_'And it doesn't.'_

_'You can't lie forever Dawn.'_

Dawn sighed, shaking her head, then said. 'Look, I gotta go. Sammy misses you- I miss you. Just be careful...'

She had put the phone down before Sam had a chance to say anything.

* * *

Dean sighed as Sam flinched from the phone. 'She give ya a had time?' He asked, smirking a little, and feeling so happy not to be married.

Sam sighed. 'She just worries about me...' Dean was silent, then said. 'Did you ever think of-?' Sam frowned. 'Of what?' Dean shrugged. 'Well, stopping it all. Dawn'll go insane if-'

_'Dean...'_

He stopped there and sighed. 'Look, I know you love her and the kid ok? But think about it- you've got Dawn; super ass, sexy legs... then there's the sex on demand-'

Sam rolled his eyes at that.

'-I mean, she's your wife after all. They're supposed to worry.' Sam chuckled. 'Yeah... but not all of them are demons.'

That made Dean think of something.

'Say... Sammys half you... part mommy dearest...'

Sam sighed and nodded. 'I know... but-' he looked at his brother. 'He's half demon according to "nature"' Dean was silent, then said. 'But what about the other thing?'

Sam didn't reply to that. He knew...

If Lucifer ever got out again, Sammy would be at risk for having vessel blood.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she watched Sammy playing on his DS, stabbing at the screen with his stylus, grinning as he did so.

Where was Sam-?

When Sammy nodded of on the sofa, Dawn carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead as she did so. She sighed, glancing at the clock; so much for dinner (!)

It was like she didn't know him anymore...

* * *

She just went bed, staring at the wall in the darkness.

Then the front door closed softly.

Dawn didn't move as she heard him coming up the stairs, then not long after slip under the covers and putting an arm around hers, going.

_'I'm sorry Dawn...'_

She didn't reply, and felt a tear slide from her eye. Sam sighed, then pulled the covers over them both, arm still around her tightly.

'Dawn... I know you're awake.'

She didn't reply for a start, but then turned over and faced him. He looked so apologetic. 'Why Sam?' She just said, shaking her head. 'Why did you bother to ask me to marry you, if you're never here-? Sammy doesn't even know his father!'

Sam flinched at that, hurt. 'Dawn...'

She shook her head, then rolled back over. 'I understand about the trips... but you have a family! And they get more worried than you probably think!' Sam was silent; Dawn admitting that she worried about him so much was... breaking his heart.

'Dawn...'

'_Just piss off.'_

Sam just sighed, then got up, making his way downstairs.

Hello night on the sofa (!)

* * *

The next morning, and Dawn was still upset with Sam, no matter how hard he tried.

Sammy watched in silence at his parents- he knew mommy loved daddy very, very much... but him being away all the time was making her so sad.

And him...

* * *

When Sammy had been dropped of at school abit later on, Sam confronted Dawn as she got changed in the bedroom.

'Dawn...' he just said, but she shoved him to one side, going. 'It's like I don't know you anymore... do you even love me-?'

Sam snarled, then said. 'What then hell-? Dawn! What-!'

She shook her head, feeling so lifeless and empty inside. Sam shook his head. 'Why are we fighting Dawn?' She shrugged. 'You tell me!'

Sam took Dawns face in his hands and kissed her sweetly, then said. 'You know I love you... you've gone insane.' Dawn just stared into his eyes with her own tear filled ones. 'I love you too... but-' Sam silenced her words with another kiss. Dawn knew she couldn't fight him any longer, and wrapped her arms around her husband.

'Sam I love you... but all this time apart. It's breaking my heart.' Sam sighed and put his forehead against hers. 'Dawn... you're my wife. I'll always love you. Hell, you managed to fix that hole in my soul. Who else could do that?'

Dawn sighed, then cracked a smile. 'No one?' Sam chuckled, then pushed her onto the bed, kissing her neck and going. 'That's right... you're my one in a million.'

She smiled and raised a hand to touch the ring hanging from his neck. 'I know.' Sam chuckled. 'Then why are you saying that I don't love you?' She shrugged, then Sam chuckled. 'So how are we going to resolve this?' Dawn smirked cheekily. 'Nothing a bit of make-up sex wont fix.'

Sam shook his head as he went to kiss her again.

_'You never fail to surprise me Mrs. Winchester.'_

_

* * *

_

Dawn was resting her head on Sams chest, eyes on the TV when the phone rang. Sam picked it up, then she felt his chest tense up, and she knew something was wrong.

'Sam-?' Dawn said, pulling herself up. 'What-?' But as he ended the call, his face was paler than usual, she realized.

'Where's Sammy-?' She said, panicking

_'Dawn, relax!' _

_'Where's my son-!'_

Sam grabbed her and pushed her down, arms above her head. 'He's ok. He's just had a bit of an accident on the swing.' Dawn closed her eyes and groaned. 'Could you go pick him up? I gotta finish clearing up.'

With a brief kiss, he was out the door.

* * *

Sammy was crying when he came back, and Dawn was shocked by his reaction to her.

'Leave me alone! Monsters at school!'

They realized then.

'What happened sweetie?' Dawn asked, pulling him onto her lap. Sammy sniffed. 'Miss Walter... she had black scary eyes and said she was going to kill me! That I'm an abomination... ' He then showed his arm, which was a little burnt- holy water burns the parents recognized.

Dawn snarled now, putting Sammy on the sofa, then headed towards the door.

Sam grabbed her before she vanished, going. 'You can't just march into a school and rip this womans heart out!'

Dawn chuckled darkly, and Sam saw her eyes were in their demonic black form, which only happened when she was angry beyond reasoning.

_'No one hurts my son and gets away with it.'_

Sam understood, feeling pretty angry himself, but he just said. 'You can't rush in and go mad! Think of the kids-' he nodded at Sammy, who was watching his parents with big damp eyes.

'Think of Sammy. What if he finds out what he is? Half demon Dawn...'

She shook her head. 'And?'

Sam growled. 'And one of Lucifers vessels!'

Dawn froze, then said. 'What... did you just say-?'

Sam sighed. 'Vessels are born, not created. He has my blood, which means...'

She nodded. 'Lucifer could...' He nodded, then sighed again. 'I should have thought of this... Sammy _is _a demon.' Dawn shook her head, tears running down her face. 'Don't say that... please...'

Sam sighed, pulling her into his arms. 'I know baby... I know...' then. 'He's safe now ok?'

Dawn sighed, smiling a little as she called for Sammy to come over. She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes.

She'd lost her baby once... she wasn't going to lose him again.

* * *

That night, Dawn had a nightmare.

A little boy about Sammys age pulled her through the woods, his longish honey blonde hair waving softly in the wind. His eyes were a perfect sky blue.

'Do you know who I am?' The little boy asked with a giggle.

Dawn frowned. 'No, I don't...'

The boy cocked his head, frowning. 'But auntie Dawn..' He smirked, then his voice changed, and she knew it well.

_'I warned you wouldn't escape me...'_

Dawn awoke with a cry as she sat up, making Sam jump awake in shock, and almost yell out. But then he said.

'Dawn-?'

She shook her head. It was him- he was... haunting her.

The devil...

But who was that little boy-?

* * *

**Well... hmm... Dawns having nightmares, demons attacking Sammy... what's going on-? I'm guessing you'll find out next chapter:D Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the massive views:'D Next up soon! X Nic**


	34. To Hell Or High Water

_Flames, endless flames..._

_Can't get out..._

Sam awoke with a gasp, making, Dawn wake up suddenly to, switching the light on and looking over, going. 'Sam? Are you ok-?'

With the shake of his head, the smell of smoke hovering around it seemed, he said. 'Bad dream. I'm good.' Dawn sighed as he lay back down, putting her arms around him. 'What was it?' She asked, tracing his collarbone. He sighed. 'Fire... someone trapped in a fire...'

Dawn sighed, then lent over and kissed him, going. 'Hey- it was a dream, that's all.' Sam smiled slightly. 'Yeah... your right.' The pulled her against him as she switched the lights off, but he was thinking...

Had it been a dream-?

Or a vision...

* * *

The next morning, the  
pair kept Sammy at home the next day while Dean went to take care of the possessed teacher.

So Dawn used this time for Sam and their son to have a little bonding for once. Especially now they had chance.

Dawn was sat on the beach, watching them both play football in the sand, Sammy laughing all the time. Dawn laughed as her son stuck his leg out, tripping his father over facefirst into the sand. Dawn sighed and shook her head- Dean was a bad influence on him.

She watched Sam pick the little mischief maker up by his legs, hanging upside down as he dumped him in the ocean.

Then again, even she got up and attempted to run off as he grabbed her too, chucking her into the water.

'Sam!' She laughed, then said in mock annoyance as she sat down in the water, it washing gently up to her chest. 'You know how long it took me to get my hair so nice-? Then again... with your hair, you would.' He chuckled, then sat down next to her, going. 'Always with the hair insults.' Dawn tilted her head, raising a hand to prod his hair, smirking. 'Well baby... it is getting a little long.'

Sam scoffed. 'You remind me so much of Dean when we had our little "bitch/jerk" moment.'

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'You're the bitch I'm guessing?'

Sam chuckled, then put and arm around her soaked waist and kissed her for a moment- until Sammy slashed them, going. 'Urgh! That's so disgusting! Stop it!' Sam grinned evilly, then grabbed him and kissed his cheek, making him yell 'It's all over me! Get it off!' Dawn just chuckled and shook her head.

She wondered at times who the bigger kid was.

* * *

'_But I don't wanna stop at Lisas!'_

Dawn sighed. 'Mommy and daddy need to talk ok?' She saw Dean smirk, and almost say "talk my ass."

So, with a great pout, Sammy hugged his parents bye as he got into the seat next to Dean, going. 'Can we have some music on?' Dean smirked at the parents, then said. 'Sure thing kid-'

Both Sam and Dawn groaned in union as Highway to Hell came on.

Dawn shook her head as they drove off, saying. 'Your brother worries me. What if Sammy turns into a freaking mini-Dean?' Sam chuckled. 'I think it's too late-' then made Dawn yell out as he picked her up over his shoulder. 'Let me down!' She laughed, hitting his back. In response, all she got was a laugh from him.

As he dumped her on the bed, she said. 'We're supposed to be talking.' Sam smirked, then said. 'Little white lie never did any harm...' then kissed her passionately. Dawn pulled him down onto the bed and pinned his arms above his head grinning and saying. 'What? You think you can get into my pants that easily do you?' Sam grinned. 'Yeah, I do.' then reached up to kiss her, but she pushed him back down, going. 'Manners Winchester.'

Sam pouted. 'You're such a bully Dawn.' and as she lent down to kiss him, but pulled away at the last moment, he added. 'And a freaking tease.'

Dawn grinned, then allowed his hands to reach up and undo her shirt and kiss her.

'So... talking-?' Dawn asked a little while later as she prodded Sams chest. 'N'aww...' he said, pouting. Dawn chuckled. 'How about...' she walked her fingers up his chest. 'You go shop and get us some booze, and we'll talk some more.' Sam shook his head. 'Now that's bribing!' She chuckled, grinning. 'Of course, but you love it.'

He got up with a groan, wrestling her for his shirt, then when she gave in, slipped it back on.

'I'll see you in a moment.' He smiled, and Dawn smirked. 'You better, or I'll be asleep.'

Sam shrugged. 'Then I'll prod you- like a Facebook poke.' Dawn started laughing, then said. 'You chick!' Sam winked, then walked out.

* * *

As Sam walked back from the shop, which he'd found to be closed, not too far away, he saw smoke billowing from behind the trees, then it was like ice had flooded his veins.

_'Dawn!'_

As he ran around the corner, he stopped dead, heart in his mouth as he saw the house ablaze, a number of fire engines around it, trying to control the inferno.

Where was Dawn-?

A few firemen grabbed him before he ran in, yelling. 'My wifes in there!' The man pushed him back going. 'We got her out-' then nodded to an ambulance. Sam was there faster than his feet could move.

'Dawn?' He said as he reached the ambulance, only to meet a man who held him back and said. 'Are you the husband?'

Sam growled. 'Yes!' trying to push past, but he stopped dead as the man said. 'I'm sorry...'

'What-?' Sam said quietly, stopping his fight against his restraint. 'What the hell are you on about-!' The man sighed. 'I'm sorry... but it wasn't the fire that caused her death, it looks like someone...'

Sams eyes widened. 'What?'

He sighed. 'She was stabbed.'

Sam went cold, tears in his eyes, refusing to accept the fact Dawn was...

He walked around the man and stopped beside her, shaking his head. She hardly looked blackened, but the only thing he noticed was the gash in her chest. Then he noticed something else in her hair. He reached forwards, but before he even touched it, realized; sulphur.

A demon had done this...

He put his head on Dawns chest, letting the tears out.

* * *

Dean was telling Sammy the things he could do to get on his fathers nerves when there was a knock on the door.

Lisa looked up with a frown- they weren't expecting anyone. So when Dean went and opened the door, he found to his surprise his brother, then realized.

'Sam-?'

He shook his head, then Lisa came around and put her arms around him as she saw tears in his eyes. 'Sam, what happened? Where's Dawn?' She asked, but he never answered, his face buried in her shoulder.

'Daddy?'

Sam looked up now, then let Lisa go and walked over to Sammy, kneeling down in front of him and pulling him tight into his arms. Sammy hugged him tight, then said. 'Where's mommy-?'

Sam sighed, but couldn't answer, and Sammys eyes filled with tears and he sobbed into his fathers chest.

Dean shook his head, feeling numb.

She couldn't be...

And all Sam could think, was that his dream, his vision, was a warning...

He could have stopped it...

* * *

_Dawn opened her eyes with a gasp, staring up, but seeing nothing but darkness._

_She got up, but found chains on her ankles and wrists, stopping her from moving. Where was she-?_

_Then she realized- that..._

_Her eyes widened in horror as she understood the true extent of the situation._

_She was dead._

_This was... Hell._

* * *

**Holy crap, Dawn has snuffed it! Man... things are gonna be interesting now! Next up soon! Reviews are love(: X Nic**


	35. So Much For Happy Ending

**3 months later...**

Dean was sat in the Impala, waiting for his brother to arrive back. He looked to the back seat and sighed to the now 8 Sammy. 'Alright there kid?' He nodded, then looked out the window. 'Where's dad?' Dean sighed, then said. 'Picking us up some salt.'

Sammy nodded, then said quietly. 'I miss mommy...' Dean sighed, then said regretfully.

_'So do I kid...'_

The passenger side opened and Sam got in, dumping the bags at his feet and looking at Dean as he was silent. 'What?' He almost demanded. Dean shook his head, then started the engine.

* * *

When they stopped outside Lisas, Sammy asked his father. 'Daddy?' He looked over and said. 'Yeah?' Sammy sighed, then said. 'When am I gonna see you again?' Sam groaned, then got out, opening the back door and picking him up, going.

'A few days. I promise; I'll never let you out of my sight any longer.'

Sammy hugged him, then ran over to Lisa, who was waiting by the door, smiling at Sammy as he ran up, hugging him. Sam watched in silence, then got back in next to Dean, watching his son wave once then close the front door.

Dean sighed. 'Sam... this has got to stop.' Sam frowned now, jolting his head around and going. 'What are you talking about?' Dean chuckled, shaking his head. 'Blaming yourself.'

Sam snorted now, then said. 'What would you know?' Dean now said sadly. 'You really think Da-'

_'Don't say it.'_

Dean groaned in exasperation, then said. '_She _would want you to get a grip and stop blaming yourself! Just admit you're not handling it well!'

Sams eyes flashed. 'Not handling it well-? She's dead Dean! And I could've stopped it!' Dean watched in silence, then sighed. 'Maybe if you talked-?'

_'Shut up.' _

Dean watched as Sam pushed the door open and walked off into the sunset. He sighed, then cut the engine, getting out and walking over to Lisas.

He'd be back when he'd calmed down.

* * *

Sam walked through the woods, kicking the fallen leaves as he went, Deans words on his mind.

But-? Mom, Jess... and now Dawn... they were all his fault. Maybe he was destined to be alone...

He stopped in the middle of the path and sighed. Dean was right-

He wasn't handling it very well at all...

Sam looked up at the sky, which was obscured by treetops- it was getting dark now...He sighed and turned, heading back to Lisas, where he knew Dean would be.

* * *

Dean watched Sam come through the front door, face still fallen. Sam sighed and sat down next to his brother, letting Sammy come over and hug him, sitting him on his lap.

Lisa sighed, then looked at the TV, and her eyes widened.

_'Guys-?'_

They looked up, then at the TV; it was spitting and fizzing like mad. Sam put his son down, then stood up slowly.

_'Sam-? Sa- m-?'_

His eyes widened, then he knelt in front of it, staring at the screen as her crackled voice came out of it again.

_'Sam? Anyone! Plea-!'_

Sam shook his head, putting a hand on the screen and going. 'Dawn? Dawn! Can you hear me? _Dawn!_'

_'Oh my god Sam I'm so scared...'I- I don't- they are-'_

With a tear in his eye, realizing she couldn't hear him, he said. 'Dawn... I'm gonna get you out of there. I promise you.' But as the screen returned to normal, he put a hand either side of the TV, shaking his head, feeling the hole in his heart ripping open further.

'Dawn...'

He put his head against the screen, closing his eyes tightly- he was never going to get her back... not now.

The others watched in silence, Dean hugging little Sammy into his chest, then shook his head, feeling almost like Sam- that had been... so cruel. So near, yet so far.

* * *

_'Ten freaky demons, sitting on the wall. Then along comes Lucifer, who goes and fucks them all...'_

_'If you sing that again, I'll freaking stab you.'_

_'Bring it you freak!'_

Dawn groaned as the demon kept his word, burying it up to the hilt in her side. 'That all?' She said with a painful smirk. The demon growled- three months; thirty years, this bitch had refused to break. Well it was her soul he was aiming for, since one more blow would cause it to shatter.

Dawn heard the bloodstained chains that held her in place chink, almost ominously as she readjusted herself. The demon smirked, then pulled the knife out, making the bitch flinch a little.

He could tell she was married to a freaking Winchester- she was tough, refusing to budge.

The demon smirked. 'Hey- you've almost beaten Deans high score if you hold on for another month or so.'

Dawn smiled sarcastically. 'Oh goodie (!)'

_'Well, well... Dawn. How nice of you to "drop in"'_

Dawn truly felt fear shoot through her for the first time during her stay of Hell.

'Lucifer...'

He chuckled, standing before her with his arms folded and a smirk upon his face. He walked over the demon and took the knife of him, going with another smirk. 'We're gonna have fun now, aren't we? And I wouldn't try contacting your little family again- they can't help.'

As he rammed the knife into her chest, she truly screamed for the first time.

* * *

Dean watched Sam as he rummaged through the trunk of the Impala, clueless as to what he was looking for.

'What are you-?' He started, but Sam said curtly. 'I'm not leaving her there.'

With a second silence, Dean asked quietly. 'You're gonna do something stupid, aren't you?'

Sam chuckled darkly, then Dean said with a frown as he pulled out the Colt. 'What are you doing with that-?' Sam shrugged. 'Devils Gate.'

Deans eyes widened.

'Sam... _no! What the hell are you playing at! You want to cause the _second _Apocalypse!'_

Sam looked coldly at his brother as he grabbed the gun from him, then scoffed. 'Dean... you don't understand-'

_'You're freaking right I don't! You really think _Dawn _would want you unleashing Hell just to get her back!'_

Sam lent against the ca now, closing his eyes and groaned, going.

'I just want her back Dean...'

Dean nodded, throwing the gun back into the trunk, going.

'I know...' then with a sigh.

_'Then we'll look for another way ok? I'll help. We'll get her back.'_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! The hunts on! And poor Dawn- Lucifers not exactly gonna be all peachy:( Next up later on! X Nic**


	36. Here In Your Arms

When Lucifer was done with her, Dawn didn't have the energy to even taunt the demons that kept frowning at her, wondering who she was to get a V.I.D- Very Important Demon treatment from Lucifer himself.

She was staring blankly at the floor, ignoring the steady _drip _of blood that came of her.

Then Dawn heard footsteps, then they stopped before her, and she could almost feel the shock and/or confusion of the demon. She looked up to see a woman stood before her, her brows furrowed, then she said. 'Dawn-?'

Dawn frowned- did she know this person-?

'Who's asking.' She tried to snarl back. The demon looked surprised, then said. 'How'd you get down here-?' Dawn laughed hollowly. 'Look bitch... whoever you are; piss off.'

The woman sighed, then snapped her fingers, making Dawn crash to the floor, then as she sat up, she frowned at the demon.

'Who are you exactly-?'

The demon sighed, then said, pulling her up. 'Lilith.' Dawn froze, then pulled out of the demons grip as she realized.

_'You're my mom...'_

_

* * *

_

Castiel sighed as Sam stood before him, his arms folded and eyes narrowed slightly.

'I don't know...'

Sam growled. 'You bought Dean out! Now get Dawn!' Castiel sighed again. 'It's not that easy... she's- hidden. I don't know where she is in there. Her location has shifted.'

He growled in frustration now, then said. 'Well, can't you go down there and get her out?' Castiel shook his head. 'It's... impossible. I'm sorry Sam.'

Sam stared, then put a hand through his hair, shaking his head. 'There's gotta be a way... I got out of Lucifers cage, I can get her out.'

Castiel shook his head with a sigh. 'Lucifer...'

Sam frowned now, then said quietly. 'What about him-?' Castiel sighed.

'The reason why I can't get Dawn out... is because Lucifer has her.'

His blood ran cold- Lucifer had-?

Sam shook his head, then snarled. 'Then drop me into Hell!' Dean groaned now, finally speaking. 'Sam...'

He scoffed. 'Dean...' Dean shook his head, feeling immensely sad. 'I think you might have to accept-'

_'Don't say it Dean... really don't...'_

Dean threw up his hands and said. 'Well what then! Ask Death like I did? Like how is that gonna help!' Sam was silent for a start, then he shook his head.

_'I just don't know what to do...'_

But he knew they were praying for a miracle by now..._  
_

_

* * *

_

Lilith nodded.

'Yes, I am.'

Dawn shook her head, staring at the demon- this was... just overwhelming really.

Lilith chuckled, then nodded forwards, indicating she should walk. But when she didn't budge, both from the pain and reluctance to show her back to the demon- her mother. The demon sighed, understanding.

'We need to talk Dawn.'

Dawn stared at the demon, noticing the eyes, which were a weird shade of white. 'About what?' She said stiffly. Lilith sighed. 'You've been down here three-four months... don't you miss that... husband. And child?'

Her eyes narrowed now, remembering what that _husband _had done- killed her to bring on the Apocalypse. 'What's it to you?' Lilith stared, then said.

'Dawn... demon or not; you're my daughter.'

Dawn raised an eyebrow, wiping the blood that was dripping from her hairline into her eyes. 'Oh?' Dawn scoffed. 'You're not exactly innocent. And who's my father anyway?'

Lilith shrugged. 'No one of importance.' Dawn raised an eyebrow; _yeah, right. _Lilith sighed now, then said. 'Look- Lucifers gonna be pissed beyond reasoning when I do this... but-'

Dawns eyes narrowed- she had expected this.

_'You have to promise me something.'_

Dawn was silent, then Lilith said. 'Find a woman called Emma Finn and her son Riley.' Dawn frowned. 'Why?' Lilith shrugged. 'Shes half demon like you. And her son... he's- different. Just... look after them. And beware- your soul is seriously close to shattering if you're not careful.' Then she put a hand on Dawns chest, going.

_'Emma and Riley Finn. Find them.'_

Then everything vanished in a flash of intense white.

* * *

When Dawn opened her eyes, she found herself lying on some hard surface, her head hurt, and as she stood up, she saw a car had just stopped in front of her, the headlights glaring. She stared at the car- she knew it very well.

And the people getting out.

_'Dawn!'_

She felt herself smiling, then running forwards and grabbing him, wrapping her legs around his waist, burying her face into his chest, hugging him tight.

Sam shook his head, vowing never to let her go. 'Dawn...' he said, kissing her for a good few minuets. Dawn couldn't have felt more at home;

_Years and years of torture had been worth this... every single time._

Dean watched the whole scene unfold before him, feeling a smile creep onto his face as the pair held each other, tears in their eyes; Dawn especially.

He blinked in shock as Dawn threw her arms around him, planting a kiss onto his cheek, making Sam chuckle. Then she returned to Sam, saying. 'Are you ok?'

Sam chuckled. 'You're seriously asking me that? What about you?' Dawn took his hands in hers and said. 'Yeah, course I'm ok.' Sam tightened his grip, giving her a look that Dawn knew- he didn't believe her one bit.

She sighed. 'Later... I just want my son and go home.'

Sam was silent, then said hesitantly. 'The house... you don't remember-?' Dawn frowned. 'I remember being stabbed in the back, but that's it. Why? What happened to me-?'

Both brothers were silent, then Sam said.

'The place was... after you died... burned down.'

Dawns eyes widened, and tears filled her eyes. 'What-?' Sam hugged her and she said. 'But-? Where are we going to live-?' Sam sighed. 'We'll have a look around ok? We'll find a nice little place for us yeah?' Dawn smiled. 'That sounds nice.'

Sam chuckled, kissing her again and making Dean sigh. 'Sammy?' Sam looked up. 'Yes?' Dean smirked. 'Not you idiot. Your son-' he looked at Dawn. 'You wanna see him yeah?' Dean sighed. 'Forty years... yes I do thanks.'

Sam jolted- he'd almost forgotten how time moved differently in Hell.

'Dawn...' he said, putting his hands on her waist. 'Are you sure-?'

_'I'm fine. Stop fussing.'_

He stared at her for a moment, then sighed and the three walked back to the car.

_Dean glanced into the rearview mirror at the pair in the back; Dawn had nodded off against Sam, her hands around him and he hadn't let her go since they'd gotten in._

_Everything was good..._

_For now at least..._

_

* * *

_

**N'aww(: cute lil reunion. But hmm... Emma and Riley Finn-? Who are they? Find out soon:D nex'll be up in a lil while(: Reviews are love! X Nic**


	37. The Only Exception

When Dawn got her child back into her arms, she wouldn't stop crying, making Sam laugh.

Little Sammy hugged his mother, making her promise not to die again.

Now Dean laughed- that kid was definitely related to him anyway. Dawn sighed, setting Sammy down, who wanted to show her something.

Upstairs, Sammy gave her a little wrapped present, making her realize she'd missed her own and her sons birthdays.

'Ooh, what's this?' She smiled, sitting down on the end of his bed and opening it. She smiled at what was inside- a little heart shaped locket with a picture of the family inside- even Dean, looking a little glum as Sammy pulled his hair, smirking mischievously while she and Sam had tried to smile for the camera- but she'd given in to temptation and prodded his side, making him jump and her to laugh.

It was a typical family photo- Winchester style.

She chuckled, then put it over her head around her neck, smiling at her son, then hugging him again, going. 'You're such a pain- like your father, but I love you so much.'

Sammy pouted. 'Daddy's annoying, not me.' Dawn chuckled. 'You're a Winchester Sammy... it runs in the family I think.' the pout became more pronounced.

It was family life.

But she had one thing to do... that no one, even Sam could know;

Who were Emma and Riley Finn-? Lilith had seemed rather keen on her finding them...

* * *

One month later, and Dawn was stood beside Sam, her arm around his waist as they stood before their new house on the border of Georgia and South Carolina, still in Savannah; another house in the area they had loved so much had come up for sale.

'It's lovely Sam.' She smiled, staring at its beautiful russet colored walls and cute little porch.

He chuckled. 'You mean I did ok? You're not going to kill me or anything?' Dawn chuckled, raising her arms to pull him down to more of her height- a whole foot and a half shorter.

'You're so small.' He chuckled, kissing her, then she said, scoffing. 'Me small-? I happen to be tall for my age! Not my fault you were fed growth crap when you were a kid that made you a monster?' Sam scoffed now. 'Aren't you charming? How do I put up with you-?'

Dawn smiled. 'Duh (!) You just want my body.' Sam sighed. 'You got me there.' Dawn chuckled, kissing him again and saying. 'Well... yours is rather tempting too...'

He sighed, shaking his head. 'Half demon or not, you are so ruled by your hormones.' Dawn smirked. 'Well... I am a bitch sometimes.' Sam agreed, making Dawn smack his arm, laughing. 'Meany!' Sam chuckled. 'You love it.' Dawn sighed.

'It's a toss between no and a kick up the ass.'

He grinned in a way that made Dawn realize just what he was going to do. He picked her up and over onto his shoulder. She chuckled. 'I could watch you all day it the gym if you let me come.' He sighed and shook his head. 'You'd just stare like a Twihard.'

Dawn scowled. 'Urgh... how that freak ever got "sexiest man alive" title... urgh, urgh, urgh- you beat him any day! And hell! Even Dean could! Freaking teenagers... sparkly freaks are passing for hot these days-? Man... that Twatinnson-! '

Sam listened, fascinated by Dawns anti-Twilight rant- it was hilarious.

He carried her through the house, giving her the tour from the place over his shoulders. He didn't get kicked in the chest, so she must have liked it.

_Relief!_

_

* * *

_

When they'd broken the bed in- not literally to Dawns relief, they went and picked Sammy up from school to bring him to the new house.

He loved it, of course, running around the empty garage, saying. 'We need a car!' Sam chuckled. 'I did have one... until a certain falling nerd angel landed on it. Great big dent in the roof...'

Dawn snorted in laughter. 'I bet Dean pissed himself laughing.' He pouted. 'It wasn't funny!' Dawn smirked. 'N'aww (!) We gotta buy you a new toy?' He grinned, then pulled her close. 'Nahh, I already got one.' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? I'm a toy now?' He chuckled, kissing her neck. 'I'll try not to break you.'

_'No kinky talk around Sammy.'_

Sam whined, then said. 'You're such a-' but Dawn stopped him by kissing him and saying. 'I'm a demon, and your wife. So button it Winchester, or I'll have to punish you later on.'

He chuckled, shaking his head. 'Now who's making kinky death threats?' Dawn stuck her tongue out, then asked Sammy. 'Do you like it?' He nodded, grinning away. 'I love it! Wheres the beach?' Sam sighed. 'A few minuets away.' The little boy grinned, his longish dark brown hair waving in front of his face as he ran around the garage again.

* * *

Later that night when Sammy was asleep and Sam was in the shower, Dawn got his laptop and switched it on. She listened carefully for the sounds of him coming out, but there was nothing but running water.

When she got the correct page up, she typed in Emma Finn.

There was one result, so that was the one she pressed.

Emma Finn, 26, current location, Charlottesville, Virginia. And her seven year old son Riley.

Dawn stared at the screen, memorizing the address, then realizing the flow of water had stopped next door, and she quickly shut down the laptop, sticking it back where she found it.

Who was this Emma-?

_'Hey, showers free.'_

She looked up now as a half naked Sam walked in, making her grin. 'Hell-o there.' He chuckled. 'Dawn... one of these days, your face will freeze like that.' She chuckled, getting up and kissing him, then running a hand down his chest, saying. 'Could be worse. You could look like Dean.' Sam laughed. 'You like insulting my brother don't you?'

_'Very much so.' _then pushed him onto the bed, not breaking their kiss once.

'You're such a bad girl Dawn. Did you know that?' He asked her as she kissed his neck, a hand going through his wet hair. Dawn chuckled. 'I am a demon remember?' Sam sighed in mock horror. 'Oh no! What am I going to-?'

_'Stop being so melodramatic Samantha.'_

_'Whatever Dan.'_

_'Girl'_

_'Man.'_

_'Long haired, gigantasaur, freak!'_

_'Demon bitch.'_

_'Oooh (!) I'm scared now. You might step on me with your Samasaurus Rex feet!'_

_'Haha (!) Nice one (!)'_

Dawn chuckled, head on his chest, listening to his heart beating against her ear, closing her eyes. That time in Hell, she knew it, she would have to tell him eventually exactly what happened. But for now...

She was content to just have her husband and child back after so very long.

_'You ok Dawn?'_

Her eyes flickered up now to his face and smiled. 'Yeah, why?' Sam sighed, putting his arms around her again. 'You just seem so...'

Dawn sighed. 'I'm fine. Stop fussing.' Sam was silent for a moment, then he raised a hand and stroked her hair. 'Sorry.' Dawn sighed, then got up, going. 'Think I'm gonna take that shower.' Sam smiled. 'The new towels are behind the door.'

Dawn chuckled- he could be house trained then (!)

* * *

After a relaxing shower, she yawned widely, pulling a brush through her long hair and walked back into the bedroom, wearing her new little dark blue silk gown.

But she froze as she found Sam sat on the bed, laptop in front of him and an eyebrow raised at her.

'So who's Emma and Riley Finn?'

Dawn didn't answer for a start, then she said innocently. 'Who?'

Sam chuckled. 'You could try deleting your browsing history-'

_Damn... she'd been so careless._

Dawn sighed, but didn't answer. Sam sighed now and said quietly. 'We're keeping secrets from each other-?' Dawn groaned. 'Look-'

She explained swiftly about Lilith saving her on the condition she fond these two and looked after them... in a way.

Sam listened in silence, not trusting Lilith one bit.

'It's a trap.'

Dawn shook her head, somehow knowing it wasn't. Sam sighed. 'We'll check the address out tomorrow yeah? I don't know about you... but I'm freaking tired.'

She agreed with a laugh, joining him under the covers as he shut the laptop down, pulling her into his arms.

But as both of them laid there in the darkness, twined with each other, they wondered-

Who was she-?

* * *

**3 updates in a night:D yay! well... note; always deleate private stuff on the history lmao! Next load up tomorrow(: Reviews are very much loved! X Nic**


	38. Running Circles In My Mind

Dawn woke up the next morining to find Sam gone.

She sat up with a yawn, running her hand through her hair, then Sammy ran in, laughing and going. 'Mommy! Look what daddy got us!' Dawn frowned, then sat up, pulling her dressing gown on and following her son to the garage, where she sighed in disbelief.

_'And where did you steal that from?'_

Sam chuckled, then Dawn saw Dean get out of the other side, grinning at her dressing gown. Men (!) And he said. 'Technically, the credit cards stolen, not the car.'

Dawn sighed, then looked at the sleek black car, then smirked at Dean. 'Was this what you were prattling on about the other day? A Ford Mustang?' Dean grinned, patting the roof. 'A 67' too.'

Now she groaned.

'A 67'-? Are you trying to make a point with your own load of metal?'

Deans jaw dropped open. 'You did not just diss my baby-?' Dawn smirked. 'Oh yes I did.' Dean growled and folded his arms sulkily.

Sam sighed, gesturing at the car. 'Well?' Dawn chuckled, watching Sammy poke the shiny rims, grinning; he liked it anyway.

'I love it. It's muscles- like you.' She said, hugging him, then saying. 'Just... don't let a falling nerd angel squash this one-?' He laughed, then kissed her, making Dean roll his eyes and say to Sammy. 'Come on kid, let's get some breakfast.'

Dawn shook her head, laughing a little as she saw Sammys disgusted expression- it was so adorable.

Sam sighed, putting his arms around her waist, but before he could speak, they heard Dean yell. '_Dawn... I freaking love you!'_ Dawn laughed- he'd no doubt found the pie she had made for him.

But now he spoke; 'Are we still headed out today?' Dawn was silent for a moment, then nodded. 'Yeah. Are you coming?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Duh (!) We can get Dean to babysit Sammy, he said it was ok.'

Dawn nodded, smiling a little. 'Your brother can be nice sometimes.' Sam chuckled. 'Just don't meet him drunk down a dark alley.' Dawn laughed now as she put an arm around his waist and they walked back into the house.

* * *

Dean, of course, was scoffing down his pie, Sammy helping him with a smirk, making them fight over the last few bits- Sammy won.

'When you guys off?' He asked, sticking the plate in the sink. Sam sighed. 'Dinnertime. Shouldn't take too long to get there, and we're gonna grab a motel for the night so we can stay nearby. Don't exactly wanna sleep in the car.' Dean smirked, making Dawn roll her eyes- Dean was such a pervert.

Now she sighed. 'Depends on what happens, but we might be a few days.' Dean nodded in silence, making Dawn say. 'Can you really look after him-? Bed early, get him up and ready for school. _No speeding! _Don't just freaking take him to McDonald's! Try and- although, you might burn down the kitchen, so yeah- not McDonald's, but nothing-!'

Dean stared blankly at Dawn as she carried on with things Sammy wasn't allowed to do.

Parents...

* * *

Sam hugged his son bye, then got in next to Dawn, setting his hands on the wheel.

'Ready?' He asked. Dawn smiled. 'Let's go kick some half demon ass!' Sam chuckled. 'What? Yours?' Dawn sighed and gave up, waving at a glum Dean with their son on his shoulders, waving like mad.

* * *

_'I spy with my little eye... something beginning with G.'_

_'Grass?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Green?'_

_'Sam... that was pathetic.'_

_'I give up. What is it?'_

_'Girl.'_

_'Oh ha ha (!)'_

Sam chuckled, looking up at the sky- it looked like rain would arrive before they made it to Virginia, and night was falling fast upon them.

Then he frowned as they heard the car groan suddenly, then conk out, slowing down to a gentle stop on the side of the back road- no one ever came this way.

Sam groaned, trying to start the engine, but it refused to work. Dawn sighed. 'Just our luck you'd pick the crappiest car of the lot.' Sam sighed, then got out, heading to the hood and popping it open. He stared around it for a moment, then realized they were stuck here for the night at least.

He got back in, sighing to Dawn. 'Looks like we're stuck here for a bit. Let's just hope it works in the morning.' Dawn frowned. 'I thought you knew cars-? Doesn't every guy have it like hardwired into them-?'

Sam chuckled. 'I don't dare touch it in case it blows up.' Dawn sighed now, then said, getting up and squeezing herself onto the backseat, reaching under the chair and pulling out a blanket- she knew it would be used on the trip.

* * *

After Sam had nipped back outside and closed the hood again, he got into the back with Dawn, pulling her into his arms as she shivered.

'Alight there?' He asked, pulling her closer and the blanket over them both. She chuckled, burying her head in his warm chest. 'I'm good now. Thank you.' then she smirked. 'We should totally do it back here.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'What happened to that dignity and pride you were so big about?'

She laughed, then said. 'Left it downstairs.' He shook his head, then pushed her onto the seat, kissing her neck and saying. 'It's too cold.' Dawn chuckled, putting her arms around him. 'Then this should warm us up yeah?' Sam shook his head, laughing now. 'Dirty minded girl.'

Dawn grinned in agreement, tracing a hand down is chest. 'Oh, you know me very well.' Sam put his head on her chest, closing his eyes for a moment, then saying. 'You don't know how happy I am to have you back.'

Dawn stroked his hair, saying. 'That was last month baby.' He chuckled. 'Guess I'm just so happy to have you back.' Dawn laughed, prodding his back and saying. 'You're getting such a softie. I thought you were a hunter?'

His eyebrow went back up, and he said with a laugh. 'You're getting to be a right cheeky little-' Dawn stopped him with a kiss, snorting out. 'Well... we are warming up abit now. So...'

'Dawn... stop getting kinky for a little bit yeah?'

Dawn pouted. 'I'm starting to like you better when you were soulless... you knew how to have a good time then.' Sam scoffed. 'You'd rather have hardcore sex with a soulless guy than your husband? Nice. I love you so much (!)' Dawn laughed, then said, prodding his chest. 'Right. Get ya kit of then.'

Sam sighed shaking his head. 'Nope. Someone has to tell you no sometimes.' She pouted, then said. 'Aww...' Sam chuckled, kissing her hungrily. Dawn sighed now, lowering her hands from his waist. Sam frowned, looking up. 'What's up?' She sighed again. 'Sorry...'

Sam shook his head, confused. 'What for?' Dawn was silent for a moment, then said quietly. 'It's just... doesn't matter.' Sam frowned. 'What?'

But she shook her head with a sigh. 'Doesn't matter.' then flipped them over, sitting on his chest and going. 'Find this Emma and Riley, then home yeah?'

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer, burying his head in her chest, closing his eyes. Dawn grinned and started to undo his shirt. Sam chuckled, saying. 'So impatient.' she smirked, pulling it off now, kissing up his chest. Sam laughed now.

_'I'll yell rape.'_

_'Yell all you want; no one's coming.'_

_'I'm buggered then?'_

_'Correct Samantha.'_

_'Stop calling me that Danny!'_

_'N'aww (!)'_

_'Demon bitch.'_

_'That's getting old sweetie.'_

_'Oh? And Samantha isn't?'_

_''Oh shut it Samantha. You're my bitch for the night, so...'_

_'Get my kit off?'_

_'Yep. Chop-chop.'_

Sam laughed now, shaking his head- banter with Dawn was always funny, and usually ended alot filthier that this. _This_ was mild.

'Tomorrow hmm?' Dawn said quietly as she took of her jacket, hands on his chest again. He murmured his agreement as he kissed her, hands going up her sides. Dawn now chuckled. 'Not gonna shout rape are you?' Sam laughed. 'Maybe.'

As Dawn buried her hand in his hair, she knew one thing-

Tomorrow would hold the answers they were searching for.

* * *

**Guess next chapter is the one we're waiting for(: up later on! Reviews are much, much loved:D X Nic**


	39. The Antichrist

The next morning when they woke up, Dawn was warm in Sams arms, reluctant to face the cold again. Then again, she was just wearing her vest and underwear.

'Morning.' She groaned, trying to sit up, but falling of the seat instead. Sam laughed and pulled her back on, going. 'Morning clumsy.'

She chuckled, getting her morning kiss and looking around for her clothes- they were everywhere. A sock on the steering wheel, another under the seat...

'Scavenger hunt (!)' She said with a laugh, reaching down to pick up her jeans, pulling them on.

_'Umm... Dawn-?'_

_'What?'_

_'Those jeans... they're mine.'_

_'Oh... didn't think I had such a fat ass.'_

_'Good morning to you too (!)'_

She gave him his jeans, then found her own on the drivers seat, her top under them. Sam chuckled, trying to wrestle his shirt from Dawns grip, only letting go when he pushed her down onto the seat and kissed her.

'Ass.' She sulked, folding her arms over her chest. Sam chuckled, then kissed her passionately for a moment, then said. 'Come on rapist, we've got work to do.'

Dawn sighed, then got up, pulling on the rest of her clothes as he did, occasionally pausing to kiss each other for a moment.

* * *

Sam was turning the key, swearing at the damn car.

Then it roared in to life.

Dawn cheered. 'Yes!' Sam chuckled. 'Right. Let's be off.' Dawn grinned, moving her hand to the top of his leg. 'Come on then.' Sam chuckled, then leaned over and kissed him for a moment.

As they pulled onto the street where this Emma lived, they parked up.

They looked around, then said as Sam tucked a gun inside his jacket. Dawn nodded at the house opposite them- it was that one. Sam nodded, then they stated forwards, going the back way.

Dawn listened carefully, but heard nothing except the sound of birds. Sam nodded and they snuck around, her keeping lookout while he picked the lock. Sam tapped her shoulder, and they snuck in.

'No one home.' Dawn said quietly, picking up a photo, staring at it. It was a young woman with her eyes and midnight hair that fell past her shoulders. She was holding a boy that looked the same age as Sammy. He had honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Dawn felt cold at that- it was-?

But before she could say anything to Sam, she felt herself get pinned to the wall. She gasped, then looked to her right, Sam was pinned too.

_'Who are you?'_

They both looked down to the door to see the boy, his arms folded and scowling at them.

Dawns eyes widened- had the kid-?

_'Riley!'_

They now heard footsteps come frantically down the stairs, then the black haired woman- Emma, rushed into the room, freezing at the sight of the pair pinned to the wall.

She walked over to her son and picked him up into her arms, going. 'Who are you two?'

Dawn stared- why did the woman look so familiar.

'Are you Emma Finn?' Dawn asked with a frown. The woman stared, then said, holding her son closer. 'Who wants to know?' Dawn stared too, then said. 'We're not going to hurt you. Not unless you hurt us first.'

Emma held her son, not moving, then nodded, letting them down. Dawn nodded. 'Thank you.' she said quietly. Emma nodded, then said. 'Who are you?'

Dawn sighed. 'I'm Dawn, and this is my husband Sam.' Emma frowned, then said. 'Why did you break into my house-?'

_'Hello Auntie Dawn.'_

Emma frowned down at her son, Riley, who was staring at Dawn with a curious look upon his face. Dawn frowned now, then chuckled. 'You remind me of my own son.'

Riley smirked. 'Sammy.'

Sams eyes widened now, and he said. 'What did you just say-?'

Riley laughed. 'Sam Winchester silly! You're as stupid now as you were when you were soulless!'

Dawn flinched now, then said. 'How do you-?'

Emma groaned, then said to Riley. 'Go upstairs Ry. Please?' He pouted, but vanished. Emma sighed now, then said. 'Sorry about that... he gets...' she had a tear in her eye.

Sam and Dawn didn't move now, totally confused.

This Emma... and Riley, were much more different than what they were expecting...

Emma turned into the kitchen, surprising the pair how much she trusted them.

'Riley saw you coming.' She explained, pouring herself a glass of water. 'He said you were safe- the Winchesters.'

Dawn shook her head, frowning. 'What is he-?' Emma laughed darkly. 'You wouldn't believe me... much less my mother.' Dawn laughed. 'Wasn't Lilith was it?'

The cup smashed onto the floor, shattering its contents everywhere as Emma stared in shock. 'W-what-? How-?'

Dawn was piecing it together though- auntie Dawn...

'That's it-? You're my sister-?'

Emma stared, then said. 'Was your mother-?' Dawn nodded, making the cup and water fly into the bin out of harms way. Emma stared at it, then said. 'Sister-? But-? I never...'

Dawn shook her head. 'Or me.'

Sam was silent for a moment, then asked quietly. 'Why would Lilith send Dawn to protect you?' Emma stared, then sat down on the side, closing her eyes and saying.

'It all makes sense... he said I was Plan B...'

Dawn shook her head, frowning. 'Who?'

Emma looked white as she said. 'Lucifer.'

Sam felt horror shoot through him now as he realized.

'Riley... Lucifer is his father... isn't he-?'

Emma stared for a moment, then nodded. 'Yes... he is.'

Dawn shook her head- Riley was the-? _Oh crap..._

Riley was the Antichrist... what Sammy was supposed to be...

_'Mommy...'_

They all looked around as Riley appeared, staring at the trio with a frown upon his face. Emma sighed. 'Yes darling?' Riley sighed too. 'We need to talk. All of us.'

Dawn was... shocked really at the boys voice. He was seven or eight, and he almost sounded like an adult. A teenager a t least... but with a childs mind, and much more understanding.

Riley nodded, then said. 'Yes my daddy is bad... but I'm not. I understand it all. How I'm different.' Sam shook his head, feeling like Dawn- Riley was a little too creepy... Like a Luci mini me.

He walked over to his mommy and she picked him into her arms, hugging him, saying. 'Are you hungry?' Riley grinned and nodded.

But just then, there was a loud creaking noise and they all looked up just in time to jump out the way as the roof fell in.

'They've found us-!' Emma gasped in horror, running out the back with Riley. Dawn and Sam followed, yelling for them to get in the car.

Dawn watched as the house exploded into flames, crashing to the ground. What the hell was going on-?

Emma sobbed into Rileys hair as they drove away from the inferno, more terrified than ever.

It was all she'd ever done...

Run.

* * *

**Wow. So this Emma is Dawns sister, and Lucis back up plan AKA Riley, who is the Antichrist. eek. Next up soon! X Nic**


	40. Meet The Winchesters !

Dawn glanced into the back at her sister, hugging her son... the devils son.

Sam looked at Dawn as she sighed quietly. 'Alright?' he asked softly. She nodded, staring at the road in front. 'It's just so...' She sighed, then felt his hand take hers and rest them on her leg.

Emma watched in silence as the silent gesture took place, Rileys head on her chest, fast asleep. She stroked his hair, then said quietly to the pair.

'How long have you two been married?'

Dawn turned in her sear now, looking at her sister- she saw her own features on the woman; they were the same height, same eyes and face shape. But Emmas hair was a dark ebony, not auburn.

She smiled. 'About five years... maybe more actually. It's kinda hard to keep track with our daily lives...'

Emma nodded, then smiled a little. 'I'm glad I have a sister.' Dawn chuckled. 'Same Emmz. I never, ever thought I had one. Yet-' Emma laughed. 'Here I am.' Dawn nodded at the little boy, still fast asleep.

'What was it like-?' She started, but Emma sighed and shook her head. 'Just... awful. Horrible...' she smiled at the boy now. 'But he's worth it.'

Dawn smiled. 'My son will be so excited to find he has a new friend.' Emma laughed. 'What's his name?' Dawn smiled again. 'Sammy.' Emma laughed. 'Cute name-' she nodded at Sam. 'Is he the-?' Dawn nodded, then laughed nervously. 'Well... we didn't think for a start. Since... well... you know...'

Emmas eyes widened. 'Did Lucifer-?' Dawn nodded with a sigh. 'That guy is shit in bed...' Emma snorted. 'We're sat in a car discussing whether or not the devils good in bed-? Yep. Related.'

Dawn laughed, shaking her head, then going. 'So yeah- touched by an angel, got knocked up... but aha, Sam here had already beaten him to the punch. Bless that sexy ass of his-'

Sam listened in silence as they discussed all this, trying not to laugh- the way they talked to each others... they were definitely sisters anyway.

Girls (!)

* * *

When they returned to the house- plus two new people, Dawn still yelled when they walked in to find the living room almost tipped upside down.

_'Dean Winchester! Get your ass here now!'_

He poked his head around the corner, grinning sheepishly. 'Oh hi Dawn... ooh, who's this?' He was grinning at Emma, who scowled and said. 'Her name is Emma thanks.'

Dean realized, then spotted the young boy holding his moms legs. 'Riley right?' Dean grinned. He nodded, then Dean asked his mom. 'We just got back from MacDonalds if he'd like anything to eat?'

He ignored Dawns glares- he hadn't kept any of the rules she had set in place concerning Sammy.

_'Mommy! Daddy!'_

Dawn laughed, leaning down and picked up her son into her arms, asking. 'What have you and uncle Dean been up to?' Sammy laughed. 'Playing monster hunter.'

Dean saw the death glare from Dawn, and knew he was in for a bollicking later.

Now Dawn nodded to the woman, Emma and her son, saying. 'Sammy... I want you to meet my sister Emma, and her son Riley.' Deans eyes widened in shock now as he looked at the pair. Dawns sister-?

He hadn't expected that...

Now he frowned, then grinned. 'Man... you even have Dawns sexy ass.'

Emma scowled now, the folded her arms. 'And who the hell are you?' Dean grinned. 'Dean.' Emma raised an eyebrow, then said. 'Sams brother I take it?'

His grin widened. 'Yep, but I'm the hotter brother.'

Sam scoffed. 'Uh, can't be if I married before you.' Dean smirked. 'Dawn likes the geeks, not real men-'

_'Like you?'_

_'Like me.'_

_'Dean... you couldn't even keep Lisa.'_

_'Stop saying that. I'm serious...'_

Dawn sighed shaking her head. 'Well, that's Dean, Sams brother... and the weird one.' Dean winked. 'You love it sweetheart.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'When are you ever going to accept we're married?' Dean laughed. 'Never.'

Sam shook his head, knowing that if he didn't know his brother so well enough to know his sense of humor... he would probably have, as Dawn called it; a hissy fit.

Emma sighed, half smiling- she had a family... at last.

* * *

Later that night, when Sam and Dawn got ready for bed, Dawn sighed, lying across the bed, feet over the end. 'Man our lives are so screwed up...' Sam chuckled, then sat on the bed, pulling he towards him, saying. 'Could be worse; Emma could be a maniac driven mad from doing Lucifer.'

Dawn scoffed. 'Well I didn't go mad.' Sam chuckled, kissing her neck. 'You were already insane.' Dawn laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her.

_'Oh crap I'm so sorry!'_

Dawn gasped as the door opened and Emma said in apology. 'I thought this was the loo... oh man...'

She sighed now, then laughed to her sister. 'It's the next one.' Emma nodded apologetically, then closed the door behind her.

Sam chuckled, resuming kissing her neck again. 'I think we seriously need a lock on that door.'

Dawn looked thoughtful, then agreed.

* * *

Dean looked with a frown at Emmas glum face as he walked into the living room to find her watching Sammy and Riley play with the toy cars.

Then he smirked.

'Let me guess... you walked in on them-?'

Emma nodded in silence, rolling her eyes. 'Just my luck eh?' Dean laughed, sitting down next to her, looking at Riley and going. 'Son of the devil eh?'

She nodded again. 'Yeah...' Dean frowned. 'How did you keep Riley hidden from Lucifer-?' Emma shrugged, then sighed. 'He just... hell- I was fast asleep, then I woke up in this other place and rah rah rah; knocked up by a freakoid.'

Dean stared now, then said. 'But-? How did you cope-? Dawn had us... you were-?'

She nodded. 'I adapted...' Dean sighed. 'Man Emma... you're one tough chick to do that.' Emma chuckled, grinning a little now. 'I'll take that as a compliment shall I?'

Dean laughed. 'Yeah, it was supposed to be one anyway.' Emma shook her head, laughing. 'I'm betting you get on their nerves alot?' Dean winked.

_'All the time babe.'_

_

* * *

_

**Emma seems to be fitting in rather well(: let's hope it stays that way! Next up later:D X Nic**


	41. Blood Ties

When Dawn woke up the next morning, she got the shock of her life.

The ground beneath her was bloodstained, and the sky dark. She got to her feet, fear shooting through her.

_'Hello Dawn.'_

She spun around now to face the familiar figure of her mother, Lilith. She smiled, then said to her daughter. 'You did well.' Dawn scowled, then looked around- it was clearly Hell.

'Why did you bring me here?'

_'So this is Dawn Winchester-? Huh. I was expecting more.'_

Dawns eyes flickered from Lilith to a figure standing next to her, arms folded. Dawn scowled- this woman was tall, sexy with dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders.

'And who are you?'

The woman smirked, then said. 'Oh, I'm sure your darling husband has told you about me?' Dawn stayed silent, then wondered...

'If you're who I think you are... you better piss off right now.'

The woman smirked. 'Oh really? Your husband sure loved getting a bite out of me anyway.'

Dawn snarled. 'Ruby...' then Lilith grabbed her as she went for the demon. Ruby snorted in laughter. 'He never could keep his hands of demons... looks like old habits die hard.' Dawn smirked. _'_Well... you're one ugly faced freak.' Ruby laughed now.

_'Well... I had him first, so enjoy the leftovers (!)'_

_'You bitch...'_

_'Hey- not my fault he loved every moment of it.'_

_'Well I had his kid, and I married him.'_

_'So?'_

_'So? You manipulated him!'_

_'And like I said- he loved it.'_

_'Yeah right (!)'_

_'Well why dont you ask him since he loves screwing demons?'_

_'I'm gonna rip your-!'_

_'Enough!'_

Both of them turned to Lilith, glaring at each other now like hungry wolves. Lilith sighed at Dawn, then said. 'I see you've met your new helper?'

Dawn scowled now. 'What.' Ruby rolled her eyes. 'Trust me love, I didn't beg for the job.' Dawn turned on her mother. 'Why the _hell _are you sending _her up!'_

Lilith rolled her eyes again, then said in a curt tone. 'I don't need to explain myself to you.' Dawn snarled. 'Oh I think you do.' Lilth snarled too. 'I don-!' but then she groaned and said. 'Lucifer. He's planning to get Riley, then use the kid and break him out.'

Dawns eyes narrowed. 'So you're sending slut here to keep him safe-? Hello! I married a freaking Winchester! My brother in law is one! My sisters half demon like me! How is that not safe!'

Lilith listened in silence, then chuckled. 'The Winchesters are flawed- Ruby here is proof of that, Lucifer escaping is proof enough too.'

Dawn shook her head, then said. 'But I thought you were in Lucifers fan club?' Lilith laughed harshly. 'Your precious husband kills me, opening the gate... and Lucifer leaves me down here to rot! After all I did for him!' Dawn smirked. 'Sucks eh?'

Lilith growled, then said. ' So no. He can rot in his cage now.' the Ruby said. 'My loyalties belong to Lilith, no one else. He left us both down here.'

Dawn shook her head. 'So now you're all _"Fuck you Satan"'_ Ruby smirked. 'Yep.' Dawn shook her head and scoffed. 'I don't trust you.' Lilith sighed. 'Trust or not, Ruby will be going back with you to keep watch.'

Dawn knew she couldn't change the demons mind... so she very unwillingly agreed.

* * *

Sam, however, had found Dawn gone and thought she'd gone up the shop... so when she returned with a dark haired woman he didn't recognize, and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately in front of her, he wondered what was up.

'Hey-' he chuckled now, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Where have you been?' then he looked at the woman. 'And who's your friend?'

Dawn chuckled darkly. 'Oh she's no friend of mine...'

Sam looked over with a frown- there was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that... he knew her.

The woman walked forwards, then grinned. 'Hello Sammy. It's been a while.' Sams frown deepened, and he said. quietly 'Who are you.'

She laughed. 'Sure you don't want another bite?'

Sam realized, and Dawn grabbed him as he went for her, snarling. 'Ruby.' She laughed. 'Hello sweetie.' Sam glared at he, then said. 'You bitch...'

Ruby sighed now, then rolled her eyes. 'Shack up with another demon did we? And my, my; haven't we been busy-? Couldn't keep your pants on this time as well!'

Sam was still glaring, Dawns hands holding him firmly back. 'Why are you here?' He spat. Ruby smirked. 'Ask your bitch. She knows.' Sam looked at Dawn, who sighed and said. 'She's... supposed to be our... guard.'

Sam scoffed. 'Guard-?' he looked back at her and hissed. 'She needs to protect herself, not us... because when I get my hands on...'

_'Oh? So you are up for another round? Guess Dawns not good enough...'_

Dawn was close to snapping now, but before she let Sam go, there was a gunshot, and Ruby went. 'Oww! You... bastard-!'

They looked around to see Dean, a gun raised and aiming at the demon, eyes narrowed. 'You black eyed bitch...' he snarled. Ruby hissed back. 'Well... sorry sunshine, but don't forget. Sammy here chose _me _not _you.'_

Dean flinched a little, cocking his gun again, but Dawn made it vanish, glaring at the bitch. 'Get out of here... do your job or whatever, but if we see you...' she raised the gun, then said. 'Boom back to Hell.'

Ruby didn't speak, but looked at the woman stood next to Dean and chuckled. 'Fine-' then smirked at Sam. 'You know where I am.' then vanished.

Sam shook his head, relaxing his stance now. Ruby-? Of all people to send up, it would be her...

And all the memories associated with her.

* * *

Later that night, Emma was sat with Dean on the sofa, watching the news, thinking.

'Dean.. who was she-? That Ruby-?'

Dean sighed, then said. 'Bad news. Really... bad news.' Emma frowned, shaking her head. 'What did she do-?' Dean looked at her for a second, then explained everything up to Sam causing the Apocalypse.

Emma was silent, then said quietly. 'Oh crap...' Dean nodded, sighing now. 'Agreed... big time.' Emma shook her head, looking at the floor. 'Why are we all doomed?' Dean sighed now, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him for a moment, saying. 'Hey- you're not alone now eh?' Emma chuckled. 'Maybe...'

Dean scowled, then grinned and said. 'Then how about I keep you safe eh?' Emma frowned now, laughing a little and saying. 'Are you hitting on me?' Dean looked, or pretended to, look guilty and said. 'Yeah... I think I am.'

Emma chuckled. 'You could at least take me out for dinner or something first then.' Dean grinned. 'Sure thing sweetie. MacDonalds?' Emma laughed. 'You are so weird!'

He chuckled now. 'As always.'

But Emma was smiling this time.

* * *

Dawn was laid under the covers with Sam, staring at the darkening ceiling as the night got deeper.

Then she heard Sam speak softly. '_You still awake?' _Dawn sighed, turning over to face him. 'Mmhmm.' Sam could only see part of her face in the moonlight, and she looked worried more than anything.

'What's wrong?' He frowned, raising the hand that had been around her onto her waist. Dawn sighed. 'Just...'

Sam groaned. 'Is this about Ruby-?'

Dawn sighed again, then said. 'It's just... now she's here...'

Sam growled, wrapping his arms around her. 'Are you implying I'd go back to that-?' Dawn shook her head, then climbed on top of him, kissing his chest, neck... anything she could see.

'Dawn...' he said as she kissed him hungrily, hands going down to his shorts. _'Dawn!'_

She growled, looking up. 'What?' Sam shook his head. 'What are you dong? This isn't you.' Dawn chuckled, then resumed kissing him again, but Sam had had enough, and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed by her arms.

'Why are you jealous-? You don't have to prove anything!' He told her with a scowl. Dawn sighed, shaking her head and saying coldly. 'I don't kno-'

_'Dawn.'_

_'Fine! I'm jealous! Ok? Happy now!'_

Sam shook his head in disbelief, then said. 'Dawn... I love _you. _Can't believe you just said that..._'_

Dawn sighed now, putting her head back and saying. 'I just don't wanna lose you...' Sam sighed, leaning down and kissing her. 'You won't. I promise you. Ok?'

Dawn was silent, then pulled him against her, kissing him less hungrily than before.

Sam just sighed as she put her head against his chest.

What the hell was going on now-?

* * *

**Holy crap it's Ruby-! Now things are gonna get interesting! And Dean... sigh... just has to hit on Emma doesn't he-? Next up soon! X Nic**


	42. Noughts&Crosses

When Dawn woke up the next morning, feeling only a little guilty about forcing Sam last night, but oh well. She was a woman after all, and Sam was rubbish at telling her no.

Bada-boom, get your kit off (!)

She glanced at Sam, still fast asleep, then pulled her dressing gown on, heading for the spare room. Dawn stopped dead as she opened the door, then closed it again, standing on the landing for a moment, then shook her head, going back to the bedroom.

Sam was awake in a way now, eyes closed, but Dawn knew he was awake, and when she got back in, putting a hand on his chest, he opened an eye and looked at her.

Dawn chuckled now, then said. 'You'll never guess what I just saw.' Sam opened his eyes fully now, sitting up with a groan and saying. 'What? Dean and Emma in bed together?'

When Dawn didn't answer, he frowned. 'No...' Dawn nodded, sighing. 'Yes. That guy works fast.' Sam chuckled, then said. 'He always did.' Dawn shook her head, laying it on his chest and closing her eyes.

'I'm going to kick his ass.'

Sam chuckled, caressing her hair. 'Maybe later Dawny.' She laughed now, then felt Sam pull the covers over them, putting his arm around her as she closed her eyes, nodding off again.

* * *

Emma was watching Dean sleep, a frown upon her face. She had acted without thought- as she usually did. But this was a new one.

Oh well...

She pulled herself up, pulling her top over the vest she had on and went into the room that her son and Sammy were sharing. They were fast asleep. So Emma went downstairs, helping herself to a cup of tea.

'Morning.'

She jumped, knocking over the cup as Sams voice met her ears. 'Oh, I'm so sorry-' she said, making the mess vanish. Then she turned to him, freezing a little as she saw he was wearing knee lenght shorts and that was it. Dawn had picked correctly all right, and Emma had a hard job trying to make it seem she wasn't checking him out.

Sam noticed, but hell- she was related to Dawn, and all she seemed to do was touch him up.

'It's ok.' He chuckled, switching the kettle on again, pulling his clothes from the back of the chair heading back upstairs for a moment, coming down fully dressed.

Emma was looking at the pictures in the living room of the family, chuckling at the one of the brothers, Dawn and the kid, Sammy. Sam walked in and saw her looking at them, and chuckled, walking over and looking at the picture Dawn had in her locket. 'Mad eh?' He said nodding to it. Emma nodded, then smiled. 'Your son looks alot like you.'

Sam smiled. 'Thanks.' then said. 'So... how was your night? Sleep well?' Emma looked at his expression and slightly raised eyebrow and grimaced, and Sam nodded. 'Yes I know.'

Emma sighed. 'What can I say?' Sam laughed now, shaking his head. 'Ah, don't worry. I've had it all my life- I'm used to it.' Emma chewed her lip now, then said. 'We didn't do it if you were thinking that.'

Sam groaned, shaking his head. 'You are so like Dawn.' Emma laughed. 'Well... we are sisters.' Sam sighed, then gestured around. 'You're very welcome to stay. Seeing as we're supposed to be looking after you.'

Emma sighed. 'I don't wanna intrude...' Sam sighed too. 'You're not. Don't worry.' Emma smiled now. 'Thank you.' Sam nodded, then looked up as Dawn came down the stairs, looking half asleep. Sam chuckled as she almost collapsed into his arms, and said. 'Awake yet?' She chuckled. 'Yeah.' Emma chuckled, then Dawn said. 'I know what you've been doing.' Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head, then picking her up into his arms, walking over to the sofa and setting her onto it.

'Sorry about that, shes like that in the morning.'

Emma shook her head, grinning. 'You lot... you're just so- normal.'

Sam looked thoughtful. 'Considering things, yeah we are.' Emma looked sad now, making Sam frown. 'What's wrong?' Emma sighed.

'Nothing.'

Then she headed to the back door and walked out into the garden.

* * *

Emma was sat on the garden bench, staring at a tree when she heard the footfalls of someone approaching. She looked up to see Dean stood before her, arms folded.

'Alright?' He asked quietly. Emma nodded, then looked away. 'Yeah... just thinking...' Dean sat down next to her saying. 'About?'

Emma shrugged. 'Nothing really.' Dean frowned. 'Oh? Come on.' Emma scowled. 'I don't have to tell you anything!' She stood up, glaring down at him. 'None of you! This is my life! I don't want protection! We was safe until you lot butted in!' She vanished.

Dean groaned, then stood up, walking back to the house.

* * *

Dawn was sat on the sofa, watching Sam make pancakes, smirking and said. 'You're trying to cook pancakes-?' Sam groaned. 'That was years ago!' Dawn laughed. 'And you're still a shit cook.'

Sam set the pan down on the side, then walked over to her as she stood up, backing into the wall, smirking as Sam put his hands either side of her, keeping her there and kissing her.

_'Daddy?'_

Sam looked around at Sammy, who was staring at them, then said. 'Riley's gone.' He let Dawn go now, then said. 'What-?' Now Dean arrived and said. 'Emma's scarpered.'

Dawn groaned, then said. 'Are you serious-?'

_'Unfortunately, idiot here is right.'_

They all looked around to see Ruby, glaring at them, then. 'Well done (!)' she said sarcastically, then said. 'Right we've got to-'

_'Shut up.'_

Ruby raised an eye at Dawns remark, then stalked forwards, pushing Sam out the way, going. 'I'm getting really fed up with you!' she snarled, then Dawn cocked her head, smirking. 'Sammy... could you go outside for a minuet sweetie?' Sammy frowned, but obeyed.

Ruby smirked. 'Oh? What you gonna do? Mommy dearest-'

'Dawn smirked too, then said quietly. 'S_crew you bitch.' _then rammed her hand through her chest, grabbing the demon inside.

Sam and Dean watched in shock really- they'd never seen that before. Then again, Dawn was a pretty powerful demon if she unleashed her powers. Who knew what she could do.

She didn't like to use her powers. It made her feel the demon she was inside of her writh and raise its ugly head, trying to change her and shatter the fragile thing that was her soul.

As Ruby dropped to the floor, Dawn turned, covered in blood and grinning, her eyes black.

'Now I'm ok.'

Sam sighed, then nodded to the floor. 'She's staining the carpet.' Dawn raised her hand and snapped her fingers, making the body vanish and the blood on the floor and herself vanish. She blinked, and her eyes reverted back. She looked towards the door.

'Sammy, you can come in.'

Silence.

'Sammy-?' Dawn frowned, then walked over to the door- Sammy was no where in sight, making her eyes widen.

_'Sammy!'_

_

* * *

_

**Goodbye Ruby:P bitch. Oh noes! Emma and Riley are gone- and now is Sammy. Next up soon! X Nic**


	43. Playing God

Dawn was out of her mind in worry, ending in Sam sitting her down on the sofa, kneeling in front of her and put his hands either side of her face, making her look at him as he said. 'Hey- he'll be ok? Calm down.'

Dawn had tears in her eyes. 'What if he's been taken-?' Sam sighed, worried himself, hugging her.

_'I don't think he's been taken.'_

The pair looked up to see Dean return from his search, the little boy sat on his shoulders. Dawn gasped, then go up, taking him into her arms, asking Dean. 'Where-?'

Dean chuckled, then said. 'He wanted a bar of candy.' Sam sighed now, then said to his son. 'Sammy... we told you not to wander off or go to the shop on your own.'

Sammy pouted. 'Sorry daddy.' Sam sighed. 'Please don't do it again.' Sammy nodded, then said with a giggle. 'Guess what Riley showed me!' Dawn frowned, then said. 'What?'

She put Sammy down, then made her hold her hand out, putting the half eaten bar of candy into her palm, then stared at it.

The adults eyes widened as it started to hover into the air.

Dean said quietly. 'Oh crap...' they all knew there had been a good chance of Sammy inheriting Dawns demon blood...

But it still shocked them.

Sammy laughed, then it fell back into her palm. 'Cool huh?' Dawn groaned, then said. 'Sammy...' He frowned. 'What?' Sam sighed now, then said. 'What other things did Riley tell you?' Sammy frowned, then said to Dawn.

'Liliths a liar.'

Dawn blinked in surprise, then said. 'What did he mean by that?' Sammy shrugged, then grinned. 'He can see bits of the future! He's so cool!'

Sams eyes widened at that- this child, the Antichrist, was as powerful as Lucifer, but still had the mind of a child...

Then Sammy said. 'Riley told me he would look after his mommy.' Dawn sighed, shaking her head. 'Sammy... he's seven or eight!' Sammy pouted. 'I'm eight too!' Sam said now. 'That's not the point. They could be in danger.'

_'I don't think so.'_

They looked at Dean, who just said quietly. 'Riley may be... well, a little kid. But he's more mature in his head. I think... that Rileys right about keeping her safe.'

As much as they didn't want to believe it... they knew it was true-

Riley was far older than his current years.

* * *

The next morning, Sam suddenly remembered something as he saw an advert on the TV- it was 14th February.

Valentines Day...

It was so... normal. A normal day, normal event Dawn had been looking forward to.

He sighed as Dawn herself came into the room, a towel tied under her arms, running her hand through her wet hair, feeling guilty he hadn't gotten her anything. But then again... it looked like she'd forgotten it too. Dawn laughed as he pulled her onto the sofa, kissing her neck and trying to pull the towel away. 'What's gotten into you?' she asked as she felt him on her bare shoulder.

Sam chuckled. 'I can't have fun with my wife now?' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Oh I know you well- you're up to something.' Sam grinned, then said. 'Be my Valentine? Because I'm taking you out.'

Dawns eyes widened now as she realized, then said. 'Is it really-?'

_'Oh yes it is!'_

The pair looked up now, scowling as Dean came through the door, positively bouncing. He smirked at the pair, then said. 'Hey Dawn, nice towel.' Dawn scowled, making sure she was fully covered. Dean waved a hand, going. 'Yeah, you won't be the only one with a story to tell about tonight.' He winked, then went back out.

Dawn sighed, putting her head back and saying. 'I guess that's Dean ruled out babysitting Sammy...' Sam sighed, and they both grinned at the same time.

* * *

_'What! I don't wanna babysit no kid!'_

Dawn pouted at Bobby. 'Pretty please?' Bobby scowled. 'All because you and Sam wanna get cosy?' Dawn looked thoughtful. 'Well...' but he just groaned. 'Fine! Whatever!'

Dawn giggled, then vanished, making Bobby roll his eyes.

Dawn was such a minx- she should have married Dean by the way things were going.

Dawn sighed as Sam drove her to a restaurant, opening the door for her, making her laugh and go. 'Sam... that was almost gentlemanly!'

Sam laughed, then took her hands in his, saying. 'Gentleman? Have you gone mad? What kind of gentleman shoots monsters?' Dawn grinned, giving him a quick kiss, then saying. 'Good point.' Sam grinned too, then said teasingly. 'Sure you want to go in?'

Dawn sighed in defeat.

_'I guess so.'_

_

* * *

_

_"Wow. This is just… uncomfortable."_

Dawn blew a pink confetti heart from her nose tip.

"It's called Valentine's Day."

"No kidding, Sam. But I don't see Valentines standing around, just a lot of pink, fluffy…everything." Dawn shuddered. "When did I miss it being renamed 'Day of the Kitsch'?"

"You agreed to go out on Valentine's Day."

"And I'm glad we are out together and all… but why do people have to decorate everything so damn kitschy? My teeth are sticking together just by looking at the sugar beads."

"Be glad they're not made out of salt."

Dawn had to smile despite her being in the mood for ranting about the un-necessity of girly frills all around at a restaurant just because it was 14th February. "I'm being demonic again, ain't I?"

"Utterly and completely." Sam smiled and covered her hand with his. "Try not to set the place on fire, yeah?"

"Not even the-"

"No, not even the confetti hearts."

"You should be glad that you're damn hot and I'd rather look at you than the ambience. Otherwise I might be tempted to make some redecorations."

"Good to know you're not superficial."

"I'm very deep. As you should know, having explored my depths."

"Dawn..."

"What?"

"You think you could get your mind out of the gutter just for once?"

"I was referring to you knowing me better than anyone else, since you are the only one who ever got to know me in depth, but you want to swing this conversation around to the kinky side, fine, I can do that, too." Dawn grinned.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "You were definitely not thinking along the character lines of 'deep', Dawn."

"Was, too."

"No. You raised your left eyebrow ever so slightly, as you always do when you're having NC-17 rated thoughts."

"So what are my chances of getting you out of here and onto the backseat of our car?"

Sam rolled his eyes, but Dawn saw well enough he was more than tempted to ditch the dinner for a little roll in the leather seats.

"If you want to add the necessary romance to this day, I could tell you before we leave that I love you," Dawn smiled.

"Oh, no, you won't persuade me that easily, sweetheart."

"You sure about that? Don't make me resort to immoral tools."

"Do you know any others?"

"Er…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking." Dawn bit her lip. "No."

"Didn't think so."

"You knew what you were getting into, marrying me."

Sam smiled and traced Dawn's jaw. "Yeah. The best thing ever."

Dawn leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, Sam Winchester."

"As I love you, Dawn Winchester."

They made out across the table for a while, when Dawn interrupted their sweet marital moment:

_"So, can we take this to the car now?"_

_

* * *

_

When they finally made it home, they were barely through the door when they started on the others clothes, kicking the door shut behind them as they wrapped their arms around each other, lips locked.

Sam said as they reached the stairs. 'Ahh... I don't think we're gonna make it.' Dawn smirked, then said, arms around again. 'Now whos minds in the gutter?' Sam laughed, shaking his head. 'Dawn...' then she nodded to the sofa. 'Oh well. Needs to be broken in anyway.'

Dawn laughed as she was pushed onto it, feeling him on her neck, then saying. 'Did you know something?' Sam frowned. 'What?'

She laughed again, then said.

_'Sex is like maths- add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and hope you don't multiply- and you find out the solution in the morning.'_

Sam was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing, kissing her going. 'Dawn... that was-'

_'Epic?'_

_'I was going to say filthy.'_

_'Oh. Oh ok- but you love it!'_

_'Yeah... MacDonalds; I"'m lovin' it"'_

_'Now who's in the gutter?'_

_'I won't bring Subway in then?'_

_'Ok. That's enough kinky sandwich sex ideas.'_

_'Hey Dawn-'_

_'What?'_

_'I'm lovin' it'_

_'Sam! Enough man!'_

_'You had it coming Little Miss Self Control.'_

_'Oh wow. You remember that when you were soulless-?'_

_'I remember it all thanks.'_

_'Oh... even the fact you were actually good in bed then?'_

_'Cheeky! Are you saying I'm rubbish now-?'_

_'Maybe...'_

_'Take that back.'_

_'Make me.'_

Dawn laughed as Sam kissed her passionately, and she said.

'Fine! I take it back!'

Sam laughed, kissing her again and she started on the final few buttons.

_'Guess Cupid got us big this time.'_

_

* * *

_

**Aww I love Valentines day:D not long now! Next up soon(: X Nic&Ana**


	44. Two Hearts, One Soul

Sam watched Dawn sleep in his arms on the sofa, thinking hard.

He loved her totally and completely... but-

Sam gently got up and put her head down on the sofa, looking at her a moment, then walked into the kitchen, picking up his mobile and sending Dean a text.

_We need to talk._

When Dean arrived, he was frowning as he saw Sams expression. 'What happened-? You look like you've been kicked in the ba-'

_'No.'_

Deans frown was deeper now, and he said. 'Then what?' Sam sighed, then nodded to the kitchen. Dean followed him.

'Now what!' Dean demanded as his brother closed the door behind him, glancing at the sleeping form of Dawn once more. Sam turned, then said. 'I'm... thinking of quitting hunting.'

Dean didn't blow up or yell, he just sighed and said. 'I knew that it would happen sooner or later...' Sam frowned. 'What-?' Dean chuckled, then went to the fridge, pulling out a beer, ignoring the fact it was just gone twelve. 'Well... you and Dawn idiot. And Sammy for that matter.'

Sam shook his head, saying. 'You're not mad?' Dean put his bottle down, saying. 'Hell Sam! We can't be chasing monsters for the rest of our lives! You got lucky- found a girl, had a kid, got married, got a house... that's damn good man.'

Sam was silent. He had half expected Dean to swell up like a bullfrog and say that he couldn't stop hunting.

Dean shrugged. 'You've got a family. Times change.'

Sam chuckled in disbelief. 'Wow. Haven't you gotten soft?' Dean scowled. 'Uhh, I'm gonna continue hunting thanks- I don't have any kids to tie me down.' Sam sighed, then said. 'But Dawn...'

Dean understood- Dawn would want him to carry on, but the poor girl never had any luck...

So he said. 'Just... tell her. I'm sure she'll understand.' Sam was silent, then nodded with a sigh. 'Man... this is, well. my whole life. How can I just-?'

_'Hey- when Lucifer was going to ride your ass, you told me to go to Lisa, have an apple pie life... I'm doing the same for you. Stay- with- Dawn.'_

Sam stared, then said quietly. 'Thank's Dean.' Dean nodded, then Sam put an arm around him, saying again. 'Thanks.' Dean nodded as Sam let him go. 'You're my brother. And Dawns one hot piece of-' he didn't say as Sam had raised an eyebrow. 'Dawns hot, you got a kid, who's nearly nine by the way.' Sam sighed, shaking his head.

'What am I supposed to do-?'

Dean smirked. 'Hey- you're a geek. You could do anything!' Sam chuckled. 'Oh come on. Lay of the geek thing!' Deans smirk widened. 'Ballet dancer? You have the hai-'

_'Dean.'_

Dean laughed, then said. 'No but seriously. Get a job or something. Hey- and do Dawn at night.' Sam sighed, nearly giving up.

But Dean was right...

He did have a family now.

And he needed to take care of them after everything that had happened...

* * *

When Dawn woke up, she sat up with a yawn, looking around- Sam wasn't there.

_'Sam?'_

_'In here.'_

Dawn got up, pulling her dressing gown around her as she did so. She pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked in to find Sam and Dean there; Dean drinking her beer.

Dawn frowned. 'Why are you here Dean?' Dean snorted now. 'I'm not allowed to visit my brother now-?' He laughed, then said. 'I think Bobbys probably pulling his hair out looking after Sammy.' Dawn sighed, then said. 'Well... guess I'll go get him then.' Dean grinned. 'Wearing that?'

Dawn smiled sarcastically, then said. 'Yeah (!)' she vanished.

Dean chuckled, then said. 'Bet you're glad I ran her over now when we met eh?'

Sam sighed, closing his eyes.

He gave up.

* * *

Dawn walked around Bobbys house, looking for them.

'Sammy? Bobby?'

'Mommy!'

Dawn laughed as Sammy came running around the corner and into her arms. 'Hello trouble. Have you been nice to Bobby?' Sammy smirked just as Bobby came around the corner, scowling at the young boy, then saying to Dawn. 'Are you sure his fathers not Lucifer?' Dawn frowned. 'What-?' then scowled at Sammy. 'What have you been doing-?' She scolded him.

Sammy laughed, then said. 'I found a gun... and I liked it.'

Dawn scowled at Bobby now. 'You left them somewhere he could find them?' Bobby scowled now. 'Hey-! That boy locked me in the panic room and laughed at me non stop! Dawn... did you screw Dean, not Sam-? Because he's a freaking devil.'

Dawn couldn't help but snigger as she picked her son up- man was he getting heavy, nearly nine years old, and already elaborating on his fathers height gene.

Hell was he going to be tall when he was older.

* * *

When she took him home, he jumped on his dad who was sat on the sofa, pushing him down and going. 'Got ya!' Sam laughed, chucking a pillow at him.

Dawn watched, chuckling- Sam was a bigger kid than his son sometimes.

Later on, the day passed so quickly laid out in Sams arms, their son between them watching TV. Dawn knew Sam had something to say- she could feel it. Like he was tensed up.

'Hey-' she smiled, looking around at him, Sammy dozing on her chest. Sam smiled back. 'Hey.' Dawn frowned. 'What's wrong? You seem...'

Sam chuckled, then said, freeing a hand from around Sammy to her face, going. 'Hey; nothings up ok? Promise you.'

Dawn sighed, kissing his palm and saying. 'I know you remeber...' Sam was silent, then said. 'Later, ok?' Dawn nodded in silence.

* * *

When Sammy had been put to bed, Dawn pushed Sam onto the bed, sitting on him and saying. 'Right. You're gonna tell me whats up.'

Sam chuckled, reaching up and pulling her down, kissing her for a moment, then saying. 'Dawn... I've decided to give up hunting.'

_'What-!'_

Sam sighed now. 'I know it's a big scary step... but even Dean agrees; I should stay with you. Be a proper family.'

Dawn shook her head, in shock, then Sam flipped them over, bearing down on her and saying softly. 'I'm doing this for you Dawn. You and Sammy.'

She sighed, then said. 'Sam... it's your life-'

_'And I wanna spend it with you.'_

Sam frowned when he saw tears in her eyes, wiping them away and asked with a laugh. 'Am I that bad in bed?' Even Dawn cracked a smile, but she said. 'I'm just... can't believe you'd give that up for me...'

Sam sighed, then kissed her passionately, saying. 'Dawn... you're my wife, and Sams my son... you both need protecting and I'm not here all the time...'

Dawn laughed now, then said. 'You having a proper job-? Sure...' Sam scoffed. 'Hey- Dean suggested ballet dancer.' Dawn laughed, shaking her head then-

'How did Dean take it-?'

Sam smiled. 'He was ok with it. Well... ordered me to lay you every night, but I think we'll overlook that fact.' Dawn scowled, then smiled sexily. 'Why? I've got no problem.'

_'Exactly my little minx.'_

Dawn smiled, then kissed him for a good few minuets, then asked-

_'Am I dreaming-?'_

_'No you're not, I assure you.'_

_'Then why does it feel I've fallen into the arms of an angel?'_

_'Oh yeah I'm a sweet little murdering angel.'_

_'Lies- you had hate sex with Lucifer.'_

_'Of course I did (!)'_

_'See? Even you can't deny it.'_

_'Dawn... we're gonna have to curb that gutter mind of yours.' _

Dawn laughed, pulling Sam closer.

_'Bring it.'_

_

* * *

_

**And so ends part two of Enjoy the Silence! The next one will be up soon, and everythings changed- hotter, more action... and Sammys nineteen! Next and first of the final story of the trilogy- **_"When Stars Collide"_**, will be added on here! Hope you all like this story so far, and the final story won't dissapoint:D Reviews loved! X Nic&Ana**


	45. Story3When Angels Cry

_Story3 of the "Enjoy The Silence" trilogy-_

_**When Angels Cry**_

_"Angels cry_

_When stars collide_

_Now I can't eat_

_And I can't sleep_

_I wouldn't have it any other way"_

_-_Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Angels Cry.

**10 years later**

The lone young man stood staring at the house, the wind blowing his dark brown hair around his face, eyes ever so slightly narrowed.

_'Hey freak.'_

The young man turned now, raising the gun, but it had already gone. He snarled, then turned again, feeling eyes on him and letting of a shot. He smirked as he hit his target, making the creature inside expload out of its host.

Sammy turned now, sighing, running a hand through his hair, then heading back to the car. He opened the back door, chucking his coat in then getting in the front, putting his head on the steering wheel and closing his eyes... remembering...

_'What-! A hunter-? You already dropped out your classes, and now you wanna get killed too-!'_

_'Mom... stop being so melodramatic.'_

_'Melodramatic-!'_

_'Hey- dad was one, uncle Dean said he'd-'_

_'Oh-? And what did uncle Dean say.'_

_'Hey- it's my choice.'_

_'But Sammy-?'_

_'Bye mom.'_

_'Oh so that's it-? "Fuck life, I'm going to be a hunter?"'_

_'About right yeah.'_

_'Sammy... don't do this...'_

_'I'm sorry mom.'_

Sammy sat back with a sigh now, opening his eyes. His father had been furious that he'd walked out and joined Dean in the hunting business when he himself swore he'd never go back to it.

Much less his son.

They'd hardly spoken since.

And now Dean was missing... and one person who could help.

He gunned the engine, pulling out of the lot, staring at the sky as the sun started to rise over the chilly Febuary morning.

This... was going to be extremely awkward...

* * *

Dawn sat up with a yawn, running a hand through her hair, glancing over to Sam, who was still fast asleep. The joy of Saurday- he got a lie-in.

She got up quietly and went downstairs, angling for a cup of tea.

As she made it, she had a prickling feeling that she was being watched, and when she glanced out the kitchen window and saw the car, she knew who it was.

'Hey Sammy.'

_'Hey mom.'_

Dawn sighed, then turned to her nineteen year old son, asking. 'Why are you here?' Sammy sighed, then hugged her, going. 'I'm not allowed to visit my family now?' Dawn groaned, tehn said quietly. 'Sammy... you know.'

Sammy rolled his eyes now, then let his mom go.

Dawn stared at her son a moment- bronzey eyes now, and longish dark brown hair. But he had inherited a good deal of his father- mainly the height gene, in which he was a fraction taller, but no where near a lanky teenager with the body he had already.

Now she sighed. 'Why are you here really?' Sammy sighed. 'I need to talk to Sam.'

Dawn groaned. 'Just call him dad already! Stop calling him Sam! He's your father!' Sammy gave her a look that said. _"Hell no"_

_'What about?'_

The pair looked around to see the man himself stood in the doorway, arms folded and staring at his errant son.

Sammy sighed. 'I need your help.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah-?' Sammy sighed again. 'Unfortunately, yes. Dean's gone missing.'

Dawn frowned now, feeling concern creep into her veins. 'What? What happened-?' Sammy looked at her, then said. 'We were taking on this job-' Sam snorted. '-and we got sepertated. It's been three days, nothing. No phone call, no answer... no nothing.'

Sam sighed, then said. 'What were you... hunting?' Sammy didn't meet his eyes as he said. 'Bunch of demons...' but then he frowned. 'They were... different. And they had a leader... it was weird.'

Sams attention was fixed now- his brother missing was bad enough, but now a different kind of demon-?

Sammy suddenly remembered now.

'_They said something about Lucifers vessel-?'_

Dawns eyes widened in horror now as she looked at Sam, who was frowning and asked. 'What about Lucifers vessel?' Sammy now said. 'This vessel, whoever he is, they're after him.'

Sam was quiet; he'd never told his son any of the whole "angel business" and they had never mentioned the fact Lucifer was suposed to be his father.

He knew nothing of the events that happened because of him- the "supposed to be" Antichrist.

And he wasn't going to tell him.

All his son knew, was that he was a hunter ten years ago, but had quit when he found Dawn and they got married. He went back and finished his law study what he started at Stanford, and was now teaching the subject at the local community college.

He'd turned his back on the world of angels and demons for the sake of his family.

* * *

'Why do they want this vessel?' Sam now asked, folding his arms tighter. Sammy shook his head. 'I didn't hear anything else. And I think they got Dean, because he was only a few meters from me when we were ambushed. But I got out, waited at the car, but when he never came out and I went back in, the place was deserted.'

Dawn groaned- Dean never changed a bit during the ten years, even training Sammy without telling the parents- who were extremely and utterly pissed off about that fact.

Sam was silent... then groaned when he realized what his son was asking of him.

_'Sammy... you know-'_

_'Sam, I know. But this is your brother, and if it really is the devil... of all things, don't you want to help?'_

_'Look- Lucifer won't want anything with Dean. Trust me.'_

_'And how are you such an expert on the devil-? Did you have hate sex with him or something? That must have been "hot"'_

_'Cold actually (!)'_

_'Both of you, zip it now.'_

They turned to look at Dawn who was scowling. 'Listen to you both... it's _pathetic! Get a grip both of you!'_

Sam raised an eyebrow- it had been a while since he'd seen Dawn so pissed off.

She sighed, then stepped forwards to her husband, taking his hands and going. 'You knew it wouldn't last forever...' Sam sighed, putting his arms around her, saying. 'I'm not leaving you alone again...'

Dawn sighed, then closed her eyes. 'Sam... sweetheart... I knew this would happen sooner or later. Just go already ok? Dean's more important at the moment.'

Sam shook his head a little, then said quietly.

'But I promised...'

_'Sam...'_

Sam groaned, then hugged her, saying. 'I don't wanna leave you again-' then, even more quietly so Sammy didn't hear. 'And especially if Lucifer's involved.'

Dawn sighed, then shook her head. 'Sam... just go, ok?' But he said. 'What about work?' Dawn laughed and said. 'Phaa! Well sorry Mr. Winchester, but your law students can wait- Dean can't. Fuck work- family's more important.'

Sammy listened to the argument of sorts in silence- he knew that they loved each other way more than he'd ever understand, and connected on levels that were a mystery to him- and how they met, hunting... it made no sense.

They weren't telling him something...

In the end, Sam gave up and went upstairs.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Dawn appeared and put her arms around his waist, face on his back and saying. 'Sam... this is a good chance too.'

Sam frowned, then turned around to face her, saying. 'Chance-?' Dawn scowled, then pushed him back onto the bed, sitting on his chest and saying.

'Sam... I'm talking about our son. I don't know if you've noticed- but you two don't exactly get on well after the whole hunter deal. Yes- I'm still a tad pissed at Dean getting him into it, but it's his choice. He's old enough to decide. He's nineteen Sam... and we can't keep a leash on him forever.'

Sam sighed, then put his head back, going. 'I just... can't.' Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Is this because he stole the car?' Sam chuckled. 'Well... he did steal our mobile couch.'

Dawn chuckled, then kissed his neck, going. 'Just use this chance to bond. Ok? For me.' Sam sighed, raising a hand to put it to her face and saying quietly. 'Dawn... will you really be ok-?'

_'Yes.'_

He sighed again, then pulled her down so he could kiss her passionately for a moment, turning them over so they could wrap their arms around each other.

Dawn sighed, putting her head against his chest. 'Just... don't kill him, ok? No matter how hard he tries to annoy you.' Sam chuckled, sitting them up and putting her legs around him, grinning. 'I'll kill him quick.' Dawn sighed as he kissed her neck again.

If Sam and his son managed to go an entire day hunting without biting each others heads off...

It was a miracle.

* * *

**And so- story 3! And the final one of Enjoy the Silence trilogy. Well, nineteen year old Sammy is a hunter hmm? No wonder daddy isn't a happy bunny. And Dean missing and hints of Lucifer-? Let's get this party started! X Nic**


	46. Fireworks

Sam stared at the Impala Sammy had bought back when Dean had gone missing, remembering the times when he and his brother had just hunted ghosts and Wendigos...

Before all the angel "Go to hell" crap.

Then he felt slim arms creep around his waist, and a quiet voice asking. 'Are you ok?' Sam sighed, then said, putting his hands on his wifes. 'Mmmhmm. Just thinking.'

Dawn sighed, putting her forehead against his back, saying. 'Just... behave ok? Look after Sammy...' then he heard her laugh. 'And keep your pants on.'

Sam raised an eyebrow, turning to her and asking with a grin. 'Are you implying I would cheat on you?' Dawn grinned mischievously, moving her hands down to the small of his back and saying seductively. 'Would you dare?'

He laughed now, picking her up so she could wrap her legs tightly around his hips, then saying. 'No, I wouldn't dare for fear of what you'd do to me.' Dawn chuckled, then put her lips against the hollow of his neck, murmuring.

'Well... keep that in mind.'

Sam smirked, then set her down on the bonnet, growling into her neck. 'I think you've shown me why I'd never cheat on you for anything.' Dawn chuckled, pulling him on top- Dean would be extremely pissed off what was happening to his car if he knew.

Dawn grinned as he kissed her hungrily, then said to him. 'Just admit you want me bad.' He sighed, then said. 'Dawn... if I did that, it would be all the time.'

She laughed. 'Wow. You really are a soulless sexy beast.' Sam growled his approval, kissing her neck again.

_'Oh what a sight (!)'_

Dawn rolled her eyes as Sammy came into the garage and stood before them, arms folded. She smirked now, kissing Sams cheek. 'You could come back in half hour- we're a bit busy at the moment.'

Sammy raised an eyebrow, then said matter-of-factly. 'It's bad enough finding wrappers under the freaking seats, so save the beastiness for the bedroom ta.'

Dawn chuckled and winked. 'We don't usually make it that far. Usually the backseat of the car, the sofa or hey- the kitchen table a few times, and even-'

Sammy gave up- sure; he was more like uncle Dean in that department, but at least he didn't flaunt it. Well... Dean did, pissing Sammy of when his uncle said _"You are just like your father. He was always embarrassed when I told him my extracurricular activities."_

He sighed and said. 'Man... I'm surprised you're not pregnant again by now.' Dawn scowled. 'Me? Pregnant again-? I really doubt it...'

Sam was silent at that- the thought of Dawn being pregnant again... he had never really thought about it. It never really entered his head. After Sammy was born, albeit, not knowing that he was his son, not Lucifers, he had the thought that that was it with kids. They wouldn't have anymore children.

Dawn knew that if she did fall pregnant again with Sams child, she'd never, ever abort it... it was his child, she couldn't do that... but that memory of Lucifer... it always haunted her if she ever thought about the fact of having another child... but... she kinda liked the thought of being a mother again- minus the running away from Lucifer part.

Sammy looked at both of their expressions, and knew they were thinking about what he'd just said- Dawn looked a little freaked at the thought of being pregnant again mind, and he felt bad about bringing the subject up.

'So...' he said to his father. 'Are you coming or fucking?'

Dawn groaned, shaking her head as Sam let her go. Sammy smirked and said. 'Just don't use a JLS condom.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?' Sammy smirked.

_"You only get one shot, so make it count."_

Dawn shook her head, trying not to laugh, then said. 'What the hell-?' But Sammy said. 'And Justin Bieber- _"Imma tell you one time" _yeah._ Fuck off_.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'That'd make a good ringtone.'

Sammy didn't respond to that, but just hugged his mother bye and blanked his father as he got in the drivers side, pulling out his Ipod and switching it on, smirking at Sam; he knew that Dean had usually done this to piss him off, and Sammy had always been told by his uncle "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." So his father was going to have the entire "You me at six" playlist on.

Sam smirked at his sons attempt- but he liked the band, so one nothing

Dawn sighed, shaking her head, then kissing him passionately for a minuet or two, then letting him go, saying. 'Make sure you call me!' Sam smiled. 'Sure thing Mr.' Dawn shook her head, laughing. 'Ok Mrs.'

Sammy rolled his eyes at the pair, remembering when he was in his fathers law class- all his female friends were just staring at his father as if he was Gods gift to women the whole lesson, hardly doing any work. And his male friends were all for calling his mother a MILF.

Great (!) Everyone had the hots for his parents...

* * *

When they were on the road, You me at six playing loudly, Sammy tapping a finger in time to the music.

Sam chuckled. 'Nice taste in music.'

Sammy scowled, then pressed a button, turning it onto another.

Sam smirked.

'_Muse- Supermassive Black Hole._'

Changed again,

_'Paramore- Emergency.'_

Again.

_'Linkin Park- New Divide.'_

Again.

'_The Script- Dead Man Walking.'_

_'Oh screw you. Music geek.'_

Sammy, in intense annoyance, turned it back onto the _You me at six_ playlist, tapping his finger again to Fireworks.

Sam was smirking out the window- at least his son had better taste in music than his brother.

* * *

When they pulled into a motel, Sammy went back out again without speaking once to his father.

Sam sighed as he saw the back of his sons head, walking off somewhere. He sat down on the end of the bed, thinking...

They needed to talk, big time.

* * *

**Been bitten by the writing bug:D so next up soon lmao! So let the hunt begin! X Nic**


	47. Inner Demons

When Sammy returned, he bought a six-pack of beer with him, popping one open and collapsing onto his bed and taking a swig. He picked one up and chucked it to his father, who caught it neatly, nodding his thanks, then saying.

_'Sammy...'_

_'What Sam?'_

_'Exactly. We need to talk.'_

Sammy raised an eyebrow, then looked at him, saying. 'Oh? About what?' Sam sighed, shaking his head.

He loved his son- he always had... even when he had yelled he was no son of his when Sammy had said a good few choice words at him. Sam knew this was familiar- when he himself had been younger...

He was starting to understand just how his own father had felt when he walked out... so very frustrated, disappointed... but he still loved his Sammy, no matter what had happened.

'_Look Sammy... this whole hunter thing-'_

_'Oh here we go again (!)'_

_'No- look. I'm sorry ok? I overreacted.'_

_'That you did. As I recall, you were all for shooting me if Dean didn't stop you.'_

_'Can you blame me? You're my son Sammy... I just don't want you making the same mistake as me. Having my life...'_

_'And? Sam... this changes nothing.'_

_'You're breaking mine and your mothers hearts.'_

_'Sam... mom understood. You nearly shot my arm.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'So you should be.'_

_'Sammy...'_

_'What now.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'You already said that.'_

Sam sighed as his son glared coldly at him, then said. 'What about Dean anyway?' Sam sighed. 'Yeah, I know. Can you fill me in?'

'How about you fill me in instead.'

Sam frowned. 'What-?' and Sammy said with a scowl. 'I saw moms face when I mentioned Lucifers vessel- like she was terrified.' Sam was silent, then said. 'Well, he is the devil.'

Sammy laughed darkly. 'Is he real? Or just another story?' Sam shrugged. 'No idea.' Sammy laughed darkly. 'Oh, when are you going to stop lying?'

Sam didn't speak for a start, so he took a swig of his drink first, and finally said. 'Lucifer... is very real.'

Sammy frowned, then said. 'The... devil-? He's really real-?'

Sam nodded, making up his mind- he'd tell his son the story... to a certain extent.

'Lucifer got out of Hell in the year 2010.'

Sammys eyes widened, then he said hesitantly. 'But-? But that's when I was born.' Sam nodded. 'Yeah you were.' Sammy was confused now. 'So... did he ever get his ass busted back to Hell?'

Sam nodded, taking a swig and saying. 'Yeah... me and Dean did.'

Sammy snorted. 'You and Dean beat the devil-?' Sam nodded, and Sammy looked at his fathers expression- he wasn't lying.

_Holy shit..._

'Ho- how did you do it-?'

Sam shrugged. 'With great difficulty.' Sammys eyes narrowed, and he shook his hair back, saying quietly. 'Care to elaborate?' Sam chuckled. 'Nope.' Sammy growled, then said. 'Well who's his vessel? Because we need to find him first, see if he knows anything about this plan and Dean.'

Sam laughed darkly.

_'Oh I don't think he knows anything.'_

Sammy frowned once more, then realized. 'You know this "vessel?"' Sam nodded, then saying with an inward laugh. 'I know him pretty well.' Sammy nodded. 'Ok. Who is it?'

Sam was faced with the choice now- telling his son the truth... or...

He sighed, then said. 'Hi.'

Sammy was silent for a start, then he realized.

'_You-?'_

_'The one and only.'_

_'You're Lucifers meatsuit-?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'_You_ put Lucifer back in his cage-?'_

_'Sammy...'_

_'Holy crap.'_

Sam was rolling his eyes now- Sammy didn't know anything of his past, so...

This was going to shock the shit out of him.

* * *

Sam sighed. 'Don't interrupt. I was the one who let Lucifer out of his cage in the first place, and I met Dawn, your mother when...' he sighed. 'Lucifer wanted to use her as the mother of the Antichrist. His child.'

Sammys eyes widened, and he interrupted with. 'Lucifer's my father-?'

Sam scowled, then shook his head. 'Nope. Beat him to the punch the night before.'

Sammy nodded, but didn't say anything as his father continued.

'So yeah... Lucifer practically raped her, and we all thought you were his son- I did, she did... Lucifer didn't realize for a good while too. When you were born, your mother gave you away to be adopted... thinking you'd be safer away from us while we worked on a plan to ice Lucifer. But, what we didn't know, was that the agency had been took over by a group of demons lead by one called Crowley. He thought you were the Antichrist too. So, I let Lucifer take over me, managed to get control and jumped into the gateway to Hell with him and the Archangel Michael... I escaped... but my soul was still down there in the pit...' Sam sighed. 'I did things... I'm not proud off... I hurt your mother without really thinking about it... and bless her, she stood by me the entire time. We found out about you being my son, not Lucifers, and we got you back when you were about two. When I got my soul back, I proposed to her. On our honeymoon, we got ambushed by Crowley... the arsehole... he tortured us both, made a hole in the wall that was keeping the Hell memories at bay... your mother fixed me up once again. Five years later, we... met Dawns sister, Emma- and the real Antichrist, her son Riley, who's the same age as you. They ran off, and we've not heard anything else of them...' he sighed, then met his sons shocked silent eyes.

_'Anything else?'_

Sammy shook his head, silent, then said. 'Is all that... the Antichrist, everything... real-?' Sam nodded. 'Yep.'

His son shook his head, then said quietly. 'I think... I owe you an...'

He understood now... why his father didn't want him hunting- because what had happened to the family already...

Sammy sighed. 'Dad... I'm-' Sam got up and hugged his son tightly. 'I am too.' he said quietly into his shoulder, closing his eyes. Sammy had his arms around his father, a tear in his eye.

_'Dad I'm sorry...'_

Sam smiled a little as his son called him "dad" for the first time in... since the previous year.

* * *

When they let each other go, smiling for the first time in a while. Sam sighed. 'Man... It's just been...' Sammy sighed. 'Let's just forgive and forget yeah?'

Sam nodded, then chuckled. 'Hey- let's surprise your mother.' Sammy shook his head in disbelief as his father pulled out his phone, punching in the number and raising it to his ear.

_'Dawn?'_

_'Hey Sam.'_

_'You ok-? You sound...'_

_'Yeah, I got a cold. I'm good.'_

_'Oh hon...'_

_'Oi- you're fussing again. I'm fine.'_

_'Sure?'_

_'Yes!'_

_'Ok, ok... if you're sure...'_

_'Sam...'_

_'Ok. fussing over.'_

_'Hows Sammy?'_

_'Ask yourself-'_

_'Hey mom.'_

_'Hey, you alright?'_

_'Yeah, me and dad just chilling.'_

_'Wha-? What did you jus- just-?'_

_'Yeah, keep your__ hair on.'_

_'Oh thank god...'_

_'Oh ha-ha (!)'_

_'I'm just relieved!'_

_'Thanks for rubbing it in (!)'_

_'Haha! Now be careful ok? Tell Sam I love him.'_

_'Will do, love ya.'_

_'Bye.'_

_'Bye devils bitch.'_

_'Oh not you too!'_

_'Oh well, bye.'_

_

* * *

_

Dawn chuckled, then put the phone down next to her, then sighed, a hand on her forehead- it felt like her head was going to fall of at any given moment.

And she knew well enough it wasn't a cold... she was coming down with something else, but she didn't want to worry Sam.

That was love for you.

* * *

**Yay! Father and son have made up... for the time being anyway- still a few bits missing from the story mind... N'aww, poor Dawn:( get better soon lmao (!) Next up later;D X Nic**


	48. Misguided Ghosts

But what changed everything, was the next phone call.

Sammy frowned at his phone- Dean. Sam met his eye, and he answered it, going. 'Dean? Where are you?'

_'Hey Sammy, where are you?'_

_'Dean... where are you, don't try and spin that.'_

_'Oh... I'm just peachy with a few beers-'_

Sammys eyes widened- that was the line they'd agreed to use if they were being held. Great (!) he put it on speakerphone so Sam could hear, then said. _'So... having fun?'_

_'Yep, so much.'_

Sammy wanted to ask him some other stuff, but if the demons or whatever were holding him heard...

_'So Dean, whats up?'_

_'Wondering if you wanted to meet up- sorry for running of like that.'_

_'That's ok, I'm used to it. So where?'_

'_Err... those crossroads before entering Savannah-?'_

Both Sams eyes widened- it was so close to Dawn...

_'Sure. In an hour? We're nearby.'_

_'Sure thing- careful driving my baby.'_ He hung up.

'Crap.' Sammy swore, explaining to Sam the codeword, and he groaned. 'I did wonder...' then he snarled. 'If they go after Dawn...' Sammy nodded, not feeling "peachy" himself.

_'Lets go.'_

_

* * *

_

Dawn was curled up on the sofa, her head hurting and tired eyes on the TV. But now she got up and walked over to the kitchen, reaching up and getting some painkillers, pouring a glass of water and swallowing them.

What the hell was wrong with her-? She wanted Sam... wanted him to hold her in his arms and make her feel better...

She sighed and delved into the fridge, cocking her head at a bowl of trifle, then pulled it out, getting a spoon and sitting back down on the sofa, crossing her legs and diving into it.

A craving for sweet stuff... that was a new one.

She groaned, setting her head back on the sofa, closing her eyes.

The last time she'd felt like this, was when-

Her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Sammy looked from behind the tree at the crossroads- no one was there... yet...

He glanced opposite at his father, then Sammy stepped forwards, walking into the middle of the crossroads, eyes careful and watching.

_'Hello Sammy.'_

He turned and frowned as he faced a young man with longish honey blonde hair and aqua eyes, arms around Dean, a knife at his neck.

Dean scowled. 'You just had to walk into the trap didn't you!' Sammy smirked, then a shot went off by Sam, hitting the man in the back and making him release Dean in shock, who backed away, taking the spare gun from Sammy and raising it at the man who had shrugged off the bullets and scowled at the trio circling them.

'Huh-' he said to Dean, smirking. 'Not as stupid as you look hmm?' Dean laughed. 'Oh yeah? Well sunshine... who are you?'

The man tilted his head, surveying the hunter, but then he looked at Sam and hissed.

'The one whos life you destroyed!'

Sam frowned. 'Who are you?' The man shook his head, then smiled slowly. 'Think I'll pay Dawny a little visit-' but the smirk meant something else, and ice ran through the trio as he vanished.

Sams breath caught in his throat-

_'Dawn!'_

_

* * *

_

Dawn had nodded of now, the TV playing softly in the background.

_'Hello Dawn.'_

She awoke with a start, staring at the honey blonde haired young man who looked the same age as Sammy.

'What-?' she gasped, getting to her feet and backing off, in no mood at all to fight.

The man walked forwards, then tilted his head, frowning. 'Well Dawn. Lookie at you.' Dawn shook her head. 'Who are you? How did you get in here-?'

He shrugged, then snapped his fingers, making her almost scream as she was slammed against the wall, making the pain she already had in her chest blossom and obscure her vision. Dawn didn't feel herself collapse onto the floor, but she saw the pair of feet turning away then vanishing. She closed her eyes.

* * *

The car had hardly stopped when Sam dashed to the door, finding it open and looking around frantically.

'Dawn-?'

Then he saw her and fear shot through him.

'Dawn!'

He almost fell to his knees as he put a hand on her, but she wasn't conscious. With a groan, he picked her up carefully and set her on the sofa, going. 'Dawn-? Come on...'

Sammy came in now, seeing his mother and went. 'Mom-!' he put a hand on her chest, then said. 'She's alive...' Sam nodded, then picked her up again.

'What are you-?' Sammy started, but his father said. 'I'm not risking it- hospital.'

* * *

Sam had his head in his hands as they announced she had internal bleeding, but was relieved to hear it was a kind that was fixed easily.

So here he was, her hands in his, and murder on his mind on whoever did it.

He was going to kill them nice and slow...

_'Sam Winchester?'_

Sam looked up at the door to see the doctor, who nodded for him to go outside. Sammy and Dean stayed with Dawn.

Outside, the doctor sighed. 'You were very, very lucky to find her when you did- a little later, and they would have both been critical.

Sam frowned. 'What-? What do you mean "both?"'

The doctor frowned now, then said. 'You didn't know she was pregnant? Nearly two months at a guess.'

Sam was in a state of shock- Dawn was pregnant-? But-? They'd been using-?

He groaned internally now; those crappy mornings, the "cold" she had...

The chocolate binge.

'No, I didn't know...' he said quietly, wondering if Dawn herself knew. But-?

How was she going to take that kind of news-?

The doctor sighed. 'The child itself is ok, but Dawn I'm worried about.' Sam frowned. 'What-?' He sighed. 'This child, her bodies not accepting it- she could have a miscarrage if she's not careful... Does she know she's pregnant?'

Sam shook his head, saying quietly. 'I don't think so...' The doctor nodded, then asked. 'Are you the father?' Sam nodded now. 'Yes, I am.'

The doctor nodded. 'Will you tell her the news, or would you prefer-?'

_'I'll tell her.'_

Once again, the doctor nodded, then went into the room, going to Dawns drip and changing it- she was healing fast now. Perk of being part demon.

* * *

As he went into the room and saw Dawn, he felt numb with shock- it had only been a day or two since they'd discussed the whole pregnancy thing...

And here they were...

He was going to be a daddy again.

But again; how was Dawn going to react to the news-? She'd freaked out when Sam had asked her a while ago about what would happen if she got pregnant.

Dean frowned as he saw Sams expression, then said. 'Sam-?' even Sammy thought it was bad news, but Sam just said, laughing a little, feeling light headed as he smiled and said-

_'She's pregnant.'_

_

* * *

_

**Well-! Dawn's pregnant again! Very different circumstances this time mind. Well... wonder how she'll react to this! And who's this blonde haired guy? Hmm... we'll find out soon! Next up later;D X Nic**


	49. Trophy Eyes

Deans eyes were wide.

_'Pregnant-? I know you guys do it almost every night- we freaking hear you both at it... but what the hell Sam-! I thought you two were being careful and using things! You know after the Lucifer palava how Dawn's gonna feel about this! I mean listen to me! It's usually the other way around! So here I am, as your big brother... telling you to keep your freaking pants on in future events! You're not a freaking sex god! Even though Dawn calls you one! What the hell man-! I can't freaking believe it! Sure; I like the thought of being an uncle again... but think about Dawn!'_

Sam sighed, shaking his head as well as rolling his eyes as his brother finished his rant/lecture. 'I'm as shocked as you thanks.' Dean snorted. 'Hello? You're the one that's been banging her!'

Once again he sighed.

Then Dawn groaned, opening her eyes groggily. 'Hey-' Sam smiled, leaning over and putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled a little, then said. 'Hi Mrs.' Sam chuckled, then lent over and kissed her for a moment, wondering how on earth he was going to tell her about... the baby.

'You feeling ok?' Sam asked in concern as he stroked her hair. She nodded sitting up and said. 'I'm a little hungry, but yeah, I'm good.' Sam sighed, hugging her tightly, face in her shoulder.

'Hey Sammy, I fancy a coffee right now, you?' Sammy looked at Dean, then nodded, following him out the room, glancing back at his parents.

'You ok?' Dawn chuckled now, patting his back gently. He smiled, then sat next to her on the bed, her hands in his. 'Dawn... I've got something to tell you...' he said quietly, staring into her eyes, but she frowned and said. 'Sam... you're scaring me.' Sam groaned, hugging her again and saying quietly._ 'It's ok, we're ok...'_

_'Then... what are you going to tell me-?'_

_'Dawn...'_

_'Yes Sam?'_

_'You- you're pregnant.'_

Sam felt her freeze under under his arms, then as he let her go to look at her expression. She was shocked, he could see that, and now her hands moved to her stomach and she said quietly. 'What?' Sam sighed, going to hug her again, but she shook her head, getting up now, a little wobbly at first, but fine.

'I want to go home... I- I need to think...' She nearly whispered. Sam nodded. 'Of course my darling.'

* * *

Back at the house, Dawn hadn't spoken once all day, sat on the sofa with her arms around a pillow, eyes staring blankly at the wall opposite.

Dean had took Sammy out for the night, leaving Sam and Dawn alone for the night.

When she went up to bed, Sam followed her up, but she just got into bed without a word.

He stood at the end of the bed and asked quietly. 'Are you mad at me?' Dawn looked up and said, almost with a sob. 'No! Why do you think that-?' Sam sighed, then sat at the end, saying. 'I'm sorry...'

Dawn had tears in her eyes as she said. 'Why-?' Sam sighed, then got up and sat next to her and said. 'Well... it does take two to make a child... and we've not exactly been dignified- you call me an animal!'

Dawn sighed, then hugged him tightly, going. 'Baby... it's fine- we're fine.' Sam closed his eyes, then said. 'Are you sure-?' Dawn laughed a little, then said. 'It just... took me by surprise, the whole... pregnant thing... especially since we were using...'

Sam sighed now, kissing her neck and going. 'Hey- no contraception is 100%' Dawn sighed, then chuckled. 'Tell me about it... I never even noticed I missed my...'

Sam sighed again, then pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately until they were both out of breath.

'I love you.' Dawn sighed, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

_'Wait.'_

Dawn frowned as he pulled away, laying her down then pulling her shirt up and putting his ear against her stomach, making her laugh and go. 'You wont hear anything yet.' But he still chuckled and said. 'I can still try.' Dawn sighed, then moved her hands and ran them through his hair, saying. 'Sam... can you just hold me?'

He smiled. 'Sure thing.' then got up and got in next to her, pulling the covers over them both, hugging her close, burying his face in her back, smiling and going. 'Like that?'

She closed her eyes, putting her hands over his on her stomach. 'Are you excited?' Sam chuckled. 'Yes, I have to admit it.' She turned over and faced him, smiling. 'Me too.'

He smiled too, then kissed her again, longer this time.

'I love you.' she smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. Sam kissed it, then said. 'I say it's a boy.' Dawn grinned. 'Oh it's a girl. Your hairs gotten longer.'

Sam chuckled, then pushed her onto her back, climbing on top so he could kiss up her body, taking her shirt of, leaving her in her vest and shorts. Dawn put her arms around his neck pulling his head onto her chest, where he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Dawn woke up, Sam had rolled off and was snoring lightly next to her. She smiled, then got up, pulling her vest off and walking to the full length mirror, turning sideways, cocking her head and prodding her stomach- now she knew, she saw the inches or so that she thought was fat. No wonder she hadn't been able to shift it.

Well... sex was supposed to be the best exercise for burning calories... and Sam was a perfect test subject to try the theory out on.

She jolted a little as she felt arms sneak around her waist and settle on her stomach, lips at her ear. 'How are my babies today?' Dawn chuckled. 'They're doing brilliant.'

Sam smiled.

'Good.'

* * *

Dean shook his head, laughing a little as Sam came down, Dawn in his arms- Sammy had crashed at a motel, pissed out his face, and Dean could drag him into the car.

'Feel free to carry me around.' He smirked as he set her down on the sofa. Sam said. 'Marry me, and you might get the chance.' Dean grimaced. 'No ta- I might catch something.'

Dawn scoffed. 'That's my husband you're talking about!' Dean winked. 'You should have married me then.' Dawn looked thoughtful, then smirked. _'Then I'd be having some freaky-'_

_'Sex?'_

_'I wasn't going to say that Dean.'_

_'You were thinking it though- you fancy the pants of me.'_

_'Yes I do (!)'_

_'C'mere and give us a kiss then?'_

_'You're not going to turn into a handsome prince, no matter how much I snog you.'_

_'Give it your best shot then sweetheart.'_

_'Sam already did- and I'm pregnant again, and yeah- we do have freaky sex sometimes... So HA! Dream about that!'_

Dean looked at her, frowning. 'And?' How's that going?' Dawn grinned, despite herself.

She was here- she was pregnant... with Sams child no less. She could never abort a child. And it was his... she was happy to be having his child.

_'I'm gonna be a mommy again!'_

_

* * *

_

**Five chapters in a day... fudging hell... well, Dawns happy, Sams happy... Sammys drunk and Deans a perv(: Next load up tomorrow! X Nic**


	50. Living On A Prayer

Dawn was happily baking when Sam got ready for his day teaching.

He chuckled as she pulled a load of biscuits out, pouting the burned ones. He put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck for a moment, then sneaking a hand forwards and grabbing a cookie but Dawn slapped his hand and he dropped it.

Sam sighed, then said. 'Right. Wish me luck- an excuse for yesterdays little escapade.' Dawn sighed, then said. 'Tell them the truth- found out your wife was pregnant after an accident. I'm sure they'll understand.'

But he chuckled and said. 'Do you want me to break my students hearts? All the girls do is stare at me as if I'm a freaky piece of cake!' Dawn smirked, then said. 'Ha; have you told them your married?' Sam raised a hand and showed her the wedding ring he kept on a chain instead of his hand- he knew he'd only end up losing it.

Dawn chuckled, then put a cookie in his hand. 'Now get lost. See you later.' Sam kissed her for a moment, then left.

* * *

Dawn was bored now her husband was gone, so she smirked and went upstairs.

'Wakey wakey!'

Dean groaned, turning over on the spare bed in Sammys room. Sammy himself had arrived back and was dead to the world it seemed.

Dawn chuckled and prodded her brother-in-law, making him sit up and go. 'Dawn... what the hell-?' She folded her arms and said matter-of-factly. 'I need someone to clear the spare room for the baby. Then later we're going shopping!'

Dean woke up now, looking horrified as he said. 'Shopping-? Like... clothes-?' Dawn nodded, and he leaped up, running out the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and going.

_'Dawn... I'll face vampires, werewolves... Edward Cullen... but I'm not going chick shopping!'_

Dawn smirked, then touched the handle opening it instantly. Dean was sat on the side of the bath, arms folded and scowling. Dawn pouted, then batted her eyes. 'Pretty please? I'll let you pick the underwear?'

Dean shook his head, smirking. 'You kinky bitch.'

_'That's kinky demon bitch ta.'_

_'Same thing.'_

He groaned in defeat, then said. 'What about Sammy?' Dawn sighed. 'With that hangover of his... he won't be much of use. So chop-chop; chick shopping!'

* * *

_'-And this one...'_

Dean grimaced as Dawn put another dress on his arm that she was going to try on. He sighed, then a pair of pretty girls walked past, grinning at him, but when they saw Dawn and her wedding ring, they carried on.

He growled under his breath now- Dawn was losing him chicks.

Even more frustrating was when she was trying them on... and more... and more... it was so boring. But sure- eying up his brothers wife made up for it. Dawn was used to it, and knew he didn't mean anything by it- well, if he had chance, he would have snapped her up before Sam had.

The dress she was wearing at the moment was to the knees, and she cocked her head, prodding her distended stomach as it showed through the red fabric, then said. 'Does this dress make me look big?'

Dean sighed. 'You're pregnant, not fat. There's a difference. Just get that and we can get out of here.' Dawn smirked. 'Am I boring you?' Dean nodded vigorously.

_'You certainly are.'_

_

* * *

_

Later on, Dean acting as unwilling mule and carrying the bags that said chick names like Jane Norman, Monsoon and Peacocks. But now they were sat in MacDonalds, Dawn was eating a load of fries, then biting hungrily into a burger, making Dean, who was eating his own burger look at his for a moment, then when he looked up, Dawn had ate it already.

'Hungry much?' He chuckled as she attacked the ice cream. She nodded, then said. 'My cravings.' Dean chuckled. 'MacDonalds-? You're be the size of a whale if you keep eating all those Big Macs.'

Dawn shrugged, finishing her ice cream and sitting back, making Dean shake his head and go. 'Man... I feel sorry for Sam in bed.' Dawn smirked, then said. 'Oh he loves it, and h-.'

Dean held up a hand, silencing her. He really didn't want to know- Dawn could match him on the kinky talk.

Boy did Sam pick them (!)

When Dawn looked out the window, her eyes widened and she nodded to Dean, and said. 'It's him.' Deans head snapped around, and he stood up as he saw the blonde haired man, standing on the opposite side of the road, arms folded and his honey blonde hair waving softly in front of his face, but his eyes were fixed on Dawn.

Dean started towards the door, but when a car went past, he was gone.

Dawn was afraid now, and she said to Dean.

_'Let's go home.'_

_

* * *

_

When they returned, Dean told her to stay in the house, then went back to the Impala, rummaging through the boot.

Dawn sighed, going out into the garden and sitting on the bench, staring up at the clear blue sky.

_'Hello Dawny._

Now she froze and turned her head to the space next to her her, fear shooting through her veins as she saw that honey blonde hair. She shook her head at the young man. 'What the hell's your problem-?'

The man chuckled, then sat back, putting his arms behind his head and saying. 'Well... you should know- you and your husband ruined my life.'

Dawn scowled, then said. 'Who the fuck are you-!' The man chuckled, but then a shot rang out and his head snapped forwards, raising a hand and stopping the bullet mid-air.

He stood up, lowering his hand and turned to Dean, scowling. 'That was very rude.' he growled, then snapped his fingers, sending Dean into a tree and holding him there as he walked up to him.

Dawn snarled now, then sent out her own blast wave, but it only made the man turn back to her, smirking. 'That tickles.' then snapped his fingers, sitting her back down, then he frowned and said curiously. 'You don't remember me?'

Dawn frowned, shaking her head a little. The man laughed, then said.

'_Hello Aunty Dawn.'_

Horror went through Dawn now as she realized.

_'Riley-?'_

He shrugged, but before another word was spoken, a gunshot rang through the air and hit his shoulder, making him scowl and turn to face Sammy.

'Sammy...' he smirked. 'Haven't you grown? Spitting image of your father mind.'

Sammy frowned, but before he could speak, the young man vanished. He ran over to his mother who was sat in silence, eyes wide.

'Are you ok-?' He asked in concern.

Dawn nodded, then stood up, saying. 'We've got a big problem...' she looked at Dean. 'We need Sam now.' He frowned, not having heard her say the name of the Antichrist... all grown up and fulfilling his "purpose"

* * *

_'So, the difference in those two types are-? Can anyone tell me-?'_

Sam frowned as the lecture theater door opened at the top and he saw Dawn with Dean and Sammy close behind. He frowned, then said. 'Excuse me class.'

All the students looked up, some smirking as they saw Dawn, and one called. 'Hey- are you Mr. Winchesters wife?' Dawn rolled her eyes, then nodded. 'Yeah I am.' The student laughed, then yelled to the other side of the room. 'Hey! Layla! He's not single! He's married! Sorry!'

Sam groaned, then said. 'Phoebe... please-!' The class laughed as he closed the door, a little red in the face. It was bad enough the oldest class of his hitting on him, even worse in front of Dawn, and a smirking Dean.

Dawn, on any normal day, would have been smirking and saying playfully. _'Cheated on me yet?' _But now she just said. 'Sam.. we've got a big massive problem. Like Lucifer big.'

Sam frowned, then said. 'What-?'

_'Riley.'_

Everyones eyes widened, but Sammys. But then he remembered- Riley... the Antich-?

Oh crap...

Sam said now. 'Where's Emma-?' Dawn shook her head, an idea in her head.

_'I think... she's dead by the way he's acting.'_

With a groan, Sam said. 'He said "Thanks for ruining my life" he blames us...' Dawn felt a little afraid now- Riley was Lucifers true son... and not exactly... well...

He was as strong as his birth father... maybe even stronger...

The Antichrist...

And murder on his mind...

Not a good mix...

* * *

**Oh crap, so Riley's back, and gone darkside by the sounds of it. Not good news... next up soon! Bring on the action:D X Nic**


	51. After Hours

The next six-seven months went by in a multicolored blur. Dawn swearing at Dean a good deal mind from her emotions.

No matter how much they'd looked, even with the help of Cas, they found nothing of Riley.

It was like he'd vanished of the face of the Earth.

* * *

Dean was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth when he heard the voice. He frowned and went into the bedroom to find Dawn lying there, hands on her stomach and talking to it.

He raised an eyebrow now, leaning against the doorway and said. 'Can it actually hear you?' Dawn looked up and laughed.

_'And that's uncle Dean- he's a weirdo. But then again, so is your father, so welcome to the family.'_

Dean laughed now- Dawn was getting pretty big now with just under a month or so until she popped.

So now she was talking to the kid with every spare breath she had. It was getting kinda annoying now.

_'Oi! Dean!'_

He looked up again and saw her beckoning. He frowned, then walked over, only to have a hand grab his own and put on the mountain.

Dean frowned for a start, then realized. He chuckled. 'Lively fellow hmm?'

Dawn nodded now, then said. 'Even Sammy wasn't this bad.'

Dean smirked. 'I bet it's a boy. Are you going to find out at tomorrows scan?' Dawn shook her head, tracing patterns now. 'Nahh, I wanna wait.'

Now he asked. 'Which do you want?' Dawn chuckled. 'A girl. I've already had a boy remember?'

Dean just chuckled, watching Dawn natter on again. Then she smirked.

_'Oh Dean?'_

He looked over. 'That's my name, don't wear it out.'

Dawns smirk widened. 'You wanna know how I got pregnant again?' Deans eyes widened and he put his hands over his ears, humming loudly.

She couldn't help laughing- it was so much fun getting her own back on him after all his own "stories"

* * *

It had just been another ordinary day at the college for Sam, teaching law.

His students looked half asleep mind- well, the guys did. The girls he knew from over-hearing one of their conversations, fancied the pants of him-

_'Ohmygoodness Mr. Winchester is so fit!'_

_'Agreed! I'd so love to have detention sessions with him!'_

_'__In-depth ones!'  
_

_'Think he's married?'_

_'Think he's got a girlfriend?'_

_'No ring! He's single! Ohmygosh!'_

_'Please! be single!'_

Sam had just sighed, shaking his head and walked past them, making the girls, who were about eighteen-nineteen skitter about a little.

He sneaked a look back- they were huddled back together, giggling.

Girls (!)

* * *

Dawn had thought it hilarious when Sam told her about his own students hitting on him behind his back.

'Just announce you're married?' She suggested, kissing his neck where the ring was settled. He chuckled. 'And break their hearts?'

Dawn chuckled, then kissed him hungrily, saying. 'Honey... you break my heart at how gorgeous you are.' Sam grinned, then pushed her down on the bed, running a hand down her face and going. 'You talk as if I'm a piece of meat.'

Dawn laughed, then said. 'Well... this is one thing your students can dream of doing-' Sam shook his head as she undid his jeans zip and kissed his chest.

'Wow. Jealous of a load of teens now are we?' He said as she kissed him again, sitting on his chest and chuckled. 'Nahh, but rubbing it in their face at what I can do to you.'

Sam laughed now, then said. 'Oh? And what exactly is that?' Dawn chuckled, then raised her head, lips a mere centimeter away and said with a smirk. 'I can make you beg for more for a starters, your students can't do that.' Sam chuckled, then their lips touched and he ran his hands down her body, pulling her shirt off, but she pulled away and said. 'And, unlike your students, I know when to stop... for now.'

Sam sighed, propping himself onto his elbow, making Dawns heart skip a beat at how simple, yet sexy the pose was. He knew full well the effect he still had on her after all these years; like she wanted to push him back down and-

He sighed again, watching her as she got ready for bed stripping of into a short little piece of red silk. Then she turned and grinned. 'Your turn.'

Sam shrugged. 'Think I'll sleep like this ta-'

Dawn raised an eyebrow, then grinned, pushing him back onto the bed and saying seductively. 'Don't make me tie you to the bed posts again.' Sam grinned teasingly. 'Try it sweetie.'

Now she chuckled and said. 'You know I always get out of it.' Sam flipped them over and kissed her neck, which was completely bare, making her say.

'You know how you-'

But he had already kissed her, making her put her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

* * *

Sam remembered all this with a chuckle- his wife really was a demon in bed.

Now he sighed and looked at the time- that same demon was going to be pissed of he was going to be late home. Sam lowered his gaze to the paper he was marking, then around his classroom, sighing.

Being a teacher was fun, but it did have its downside...

A good deal of them were night courses, and his and Dawns relationship was getting a little... awkward. When he returned from teaching, he was too tired for anything, and if it was during the day, he almost spent all night marking papers- once again too tired.

And Dawn was pissed off about it.

They'd argued big time about the whole hours palava, but after a night on the sofa for Sam, they made up the next morning.

Sam knew how Dawn felt- on how the job was pissing her off. But just the hours really. She didn't have a problem with him being a law teacher. Hell, she loved it being married to a "big time geek"

He looked up as the doors opened- his class was finished early tonight, but he saw it wasn't any of his students, but the demoness herself.

Sam set down his pen as she walked over and sat on the chair opposite the desk.

'Hello.' Sam smiled, putting his hands on the desk. Dawn chuckled. 'Thought I'd come in and keep you company- I can't sleep.' She said quietly now. 'I thought you could help.'

Sam raised an eyebrow as he heard the classroom door lock by itself, shaking his head and going. 'Sorry, that's a Fail.'

Dawn raised an eyebrow now, then got up, walking around and pulling him up by his shirt and pushing him over to another desk, pushing him down onto it, climbing on top of him and saying. 'And now?'

Sam chuckled. 'I'd say about a pass.' Dawn smirked, then started to undo his buttons one-by-one, kissing up his chest and saying. 'Merit yet?' he shrugged, but when she started on his zip, he said. 'Ok, Merit.' then said. 'Or Distinction?' as she pulled his jeans down.

Dawn laughed, then kissed him hungrily for a few moments, ignoring the creaking the desk was emitting from their combined weight.

Sam glanced at the door, a niggling feeling going down his spine.

But it didn't last long as the wooden desk gave way and crashed onto the floor, making Sam swear as he landed hard against the stone floor.

Dawn was beside herself laughing by now, her face buried in his chest to stifle the noise. 'Ouch-?' Sam offered, taking a hand from Dawns bare back to his own, rubbing it with a scowl.

'Fat ass.' she said with a snort, kissing him again.

Sam gave up- After school hours with Dawn beat marking papers.

Even if it was breaking desks.

* * *

The next day at the college, the girls were giggling again, and one of them, Jade, asked.

_'Mr. Winchester... why is my desk broken?'_

Sam sighed and lied. 'I have no idea.'

Then one of the girls at the back snorted. 'Oh? So you didn't break it having wild sex with someone?' Sam groaned now, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 'Rhianna... be reasonable!' Rhianna smirked. 'You can't lie to us sir. You're different to the other teachers. You're-'

_'Sexy.'_

_'Hot.'_

Rhianna scowled as the other girls answered, then said. 'You're more understanding thanks- you're nothing like a teacher. A serious boring one anyway. Now... could you do us the honor of telling the truth? We're not idiots.'

Sam laughed incredulously now- sure he was different in his lessons than the other teachers- hell, he made them fun, but now they were talking to him like...

Like his son.

He smirked now-

_'You want to know the truth? Fine- I was doing my wife all night on that desk, that's why your papers haven't been marked and why I've got a damn splinter in my back that kills. That ok? Everyone happy now they know?'_

Everyone stared- the girls in horror...

_He was married!_

Sam smirked, knowing that none of them would grass him up, then said.

'Right. Page 13... or I'll give you all detention.'

The girls just smiled slowly-

He really was a great teacher at keeping their attention fixed on the front of the room.

* * *

Dean shook his head in disbelief.

_'You did my brother... in a school classroom-?'_

Dawn raised an eyebrow. 'Nice way of phrasing it (!)' Dean smiled sarcastically. 'I know- I'm epic yeah?'

_'Epic fail.'_

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Thanks.' Dawn laughed, then pulled herself up with a groan. 'Man this kinda sucks... do you know how long it's been since I got laid-?'

Dawn got what she wanted- Dean left the room.

She chuckled, getting up properly and walking over to the window, sighing. She was getting kinda bored with carrying this kid by now. She could hardly do anything at the present moment...

Still... under a few weeks, and it would be over. At last.

But unfortunately, the baby obviously didn't think so.

As she walked down the stairs, her foot slipped on the bottom on, making her stumble and grab the railing. But then her eyes widened.

_'Uh Dean-!'_

_'What?'_

_'I think my waters have bust.'_

Deans head poked around the door, eyes wide, then he groaned.

_'Why does this always happen to me-!'_

_

* * *

_

**I guess we'll be seeing the new one next chappie(: and the classroom scene-? For you Ana;D Next up soon! X Nic**


	52. Holly

When Sam was finally able to leave his post teaching and drive to the hospital, Dawn was already booked in.

'Hey-' He said in annoyance as they wouldn't let him in. 'I'm the husband!'

The doctor sighed. 'We're moving your wife to the theater.'

Dean stood up now, going. 'Are they ok?' The doctor frowned. 'Didn't they mention the complications that came up last time she had a child?' Sam groaned internally.

_'We... there was a crisis last time and we had to leave.'_

The doctor nodded, looking sour at him now- he'd left his partner while she was having his child... some father (!)

_Well, they couldn't exactly say it was a Lucifer problem._

'Are they ok?' Sam asked quietly now. The doctor sighed. 'They should be- but for both their sakes, we're preforming a cesarean.'

Dean felt cold now- he didn't want to face the prospect one or both not survive. Sure, he was probably overreacting...

But Sam would literally die inside if that happened.

They sat for an hour when Sammy arrived, pissed off he'd been the last to find out.

'Where is she?' He asked, standing before his parents with his arms folded. Sam sighed, but Dean nodded to the door opposite, which led to the theaters.

Sammy felt a shock go down his spine at that.

_'Are-? Are they ok-?'_

Sam spoke now. 'Apparently there were complications with your birth...' Sammy groaned now, running a hand through his hair as he sat down next to his father, who was staring at the floor with blank eyes.

'I wasn't there for yours...' he said quietly to Sammy, not looking up. Sammy sighed, putting an arm around his shoulder. 'Well you were running after Lucifer at the time.'

Sam shook his head, putting his head back now, saying. 'And now this one...' he closed his eyes. 'I suck as a father...'

Dean scowled now. 'Sam... you're a brilliant father. Well, as long as you keep your pants on this time and not try for a third.' Sam laughed darkly.

_'This one wasn't exactly planned Dean. It just-'_

_'Happened-? You mean she fell over and "accidentally" landed on your-'_

_'The Winchesters?'_

They all looked up simultaneously, and Sam sighed in relief as he saw the doctor smiling. 'Congratulations, it's a girl, and both mother and daughter are doing fine.'

Sam grinned as he got up, following him around the corner to a room, pushing it open. He chuckled at Dawn. 'Should have bought pink balloons.' Dawn laughed sleepily now, readjusting the bundle she had in her arms. He walked over, taking it from her and grinning down at the sleeping form of his daughter.

Dean chuckled now. 'You're still a MILF.' Dawn smiled sarcastically. 'Thanks Dean (!)' He winked, then watched Sammy take his sister. Sam hugged Dawn now, saying. 'Well done you.' Dawn laughed, burying her face in his chest, keeping an eye on her daughter.

'What shall we call her?' She now asked. Sam looked thoughtful, rubbing her back. 'I've no idea...'

Sammy chuckled, holding his sister, then saw her hair- it was a dark shade of auburn like her mothers. 'I say something red.' He offered, passing her to Dean... who very nearly missed her and Sammy growled, taking her back and Dawn hissed. 'Dean-!'

Dean had chagrin in his face as he said. 'Sorry...' Dawn sighed, rolling her eyes.

_'Right- you're not to hold her without adult supervision.'_

Deans mouth fell open. 'I am an adult!' Dawn rolled her eyes again. 'Yeah... you think.' then she took her daughter back, hugging her close, pulling the blanket around her more, but agreed with Sammy.

_Something red._

'So... red ideas?' She smiled, rubbing her gently.

'Ember?'

'Scarlett'

'Ruby?'

_'Dean-!'_

Everyone snarled as Dean said the name without thinking. His eyes widened. 'Oops...' then chuckled nervously. 'Blaise?'

Dawn sighed, shaking her head- Dean was acting as if he was drunk.

Sam took his daughter back now, then saw the shade of her hair, a name clicking.

_'How about Holly?'_

Everyone nodded to that, then looked at Dawn- she was smiling. 'Holly. I like that.' then she smirked. 'Oh I know what her middle name can be.

Sam groaned. 'Please don't say it-

'_Samantha.'_

Sammy laughed now, then said. 'Strangely, it actually fits.'

Sam chuckled, then groaned in defeat. 'Holly... _Samantha _Winchester it is then.' then hugged Holly into his chest.

Dean laughed now. 'Sams little angel huh?' Sam laughed. 'Well, I do have the demoness wife, and idiotic son-'

_'Hey-!'_

Sam scowled now as Sammys voice jolted Holly awake, making her cry. 'Sammy.' he hissed, rubbing her back, making her quiet down. Then, when she was quiet, he gave her back to her mother.

* * *

Not too long after, Holly and Dawn her discharged from the hospital, and the family took the new little one home.

_"Here we are, sweetie: your home." _

Dawn cradled Holly against her chest as Sam locked the door behind them. "I'll show you around tomorrow, hon, but tonight, you'll just be a good girl and sleep in your nursery, okay? Your Mom and Dad really, desperately need some alone time after I've spent the past weeks as an un-mountable mountain."

Sam snorted. "Please tell me you referred to the 'mountable' thing as in mountains, not…"

"Come on, Sam, you didn't think I'd get clean-minded now?"

"I was hoping you could at least hold yourself back in front of the baby."

"Restraint isn't my style."

"That sounds like…"

"…you're in for a long night." Dawn grinned and kissed him deeply. "Exactly. Time for connubialities."

"Where do you dig up words like 'connubialities'?"

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that you, my dearest husband, have some catching up to do."

"Gladly. But not in front of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going to put Holly to bed, relax."

Dawn walked up the stairs, ignoring the ache of fatigue, and bent down over Holly's crib. "Sweet dreams, my darling." She kissed her daughter's forehead and pulled the blanket over her. After making sure Holly was peacefully asleep, Dawn half-way closed the door and in turning around, bumped into Sam. He pushed her against the wall and crushed his lips on hers.

"Someone's impatient." Dawn breathed.

"Three months of catching up to do, I'm just saying."

Dawn smiled, kissed her husband and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Holly was worth it, though. And that really speaks for her, as normally, nothing excuses you not laying me on a daily basis. Just try not getting me pregnant again this time."

"You were the one insisting on classroom sex, Dawn. If we hadn't had it off that night, you'd have never gotten pregnant."

"So? You gave in. Well, technically, the table did, but-"

"Right." Sam interrupted her impatiently and kissed her passionately, pressing her back against the wall, before he carried her into their bedroom and buried her body underneath his. "Let's just hope the bed doesn't."

"Oh, it's been tested… often enough, I think."

"Agree." Sam kissed her roughly and relieved her of her shirt. "Where's our wayward son, by the way?"

"Thanks for getting a Kansas song stuck in my head." Dawn rolled her eyes and unbuckled Sam's belt. "He's out, just like every night, and will most likely not walk in on us, in case that was the reason for your question."

"Good. Because this time, I wouldn't let up on you even if he did walk in."

"Withdrawal symptoms can be such a bitch," Dawn grinned. "Time for some therapy. Well, actually, it'd be more of getting a long-overdue fix. And if you say you won't be supporting addictions, I will tie you up and make you."

"Now there goes an inspiring idea."

Dawn pulled Sam down to her. "Later, Sam. I ain't got the patience for bondage now."

"Good, because I don't, either, and I may have just been forced to ravish you on the spot, before you even got the chance to tie me up."

"You mind doing that, anyways?" Dawn ripped Sam's shirt off, the last obstructive piece of clothing that had remained - until now, anyways.

_"You know, you shouldn't keep a demon waiting."_

_

* * *

_

A month later, and Dawn woke up with a start as she heard Holly crying.

She was beyond tired.

She got up and walked half asleep to her daughter.

When Sam woke up not long after, he saw Dawn- spark out from exhaustion, then pulled himself up, walking over to Hollys room.

'Hey you-' he chuckled, picking her up into his chest and rubbing her back gently. 'Mommys exhausted, think you could give her a break for a bit? Daddy's the same.'

Holly gurgled at her father, smiling it seemed.

'Thought not-' Sam chuckled, putting her back down and tucking her in.

By the time Holly was four, she was running her parents ragged. And, like Sammy had been, she was intelligent for her age.

Dean loved it- he was her favorite uncle.

'Mommy?' Holly asked her mother, her fathers eyes staring up, all wide at her mommy, her dark auburn hair almost to her waist- Dawn couldn't bare to cut them.

'Yes my darling?' Dawn asked, picking her up into her arms. Holly cocked her head. 'Why is fire hot and water cold? And stars! Are they hot too?'

Dawn sighed, then chuckled- Holly was way too inquisitive.

Just then, the front door opened and she squealed. 'Daddy!' then got out of her mothers grip and ran over to her daddy, hugging his legs.

'Hello trouble.' He chuckled, picking her up into his arms, then she said. 'I got a new dress!' Sam laughed, holding her at arms length and looked at the cute little scarlet dress she had on.

'Don't you look like a little angel?' He chuckled, putting her down, making her look up so far she almost fell over- her daddy was so tall.

Now she smiled. 'Daddy... can we play? I got some new pens!' Sam chuckled, picking her back up into her arms, then spying Dawns amused expression, shrugged innocently, then walked up the stairs with his daughter in his arms, waving at her mother as he did so.

They were just a normal family. Albeit- a good deal of them had demon blood.

But now there was a storm brewing...

* * *

**Aiiee! Lil Holly:D So cutee! And thanks to Ana for the middle name(': next will be up later:D X Nic&Ana**


	53. Angels&Demons

Holly awoke with a start, her eyes wide and filling with tears. She let out a small sob, then got up, padding to the door and opening it, going into her parents room. She climbed onto the bed, crawling up between her parents, then snuggled into her daddys chest.

Sam opened an eye, then chuckled. 'Hello there.' Hollys bottom lip trembled. 'I had a nightmare.' Sam sighed now, then put his arm around her. 'Nothings gonna get you while I'm here, yeah?'

Holly grinned, burying her head in further. 'Love you Daddy.' Sam chuckled, closing his eyes.

_'Love you too sweetie.'_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Sam took Holly to school. She threw up a right storm of a tantrum and refused to let go if his legs, screaming she didn't want to go in.

Sam was forced to bribe her with a tub of Ben&Jerrys when she got home.

When he got back to the house, Dawn was lying on the bed, tapping away at Sams laptop. He raised an eyebrow, taking his jacket and shoes off, getting in beside her and groaned.

_'Not more shoes!'_

Dawn laughed now, then turned it around so Sam could see the high heeled black boots she'd just ordered. 'Yes more shoes.' She laughed, opening another tab, but Sam took the laptop of her, closing it and going. 'Am I not fun enough?' Dawn chuckled, then allowed him to push her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her hungrily, hands moving down to the little red bit of fabric she had on.

_'Mom, have you seen-? Oh crap... awkward...'_

Dawn glanced over at the door now, eyebrow raised as her son stood there, his face screwed up in horror of catching his parents in the act.

'What were you saying?' Dawn asked while Sam kissed her neck; she could feel the laugh in his chest at his sons expression.

Sammy grimaced, then said. 'Theres... something weird on the news- coming this way.' Sam looked up now, frowning. 'What kind of weird?' Sammy sighed, averting his eyes best he could. Dawn chuckled. 'Give us five more minuets-' then pulled Sam back to her. Sammy scowled.

_'Like those signs that were associated with Lucifer.'_

Sam froze now, and Dawn felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up, then said. 'Where's Dean?' Sammy nodded to the door. 'Downstairs.'

Sam sighed now, then got of Dawn, going downstairs with his wife and son.

* * *

Dean was scowling. 'Stop banging for a moment and look-'

They all looked at the TV screen, and saw that a kind of hurricane was supposedly appearing in different, random towns, totally destroying them.

Then Dawn gasped. 'Riley...' then she turned and ran to the door, vanishing. Sam supposed she had gone to fetch Holly- he was going to suggest it himself...

As the "storm" was heading their way.

But, as time went past...

They realized something was wrong- where was Dawn-? And when Sam rang up, she had picked up Holly.

So where was she-?

But it wasn't them that found the answer...

Rather the answer found them.

Sam frowned as a high pitch kind of screeching met his ears, and he and Dean put their hands over their ears as a glass shattered.

'Angel.' Sam snarled, reaching in his back pocket where he kept a blade handy in case of sudden attacks- he'd lost his family once... he wasn't going to lose them again. But suddenly, a blast of white light engulfed them both.

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes, it was dark and he felt cold chains around his wrists. He scowled, then looked around.

_'Dawn! Dean!'_

Dean was still out of it, but Dawn looked around and said, eyes wide in fear. 'He's got Holly.' Sam frowned. 'Who's got Holly-?' Dawn shook her head, then said. 'Riley. It was him... all this destruction thats followed us...' Dawn had tears in her eyes. 'It was always him!'

Sam felt cold now as he looked around- it looked like a warehouse of some sort.

_'Well, well. Beauty and the Beast (!)'_

Both their heads snapped around as that familiar voice sounded.

'Riley.' Dawn said, shaking her head as he walked forwards, Holly in his arms.

Sam snarled now. 'You get your hands of her!' Riley raised an eyebrow, then looked down at the sleeping figure of his little cousin. He scoffed. 'As if I'd hurt a little girl. Sure; Lucifer may be my father, but I'd never do that.'

He snapped his fingers, and she vanished. And, before her parents could voice... well, cause an uproar, he said. 'Relax. I sent her home.'

Now he sighed, folding his arms. 'And here we are- my mothers killers.'

Sam frowned- Emma was dead-? Sure, they'd suspected it, but...

'We didn't touch her!' He growled. Riley laughed darkly. 'Who were the ones that found her? Led the demons huh-? You were the reason!_ Why didn't you leave us alone!'_

Dawn shook her head. 'I'm sorry...' she said quietly. Riley laughed now. 'Well... it sure does suck having that father of yours eh?'

Now her eyes widened. 'Who's my father-?' Riley raised an eyebrow. 'You don't know-? Well... think back. Think back... years ago. Who looked after Sammy?'

Dawns eyes widened in horror- it couldn't be...

Riley chuckled. 'Yep, you got it.'

Dawn shook her head. 'Crowley-? Be reasonable-! He couldn't get laid if he tried!' Riley sniggered. 'True, but Lilith didn't seem to think so.'

Dawn was near enough horrified now- Crowley-?

At least Sam had killed him. Some father he had been (!)

* * *

Riley rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers, releasing them from their chains. 'Everybody more comfortable now?'

Sam snarled, standing up and hurriedly walking over to Dawn and Dean- Dean was still out cold.

But then Rileys eyes flickered to the side, and he smirked, and Dawn saw why- Sammy was creeping around behind, knife in hand ,but then she screamed. _'No-!' _as Riley turned, grabbed the blade in a split second and stabbed Sammy instead.

He sighed. 'Shame cousin. Such a shame...'

Dawn was frozen for a moment, but then she saw Sam running over, grabbing his son before he fell. He looked at where the blade had pierced him and realized. Sammy had realized too.

He chuckled a little now as he said. 'Well... they do say "die young or live forever."' Sam had tears in his eyes as he pulled of his jacket, putting it against the bleeding gash, watching the blood seep through the fabric and holding his son in his arms.

'Dad... I'm sorry.' Sammy said now, grabbing his mothers hand. Sam shook his head. 'Don't say that.' Sammy sighed. 'Well, I- I wasn't exactly "son of the year"'

Sam chuckled a little. 'Whats family for eh-?' Sammy chuckled a little, then said closing his eyes. 'Look after Holly...' Sam shook his head, tears flowing like Dawns now.

_Not his son... not like this..._

Sam buried his face in his sons hair, shaking his head. 'Not like this...' he said aloud this time, then he looked up at Dawn, shaking his head again. Then he lay Sammy down, then stood up, his eyes narrowed and temper blazing as he turned and truly snarled.

_'Riley!'_

_

* * *

_

**Oh crap! Not Sammy:O Noo! Well... Sams not gonna be happy now! (go get him;D) next up soon! X Nicola**


	54. Those Who Fall The Most

Sam was glaring now in hate and loss.

The tears in his eyes spilled out onto his cheeks, the truth hitting him like a heavy blow to the face- his son was dead...

And the person responsible had fled.

He heard Dean come around with a pained groan, then silence. 'No...' he just said, and Sam knew he'd seen...

Sam turned around and faced Dawn, pulling her into his chest, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his bloodstained shirt. He looked over her shoulder at Dean now, who was staring down at Sammy with tears in his own eyes- they'd been more closer than Sammy and his father if the family were being truthful. Dean had hunted with him for years... he was more like a brother...

Now he met Sams eyes and shook his head a little, as broken as Sam and Dawn.

Sam shook his head, then let Dawn go walking towards the exit with a snarl, then said. 'I am going... _to rip his face off!'_

_'Sam!'_

Dean grabbed him and pushed him against the wall before he did something incredibly stupid, tears in his own eyes as he said. 'I know Sam... it hurts... but you can't just rush off into this! We need a plan!'

Sam pushed him off, going. 'Screw plans! That bastard killed my _son!'_

Dawn ran forwards now, grabbing his arm and saying quietly. 'Sam...' he stopped dead, then turned to her, shaking his head. 'Dawn...' she just hugged him again, not saying a word.

* * *

A day later, they all stood around Sammys pyre, Holly in her mothers arms and face buried in her chest. Something bad had happened to Sammy...

Dean looked at his brother who hadn't said a word since his death, but just stood by his son, no tears escaping his eyes. Not anymore. Dean sighed now, then said to Dawn. 'Come on...' she nodded in silence, then followed him inside, turning her back on the flames.

Sam stood there alone, then sighed, a tear threatening to well up now.

_'Now, this wasn't my fault.'_

Sam froze for a second, then turned, his eyes blazing again as he saw Riley. Then walked forwards, murder on his mind.

Riley raised an eyebrow, then a hand, making Sam slam into the wall, then Dawn and Dean ran out and were slammed back too.

'You bastard!' Dean snarled, trying to get free but failing.

Riley glanced at the pyre, then shrugged. 'He shouldn't had snuck up on me. His fault,'

Dawn shook her head. 'You used to be so sweet... you swore you would never go the same way as your father!' Riley scowled, then said. 'Well aunty Dawn, I kept my word- my father was a dick!'

Sam spoke now. 'Like father like son.' then he groaned in pain as Riley lost it. 'Go on then. If your like your father... kill me!' He snarled.

Riley chuckled. 'So be it. Bye Sam-' but he suddenly yelled out and went flying backwards into a tree, freeing the trio before him. Sam looked up to see a hooded figure standing in front of them, facing the fallen Antichrist. Riley stood up, then frowned. 'Who-?' the figure lowered the hood and the trio saw Riley almost fall to his feet.

Dawn guessed when she saw that black head, then when she looked around, she said quietly. 'Emma...' Deans eyes widened now as he saw the girl, Dawns sister.

'Mom-!' Riley gasped, standing up now, eyes wide. Emma shook her head, a tear in her eyes. 'What have you done Riley...' she said quietly. Riley shook his head. 'You died... I- I saw it-!'

Emma walked forwards, then pulled her son into her arms. 'You saw me getting kidnapped by demons... but I'm here now...'

The others watched in shocked amazement as Riley almost started crying in his mothers arms, and they realized just how much her "death" had affected him.

'Mom I'm so... I- I-' he said into her shoulder.

Emma sighed, closing her eyes and holding him. 'Riley... what have you done?' she said again. He looked up and met her eyes now, his own full of tears.

Now he stepped towards the broken family, suddenly fearful. 'I'm so... so... sorry.'

Sam scoffed. 'Sorry-? You killed my son! Your own cousin!' Riley just said. 'I- I'm...' Dawn stared at the young man now who had gone so far astray- but it was easy to see how he had...

She ignored Sam going to pull her back and put her arms around Riley, sobbing into his shoulder.

Emma now walked over to Dean and said quietly. 'Hello Dean.' He smiled a little. 'Hey there.' then put his arms around her, holding her.

Now Riley let Dawn go, then walked over to Sam and stood before him. Sam on any normal day would have hit him, minimum, but now after Dawn had forgiven him... he was just numb.

'I'm sorry Sam...' Riley just said quietly, but Sam didn't say anything, he just turned away and went inside to Holly.

Riley looked at the others, his mother, then the ashes that were Sammy, then he looked down and vanished.

Emma sighed, then walked inside with Dean and Dawn.

Things were going to change now...

For better or worse was anyones guess.

* * *

**So! Emma was alive! And now Sammy's dead:( Final chapter up later today! Thanks all! X Nic**


	55. Untouchable Like A Distant Diamond Sky

As time went by, the pain of losing Sammy lessened, but was never fully extinguished.

The good days shone above all others-

Sam went back to work and was ogled by his students as per usual.

Dawn got a job at the same college working part time in the art department- a few more tables had been broken during her time there with Sam after hours. Sams "followers" saw the whole thing and still refused to believe he wasn't single. They still stalk him to Sam and Dawns amusement.

Holly managed to set the living room on fire when she found Deans gun hidden under the sofa, chased him around the living room and knocked a candle over- Dean never left a gun in the house again.

Dean got his ass kicked by a six year old girl who was possessed, which prompted Emma to save him from both death and embarrassment, and the pair hit it off... again.

Emma soon fell pregnant, and Dean spent a few days on the run while she wanted to murder him. When she calmed down she settled down with him and their new son Finn. A few arguments and threats that ended with him sleeping on the sofa, she agreed to marry him.

But the best day was when, two years later, there was a knock on the front door, and Dawn opened it to find Sammy stood there with a grin on his face as he said. 'Can't a guy die in peace around here?' As Dawn hugged him, she saw Riley stood in the shadows of the trees watching the reunion. He smiled a little, then vanished. And she knew there and then just how Sammy had come back.

Riley went on around kicking the crap out his fathers followers and dropped in on the family from time to time.

The family finally got the peace they'd sought after for years.

* * *

Dawn woke up with a yawn in Sams arms, then felt them tighten and then. 'Good morning.' Dawn laughed. 'Good morning.' Sam said now. 'What's the plans for the day?' Dawn shrugged, then turned around, kissing him for a moment. 'No idea baby- we have all the time in the world.' Sam smiled, then pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately until-

_'Holly! Finn! Stop it!'_

Dawn groaned- what was their six year old daughter doing now-? And it sounded like two and a half year old Finn was involved. Great (!)

'Stay here-' she told him with another kiss. 'Hurry up.' He grinned after her.

* * *

Downstairs, Dean was sat on the sofa while Holly laughed and drew a heart on Deans scowling face. Dawn laughed at the sight of him as a mobile piece of paper. Finn looked up now, a mini version of his father right down to the cheeky grin. 'Hello Dawny!' He laughed, letting her pick him up into her arms and say. 'What are you and Holly doing to your poor father?'

Finn laughed. 'No more paper!' Dawn smirked at Dean, then pissed him off by saying. 'Tell him to take his shirt off- there's a good bit of "paper" under there.'

'Thanks Dawn (!)' Dean said in annoyance as he stood up, then picked Finn up, handing him upside down by his feet and saying with a grin. 'You like torturing me, don't you Finney?'

Finn laughed, hanging upside down. 'Yes daddy!' Dean sighed, then pulled him up and set him onto his shoulders, then looked at Holly who was getting tall for her age- she had the tall gene just like her father and brother. That reminded Dawn-

'Where's Sammy-?'

Dean chuckled. 'He kinda scored last night. Scored big too. Man was she ho-'

_'Dean Winchester.'_

He shut up now as Emma came into the room, raising an eyebrow. 'You're not talking about that girl Sammy went off with are you?' Dean shrugged, then grinned. 'Might be.' Emma sighed- if she wasn't used to his joking and fooling around, she'd be pissed off. Then she laughed.

'Nice tattoos (!)'

Dean grumbled, raising a hand and rubbing the pictures of hearts, flowers and a good deal more of his face. 'Yeah... right I'm off with the troublemakers- more paper before my rather hot body becomes under attack.' He winked at Emma. 'See you later.' Emma sighed, then gave him a kiss for a moment. 'See you later Denny.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Original (!)' Emma winked as he and the kids left.

Dawn chuckled. 'I don't know how you keep a handle on him. Emma laughed now, then said. 'I wonder myself sometimes.' then sighed and said. 'See you later Dawn.'

* * *

Dawn watched her leave, then went back up to Sam, who said. 'What was going on down there? You took a good while.' Dawn chuckled, getting under the covers and snuggling into his chest. 'Kids being kids of course.'

Sam laughed now, then pulled himself on top of her, hands either side of her face. 'I love you Mr.' Dawn laughed. 'Love you too Mrs.' Sam lent down and kissed her passionately, Dawn running her hands through his hair, then chuckled. 'You need a little trim.' Sam raised an eyebrow at her now. 'And what's your definition of a trim?' Dawn grinned. 'Give me a pair of scissors and you'll find out.'

'I wouldn't trust you with them. Like me with making pancakes.'

Dawn grinned, then flipped them over, putting her hair behind her ears then kissing him persuasively. 'Please?' she asked with a grin.

Sam looked thoughtful, then said before he kissed his demoness wife passionately again.

_'No chance.'_

_

* * *

_

**And so ends the Enjoy the Silence trilogy! Hope everyone liked it! The story replacing this one is up and called "Broken Man" if you liked this one, you will love it:D anyhoo- thanks soooooo much for everyone who read this story! over 8,000! and then watched/faved it! **

**And of course, can't forget my good friend and co-writer AnaRose17. Girl... you. are. awesome! Couldn't have done this without you! Well... you and your ability to turn any innocent word or line into something else;D *winkwink* Beasty! I heart you! **

**So, once more, thanks for reading! X Nic&Ana**


End file.
